In The Darkest Woods
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: One every hundred years a Silver Eyed warror 'Awakens', these beings are valued by all creatures of the night. Ruby Rose has 'Awakened' at seventeen years of age and word had quickly spread. During an attempt on her life she is saved by two strangers, one a Garou the Kine call them werewolves and a vampire without a purpose. Together they fight to keep the young woman alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Tags**

 **Relationships: Jayne Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, James Ironwood/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/Yang Xiao Long and to be updated.  
**

 **Additional Tags:Au, Violence, Blood and Gore, Aged Up Characters**

 **Notes, Embraced, Thin Bloods, all terminology words that have a different meaning then is inherent to the word are capitalized.**

* * *

The woods pressed in around a young woman as she ran for her life. She could barely see ten meters before her, her silver eyes darting around as the slobbering sounds grew louder behind her. Her cloak was in rags, her knees skimmed and her hands bloodied from many a fall. The panting grew louder and louder behind her, with a high cry she fell and turned on her heel to the Beowolves prowling toward her with slobbering jaws.

She scrambled back into the tree pain growing in her head. All Grimm had a master, most often they beyond to Salem, other times the Tremere or Tzimisce, whoever controlled the Grimm could see what they saw. Her book bag tumbled open, a leather bound book with a silver pentagram with a circle around it. The crimonsotte scrambled to grab the book and clenched at a small pentacle she had around her neck. She knew she had brought this on herself practicing magic, she stretched out her hand and whispered. "Dliehs." A silver white shield formed around her in a thin orb, silver was her magic she curled up tight shrinking the shield around her.

The Beowolves leaped forward started clawing at the shield, their claws quickly punching holes into it that then quickly mended. Ruby Rose squeezed her eyes shut, tears collected in her eyes. _Stupid stupid magic only ever brought harm._

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Ruby's eyes snapped open to the sight of slobbering jaws, too focused on snuffing out the little mage to be worried about the monster racing towards them till it was much too late.

The Garou was massive and in his Crinos form, it was almost double the size of the Grimm. It's red eyes were glowing gold as it ripped into the back of a Beowolf with claws several inches long. The Garou plowed all three Beowolves off of the young woman's shield, snapping its jaws around the neck of the next one, lifting and shaking it like a rag doll, while ripping the heart of the first. The last had enough common sense to run.

The Werewolf, paused taking a new massive breaths his huge chest expanding and contracting. _Stupid little girl._ The Garou turned it's massive head towards the girl, cowering under her flimsy little shield. "You're safe stupid girl."

Ruby did not believe him for one moment, her hand shaking as she held it out to keep the shield going. "What are you?" She shifted back even tighter into the tree, pulling the shield even tighter around her.

"You're kind call me a werewolf, but Garou is the correct term." His jaw moved slightly as he spoke she could see a long tongue in that mouth. The werewolf lowered himself slowly to the ground. "You've made almost as many friends as you have enemies little girl." He flopped down onto his side so he didn't dwarf the girl so much, he wouldn't shift out of his Crinos form right now. He didn't have any clothes, he supposed he could go into his Lupus form, get the girl out of this woodland.

"Friends? Enemies?" Ruby asked sweat starting to collect around her face, holding the shield was hard.

"The spirits like you, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Enemies, well there are many that will gladly take your blood. Stupid little girl playing with magic." The werewolf set his head on the ground, his pale red eyes fixed on her, she was weak the shield was going to die in moments.

Sure enough Ruby couldn't keep it up, her hand fell and with it her shield. She clenched her book to her chest, her silver eyes stared into his red. "You're not going to hurt me? Are you?"

 _So she does have a brain and no screaming, I'm amazed._ The Garou smiled showing off his long sharp lupine teeth. "Points girly."

"Your kind always under estimate the worth of the Kine." Another figure appeared leaping down from a tree. "Though I must say I am surprised you didn't smell me Garou." The extremely dabber man appeared beside them several steps away. He wore black dress shoes and trousers, with a black jacket and green cowled shirt. His hair was platinum silver and he wore small glasses that sat low on his nose. His eyes were copper, but very sharp.

The Garou leaped to his feet faster than Ruby could blink. "VAMPIRE!" He roared, launching forward jaws salivating all the while. The copper eyed man leaped straight up into the tree again. "Calm yourself wolf!" A third eye opened in the middle of his forehead pure gold. He landed on the tree and pushed off it of with thunderous force the tree splitting under the force. He slammed his hand into the werewolf's side.

The wolf howled in pain as the Salubri used the Discipline of Valeren upon him. Pain raced through his body but he twisted his massive head and snapped it over the vampires arm and it ripped it clear off.

Ruby flinched as blood splattered her face and pushed herself up to her feet. Then turned tail and ran, clenching her book to her chest.

Forsaking his arm the vampire leaped upward into the trees then jumped and sprinted between them racing after Ruby. He activated his Obeah Discipline regenerating his arm by sacrificing some of his blood reverses. He could hear the Garou giving chase, he leaped down and snatched Ruby up, now she let out a scream as a arm closed around her waist. Then leaped up into a tree holding Ruby tight. The Garou missing catching them by millimeters.

The Vampire spun on the branch holding Ruby so tight she didn't dare struggle. "Calm yourself werewolf! I wish the girl no harm! No Vampire is kindred of mine!" He shoved his bangs out of the way showing off his third eye. "I am Salubri Garou! You know what that means! I am outcast among the clans, making an foe of you is not my goal."

The Garou had half a mind to bring the tree down, the vampire would protect the girl, but the Salubri did have a point, he was friend to no clan. "Put the girl down vampire."

"Not till I have your word you will listen what I have to say." The Vampire did move his hand to hold her more kindly.

"You have my word on the honour of my tribe." The Garou growled out, his hackles lowering marginally.

"I propose a truce, I require your assistance in … protection from the other clans. In return I will help you protect the silver eyed mage. You were assigned to her were you not?" The silver haired man spoke loudly slowly and clearly.

"What makes you think I'll need your help?!" The werewolf bellowed.

The Vampire smiled slightly and spoke again slow and measured. "You know that children with Silver Eyes only come about once a hundred years. You are going to need all the help you can get."

"Don't I have any say in this?" Ruby tried to squirm still clenching her book to her breast. She looked up and down between the two.

"No." Both said in unison, she didn't have the faintest clue what was going on. The Garou growled but didn't deny the vampire's statement. "Fine." He growled out. "Only because you are Salubri."

The vampire flicked his head his bangs falling back down as he closed his third eye. "Brace yourself." He spoke to the young woman he held and jumped lighting down from the tree and let her go.

The Garou considered attacking again but he had given his word. Slowly he stood straightening out to stand up and look down on the two. He looked to the horizon, it was still dark but he could practically feel the sun growing closer. "I take it you have a haven close by?"

"Not really, but there is a barn a few minutes run by our speed from here." The vampire looked to the west and considered his little haven. "The girl's home is closer and better suited to both our needs."

"Now wait! I am not taking two strangers home, can I least know your names?" Ruby looked between the two glaring at each other.

"Ozpin." The vampire said with a smile and pushed up his glasses with his now bare and freshly remade arm.

"Qrow Branwen." The Garou said turned back the way Ruby had come. "Let's go, I'm hungry and tried." He reached out and gently pushed Ruby from around her middle to walk before them. He didn't trust the vampire, Salubri or not he would rip the monster apart if he meant to harm her.

Ruby did a little jog to get ahead of them still holding her book tight. She didn't want to have the two people behind her but she didn't think they'd get anywhere any other away. What was a Salubri? Why did that get the 'Garou' to stand down?

"Sounds excellent, I need to rest as well." Ozpin rubbed up and down his new arm, he hated making new limbs.

Ruby was tired too, but she didn't want to admit it she started to jog again, home was sounding like a great idea. Her house was simple, she had gotten it when she wanted to start practicing magic without her sister or father getting wind of it. It was a simple log cabin, two floors with three exits and a huge window for a speedy second level exit. She also had a small garden for fruits and veg and a larger one for herbs.

Unfortunately her front door was smashed in from the Grimm, Ruby picked through the rubble and sighed she'd have to fix it in the morning. "There is food in the kitchen Qrow and you'll need someplace dark Ozpin?" She turned to the two as Ozpin picked his way through the rubble.

"Charming place young lady." Ozpin said glancing around the room, it was very nice, books wall to wall. A hearth in the middle of the room, it's fire dead to embers and a couch upturned table broken with a footprint of a Grimm in the center of it. There were flowers in a pot on the mantle and several thick rugs all over the floor.

Qrow had to angle his way into the room, it was much too small for him. "Tiny do you have a sheet I could borrow?"

"Uh sure one moment." Ruby sped off and wondered if he was going to shift back into human.

Qrow leveled a long look at the vampire while he looked through the girls home. Then pulled the wolf back in, the crunching and groaning turned Ozpin attention back to the werewolf. He watched the wolf man pull the wolf spirit back till Glabro form, his human features appearing but not turning completely human. He was moderately surprised that the red eyes belonged to the man and not the wolf. He lost several feet of height but was still at least seven feet tall and retained shape of wolf legs but reduced the length of each stand straight like a human. The rest of his features returned to human with only shorter claws and pointed ears. "Don't trust me enough to revert completely?" Ozpin asked raising a black brow.

"Not on your undead life." Qrow growled glaring at him as he walked over to the upturned couch and righted it. He figured the girl wouldn't want a full frontal and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

Ozpin pursed his lips amused, he didn't mind the name calling, he had most definitely been called worse by other vampires. The Garou's demeanour was almost refreshing, for a start he wasn't currently trying to rip his heart out. "Understandable." He nodded his head toward the stairs. "That one is intelligent, for someone so young."

"Are you so old yourself?" Qrow sat on the leather dark red couch, he sniffed the air for a vampire he didn't have that usual bloody smell.

"Almost a hundred and fifty, my Sire died shortly after Embracing me. Left me without a understand of this world of Darkness. Needless to say I am a bit amazed I have lasted this long, my own kind have shown that I am not welcome among them." Ozpin stepped further into the house, away from all the windows.

"Tremere or Tzimisce?" Qrow asked, it wasn't every day or even every century a Salubri Sired.

"Anyone who wasn't an independent. Still I managed to get a few contacts within Kindred circles, favours for a favour that kind of thing. Enough to hear about the major events." Oz wondered when Ruby would returned. "Enough to hear about a Silver Eyes sighting."

"And you just decided to protect her? For some great divine search for Golconda?" Qrow offered, he had read about the habits of all vampire clans for they all had some common trait.

"Gol- what?" Ozpin asked cocking his head at the red eyed man.

"Man your Sire did die fast." Qrow waved a hand lazily. "Silly vampire Cainite superstition, don't worry about it."

"If you say so." The vampire shrugged, he was getting a little tired of the constant fight to survive, hopefully traveling with a Garou would aid with that. Only the REALLY stupid vampires tried to tangle with a Garou, he had been trying to gather more power to protect himself but loneliness was getting the better of him. Silver Eyes were well known miracle workers, maybe she could help him or at least make this undead life more worth living. He needed a purpose beyond seeing the next moon rise, she would do nicely, if he could convince her to allow him to stay with her.

Ruby zipped down the stairs minus book plus sheet, large and white, her eyes flew up at Qrow's form and she blushed. "Ugh here you go." She looked away and handed him the sheet.

"Thank you." Qrow unfolded it so it would hang long enough down to near his knees and swapped out his pillow. Then stood up when Ruby pointed up the stairs and said. "I made the guest bedroom, it's the one on the left. I'm too tired to cook, food tomorrow?"

"Works for me, and I'll explain more tomorrow. I had to run near forty miles to reach you, I'm beat!" He yawned and stretched holding his sheet in place with a hand. "Thank you for the room." He set off up the stairs.

Ruby turned to Ozpin, Gods it was weird to have people in her house. Well one was a werewolf and one as a vampire, could be worse she guessed it was better than Grimm. "I have a cellar, I think it's big enough. Do you need anything?" What did you offer a vampire guest?

Ozpin grabbed a large pillow from the floor and smiled. "No thank you and I shall find it you look exhausted, go rest."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Thank you, ugh goodnight." Ozpin nodded to her and headed deeper into the house, right towards her cellar. The silver eyed woman let out a long sigh. "Third weirdest day ever."


	2. Chapter 2 - Thin Bloods

"This was such a bad idea Pyrrha." Jaune peeked his nose around the corner of the cramped alleyway. Vale was usually alright this time of year, the Camarilla higher ups were usually in Mistral for their balls and what not. Moonlight lit up the street, as Jaune stared down a small group of vampires, Sabbat if he guessed right.

"I know, we should never have come here." Pyrrha peeked around the corner with him, hugging him gently around his armoured waist. "But at least you are a Huntsman, you can even walk in the daylight. So long as no one sees your fangs no one will think you are a Thin Blood." Pyrrha was a phoenix, who had taken a human shape after falling in love with a young blonde farm boy. Sadly she was immortal and unable to share this with her love, so they had conspired to hunt down a vampire to Embrace Jaune so at least they'd have time together. Only the vampire had been weak and had only managed to turn Jaune into a Thin Blood, clanless with very little power.

Jaune held her hand for a moment then turned to look back at a young hazel eyed man with a tanned complexion and black hair. Unlike Jaune and Pyrrha he wore no armour, instead just blue jeans, black sneakers, with a white shirt and a brown leather coat. He was drawing on the ground with a piece of white chalk, the runes circle had long spirals within it all meeting at a diamond in the middle. "You ready Oscar?" Jaune asked pulling Pyrrha with him as the two moved behind Oscar.

"As I'll ever be, at least I get to draw a circle this time. Ice alchemy is so much easier with a circle." He took a deep breath and glared at the Sabbat vampires, then raised his hands one straight upward and flat palmed and then slammed the other fist into it. "Take this you Sabbat jerks."

The circle lit up blue as water was gathered from the air and then in a great rush of power it turned into icy mist and flew from the circle in a great wave clear across the street skewering the vampires in a sheet of ice.

"Go go go!" Pyrrha shot out of the alley and raced down the street full speed her hair glowing with fire. Jaune was quick on her heels grabbing Oscar by his shoulders and picking the younger boy up and pulling him to his feet.

"I can run you know!" Oscar righted himself and ran beside Jaune, they charged after Pyrrha they could already hear the vampires trying to break free of the ice. With a full sprint they quickly caught up to Pyrrha, at the first sight of an open bar they raced inside the eve and took a minute to catch their breaths.

Pyrrha looked out behind them, she could just hear the ice shattering in the distance. "I think we lost them, but let's get inside quickly." Jaune pulled open the door and they slipped into the bar, it had a flight of stairs leading down into a low ceiling room. On the way down Oscar saw a neon sign in thin pink lettering that read 'The Trip Trap Bar', a old thin grey woman stood behind the bar, her hair came down to her shoulders with a slight wave. Her eyes were blue with lighter blue eyeliner, her dress was very low cut and brown and Oscar could see a blue butterfly over the curve of her left breast. He quickly averted his eyes and stepped up to walk closer to Pyrrha.

Old fashioned slow dance music played, with just a guitar being lazily plucked. The walls were wood painted with a vertical zig zag in light browns. There was a bounty board for huntsmen as well as more old fashioned paper posts or newspaper jobs on the walls as well. In the center was a pool table with everything needed for the game with a low light hanging over it. Booths lined the walls most all empty and at the bar was a man with blue hair slicked back, tanned skin, he wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and dress shoes. Jaune picked a booth while, Oscar looked at the man, he had two gold rings in his left ear, one in the upper half and one in the lob. "He's odd." Oscar said sliding into the booth across from Pyrrha. "I sense magic from both."

Pyrrha looked and pursed her lips, "I think his name is Gren, I think I know him." she pulled her sword and shield off her back in there collapsed forms and set them down beside her. Pyrrha wracked her brain trying to remember where from but came up blank. The emerald eyed woman put her back to the wall so she could see the entrance to the bar.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Jaune walked over to the bar glancing over a number of old photos. He pursed his lips, he had a feeling this was a Fable bar, Fables still existed they were just few and far between. The blonde pulled out his wallet and did a quick count of his lien with a frown. He did have his Huntsman's license but they had been a bit to busy with running from Vampires in this city to work, they had to get back into the countryside. Pulling out a mostly used card he smiled to the bartender, from this close he could see that the blue butterfly tattoo had a tail that seemed to flow up over her shoulder. "A cream soda blueberry, long island iced tea and a rum and coke please." He handed her the card while she eyed him up and down.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" The woman put a hand on her thin hips.

Jaune sighed and pulled out his ID and Huntsman's license. "I'm nineteen. The soda is for my younger friend, he won't be drinking."

"Humm." She grumbled and took the card and set about putting Jaune's drinks together. He leaned against the bar and began tapping it his gaze flicking between the blue haired man and the door. His sword and shield felt heavy on his hip, even with his Aura vampire's were fast and going up against one when you didn't know their clan was a bad idea. That's why they ran rather than sticking around to fight, that and while Oscar was learning to be a huntsman he was more the mage type.

"Your soda and rum and coke." The old woman put the two beverages on the worn scruffy bar. Jaune gave her a little smile and dipped his head. "Thank you." He took the two back to Oscar and Pyrrha and whispered as he put the soda down before Oscar. "Fables." He took a sip of his drink, it was heavy on the coke, not that he minded.

"We had just come to the same conclusion." The crimsonette said, looking between her partner and the doors. "At least if the vampires track us they'll get a lot more than they bargained for."

"Your iced tea!" Came from the bar in a wore old voice. Jaune nodded to his love and retrieved his drink before sitting down beside Pyrrha. He walked over' noticing Oscar frowning as the mid teen uncapped his soda. "What's eating you Oscar?"

"How long are we going to stay here? Can't you two pick something from the board over there so we can leave? I know I am just a mage but being in a city makes me nervous, I mean this is Vale. We've got the Camarilla, Sabbat and the Independents all fighting over one city. I even heard from those Independents we ran into yesterday that Cinder Fall is the Prince of Vale. We really should get going, you're a Thin Blood and I don't think I can fight against her." Oscar whipped the condensation from his bottle before taking a sip.

"There is no way a Camarilla Prince will come down to fight, not even for a mage." Jaune said working on his drink in small sips. "Plus she's probably just a Venture, you know boardrooms rather than the front line."

"We will just stay a little longer, then Jaune and I will check the board before we leave and then we'll make a run for the inn." Pyrrha reached out and squeezed the youngest of their parties shoulder. "Don't worry so much Oscar, we've been in worse situations."

"That does not make me feel better Pyrrha." Oscar took a longer drink the bubbles going up his nose, he coughed a little and rubbed his nose. He stretched his legs testing them, making sure the water hadn't bothered his prosthetics.

Pyrrha caught his grimace and asked in a worried tone. "How is your leg?"

"Kinda stiff, I'll try and dry it out tonight but we might need to visit my mechanic." He reached down and rubbed the scar tissue around the metal connecting point. Automail was great and sturdy in the extreme but he was still growing and his leg wasn't feeling quite right anymore.

Jaune looked over to the board and pointed. "Look that ones right around Fort Verdant, the Xiao-Longs' are always there this time of year. We can get a bounty and fix your leg at the same time."

Pyrrha gestured for Jaune to move, he got up letting the tall woman out of the booth and sat back down to finish his drink while Pyrrha looked at the bounty board. She pulled out her scroll with one hand and sipped her drink with the other. She held it up and connected to the board, the job was a 'search and destroy' for the Emerald Forest around Verdant. The risk level was high however Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long had already taken the bounty, that reduced the risk level significantly. Pyrrha thought on that for one more minute and seeing as it had only been taken a day ago. There would be plenty of Grimm for them all and having the Xiao-Longs' around would help them protect Oscar. She took the job adding the team name OJP to the job, walking over in her high heels she finished her drink and returned it to the bar.

When she returned to the booth Jaune and Oscar finished their drink and got up as well. Jaune gave Pyrrha her weapons and took the empty cup and bottle back to the bar. The three headed back out the way they came Pyrrha taking point extending her staff as she went. She peered around each corner and seeing no vampires gestured the coast was clear and lead the way into the street.

Both boys did the same check she did, Oscar extending his magical sense and coming up with nothing. Letting out a collective sigh of relief, they walked down the paved street. Oscar looked up at the fragtured moon, for the humans Vale was a nice city. For the supernatural community it was a battleground, located so centrally every major supernatural group was trying to lay a stake in it. Currently it was a war between the Camarilla and the Sabbat, the Independents were much quieter about picking their territory. Still he stuck close to Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha hit hard and fast, Jaune used his Aura to enhance hers and stood as Oscar's vanguard, it took time for him to cast and he needed protection while he got ready.

They saw a few other vampires on the way home but they had the well fed and groomed look of Camerialla agents. Oscar even sensed a few ghouls, but those were also busy no doubt doing jobs for their vampire masters. He shook his head sometimes he hated being 'Awakened' sure it gave him a bit more kick then the average mage but he hated his magic sense.

They worked their way back to the inn, a large place located on the main road north out of Vale. Pyrrha and Jaune nodded to the manager, while Oscar trailed behind. One the second floor they split up, separated only by a thin wall.

Oscar closed and locked his door behind him and sighed at the small room with it's single bed, his backpack sat on the end. He walked over and pulled his chalk out of his pocket, and pulled his bag open. Fishing out his chalk pouch he put the chalk he used earlier that night back in the pouch and set it down on the bed. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a brown book and sat down with a flop on the bed running his hands over the well loved binding. He heard two bodies fall onto a bed through the thin wall and then soft cries and moans that signaled Jaune and Pyrrha were celebrating surviving another day.

"Well at least they are having fun." Oscar rolled his eyes and smiled, then set his book aside and pulled off his boots. He pulled off his pants and looked over his right automail leg, the prosthetic started about ten centimeters above his knee. It mimicked the human leg closely the segments roughly matching the human muscles. The ankle and foot unit was segment to allow for a human range of movement and it even had toes to help him with balance. He wiggled said toes, little pin pricks of pain raced up his leg. He pursed his lip, that meant he had grown, that the nerves were changing and that he needed an update. "Aww man." He flopped back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Stupid law of equal exchange."

He got back up and moved back the bed and pulled open his little magic book, he had read it hundreds of times but sometimes the pages changed so he kept rereading it. He didn't mind the sounds of his companions, they had tried to find a vampire to give Jaune eternal life. Oscar was a little happy it hadn't taken, he was pretty sure Jaune would miss some of the perks that came with a beating heart, bedroom games being a big one. Near an hour later, the sounds stopped and Oscar shut off his light to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

Ruby blinked a few times as she woke up, light streamed into the room. A clear sign that it was already past noon. She rolled over and sighed her room had books scattered all over the place and her dresser was mostly empty. With a groan she got up and padded over to the wooden furniture and pulled out a clean tank and sweatpants. She dressed with a grumbled and walked out into her hall and then into a hard lean chest. "Ack!" She fell back with a stumble, but a strong calloused hand grabbed her before she could fall.

"Easy there short stuff." Qrow grumbled, he still had the sheet Ruby had given him tied around his waist. He heard her mumble a sleepy sorry and couldn't help smirking, she was cute with her bed head and sleepy eyes. He let her go as she braced herself against a the wall, to steady herself. Red eyes met silver and Ruby blushed and turned away trying to not notice how extremely chiseled and defined the muscles of his torso were. She bit her lip and stepped away from the wall and out down the hall. "Right uh, food?"

"Sure." Qrow grumbled rough his voice changed by the wake up. "After we'll have to go get my clothes and sword." He followed her, she was just so tiny, his eyes widened when he saw a rose tattooed on her right shoulder. He raised a black brow and smirked, maybe she wasn't as spineless as she appeared.

Ruby stopped at the foot the stairs and slumped over looking at her destroyed living room. She raised a hand and said loudly and clearly. " _Emit of lasrever eht yb derotser._ " Silver light bloomed forth from from her hand and over the room. Splinters flew back into the table as it stood up and restored the door reformed out of the shattered remains. In seconds it was as if her house had never had Grimm rampage through it. Exhaustion swiftly swept up on her and she fell over to the side.

Qrow grabbed her around her rib cage holding her up by it. "Easy tiny, deep breaths. That was a waste of energy." She was so light but he could feel the muscles under those baggy clothes. Ruby pushed away from him and stumbled to her couch before flopping down, she gave him a sleepy smile. "Better than all the time and energy it would have taken to do it by hand. Think about it, now I just need a nap and food and it will be like it never happened."

The red eyed man, pursed his lips and let out a sigh running a hand through his head. "You know, just because you can cheat and use your own energy rather than what's around you, doesn't mean you should be reckless with your magic. I heard about a kid that did that trying to resurrect his aunt in Mistral. Rumour is he lost a leg, think about what magic will take from you if you try something too big, use too much." He walked past her into the kitchen and started going through her cupboards.

Ruby pushed herself up and frowned, her books had mentioned that things got bad if you aimed to big, but she never thought about how her magic would push to far. "I guess." She picked herself and walked into her kitchen and pulled out a small box eggs. "These will go bad soon, how about scrambled eggs?"

"Sounds good, I have to eat a lot so using them up should be no problem." Qrow leaned against a counter, watching her pull out a pan and pointed at a cupboard behind him. "Bowl, whisk is the drawer beside you." She ordered the Garou around without a second thought. That caused Qrow to smirk as he got both items and gave them to her. "You sure you're up to cooking? You look dead on your feet."

Ruby looked over to him and glared, grabbing the whisk she pointed it threateningly at him. "I'm tired not weak." Qrow grabbed her wrist and pulled her up while growling. "Prove it." His eyes flew up wide when her knee found it's way to his stomach hard enough that he made a low. "Oooff." As he doubled over clutching his stomach, a fist flew into his chin sending him flying back and into a wall.

The red eyed man looked up at as she stood tall and proud a smirk on her lips that he hadn't seen since his days at Beacon. Ruby looked down at him whisk in hand, hair messy around her head in a red halo. "I may not be a Huntress, I came into my magic too early but my father is Taiyang Xaio Long! I have my Aura and I _can_ defend myself."

"Then why didn't you kill those Grimm?!" Qrow asked, now he saw Tai, _holy crap did Summer and Tai…_ _well I'll be damned they did._ He pushed himself up and stretched, his stomach already healed.

"I'll show you later, I was kinda tapped out. I use my Aura before my physical stamina for my magic first, I had just used up all my Aura before those Grimm came after me. Hmmm," Ruby lowered her fist and looked away. "though how would they know to attack me then? How did they know I was going to work on something bigger?"

"Tiny, half the supernatural world heard about it when you Awakened, of course you are being tracked and it would be really damn easy to watch this place and wait till you exhausted yourself trying something. Add the increase of Grimm levels in this area and boom, they gotcha while you were weak and unprepared." Through Qrow wouldn't admit it but his respect level for the tiny woman had skyrocketed. It was too bad she had picked practicing her magic over enrolling in a Huntsman's academy.

Ruby cracked out the last seven eggs and added milk thinking silently while she whisked them together. Fatigue pulled at her eyes and she rubbed them with the back of her hand, she was still tired Aura didn't fix that and it had been a long day and night. "That's annoying, I came out here to be left alone. Maybe I should have stayed home."

Qrow walked over and took the whisk from her willing fingers. "Probably yeah, go sit down you look like you're about to fall over." He was moderately surprised when she didn't fight him just walked over to her little wooden table and all but collapsed into a chair. He poured the eggs into the awaiting pan and turned the heat on.

Ruby rested her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you here? Why come save me?" She looked over at the nude man save a very tightly tied sheet, her eyes roamed up the muscles of his back before she forced them away.

"I told you last night, you have befriended a fair few spirits just by being here. My kind serve the spirits, they told us you were in trouble and I was sent. I was the closest Garou, that said I will need to go get my clothes and sword today before we can go." He opened a nearby drawer and found a spatula.

"Go? I'm not going anywhere! This is my home." Ruby looked around the little kitchen with it's wooden floor and cupboards it was good for two maybe three people in a pitch to move around easily.

Qrow pointed to a pile of paperwork she had left on the counter in disgust several days before. "Oh please, you are renting this place and with rent like that I bet you could have just bought it instead. You have never planned to stay here forever. I bet you wanted a place to practice away from Tai and Yang, you don't hold any fondness for the furniture so you didn't pick it. The books I imagine are yours but only one has any real magic in it and you keep that one close to you. Today we can pack up the books, or you'll pack up the books as I need to get my clothes as I said. Then we send them on the first airship back to Patch."

Ruby's jaw dropped she could barely believe what she was hearing, but he was totally right which was more than a little annoying. "Who are you? Why in the world would I go with you? Why did the 'spirits' send you?"

"I told you my name is Qrow Branwen, the spirits called to my elders because you are were in trouble. A Silver Eyes only comes around once every hundred years, you've been a bit on the loud side when it comes to practicing your magic. Soon Grimm will be the least of your worries. The Garou are… protectors of the balance of life. So I was sent to protect you and that is what I will do. The fact that you're Tai's daughter only gives me another good reason to do the job right." The eggs were done, he turned off the stove and pulled a pair of plates down from beside the bowls and served it up. He quickly found forks and set a plate down in front of her, before sitting himself down across from her.

"You know my Dad?!" Ruby's surprise outweighed her exhaustion, her brows shot up and she stared at the stranger with renewed interest.

Qrow cut out a large square of egg and shoved it into his mouth, he was starving and it took no time at all to eat, he barely had to chew. "Well yeah, he doesn't talk about me? We went to Beacon together, team STRQ the most bad ass team to ever come out of Beacon."

"No, but then he doesn't talk about Yang's mom either." She looked at him critically, trying to see past the distracting muscles. Not one age line or wrinkle, his hair was jet black and his eyes were keen and sharp. "I don't believe you, you don't look a day over twenty much less forty."

Qrow shoved in more food before responding. "We Garou don't breed so well as you mortals, the trade off is we live longer when the magic does show up. Like if you put a Fanaus and a human together you'll get a Fanaus. Not the case with Garou, you put a Garou with a human and you'll probably get a human. It doesn't stick so well, whatever makes a Garou a Garou and not a human isn't really measurable. It's mostly luck, or a lack thereof. There are no genetic markers, it's completely magic but only shows up within bloodlines." He finished his eggs while Ruby thought that over playing with her own and eating much more slowly.

"So I take it there aren't many of you?" She stabbed a piece of egg and put it in her mouth chewing thoughtfully.

"Not really, there are ways to raise the odds we've found but they carry risks of their own and we can't mate to our own kind. The magic is too strong and the babies never turn out right." Qrow played with this fork and decided to volunteer more information. "We call them Metis, the spirit wolf part of us, our magic deforms them, they can't carry a natural shape and usually have physical or mental deformities. Some tribes just kill them outright."

"That's horrible." Ruby said suddenly put off her food.

"That's magic for you, obey it's rules or you get monsters or die." Qrow set his fork down and got up. "Eat and then have another nap, I'm going to go get my clothes you'll have time to pack after a nap." He got up and walked into the living room out of Ruby's sight and tossed the sheet off and let his spirit wolf out, allowing it to take him into his monstrous Crinos form. He let out a harsh breath through lupine teeth and gave a long shake of his shoulders and neck his pelt was thick and just as black as his hair. Stooping low he opened the door and carefully maneuvered himself through it before closing it behind him and racing off to get his gear.

Ruby was too tired to think anymore she ate her food and walked to her couch flopping into it exhausted and needing some time to process all the new information.

* * *

Ozpin awoke perfectly, no jerk, no sudden blinks, one moment his eyes were close as he did what passed for sleep as a vampire, the next they were open and he brushed the dust off his eyes. He woke exactly at dusk, for he liked to watch the last rays of sunlight fade. As a vampire of the Salubri one could say he was as close to humanity as a vampire could get, he had rather lucked out on that front. He was also old enough that if he was very careful and well fed he could watch the sunset without fear, as long as he stuck to the shadows and didn't face it directly.

He sat up and knelt so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling, the cellar was very small just barely long enough for him to lay down in. He stooped to make his way through the small hall and up the stairs, he saw the dusk light and very carefully while holding the wall for leverage he looked around the corner. Relief swept over him when he saw the sun had already dipped over the horizon, the light was just the last little bits of twilight. Ozpin couldn't help but smile as he stepped out in the fading light and walked through the house. It was unpleasant on his skin but the sight made the uncomfortable sensation more than worth it.

While his heart did not beat and he had no need to breath, he still let out a happy sigh watching the light fade away. As the last vestiges of light faded away so did his smile, sometimes he wondered why he didn't just stay up one night and greet the dawn. Perhaps it was because he was too much of a coward to greet death, maybe somewhere deep inside of him he wondered if he had been given this life for a reason. Ozpin heard a huff and looked over to see Ruby carrying a box down the stairs, he looked over to the door and found several more already there and a large backpack already filled. "I take it Qrow convinced you to leave?

Ruby walked over to the other boxes setting it down while saying. "Yeah I just made myself an easier target by coming out here." She looked over to the vampire as he stared at her, his jaw set and tight. "You okay?"

The hunger gnawed at Oz's stomach but he forced a smile and ignored it. "Just hungry, don't worry about it I'll find someone tonight and take care of it." He looked down over his black suit and dusted himself off, he'd need to get a new shirt and coat seeing as Qrow had ripped the arm off his last one.

The silver eyed woman's stomach twisted into a knot, suddenly reminded of the fact she had a vampire in her house and she was all alone. "Umm. Can I help you with that?" Ruby tried to think of a better way to put it but she didn't think it was a good idea for Ozpin to be hungry before Qrow came back.

"I'd rather you didn't, the Kiss can be addictive and I'd rather not endanger you." The Beast within every vampire was quite irritated with his refusal but Ozpin did not want to feed on her. Hunger be damned, he wasn't some young fledgling and was unconcerned with the consequences of refusing such an invitation. He watched as Ruby put her hand on her hip and looked him up and down.

Ruby thought he looked tense, his shoulders raised his hands clenching and releasing every few seconds. "So, I'll just cut my wrist then and use a cup. I don't think Qrow will take to you hunting around him very well."

Ozpin blinked in surprise, she sure came to a conclusion quickly and she was most definitely correct. Qrow would likely not let him feed, Oz did not kill the Kine he fed on but that would not calm the Garou. "I'll hold my nose, but yes that would work."

Ruby nodded and headed into her kitchen. "Stay there." She ordered as she walked by, she tidied her counter of the paperwork that Qrow had read while she had set about making food. She was a bit put off by that but she had left it out. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a small cup, she didn't know how much he needed but she was going to play it safe and only give him a few hundred milliliters. After retrieving a knife she very carefully nicked her wrist just below the vein. The skin parted easily and she held it over the cup so that the blood did not trace over her skin.

The silver eyed woman felt a little ill watching her blood drip but with magic blood was often a component in spells, so she had done this before. Once the cup was full a spark of Aura healed her wrist and restored her lost blood, she found Oz exactly where she left him. He had plugged his nose with a finger and thumb and his mouth was clamped shut. His eyes opened when she stood before him and offered the cup. Ruby shivered when he took the cup from her, his skin was cool, room temperature with no heat of its own.

Ozpin took the cup carefully from her, he could smell it as soon as she cut her wrist. It had taken all his willpower to stay where she had ordered him. Now it smelled all the more divine before him, still warm and so very fresh. He lifted the cup to his lips and as soon as the red liquid touched his lips his eyes widened. The vampire had to clench his fist to keep from drinking it all like a shot. He had never had blood with magic in it before, it was incredible and by the time cup was empty he was practically euphoric. "Wow." He said softly, he couldn't help but lick out the cup as best as he was able, not leaving a drop behind. Usually he needed to feed on several kine in a night before being sated but her blood was something different altogether. He could taste her perfect health, her youth, her magic with just this cup he knew he'd be fine for the rest of the night. Especially if he did not use his Disciplines, he looked down to her as she stared at him with wide silver eyes. Ozpin raised a hand and cleared his throat, with her blood rushing through him blush was capable of dusting his cheeks. "You are very healthy, it reflects in the taste and nourishment of your blood. Thank you, I will be fine for the rest of the night provided we don't run into trouble."

Ruby blushed, she hadn't known he could tell that much about her just by how she tasted. "Uhh you're welcome, I'm going to finish packing you should go rinse that out so Qrow doesn't smell it when he gets back."

"Alright, would you like assistance in packing?" Ozpin asked turning the cup back and forth in his hand, he would not touch her but he couldn't help but wonder if that was what she tasted like from a cup. What would it taste like coming from a vein?

"Yes please, it's just my books now." Ruby gave him a nod and turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs.

Ozpin watched her go then looked down at the cup, he felt oddly warm and was quickly coming to an understanding of why the Kindred community was so interested in her. Just that little taste had been magnificent, shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and rinsed out the cup though his tongue had done a very good job in cleaning it. The copper eyed man set it on the counter and combed through his hair with his fingers making sure his bangs fell over his third eye. He was glad that Qrow had already convinced her to leave, she could not stay here it was much to exposed.

Shaking his head he walked back out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs where he could hear Ruby putting books into a box. Coming upon her door he knocked soft and entered when she called for him. Glancing quickly around the room he was surprised at how impersonal it was, with the books steady disappearing it was turning into a very bland typically pretty room. Ozpin looked over to the teen and noticed the frown upon her features, he concluded that she did not wish to talk. Instead with a long stride he stepped into the room, retrieved a box from her bed and started tidily stacking books within it.

They worked in silence till all the books were gone and waiting by the door. While Ruby made a snack for herself, Ozpin sat on the couch though he didn't need too but he felt it might help her relax around him if he did more human things. He even practiced breathing, when you've been dead for a century and a half it was an easy thing to forget to do. Ruby returned with a big sandwich for herself, full of ham, cheese, tomatoes and lettuce. At the first big crunch Ozpin couldn't help but sigh mournfully, he still missed food sinking his fangs into someones neck just didn't have the same appeal as a great big sandwich. He looked away from her so he did not stare, he missed a lot of things about being alive. The sun, food, needing to breathe, sex, oh gods did he miss sex, but alas no beating heart, no intercourse. Blood was wonderful but it never gave him the same satisfaction that human acts did.

As Ruby munched away, Oz found himself looking outside and in the distance he could see the light of a car. So Qrow was bringing a vehicle, that would make transporting all this much easier. Oz didn't think they would keep the car, they were very expensive running on Dust of all things and both he and Qrow could run faster than a vehicle.

Ruby followed his gaze and finished her sandwich, the rest of the food would be fine, she had messaged her landlady while she cooked saying that there was an emergency and that she would be leaving right away. She set the plate on the counter and brushed her hands off, getting up she opened the door just as Qrow pulled the car over to her house.

Ozpin followed her and picked up a box, there were not many but he did want away from this place as quickly as possible. The appearance of the Garou surprised him he was wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Qrow also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. While he would not admit it, the Garou cleaned up well, he could hear Ruby's heart pound and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Well he'd have to cure her of that attraction in the near future, Garou may be living but they were very dangerous.

"All ready to go?" Qrow asked opened the back of the medium sized car.

"Yeah my boxes are all packed just give me on second." Ruby zipped out of the house and ran to the backyard while the two men loaded up the car. When she got to the back her smile grew, upon the ground was a clear circle in the middle was a rose, silver and beautiful. Ruby beamed and walked over to her creation, she had been trying to make rose grow, make life just not from scratch. It was what had drained her so utterly before the Grimm attack, trying to make this one little flower bloom.

Carefully she knelt down and cupped the rose by the base but as she ran her thumbs over the petals the whole rose all the way down to the stem turned to ash. In one slow moment all she had left in her hands was grey light dust, tears pricked at her eyes and then fell into the ash. She bit her lip and poured the ash onto the ground, patted it down and covered it with dirt. Ruby sniffed as she stood and rubbed her eyes, she had put so much of herself into that flower and it was all for nothing. After dusting off her hands she returned to Qrow and Ozpin, there was nothing left for her here.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting out of Dodge

Pyrrha snuggled up to Jaune her head on his chest, it was times like this she was glad the Embrace hadn't worked the way they had originally planned. That he still breathed, that his heart still thumped loud and proud, she could hear its gentle thumping under her ear. Having the Embrace fail the way it had caused Jaune to become a Thin Blood. His Vampire powers were weak in comparison to what they could have been but for her and thankfully him as well this was a much better alternative. It still meant that he needed to drink but Jaune only ever drank from her. As a phoenix she didn't mind, in a way it brought them closer and he lacked the typical vampire's Kiss, so she ran no danger of becoming addicted to the sensation of him drinking from her. The emerald eyed woman pressed a kiss to his chest as he slowly stirred, a hand finding its way to pet through her long red hair.

"Good morning." Came from a very sleepy Jaune, though it was closer to afternoon.

"Good morning love, we should break fast and get going. Put as much distance between us and this city as we can." Pyrrha sat up and stroked down his chest, admiring the muscles of her lover. Years of hard labor, then training as a Huntsman gave him muscle but the added strength from being a Thin Blood, it left him far beyond human capabilities. She knew the strength of those arms just as much as she knew their tender and protectiveness.

Jaune pushed himself up with an arm and gently took her hand pressing a kiss to her wrist. "Shower first, then you need to pick up some dust rounds and then we need to get some horses. Unless you want to walk to Fort Verdant?" The blonde asked letting her wrist go, walking was a option but horses could be rented at each city then returned at the next. They were mostly still prevalent because they were much cheaper then dust and if you weren't in a hurry a worthwhile form of transportation.

"We better get at least one horse, I think Oscar's leg is bothering him, he was a little slow keeping up with us yesterday." Pyrrha said and stretched with a yawn, she hopped out of bed and made her way over to the showers. "You coming?" She asked with a smirk and Jaune was out of bed in record time.

* * *

Oscar picked up his backpack and set it over his shoulders with a yawn. He was mostly used to traveling with Jaune and Pyrrha now, he had been with them since he was nine. Still it was strange staying up all night and sleeping most of the day away. Downside to traveling with a Vampire, even if Jaune could and did day walk. Sometimes they let themselves fall into a normal human sleep cycle but when the vast majority of the supernatural community operated at night. So when you wanted to run away being up with the sun was by far the best option.

Heading out of his room with another yawn he could hear Jaune and Pyrrha getting ready for the trip and pulled out his wallet while picking his way through the other patrons who had stayed for lunch. The sixteen year old boy picked a table set for three and flipped the menu open, though he already knew what he was going to get. A minute later he signaled the waitress and ordered. As he did Jaune and Pyrrha came down dressed and ready to hit the road and placed their own orders.

Plates of food were divided among the trio and Pyrrha delicately sipped at her tea, "How did you sleep Oscar?" She studied him from over the rim of her cup.

The mage boy swallowed his eggs, he knew there were dark bags under his eyes, his leg had kept him awake. Knowing there was little reason to lie he admitted the truth. "My leg needs maintenance, there wasn't anything I could do with it last night."

"Are you good to travel?" Jaune piped in concerned for their young friend.

"Yeah." That seemed to pacify his companions and they went back to their meals in comfortable silence.

The sound of tableware was quiet compared to the chattering of other patrons in the large dining area. Oscar had just bitten into an apple when he noticed Pyrrha stiffen in her seat. Jaune leaned over and placed a hand over her clenched fist. "What's the matter?"

"There are a group of men talking about Fort Verdant." Pyrrha's eyes drifted shut as she concentrated on the conversation. A Phoenix's ears were one of their greatest tools, able to pick up sound from meters away and segregate outside noise. Pyrrha's brow furrowed with concentration. "It seems like there was another attack just outside the village, the number of Grimm spotted in that area have increased. They . . ." Emerald eyes popped open as she turned to her lover. "A whole settlement was destroyed just last night, very few survivors."

Oscar noticed when the group of men stood from their table and started headed towards their direction. After shushing his companions he went back to sipping his drink listening for any more details.

"Well I heard that the Xiao-Longs are heading towards the Fort, perhaps they can clear the Grimm out." One man said, holding the door open for his friends.

Another man barked. "I doubt it, the massive increase of monsters in that area are bound to be too much for two huntsmen, even seasoned ones. I wouldn't be surprised if we see their death notices pinned up next time we visit Vale."

The door shut behind them and the trio sat no longer pretending to enjoy their lunch.

Jaune shoveled the last of his meal into his mouth and stood. "I'm going to speak to the manager about getting us some horses, if what those guys were saying is true the Xiao-Longs are going to need backup."

The other two ate quickly and silently, now well aware that each passing minute brought dusk closer and they at least wanted to be in the forests before then. The three rode shortly after, Jaune had gotten two horses, one for himself and Oscar rode behind Pyrrha, not to say he couldn't ride himself but two was cheaper then three. Oscar had a arm wrapped around Pyrrha's waist and his right automail leg stretched away from the horse. It was less painful then having it bent which was another perk to riding with Pyrrha.

The phoenix was relaxed for the sun was still up, she looked over her shoulder to Oscar. "You okay?" She asked as Oscar leaned back his hands on the horses back. With her hearing she could hear the motors in Oscar's leg. "Your leg seems to be getting worse, was it the ice magic?"

Oscar rotated his ankle with a winced, pins and needles running up his leg. "Probably, rapid temperatures changes usually do it, plus I've been needing adjustments for awhile now. I don't mind, meeting up with the Xiao-Long's is always fun." He looked up to the sky and pulled his hood up, then did the same for Pyrrha. "It's going to rain."

"No it's no-" CRASH BOOM, the skies opened up mid way through Jaune's sentence. Rain cascaded down on them like a waterfall, Jaune pulling up his hood the white with gold trim quickly darkening due to the water. "Well I least I don't have to worry about burning today. Shall we ride for the town then?"

"Probably not a good idea?" Pyrrha said but as she spoke Oscar moved forward again held onto her. "Lets just go Pyrrha, my stump is already getting cold." Pyrrha let out a long sigh but she didn't like the rain anymore then the other two. She gave her horse a sharp squeeze with her legs and led them off through the rain. They had to rest the horses often and didn't arrive at the town just shy of midnight.

Ruby tucked her face into Ozpin's neck, her hood was up as she held on tight to the Vampire as they raced through the forest. Qrow ran beside them in his Glabro form, long strides able to keep up with Oz without having to shift into his Crinos shape. After sending her things back to patch, they had decided to make for Fort Verdant. Vale was the domain of Prince Cinder of the Camarilla and Ozpin was in no hurry to trespass on it, he'd rather avoid Camarilla controlled territory altogether. So the Forts would have to be where they restocked and the wilds were Garou territory. Thus they were safer for Ruby and Qrow, maybe even Ozpin though if it proved otherwise he would simply have to hope that Qrow would protect him if need be.

The skies opened up and pelted them with freezing rain. Qrow let out a barely low growl, he hated having to get mud off his feet. The moon was low and they were making good time, Ozpin couldn't stand the sunlight so they needed a place to stay before it came up. Both Qrow and Ozpin knew there was a small village, really just an Inn and stables mid way between Vale and Fort Verdant. That was their goal, they wouldn't make Verdant that night and they wouldn't risk Ozpin seeing the sun. That said there was always the option of making a hole for him and burying him. It was what the Gangrel did when they were traveling, but the face Ozpin had made at that suggestion, nixed the idea instantly.

Ruby snuggled into Oz though he was just as cold as the rain, she kinda wished that she could ride Qrow but Ozpin wouldn't tire as fast as the Garou. She could hear the splashes as Ozpin ran, she held tight around his neck and chest. He didn't even breathe, just endless running. She wondered how he could live like this, not living at all. Ruby wondered at that for a bit, he said he was a hundred and fifty, what had he been doing in all that time? Who was he before he 'died'? She thought about asking him, but he and Qrow put on another burst of speed and she could see lights in the distance.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar arrived at the Inn a few hours after dark. Wet and miserable, Oscar wanted to dry out his automail leg and change all of this clothes before too much damage set. Jaune was exhausted he was a vampire after all, just because he could function in the day time didn't mean he enjoyed it. That and it also seemed to drain him more then if they had traveled through the more dangerous night time hours.

The three gave their horses to the stable hand and headed inside, Jaune stretched and yawned. He was exhausted, Oscar all but zipped over to a booth and put his leg up. Pyrrha was the only one that was fine, and took the time to look the inn over. It was strangely empty, though there were four men that all looked a bit to close and when she listened she couldn't hear any heart beats. "Oh dear." She whispered and looked over to her boys, Jaune looked like he could sleep for a week and Oscar was fighting not to grimace.

If they were really lucky then the vampires weren't interested in them, they were probably Sabbat as they were out of Camerilla territory now. As for clan she figured they were Brujah, which did not bode well for them as she couldn't do anything big without flaming everything around them too. Pyrrha picked her way over and sat beside Oscar, between him and the vampires.

BOOM the door crashed open and a pair of huge soaking wet men, one carrying a girl walked into the inn. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she took them in, the first had red eyes and he reeked of Garou. Suddenly the four vampires in the corner seemed a lot less frightening. He flicked off his feet and tossed his bag into a booth and made a beeline for the innkeeper pulling out his wallet as he went. He pulled out a silver lien card that made Pyrrha's eyebrows fly upward as he growled out. "Whatever you've got lots off and juice."

She turned her attention to the other two, Gods she had never seen a man so tall. She couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from him, but as he bent and let a small girl, woman she corrected herself as she stood. Down from his back, she could hear a heartbeat coming from her, then the woman opened her eyes. Pyrrha's heart dropped, looking into those twin silver pools. _A silver eyes! I had heard about one Awakening but I never expected to see one._

"You alright Ruby?" The silver haired man asked, as she pulled her hood down and sneezed.

"Cold, you're not exactly a good heater." Ruby said with a little smile, she pulled her hair into her hand and squeezed, water dripping down onto the floor. "Sorry." Ozpin said and started to pull off his coat, vest and shirt, walked over to the large fireplace and hug them up.

As Ruby followed she looked over to the four Sabbat and that was her mistake. She didn't see the vampire lunge, one minute she was looking at them the next Oz had an arm around her and was shielding her as the Sabbat vampire sank it's teeth into his shoulder and ripped a chunk out of it.

Qrow was already in motion, already transformed into his Glabro form, there wasn't time or space for him to shift into his war form. Leaping forward to intercept the second Sabbat while, Ozpin snapped at Ruby. "Stay out of the way!" He spun and slammed his fist into the head of the Sabbat.

Pyrrha leaped into battle her sword and shield in hand, two of the vampires were tag teaming Qrow. He grabbed the head of one and slammed it into the floor, turning it to mush, while Pyrrha cut the other off of him. Ozpin's vampire cast aside it's human shape, it's arms lengthening and long claws extending from it's fingers. Ozpin got up and off Ruby and sent them barreling the inn.

He landed on Oz and ripped into his chest, ten long groves. The elder vampire activated his Valeren Discipline and grabbed an arm of the Sabbat. The vampire howled in pain a but in it's frenzy mindlessly ripped into Oz's chest.

Oscar leaped for the stone floor, clapped his hands together then slammed them onto the ground. The stone twisted and transformed rising up before him and becoming an iron sword with a gothic style. He grabbed the sword and leaped forward only for his automail to seize, pain racing up his leg. However he didn't just follow Pyrrha and Jaune, he trained with them, he threw the sword and it embedded into the frenzied Sabbat.

Oz grabbed it forsaking protecting his stomach and ripped it through the vampire's chest. Cleaving through, bone and sinew, then slammed his fist into the chest of the vampire. Rippling its body in two, it turned to ash above him and he leaped to his feet.

Meanwhile, Qrow and Pyrrha had formed up, Jaune had his sword and shield out and was standing between Oscar and the vampires. His eyes widened as Qrow sank his canines into the throat of another vampire and ripped its head off. Pyrrha fired shots of fire dust into another ones chest causing it to howl in pain before stabbing it through the heart. Ozpin flanked them punching straight through the chest of the last one in and with an underhand swing, the force lifting it clean up off the floor his hand bursting out its back.

The entire fight was over so quickly that Ruby hadn't had time to move. The Sabbat vampires were all dust and Ozpin and Qrow, were coated in blood. Oz was bleeding down over his chest and into his pants, but it was the look on his face when he looked over to her posed on the ground. How his lips pulled back and he showed off long canines, fangs that would oh so easily sink into her neck. She scrambled back when he turned towards her and took a step forward.

Qrow grabbed Oz by and arm and squeezed tightly in threat, Oz growled at him then blinked, once twice. Then let out a deep breath, his mouth closing to hide the predators tools. "Thank you." He looked down to his chest and grimace, he wouldn't bleed out but it was still making a mess. The Salubri vampire frowned and activated his Obeah Discipline, healing his chest but draining this blood reserves. As soon as he was healed, his stomach turned and Ruby smelled all the more divine.

"Wow, you're a vampire." Jaune stared at Ozpin, he couldn't heal like that. Most vampires couldn't heal like that, they needed to feed before they could begin to heal.

"Juane the innkeeper!" Pyrrha could feel the hunger radiating from Oz and put herself between him and Ruby. While Qrow pulled himself back into a human shape.

Jaune walked over to the innkeep who stared wide eyed at him and used one of the few vampiric tricks he had. He activated his Discipline of Dominate and spoke to the innkeeper. "There was a Grimm attack, we killed them you're tables were damaged by the fight. Huntsmen killed them you saw nothing out of the normal. Go get us water and cloths to clean up the blood." The innkeeper nodded his mind eating up the story without questioning it and walked into the back. Hunger gnawed at Jaune's stomach, the kind of hunger only Pyrrha satited.

Pyrrha stared Ozpin down. "Calm down Salubri, I will feed you but leave the Silver Eyes alone." Behind her Ruby stood up and raised her hands. " _Emit of lasrever eht yb derotser._ " The inn was quickly set to rights and she looked up to Pyrrha. "What do we do?"

Her voice shook Ozpin out of his bloodlust, his Beast was so close to the surface. Combat drew on the blood reserves of a vampire and the less they had the more likely they would Frenzy. "I'm fine." He tried to straighten out, his hands going to his belt and undoing it, his blood soaked pants felt sticky on his skin. He tossed them beside his shirt, ignoring the blushing woman and pulled a shirt from around the ashes from one of the dead vampires to tie around his waist.

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby around her wrist and pulled her over to the bar, reached behind it and pulled out the biggest glass she could find. "We need to feed him, come on if we both give blood neither of us have to give as much. I do this for Jaune all the time."

Ruby rolled up her sleeve and held her wrist over the cup while Pyrrha pulled out a knife and slit her wrist and then Ruby's. Both woman watched Ozpin shudder and growl, clenching his fists as he smelt their blood. "Thanks for your help. What's your name?" Ruby asked as her blood dripped down and mixed with the phoenix's.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the mage is Oscar and the Huntsman is Jaune Arc. I'm a phoenix and Jaune is a Thin Blood of clan Venture." Pyrrha didn't have any problems with feeding a Salubri, they were one of the better Vampire class. Ozpin walked over, he couldn't help but be drawing to the red liquid the two magical women lost for him. "I'm Ozpin, the Garou is Qrow Branwen and this is Ruby Xiao Long. Thank you for this." He gestured at the cup, it took all of his willpower not to stare at the red liquid.

Jaune walked up behind Pyrrha and hugged around her waist, he had to admit Ruby smelled almost as good as Pyrrha. He brushed her hair back from her neck and whispered, for he didn't have Ozpin's control. "Can I please?"

"Go ahead love." Pyrrha reached up and wove her hand into his hair and shuddered when Jaune sank his fangs into her neck and started to drink.

Ozpin looked over and asked. "Aren't you worried about the Kiss addiction?"

"No," Pyrrha said softly, Jaune's bite brought her no pleasure. "He's a Thin Blood, he doesn't have the same power in his bite." The cupped filled and Pyrrha healed her wrist with a flick of Aura.

As Ruby went to do the same thing, Oz couldn't help but reach out and snatch her wrist, closing the wound with a long lick. He let go a instant later, his brain catching up with his actions. "Sorry, you both just smell so good." Her blood on his tongue, just that one drop from the vein made his hungry twist and grow louder in his belly. Before it made him do anything else stupid, he took the large cup and started to drink from it.

As soon as the combined liquid touch his tongue his eyes expanded comically. He had never tasted anything like it before, a flora bouquet of flavors that had him almost drooling. He had thought just Ruby tasted good, tasted of power, mixed with the phoenix's blood it became something else altogether. He couldn't help but drain the cup quickly, the ambrosia causing his body to tingle all over. Oz tipped his head back making sure not to leave a single drop behind.

The cup clicked down onto the counter a minute later and he stumbled back licking his lips. He hadn't felt so alive since he died, he had to pause and pant despite being dead as he tried to compute all the strange feelings the blood created in him. It was almost as if it breathed life into the corpse he called his body. "Wow." He glanced over to Jaune who had just pulled away from Pyrrha's neck another flicker of Aura healing her. "How do you drink that every night and not be on a constant high?"

Jaune looked confused for a moment. "She just tastes good to me, I don't feel any stronger for it."

"Have you ever had normal Kine blood?" Ozpin asked, straightening out and looking down at the shorter man.

"Err no, just Pyrrha." Jaune rubbed behind his head, he hadn't found a vampire that would actually have a civil conversation with him before.

"You are one spoiled Fledgling." Ozpin felt full in a strange way, for some reason needing less blood than he normally would.

The innkeeper returned with water and clothes and Qrow came over grabbing a few and started to clean himself up. Ozpin quickly followed suit, he didn't like being covered in his own blood. Ruby averted her eyes from the two extremely muscled men, while they cleaned Oscar finally got his automail leg under him and hobbled over. Ruby looked over to him as he sat on a stool beside her and watched as his jaw dropped.

"By the Gods you're a Silver Eyed Warrior!" He couldn't keep the glee out of his face. "I've read about you're kind! You can ignore the law of equivalent exchange!"

Ruby made a face at that. "I don't get to ignore it, I give up my body's energy and my Aura to work magic instead of using the energy provided by the planet. You're what an alchemist? You made a sword out of the ground!"

"Yeah but you can make something out of nothing and that's so COOL. I saw what you did with the tables, I wish I could do that." Oscar was a little bit too gleeful to meet another mage.

"I think making the sword was cooler, I don't really have any offensive powers." While the two mages spoke, Qrow and Ozpin departed, one to change into clean clothes the other to launder his pants. The innkeeper, returned again from the back with large bowls of stew for everyone, ringing up the bill on Qrow's lein card. Jaune's little dominate of his mind was quick to fade but it left the story he planted intact.

Jaune sat on a stool and pulled Pyrrha into his lap, the immortal woman let out a happy little hum and started to eat. The scent of the food quickly, distracting the to mages and they tucked in as well. Qrow was the first to return, evidently just washing and changing was quicker then trying to get blood out of clothes.

"So where are you three going?" Ruby asked and nibbled on a piece of bread.

"Fort Verdant." Jaune said as he didn't need to eat human food when he had fed off Pyrrha. "You?"

"The same." Ruby said poking at her food the wheels turning in her head. "Maybe we could travel together? Safety in numbers and all that fun stuff."

Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar had no problem with that but Jaune spoke up. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Will your… escorts be alright with that?"

Qrow grumbled around his food as he chewed, but he couldn't think of a good reason to say no. "I take it you guys travel by night?

"Mostly yeah." Jaune said looking over to the taller if leaner man.

"Then that should be fine." Qrow wouldn't admit it but he did like having more eyes around to keep watch. Hopefully this little spat with the Sabbat thugs wouldn't leave this tavern. He looked over to Ruby, the young woman seemed to be thriving with company, he hadn't seen her this happy since meeting her. He took a few more large bites of stew, sure his Semblance would make their lives more difficult but for now it would be fine to travel with others.


	5. Chapter 5 - Maintance

Ozpin wrung the water out of his coat and shirt, blood mixing with water as it ran down the sink. He wasn't used to going through clothes this fast, that said he also wasn't used to traveling with a target. Not for the first time he wondered if seeking out Ruby really been the right thing to do? He shoved his shirt under the water again trying to rinse the blood out. Having heard about a Silver Eyes it seemed the thing to do, track her down before some other vampire found her. Had that happened she'd probably be dead by now, either drained on the spot, or taken back to the heads of either the Camerillia or Sabbat to curry favor. The copper eyed shuddered at the thought, that she would be kept as a pet to drink from until she withered and died.

Even as the thoughts of what could have happened played through his mind, Oz took a long shuddering breath and released it in a sigh. The real reason the Salubri had sought her out wasn't out of some grand selfless purpose but because maybe he was getting too lonely. Protecting her was just a good excuse to stick with her, she seemed nice enough and she tasted positively divine. Oz swallowed the rapidly collecting saliva, what he wouldn't give just for one chance to sink his teeth into her supple skin and drink his fill of her. He shook his head of silver hair in an attempt to push those dangerous thoughts aside. Now that was the kind of thinking that would have Qrow ripping out his intestines and skipping rope with them.

He wrung out his clothes again and was satisfied with the lack of red in the water. Wet clothing in hand he walked back through the inn, the wooden boards creaking slightly under his weight. The rest of their party was still eating, he hung up his clothes before the fire. Then walked to the innkeeper. "Do you have enough rooms for us all?"

The Innkeeper shook his head. "You'll have to double up. I only have three rooms left, all are double beds." He was a portly man with greying hair and a messy apron.

Ozpin looked over to the rest of the party. "Thoughts?" He asked he knew who he'd like to bunk with, temptation be damned.

"Ruby will be with me." Qrow said glaring at the vampire as if guessing at his thoughts. "I'm the best we have offensively and she is in the most danger."

Oz scowled, damn that was good reasoning, he resisted baring his teeth and looked over to Oscar. "Then that leaves us together." The sixteen year old mage gulped at the prospect of sharing sleeping quarters with a vampire.

Oscar did not just dislike the idea it terrified him, the only vampires he'd seen were the ones they fought against or Jaune. Ozpin was much bigger and frankly scarier, Pyrrha had told him about the clan of Salubri. They were the healers and mages of the vampire clans. Also one of the smallest clans as they were constantly at war with the Tremere and the Tzimisce. Ozpin had already shown to be of an early generation of the clan, which made Oscar wonder just want kind of powers the vampire had. He looked over to Pyrrha, she was almost a millennia old and she seemed okay with Ozpin. Pyrrha gave him a little smile and in that he trusted. "Okay, but you get the floor."

"Agreed." Ozpin said and walked over to the fireplace fishing his wallet out of his coat. He returned to the innkeeper and offered a Lien card. "We will be leaving tomorrow night." The innkeeper gulped at Ozpin's tone but rang up the charge and gave the tallest man the key. Oz turned his attention to his traveling companions and said. "Goodnight." Before heading up the stairs, dawn was slowly creeping up on them and he needed his rest if they were to be gone by nightfall.

Ruby had let Qrow talk before about the sleeping arrangements but now that Ozpin was gone she wanted to express her thoughts. "Are you going to be this overbearing on everything?" Not that she really minded, he was warm, Ozpin was not. However she did not like someone making all of her choices for her, though seeing as it was about safety she'd give Qrow a little bit of power over her.

"Had Ozpin not already been in the way you'd be dead by now. So yeah you're sticking with me, most vampires won't even try to get into a fight with a Garou and I'm not leaving you alone with him." The innkeeper slid him another key pretending he hadn't heard a word, he was an old fellow so he'd seen plenty of strange things.

Qrow grabbed the key and got up. "Come on, it's been a long night." Ruby made a face but hopped off her stool with her small bag in hand and headed with Qrow towards the stairs though Qrow made her walk before him. He gave Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar a long look before turning his attention back to Ruby. They headed up the creaky stairs and down a dimly lit hall. The door for their room was easy to spot, just a simple number etched into the wood to match its corresponding key. As Qrow unlocked it, glancing up and down the hall checking for threats before opening it and heading in first. Sniffing the air for any hostile scents, Ruby followed in close behind him.

The room was empty of any presence but their own, just as it be and Ruby could see Qrow's hackles slowly falling. "Are you always this paranoid?" The silver eyed woman asked as she surveyed the sparse room. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out a pair of red and black pajamas as Qrow prowled around, he checked the bathroom leaving the light on. "Not usually but I am here to protect you, I might as well do a good job. You can use the bathroom first."

Ruby nodded and headed in closing the door behind her. Qrow took the opportunity to pull off his own backpack and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. He didn't usually wear anything while he slept but for now he'd make an adjustment for her. He looked down at his toes, the werewolf had already gotten most of the gunk off his feet but he needed a shower. Qrow heard the water turned on and sighed, well at least he wouldn't have to wait for the water to get to the second floor.

Ruby stretched under the hot water, after the run through the rain she wondered if she'd ever thaw out again. She washed her hair with the little bottle of soap she had brought. The silver eyed warrior worried her lip, she hadn't slept with anyone before. _Wow wow wow, slow down girl, you sleeping by him! Not with him! Though I wonder what he will be like when I get back out there, he doesn't seem to the type to care about my comfort. Will he be nude?_ Ruby couldn't resist the shiver that ran through her, he was very pretty to look at after all. She shook her head, _get your mind out of the gutter! He's waiting and for all I know he'll be able to smell me if I get too worked up!_ Ruby quickly washed at that thought, boy would that ever be embarrassing. She was still a virgin, she just hadn't found anyone that she wanted to sleep with.

Ruby quickly bounced out of the shower and dried off, then set about the rest of her pre-bed routine. She poked her head out the bathroom and found Qrow waiting with a bundle of clothes under his arm. She tried to hide her little sigh of disappointment. "Your turn." They passed, Qrow looking her up and down inquisitively before disappearing into the bathroom. Ruby draped her clothes out over a chair in the hope they'd dry overnight. Then she looked to the small double bed, it was too short for Qrow they would have to make room for his legs. Ruby bit her lip again at the thought of him spooned up tight around her. She pulled the covers back and slipped inside facing away from the bathroom, her heart racing as she listened to the water run as Qrow showered.

The silver eyed woman was just starting to drift off when she heard Qrow come out of the bathroom. He had looked over his clothes again and just couldn't force himself to wear dress pants to bed even for the sake of some little mage. He turned off the light and dried his hair with a towel while another was slung low around his waist. Ruby was thankfully turned away from him but he could hear her heartbeat pick up as he walked over. He tossed both towels aside and slipped under the bedding trying to disturb her side as little as possible. The red eyed man couldn't help but growl at the small bed and stretched his legs out over to her side so his feet wouldn't be hanging off the bed.

Ruby felt his legs brush over hers and it became very clear he wasn't wearing anything. She forced herself to ignore him and try to go back to sleep but it was so hard, she was hyper aware of his presence behind her. She couldn't help but roll over and stare up into the dark room. The petite woman could hear Qrow's breath level out into sleep and envied his ability to sleep at the drop of a hat. She shuffled over to look at him, the scruff along his jaw, the blanket was pushed down around his waist. She bit her lip and reached out curious, she traced over the muscles of his chest.

Qrow's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist so hard it bruised purple in an instant. He growled lowly into the dark. "Get it out of your head tiny, I don't fancy breaking you." He let her wrist go and Ruby whimpered calling up her Aura to heal her wrist. He let his hand fall back to the bed and closed his eyes again.

Ruby turned back away from him, rubbing her wrist in the dark. He hadn't even been trying and he nearly broke her wrist. _I don't fancy breaking you_ , Ruby shivered and didn't doubt that he could break her very easily, regardless of her Aura.

* * *

Oscar picked his way out behind Jaune and Pyrrha as they entered their room. His was right beside it, Ozpin had left it unlocked. He opened the door and found the room pitch black, he reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver pentacle amulet contained in a circle. He focused a little energy on it a blue white light filled the room. He didn't instantly see Ozpin but as he crept further into the room he saw the vampire had put a few extra blankets over the window to keep any sliver of sun out.

He walked as quietly as he could around the empty bed and found Ozpin on the floor, he had claimed a pillow from the bed but otherwise was unsettling undead. His chest didn't move, his feet were straight up and his arms folded over his chest hands woven together. Oscar shivered and walked back around the bed and got undressed, quickly changing into his pajamas. Using his amulet for light he tried to study to his automail leg, he needed to take apart the outer layers of protection but it would be impossible to do in this light.

Ozpin opened his eyes, hearing the soft pump of Oscar's heart and then the boys frustrated sigh. "You can turn on the light if you require it." He heard Oscar let out a little surprised yelp.

"I didn't want to bother you." Oscar said and lifted up his amulet as Ozpin silently stood and walked over to the light switch flipping it on. He watched Oscar's cheeks flush, he was only wearing a tank top and underwear, he was used to Jaune and Pyrrha but no one else. Ozpin had no interest in the boy, well aside from the red nectar pumping through his veins. He turned his attention to the much more interesting automail leg. "Do you require assistance with your leg? I must confess I am curious, I used to have a weapon of a mechanical make but it was stolen from me. However I've kept up to date with the latest weapon technology and automail falls under that."

Oscar shifted uncomfortably then conceded, he did need help. "Yeah sure, I think I damaged it when I was working some ice alchemy. Jaune and Pyrrha aren't mechanics and there is only so much I can do on my own." He opened up his backpack and dug out his small maintenance kit. "The joints are seizing."

Ozpin walked over and knelt studying the prosthetic, he took it carefully in hand and forced Oscar to lift and straightened it out. His superhuman hearing picking up the grinding gears and joints. "I can hear them," He opened the kit and pulled out a screwdriver. "Do you mind if I look it over entirely first?"

"Sure, just don't detach it, it isn't one of those easy to remove models. It's wired into my nerve endings, that makes it easier to walk with." Oscar found that the vampire didn't seem so scary as he set about carefully removing the protective plating. Though the fact that he was almost nude and not even shivering was unsettling. A chilly reminder that the tall man was not human and nor did he care enough to try and remember the human behaviors.

Ozpin studied the mechanics and hmmed thoughtfully. "This is good work, may I ask how you lost the leg?" He traced over the flesh where it met metal. "This is an impossibly clean cut, it would have been magic, very purposeful and perfect magic." He pulled off a few more knee plates and pulled out an oil Oscar used as lubricant.

Oscar leaned back on his hands and didn't really feel like talking about it, but Ozpin was helping with his leg. Plus he was a vampire, he must have personally seen worse than a lopped off leg. "I… tried human transmutation, it didn't work and I lost a leg."

The vampire stopped in his actions for a long minute before resuming. Tzimisce had the power to craft flesh however they wished, but the flesh needed to be alive in some way. Human transmutation was trying to bring back the dead. "What drove you to do that?" He folded a tightly knit cloth and dipped it into the oil before carefully applying it to the joint.

"I think my Aunt had a brain aneurysm, but I was just a kid and not ready to let her go. Unfortunately I was also already gifted with alchemy, so I did the stupid thing and well." He gestured at his leg. "This happened, Pyrrha heard my screams, she and Jaune saved my life. Afterwards we burned down the house, they didn't want anyone to find out that a mage tried human transmutation."

"Wise of them." Ozpin lifted the cloth away and said. "Straighten it." Oscar did and Ozpin applied more oil, making sure it coated the joint. The hazel eyed boy bit his lip again, there were things he wanted to know and since the vampire was getting a little less scary the more time he spent with him he believed it was safe enough to ask. "What about you? How did you end up as you are?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." Ozpin didn't even lift his head as he set the oil and cloth side and moved down to Oscar's ankle picking up the screwdriver and removing the plates. "My Sire was a Salubri on the run from Tremere and slowly dying. I was a traveling bard and ran into her on the road. She knew she was dying and that she was being hunted, starving she attacked and drained me. I imagine as an after thought she Embraced me, while I turned she drew the Tremere away. By the time I awoke as a vampire, well I found the _bits_ left of my Sire and little else. Her bloodline passed on through me and for all I know that was what she wanted. Just someone with it." He set the screwdriver down and oiled up the joint, then gently rotated the ankle before applying more.

"So… are you a Huntsman now? Were there even Huntsmen when you were mortal?" Oscar asked, he had talked to Pyrrha fair bit about the past but he wondered when Ozpin started his unlife.

"No, I have tried to get a license in the past but as an undead it makes taking the tests rather hard. However most do not care so long as the bounty gets done, so I still do the job. I was embraced about seventy years before the Great War." He studied the ankle checking the toes of of the prosthetic, they would be much harder to maintain.

"So you're what? A hundred and fifty?" Oscar asked, attempting to wiggle his toes for Oz.

"A hundred and seventy two if you want to get an exact number, I was twenty two when I was Embraced." More plates came off and oil applied.

"That must have sucked." Oscar commented, he couldn't imagine having his humanity ripped from him so young.

"Yes, I did my fair bit of indulging in the human pleasures but I still miss being alive. What I wouldn't give to be alive again, you have no idea how lucky you are to eat and sleep. Fuck someday," He glanced up a Oscar and smirked at the blushing boy. "As I get the feeling you haven't tried that yet."

"Just haven't found time." Oscar said his cheeks turning red.

Ozpin tried to ignore the rapidly pounding heartbeat, he managed as the boy didn't really interest him in the slightest. He was too small and young to feed him, besides he was enjoying this conversation. The Salubri would attempt not to frightened the little mage. "You do seem to lead a busy life."

The young lad smiled then grimaced as another plate was removed. "Yeah, Jaune and Pyrrha like to keep moving. They are both Huntsmen so we chase the work and they are training me to be one. When I'm seventeen I'm going to take the tests and depending how well I do I might have to go an Academy but I'd rather just beat the tests out of the gate. I don't like the idea of going to school for four years. Without Jaune and Pyrrha I don't think I'd last long in a city." Oscar shook his head, the two Huntsmen were his family, there was no way he was leaving them for that long. Plus they were known in the supernatural circles, going to school would put a huge target on his back.

"Are they capable of teaching you everything?" Ozpin asked and started restoring the plates.

"Yeah, they both remember it all and Pyrrha is a phoenix so she can't forget anything. She's older then you are by a lot so she likes to correct the history lessons." Oscar said keeping his leg still as Ozpin worked, he liked watching the vampires fingers. Each action was so perfect, not one extra or needless move, it was really very amazing to watch. Pyrrha acted too alive for that same care and preservation of energy.

"I bet that makes for some interesting lessons." Ozpin finished replacing the plates and watched Oscar test the leg, the joints were much quieter now but he could still hear smaller strains. "How's that?"

Oscar tested the leg straightening it a few more times and wiggling all of this toes. "I think that is a good as we are going to get it, I need to get a new one. I'm getting too big for this one."

"Is that why you are heading to Fort Verdant?" Ozpin put the tools away and Oscar put the kit back into his bag. "Yeah, we heard the Xiao Longs' are there and Yang made my leg so I go back to her for all upgrades and repairs."

"I look forward to meeting them, I've read some of Yang Xiao Long's essays on automail but I have never met the family." Ozpin walked into the bathroom and washing his hands. While he was gone Oscar pulled on his pajama bottoms, they kept the metal leg warm and helped protect the other from the metal as it was prone to cooling.

He set his backpack on the floor and pulled back the bedding and slipped under. Ozpin turned off the light and returned to his place on the floor. Oscar stared up at the ceiling before saying. "Thank you by the way, for helping with my leg."

"You're welcome." Ozpin closed his eyes and returned to sleep, he could already feel dawn breaking the horizon.

* * *

Vale was a bustling city at night as much as it was during the day. While many of her kind and subordinates began retreating back into their hovels to escape the sun. Cinder sat alone in her chambers awaiting the arrival of the two solitary vampires she had been informed of. Her tower was cold much like its mistress and the many cries of the dead reflected her cruelty towards her victims.

Her latest meal sat at her feet as cold as ice, short brown hair splaying over the stone floor like a fan. The clear marks of her fangs stood stark and black against her tanned skin. She had been delicious, truly but much like the rest of her livestock she had grown bored of her unique flavor. Still it was frowned upon to kill your food so Cinder had drained the young woman of as much blood as she could without her dying of blood lost. Now her lungs labored with each painful breath, there wasn't even enough strength left in her to do more then breathe and her brown eyes shut as she pressed her face into the cool tiles beneath her.

A servant entered the room and silently lifted the girls body from the floor and removed the disgraceful heap from Cinders sight. A heavy knock sounded at her door and the Prince smiled turning her attention to it. "Come in." She called standing up from her chest. Her long red dress fit her like a glove, as well as an extra long sleeve hiding her Grimm arm from sight. It had been a gift from Salem after she lost the last one.

Two Kindred walked into her fine office as far away from each other as the doorway allowed. One was as big as a bear standing around eight feet tall. His hair was short brown and and he had a groomed beard that covered his jaw and met up with his sideburns. His eyes were dark brown and his arms were bare but held some tell tale scaring around his elbows. Hazel Rainart wore a two-toned olive green coat with a black three fourths sleeve shirt. A large belt and black pants, his boots were brown with white armour plating on the fronts. "Cinder." He growled lowly his voice deep.

"Hazel." Cinder walked over and leaned up kissing the Gangrel on the cheek. "It's been much too long since our last meeting." Rainheart was a Camellia but did not generally work in Vale though he had been loaned to her before.

A high pitched cackle brought her attention to the Sabbat that Salem had loaned her. Tyrian Callows was the very definition of a Malkavian, worse a Sabbat Malkavian. Which was to say he took bat shit crazy to whole new levels, though he was surprisingly coherent for a Malkavian. Cinder was too professional to scowl at the Sabbat. "Ah Tyrian, Salem spoke highly of you."

The scorpion Faunus giggled, clapping his hands together. "Well I live to please the Queen," His long brown braid fell to one side as he contorted grinning maniacally, his eyes flashing between gold and purple. "She said you had the most interesting of preys for us." His brown leather jacket hid the tail that he wrapped around his middle like a belt.

Cinder walked back to her desk, her heels clicking on the floor. "Recently the phoenix known as Pyrrha Nikos was in my city, furthermore the Silver Eyes that 'Awakened' last year has evaded capture. Unfortunately they both managed to flee into the wilds before they could be captured, I would like you to bring both back alive."

"Awww." Tyrian pouted his whole body slumping in disappointment. "Where's the fun if we can't cut them a little!"

"No, they are of no use to me dead or to anyone else." Cinder hated dealing with Malkavians, they were all unstable as far as she was concerned.

Tyrian pouted at the Prince, his theatrical personality grated on her nerves and he loved that. "Not even a nibble? After all we do this under the command of our esteemed leader, surely a small bite won't lower her value to you." Tyrian smiled, the voices were whispering in his ears, _yum yum Silver Eyes_. They whispered of her power and the gifts carried in her blood.

"I don't want her addicted to _your_ Kiss _._ " Cinder hissed glaring at the faunus then she sighed. "But you may nibble if you really must, I take it you can keep him in check?" She asked Hazel who nodded solemnly, it was part of the reason Salem forced them to be a team. "Then fine but we need her alive and intact, don't forget that." She layed a little of her Dominate Discipline into her voice, she didn't think it would work but it was worth a shot. "They were last seen at an Inn about two days walking distance from here heading East. I suggest you get to it before the trail goes cold." Their only responses were a raised brow from Tyrian and a short and barely respectful bow from the towering Hazel.

Cinder watched the two Vampires leave her chambers, while she had little concern about Hazel's ability. She detested the presence of the Malkavian, she doubted he was really necessary after all just how powerful could the Silver Eyes be? Cinder shuddered damned faunus, already she wanted every room the crazed faunus entered scrubbed clean and since she could not kill him without losing favor with Salem she had little option but to tolerated him.

Outside Tyrian nearly skipped with excitement, his golden eyes drifting over every piece of furniture and face they passed. Wondering already how much damage he could get away with before they left. Thoughts of his new prey forced a squeaky giggle from his lips.

Hazel glared at the Sabbat Vampire with blatant disgust, after working with Tyrian for such a long time he could almost guess at what plans the faunus had up his sleeves. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, best to begin while there is still an hour before Sunrise."

Immediately his unwitting companion slumped forward with a frown, his mood brought low by the taller Vampire. "You're no fun Hazel, if it weren't for my Queen I would kill you in a human heartbeat. Surely you are the least bit interested in the qualities of the blood we will be in _close_ contact with?" His eyes slitted, the gold darkening into a vibrate purple, a colour that reminded Hazel of a poisoned flower. Should one get too close they were liable to lose their lives.

Though truth be told he was curious why Salem didn't want them to seek out the Phoenix and Silver Eyes on 'her' behalf. Instead loaning their abilities to the young Camarilla Prince but then he had never questioned his Queen before and he didn't intend to now. "First we have to find them."


	6. Chapter 6 - Willow-of-the-Wisps

Ruby woke slowly up, she was comfortable at first then the more she woke up the more she noticed things weren't quite right. First that there was bands of steel around her, she looked down to find Qrow's arms around her and he had a leg over hers further pinning her down. Slowly she tried too wiggle up and then down to escape from Qrow's arms. However all that action brought her was a deep rumbling growl from behind her and felt a very hard morning wood pressed up against her behind. Her heart started to race like a panicked rabbit, she activated her Aura and pushed against his arm. It didn't move an inch.

Qrow rolled over into her slightly, he purred in his dream dipping his head to inhale her scent. It had been so long since he had a woman, so much so they were a frequent dream. The females of his species were the ones that got to reproduce as a general rule, they were less likely to break the poor human partner. Ruby pushed against his arm again with all her might, this time it moved but not how she wanted. Down it slid over her clothing, she could feel claws manifest that cut her pajamas to ribbons and drew long lines over her Aura as it flared to protect her. Without it he could have gutted her.

The woman in his dream was willing, he could hear her heart pounding in anticipation. His fingers splayed over her belly and Ruby let out a shout. "Qrow wake up!" She elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could.

Qrow lurched into awareness and quickly realized why his dream felt so much better than normal. "SHIT!" He was up and out of the bed faster than a bullet grabbing his clothes and racing into the bathroom the door, almost slamming shut behind him.

Ruby panted on the spot letting her Aura down and bushing over her shirt with a whisper of magic mending it. Suddenly understanding just how close she had been to getting killed. She pressed a hand to her chest, her heart still thundering against her rib cage, _now I get it. Gods! That was something else, now I get why he said he didn't want to break me._ Slowly she pushed herself upright and swung her feet out of bed. The Silver eyed woman swallowed thickly and ran a hand through her hair her heart still racing. With unsteady steps she walked over to her clothes and got dressed, the heavy black jeans and red top were thankfully dry. By the time she was ready for the day, Qrow reappeared from the bathroom.

The Garou stood uneasily in the doorway, then said. "I'm sorry about that, good dream and I'm not used to having company." He brushed his hair back and looked her up and down, she still had that scared rabbit look. Which totally didn't help with how his brain wanted to categorize her.

Ruby tried to smile but didn't quite make it, the sensation of his claws over her Aura was still fresh in her mind. "It's okay, lots to get used to, now if you don't mind." She pointed at the bathroom. "I need to use that."

"Oops sorry." Qrow stepped out of her way and grabbed his backpack as he headed out the door. "I'll see you downstairs." He walked downstairs and sniffed the air, he could smell that Ozpin had been by already. What was the vampire doing? Qrow still didn't like this little alliance they had going but he followed Oz's scent through the building and out into the backyard.

Ozpin heard Qrow coming but didn't move from his spot watching the last stray strands of sunlight fade from the safety of a tree's shadow. He sniffed the air and growled at Qrow, he could tell just by the scent that Ruby had been close to him, too close. He pulled his lips back and snarled at the Garou for a moment. "Just what do you think you are doing? You could cripple her." His eyes narrowed to gleaming copper in his building rage.

Qrow raised his hands in surrender, as much as he hated the vampire he didn't think Ruby would be be okay with him killing Ozpin. "Relax, the bed was small and we ended up pressed up tight. I backed off as soon as I woke up, you can ask Ruby, heck you can smell it on me, no sex has been had. I don't want to hurt her, I won't risk her like that. Plus she just a tiny mage, woman, thing." He raised a hand to comb through his messy hair, yeah that had been articulate. "She's pretty but I'm not interested." _Liar, liar, pants on fire, but again let's not break her. Pretty and fragile, this is so not fair why does Raven get to have kids and not me? Well with my stupid Semblance it's not wise anyway._

Ozpin inhaled checking what Qrow had said with his nose and had to admit that the Garou was telling the truth. Plenty of scent so Qrow hadn't washed to get rid of it but not enough for them to have had sex. He forced himself to relax, "Sorry, just on edge." he turned his attention to the horizon watching the werewolf out of the corner of his eye. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, he had planned on waiting for Ruby to get up but even Qrow was smelling good right now.

"You okay?" Qrow asked, he didn't trust the vampire and he knew they were typically hungry when they awoke. "You need a drink?"

Oz looked over to him surprised, a brow raised and he asked. "You offering?"

Qrow extended his claws and cut his wrist and lifted it up. "Just don't slobber." Oz sniffed at the blood and wasn't sure how he felt about it. He moved over and knelt so Qrow could tip his wrist over Oz's lips. The thick dark blood dripped over his lips it didn't taste particularly good and it made his inner Beast rise and howl within him. Ozpin only took a few more milliliters before hauling himself away and covering his mouth. "No more that's feels…" He never heard his Beast howl this loudly, he shuddered and backed away from Qrow. "I need to find someone else."

Qrow raised a brow and flared his Aura to heal his wrist. That as a new one, Ozpin looked almost ill, if a vampire could get sick. "You okay?" They looked up when they heard the door open.

Ruby stood frozen in the doorway doing her rabbit impression again, one day she'd figure out it was a bad response in the presence of two predators. "Uhh, we've all had food we're ready to head out when you two are."

Ozpin's Beast roared at the sight of her, the Garou blood making it all the stronger. Qrow whacked him just hard enough upside the head. "Snap out of it." Ozpin shook his head and tried to do just that. "Are you ready?" He asked Qrow, maybe getting moving would help him manage this.

"Yeah lets get going."

* * *

Qrow and Pyrrha took point, while Ozpin brought up the rear. Oscar and Ruby both had a horse to themselves and Jaune put himself between them and the dense forest. It made Ruby feel like some sort of princesses being escorted around through the villages. The way Oscar looked up to her like this great all powerful mage didn't help with that feeling. She pulled her red hood up and her cloak right around her, none of them held torches be it electric or otherwise. Oscar had his small amulet out and was holding it up to light the way for the horses.

Hunger gnawed at Ozpin's belly, feeding off of Qrow had not been beneficial. While he did feel stronger it also seemed to stir up his inner monster, seeing as he hadn't sated himself on Qrow it only made things worse in the long run. It also didn't help that there were only two in his party that he deemed edible, Pyrrha and Ruby, both had their backs to him. Also not helpful for keeping himself in check. He shook his head and pinched his nose, maybe it was really good that he was traveling with people again. If only to test his control so he could improve it, his gaze settled on Jaune and he envied the fledgling, to always have food whenever he wished for it.

Up front of the party Qrow just could not relax, he was almost shifted over, it was only his own iron clad control keeping him from assuming a more lupine shape. Ever since waking he'd been frustrated or aroused or both! Life for Qrow Branwen was officially sucking, he wished he met more people that weren't Garou, human or vampire. Just _someone_ he could have sex with without having to worry about crippling them because he gripped a bit too hard in the throes of passion. Gods what he wouldn't give to be human sometimes.

Pyrrha like a vampire or werewolf had an excellent sense of smell but unlike them she had many more centuries behind her. She was immortal, death was just a new beginning for her and she had died a few times recently but they had been for good causes. She'd die for Jaune over and over again if needed. She had been around so long she had met many Garou for their kinds traveled in similar spheres. The phoenix had long since decided that Garou men had been given one of the shortest sticks in the supernatural communities. They were incredible warriors but were often denied love and family because of their strength. Over the years more were slowly taking partners from Huntresses, Aura offering their mates some protection but to trust someone with the truth of their species was a hard thing to do.

Pyrrha felt pity and sorrow for the young Garou, she was willing to bet he could count the number of sexual encounters he had with one hand. Ruby was a lovely young woman and now he'd been assigned to protect her. To top that off somehow he'd also having to resist falling in love with her as well. Pyrrha mused to herself perhaps Ruby could be talked into joining Oscar in his lessons, to further strengthen her Aura of course. "How have you been Qrow?"

"Sorry?" Qrow ripped his eyes from the treeline to look at the tall woman beside him. He liked her, she did often smell faintly of ash like a burned forest but he chalked that up to her being a phoenix.

"Ruby is very lovely, it must be a struggle on your part to keep your distance. I know you kind to not breed easily, it must be painful to stay away. Silver Eyes are so rare for all we know she could produce offspring of your kind with greater reliability and ease." Pyrrha spoke softly so they would not be overheard but she sensed that Qrow needed someone to talk to but not for this conversation to be heard by the others around them.

Qrow shook his head, _I really didn't need you putting that idea in my head!_ "I'm here to protect her, nothing more." The mere thought that Ruby would prosper with him was making his heart race. He so longed for a family of his own.

"Do you truly believe that? My people believe that Silver Eyed Warriors are wellsprings of magic, capable of increasing the abilities of those around him. Vampires believe that they are the cure to their condition or at least the power of day walking lives in the blood of a Silver Eyes. Mages see them as holy avatars of magic and of the spirit realm. Fae see them as humanity perfected. If I recall correctly the Garou have legends about the Silver Eyes as well. All these factions will hunt for her, try to collect her for their own ends. The Garou send you, a young handsome single male who is lonely enough and has the potential to see her for all her beauty." Pyrrha planted idea after idea into the much younger man's head, trying to give him all the pieces to figure what she believed out for himself.

"You think Raven sent me to … what seduce that tiny woman?" Qrow didn't want to believe it, but then the Elders were manipulative son of a bitches.

"I think your twin sent you with the intention that you'd fall in love, or Ruby would with you and you'd win her for the Garou completely of her own volition." Pyrrha said smoothly, she knew enough of the local Garou tribes to have heard of the Branwens, especially one particular leader - Raven Branwen.

"That bitch!" Qrow hissed under his breath, he could totally see Raven using him like that. "Well it won't happen." He'd find a way to endure this assignment just to spite his sister.

Pyrrha sighed sadly, that wasn't how she wanted that to go. However she had a feeling this would be a _very_ long assignment for him, time would beat him someday. "Hate is never a healthy emotion to feed Qrow, I am sure you are familiar with the saying about the two wolves."

Qrow deflated sighing very deeply, Gods above his companion made him feel like a puppy wet behind the ears. He rubbed his temples, his sword felt heavy on his hip but in moments like this he was glad he didn't rely on the tribe. "This makes me feel like a fucking useless noob."

"It happens to us all, sometimes all we need is a new set of eyes on the situation." She scanned the road and treeline with her emerald eyes. The moon hung high and fat in the sky lighting their way.

The Garou wasn't sure what to do with this information, Ruby was just his charge, tiny, woman, mage thing! The fact that he had been trying to use the forest as an excuse to distract himself from his fantasies wasn't working anymore. Even more so after this talk with the red headed Phoenix. The other red head behind him shifted on her steed gaining his instant attention. Qrow shook his head now was not the time to day dream! He resolved to try and ignore her as much as the feel of her would fuel his dreams for months to come. "Thanks, I'll stay away from her, this rising was bad enough."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked glancing back over at her shoulder at Ruby, the young woman had been flushed that evening.

"Ended up spooned around her, I was also having a good dream and nearly ripped her open. If she hadn't had Aura…" Qrow shuddered at the thought, they'd have to work out a better sleeping agreement in the future. Heavens forbid he have a nightmare when she's around.

"But she did, as inexperienced as she is Ruby is far from defenseless. She protected herself and woke you, perhaps you should speak with her before you start distancing yourself." Pyrrha tapped her chin with a finger. "I believe you two would make good friends if you allowed it to occur."

"I don't need your advice." The garnet eyed man growled, he knew he was lying, that he was being stupid. The funny thing was the tall woman knew as well, she only smiled at him. "But you shall have it."

* * *

Oscar rotated his leg, they had been riding for hours having to stop frequently as the horses weren't used to this type of travel. Ozpin had found a halfway well and was watering the horses while Oscar sat on the edge of the wall. He found he liked the deep shadows and white light the moon cast everyone in. It was strange watching Ozpin pet a horse, even stranger that the horse didn't seem to mind.

Ruby was stretching a few meters away, he could tell she was already aching from all the riding. Pyrrha walked over having been speaking with Qrow for most of the trip thus far. "Let's break for lunch." She opened a saddle bag… and pulled out four ration bars, one for each mortal person. She tossed them around, everyone catching theirs and taking large bites.

Ozpin looked over to Pyrrha, hunger making his mouth water. The phoenix's attention snapped to him, as if she could sense it. "Do you need feeding as well?" All clans had a weakness, she wondered if Ozpin possessed his clans. "Are you offering?" Oz asked he couldn't help but pull back his shoulders into an almost prowling body language.

 _Ah, so he does. How interesting._ She pulled a little knife out of the saddle bag and held her wrist up. The mortals didn't see Ozpin move, in a instant he was just there, kneeling before Pyrrha. Oscar watched as Pyrrha cut the skin over her vein and twisted her arm so her palm was facing outward. Oz pounced and the young man could see the long fangs of the vampire, he almost noticed that the care from yesterday was gone, he seemed almost animal now.

Pyrrha grabbed Oz by his hair to keep him from biting her, holding him back as her blood rapidly dripped into his mouth. She could feel Qrow approach and put a hand on his weapon. The red head was not worried about Ozpin, he just needed a proper feeding. Though she doubted Qrow knew this but a Salubri would need the blood they drank to come from a willing host. Or it would hurt them even as it quenched their thirst. Still as curses went while it was inconvenient but it was better then what the Assamites for example, they were cursed to long for the blood of other vampires.

Ruby put her wrapper in her pocket and slipped away behind a tree, she needed to pee. When she was done and finished fixing her clothes she glanced around at the sound of a slight _"Woooo."_ The Silver Eyed Warrior took a hesitant step deeper into the forest and say a blowing blue ball. She would just make out childish features upon it. "Hey there little guy, aren't you cute."

 _"Woooo."_ The ball bounced high and drew away from her slightly. _"Wooo."_ Ruby giggled, it was really cute and it seemed so innocent. Another appeared further into the forest, calling it's friend to it. _"Whooo."_ It said in it's eerie little voice, the one by Ruby reached out forming a little thin arm with a three fingered hand and took Ruby's. _"Wooo."_

Ruby giggled and walked with it forward, she thought it was just so cute and nice. It's glamour settling onto her, they met the other waiting deeper and it too took Ruby's other hand and they pulled her into the darkened forest. It changed around them, becoming coming brighter and warmer, soft golden lights filling the air, glimmering like stardust. Ruby could hear voices giggling just on the edge of her hearing, see glowing eyes in the darkness. More blue glowing orbs appeared almost singing their little. _"Woo woo woo."_ In an odd symphony, they came upon a stone archway, thick bands if ivy wrapped around the structure. It's leafy appearance shifted in the light breeze and the Willow-of-the-Wips pulled Ruby to it.

* * *

Ozpin pulled away from Pyrrha's wrist finally full, his Beast quieted and glanced around. He noticed everyone watching him, _wait,_ he scanned the crowd again. "Where's Ruby?"

Qrow's gaze jerked away from the vampire as fear wrapped itself like a bite over his pounding heart. He raced to the treeline and shouted. "RUBY!" No response, he sniffed the air trying to catch her scent. He found it near instantly and started charging off into the woodlands. Ozpin leapt to his feet saying. "You three stay here with the horses!" He raced off after Qrow without waiting for a response.

Jaune looked over to his lover, who had a very faint smile upon her lips. "Are we staying?"

"We are." Pyrrha healed her wrist and walked over to a horse petting it's nose. Jaune and Oscar shared a look, Pyrrha had that otherworldly look about her they had just learned to go with when it showed.

* * *

Ozpin quickly caught up with the Garou racing through the woods, they were going too fast for him to take the time to sniff Ruby out so he'd just have to trust Qrow's nose. Quickly they burst into a dark clearing with a stone archway covered in ivy and moss deteriorating rapidly. Qrow prowled forth snarling. "She's here, I can smell her but I can't see her!"

They could both feel the magic in the air, Oz pursed his lips then brushed his hair off his forehead. His third eye opened with a wet sound the solid gold colour moved as if it had an iris. Auspex was a common power among the Kindred, be it ranged from enhancing their senses, to reading the aura's of people and in some cases full blown telepathy. Those were just the basic powers, nevermind what the truly skilled could do. Ozpin was not truly skilled, given the conditions of his Embrace and he had always felt more of an affinity for the Discipline of Valeren, though he was slowly learning Obeah. No what he could do with his third eye and Auspex Discipline was see through illusions.

Like a veil had been dropped from over his eyes he quickly saw the Fairies and Wips, he raced forward just as Ruby reached out to touch the stone arch. He saw her eyes widen in surpise but before she could say a thing he grabbed her lifting her up and held her tight to him. Qrow's eyes widened when first Ozpin raced over to seemingly nothing then had Ruby suddenly appear in his arms. "Qrow they are Fairies!" The vampire shouted racing back behind the red eyed man, holding the stunned Ruby tight to him.

The Garou growled lowly once, then took a huge breath and ROARED! A sound that simply could _not_ have come from human vocal cords, it boomed through the space making the branches of the trees sway from the shock-wave of sound. The illusion of the fairies shattered, now Qrow could see the clearing as Ruby and Ozpin did. The Willow-of-the-Wips turned a blood red and showed off mouthfuls of sharp pointy teeth. Qrow bared his teeth growling he was not impressed, he toed off his shoes and shed his clothing.

Ozpin put Ruby down kneeling protectively over her his third eye still wide open and glowing. Qrow changed, bones shifted, his skin ripped open he gained feet of height, stronger broader. Black fur sprouted from his back and it was streaked with the Branwen Tribe blood red, he let out another guttural HOWL! _HE'D RIP THEM ALL APART!_ The war form fueled Qrow's rage, the man draining away.

Ruby looked around them and all around what she had assumed were just lights _blinked_ at her. She swallowed thickly fear starting to rise up in her, they were surrounded. Creatures that she had not seen before melted out of the shadows, rising to Qrow's challenge. Ozpin did not like these odds, even if Qrow just focused on the big ones that was an awful lot of little ones left for him. "Qrow!" He hissed under his breath. "We should fall back to the others." The Garou only growled lowering itself getting ready to lunge.

That was all it took, the Willow-of-Wisp shot forward, hundreds of them followed by hunking malformed monsters that Ozpin had no name for. Qrow shot forward a long swipe of his claws killing dozens of wisps, their gooey ectoplasm coating ground. Ozpin screamed towards the road. "Pyrrha!" Then with his life stealing Valeren Discipline on his fingertips he killed any creature that came close enough for him to touch. He all but danced around Ruby keeping the fairies away, she almost curled up as little bodies started to fall around her mixed with ectoplasm. Why were they doing this? She didn't understand, how could Qrow and Ozpin just kill these creatures so easily? She looked over to Qrow, she had seen his Crinos form before but not this rage.

He sank his fangs into the shoulders of one agoul, blood gushed out from between them as horrible cracking filled the air as he bit down. Bones snapping, flesh cutting till the body of the monster fell to the ground with a wet SPLAT, Qrow spat the rest of it out and turned his attention to the rest of the foes.

"OOOF!" Ruby spun to see a swarm of Willow-of-the-wips had formed up into one red blob that evidently had enough mass to send Oz flying into a tree so hard it broke behind him and he out out a pained grunt. After that Ruby could not see him, the clearing had become a mess of lights. She felt hands on her feets and looked down to see red angry Wips pulling at her, trying to drag her away. She let out a high scream kicked at them, scrambling to her feet. She didn't know any offensive magic! The silver eyed woman scanned the ground and came upon Qrow's collapsed sword.

Ruby ran for it, driving to grab it, _Goodness this is heavy!_ She pulled the lever lightly and it snapped out into it's full sword form. Willow-of-the-wisps flew out her with little screams and she swung the huge weapon, she had no semblance of balance with the weapon and it made her arms ache but the wisps were rendered goo upon the ground.

Qrow turned his attention to her the last of the foes of flesh killed and had to pause at her swinging his sword around. It was clearly too heavy and big for her, but she was managing with surprising skill. He heard three people burst into the clearing, only for it to be Jaune, Oscar and Pyrrha. He watched as Pyrrha raised her hands, only for a new swarm of Willow-of-the-wips to attack him. The red eyed werewolf swatted them aside and ran to Ruby.

Ruby barely had time to look up before a huge clawed hand grabbed her by her middle and forced her flat onto her back. The tiny woman dropped the sword and gasped at Qrow used his body to shield her, creating a safe place under him.

Pyrrha cut loose, fire washed through the clearing in great rolling waves. Out from her hands in an endless wave of power, all the fairies and wisps died roasted in an instant. As soon as she dropped her hands, Oscar clapped his together like he was praying and slammed them onto the ground. Cold air raced through the clearing snuffing out the fires and leaving a light dusting of snow over everything.

Ruby smelled burning then the temperature dropped, Qrow shivered above her and slowly moved. Noticing the white coating his fur the Garou shook his body, snow flying off his form in small chunks and he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and shining, chest heaving making her breasts rise and fall. She looked so small and fragile under him like this, maybe it was the the wolf inside him. The Garou felt the _need_ to protect her, he backed up carefully rising up, his hand slid under her back easily spanning the whole of it.

The Silver Eyed Warrior slowly stood up with Qrow's help, she'd never had to be a part of a battle like that. She wobbled on the spot but Qrow held her up, moving his blunk between her and the stone arch. She looked around and saw Ozpin stagger back into the clearing, a red armour glowing over him like some medieval knight.

Pyrrha thought that Qrow looked quite cute curling his massive body around the tiny woman. Holding her, helping her, he was bigger than the Wendigo tribe that she was most familiar with. With less fur, she could see muscles long his lower ribs were clear as well as his hands. The crimson stripes on either side of his mane were a nice touch as well.

Ruby bent down and picked up the sword, Qrow carefully raising a finger to push on the lever collapsing the weapon again. Together they walked over to Pyrrha, who by some miracle had not reduced his clothes to ash. Ozpin let his armour fall and sagged against a tree, damn it he was hungry again.

"Is everyone okay?" Jaune asked walking over to Ruby as she shook like a leaf. Qrow gave a grunt of affirmative and started the process of reverting to a human shape. Ozpin brushed himself down and opted to be honest. "Hungry but otherwise fine." Ruby didn't say anything, looking at all the carnage around her.

Ozpin walked over and rubbed her up and down the back. Ones first battle was never an easy thing, that and the Willow-of-the-wisps had tried to kidnap her. The coppered eyed man closed his third eye and fixed the short bangs letting them cover it again, then pulled her in for a hug. Ruby grabbed his coat and sobbed into it, she was just overwhelmed.

Qrow finished reverting and got dressed again, walking over he took his sword from her and set it back on his hip. He looked over to Pyrrha said with begrudging admiration. "Thanks for the save."

"I am sure you would have managed. Come let us leave this place before more come." She turned on her heel and lead the way back. Qrow glanced over to Oz and fought to keep from snarling when the taller man stooped and picked Ruby up with an arm. Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled up tight to him.

The party walked silently back, Ruby's snuffles occasionally could be heard but she tried to keep quiet. Oscar felt sorry for her, to be made a target over something she had no control over. They found the horses where they had been left. Ozpin pried Ruby off him and put her into the saddle of one. "We can't waste anymore time here, dawn will come soon enough."

"Agreed." Growled Qrow and he headed off taking point again. The party set off again, much the same formation as before only this time Ozpin walked beside Ruby's mount. He brought a hand reaching up to hold her waist steadying when she swayed with the exhaustion that came from the aftermath of this fight.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fort Verdant

Ruby was having trouble staying awake in the saddle as they continued to travel through the night. Jaune sat behind her now holding her up as every few minutes the young Mage would shift slightly to the side or slump forward as she drifted off. Thankfully Jaune was quite perceptive and kept her from falling off with little to no effort. The dense forest finally gave way as they emerged onto a vast range of moonlit golden grain fields and much to the delight of their party they could see Fort Verdant in the distance. The Fort was carved into the side of a mountain, it's massive stone walls reaching out from the mountain to up the fortress like hands guarding the castle. Equally spaced were four massive towers reaching high from the walls, with cannons so large even Ruby could see them from this distance. The stone walls were a dull grey save for the massive gate in the middle of the wall that was a heavy black portcullis.

All together it was an impressive sight, even in the early hours before dawn it stood strong. Its natural barrier of mountain terrain and the acres of fields to enable guards to see danger coming were one of the many reasons this fort had stood for so long when so many others had fallen during times of war. It prospered greatly with its farmlands and abundance of traveling merchants and Huntsmen and from what Ruby had been told it's people were a sensible sort and mostly kept to themselves.

The road had become paved in cobblestones in the last league of riding and the horses were having an easier time of the journey. The formation they made was tighter now, Qrow worrying about what could be lurking in the grasses. His eyes ever scanning the area for traps or potential ambush. The moon was starting to sink very low and Ozpin was starting to get a nervous edge about him. He did not want to be up when the sun was and had half a mind to ask if he could go ahead. However he wasn't quite that desperate yet, though the prospect of a fresh hunting ground was very tempting.

As they approached more fences and farmhouses littered the surrounding area, they could hear the occasional owl as the Fortress loomed above them. As they came closer a walkway could been seen leading up to a smaller side door somewhat further away from the main gate. A single nightwatch guard stood in front of it and the party turned off onto the thinner walkway towards him. It appeared that the main gate was closed during the night. By the time they got there the horses were so exhausted that, Jaune, Oscar and Ruby had to dismount. Slowly they walked up leading the horses Qrow and Pyrrha the only ones not seeming fatigued by the journey. They were spotted by the nightwatch and allowed entrance to the city.

Within the Fort was layered in three stages, the bottom was mostly stables, where they left their exhausted mounts and emergency housing. The next layer was merchants, inns and all the economical requirements. Lastly was uppermost level that had all the rest of the housing and governmental buildings. The group were all together too tired to be picky with an inn and stumbled into the first one they came upon that had vacancies. When they were forced to double up in rooms again, Qrow refused to stay with Ruby and instead ended up with Oscar.

This was not really a good thing as Ruby stood in the small double room alone with Ozpin. Forgetting for a moment that she was sharing a room with the vampire or too exhausted to care she started stripping down to her panties right before Ozpin. The vampire had made free use of his Disciplines to protect her during their fight with the Will-o-Wisps and was now paying for it. Hunger gnawed at him as she flopped back into the bed on her back leaving the pale skin of her neck and shoulders unclothed. Ozpin couldn't help but approach her, his steps silent on the thin rugs, running his fingers over her neck. The slender column was hidden from him by her crimson tipped bangs, soft as silk they parted for him, revealing that pale tender flesh. Qrows blood earlier that day had worked up his inner beast and even with Pyrrha's intervention he hadn't the will to inform any of them how little it had calmed him. It felt like he was battering against a steel cage at the peak of a mountain, one wrong move and he would plummet into the abyss.

Ruby's skin was warm when he gently stroked her neck, images of her veins pumping sweet hot blood through her tiny body burned behind his eyes. He could hear the rush of it along with her heartbeat, solid, strong, safe. Oz ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharpened canines that ached to bury themselves in her pale flesh. After using so much power to defend her he so desperately wished to drink and she was right here. _Once would not harm her, Qrow is far enough away to not scent anything, I hope_. Still it was a risk but it was an even greater risk to not feed now, especially considering he didn't know when he'd get another chance. Waking up half starved was never a good idea for any of them. He moved slowly upon the bed while toeing off his shoes, bracing himself above her. _So beautiful._

Ruby's soft snoring pulled him back to the task at hand and very slowly he lowered his head until his face was buried in the crook between her shoulder and neck, breathing her scent deeply. One arm slid around her back, gripping the bed spread the other braced beside her shoulder caging her in under him. Bringing his teeth to her skin, Oz had one moment to think how bad an idea this was. He was suppose to be protecting this woman and here he was, taking blood from her sleeping form but then the sun rose a little higher over the horizon. Everything inside him screamed to drink, so he lowered his mouth to her skin and punctured her neck with his fangs.

He was careful with his cut but he felt Ruby immediately wake under him, felt that shuddering gasp. Her hands beat against his chest for a moment before Oz swept his tongue over her skin and she let out a soft moan before going still. She tilted her head out of the way, inadvertently giving Oz more access to her pale skin, her heart hammered in her chest and she felt guilty for not asking him if he needed to feed. He cut along her artery and sealed his lips over it, it would leave less of a mark if he did not have to suck. The silver eyed woman could hear him purr with enjoyment as a strange warm pleasure of her own spread out from her neck. Her thinking brain told her it was in his saliva, the infamous vampire's Kiss. The rest of her didn't care and let out a soft moan of ecstasy.

Ozpin had to restrain a groan as he slowly feed, he had to move his hand to cover her mouth, halting those sweet sounds. If Qrow heard them he was so dead but she was the sweetest ambrosia that he had ever tasted. Pyrrha was good, she had a life, a fire to her blood, but Ruby… he had no way to put it other then she tasted of magic. He found himself moving almost like a lover above her, the condition of the human reflected in their blood. If he drank from someone inebriated, he would get drunk, or on drugs he'd get high. He moved his hand from her mouth to a breast and rubbed gently over one nipple and moaned to her neck as he felt her pleasure through the Kiss.

Ruby bit her lip trying to keep quiet as he touched her so gently, the warmth from the bite was spreading through her whole body. Her breath grew into soft gasps as he added the touch of his hand. Part of her knew that she should be stopping him but it all felt so good. She was starting to ache wishing that he'd take more, give more back to her.

Ozpin could hear her heart start to beat faster trying to move around the blood it had left. He licked over the cut in her neck sealing it up then cleaning the area of any crimson trace. "Sorry." He whispered against her neck when Ruby whimpered softly, not wanting him to stop. He kissed her neck once and drew away before he could do something he would regret.

Ruby leaned up before he could draw to far away and kissed him, he was a little warmer than normal. Heated by the blood he had taken from her. Ozpin licked over his teeth and swallowed a few times before responding, reaching up to cradle her head and kissed her back. Next time he'd wake her up first if she was going to be like this about it. The little mage whined softly and the sound reminded him of the Garou so close at hand. Ozpin drew away again and set a hand against her chest when she moved up after him, seeking more of him. "I can't give you want you desire, nor do we want Qrow barging in here and ripping me limb from limb. I may be from a clan of healers but even I have my limits."

That did the trick, Ruby remembered herself and just what Oz had done sunk into her mind. She scowled at him, she could understand it but it didn't mean she was happy with it. "You could have asked next time!" She hissed under her breath, trying to be quiet for Oz's sake. "I thought there was this whole 'Kiss' addiction thing we were avoiding." Though with how good it felt she could see why they called it an addiction. The effect it had on her should have terrified the tiny mage but instead it just made her flush and want more. Definitely addictive.

"Sorry, I've been hungry since the fight with the fae and if I waited till tomorrow I might very well attack someone. You were there, beautiful and… I'm sorry it won't happen again." His voice was hushed but Ruby could hear the sincerity within it. She sighed softly and pulled back the covers. "You're forgiven, you stopped and that's the important thing. But seeing as you're all warm again you can be my heater."

Ozpin chuckled and stood methodically stripping, now that was an offer he wasn't about to turn down. "You know it won't last right? I'm not even sure if I can produce body heat." He tossed his clothes over a chair and slipped under the blankets. They were already warmed by her body heat and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Well if you're gonna steal mine you can at least share it." Ruby moved over and snuggled up into his chest as he lay on his side. She let out a loud yawn and Oz pulled the bedding up around her chin. "We'll talk about this in the morning…" She trailed off exhaustion yanking her under again.

Ozpin marveled at her for a moment, it occurring to him he could not remember the last time he had slept with someone. It would have had to been before he was Embraced, yet here she was ordering him into her bed and he willingly went. She had also been very forgiving, he wasn't used to his prey waking up when he bit them but then he hadn't bothered to lick the spot first either so maybe that had been his fault. He could feel the sun finish breaking over the horizon and fell into torpor himself, it wasn't quite sleep but it was as good as a vampire got.

* * *

Oscar yawned as he walked down the stairs, it was shortly after lunch. The inn they picked turned out to be a nice one, more of a hostel then anything. The kitchen was warm and the few remaining patrons from the lunch hour were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Oscar had just found an empty table by the windows to sit at when he caught the sound of his name come from someone's lips. He had only a moment to look up and spot the bullet heading in his direction before he was tackled by a woman sporting a mane of golden hair. "Yang!" He wrapped his arms his friend and snuggled tight to her embrace. Immediately his senses were swamped with the scent of lavender and oil. Gosh had he missed her, the blonde was taller then him by a large margin but as Yang put him down and looked Oscar over he couldn't help noticing how the height difference between them had shortened.

Yang beamed at her young friend, her lilac eyes twinkling with mirth, "You're taller!" she looked Oscar up and down, he looked tired but otherwise pretty well. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out in Vale?"

Oscar reached up and scratched his head with a gloved hand. "We were, but you know the usual problem cropped up and," He pointed at his automail leg. "I broke my leg _again."_ Oscar smiled up at Yang, the golden locks swam around her head in wavy curls, he loved her curls. "Besides, why would I not go to the best person I know for automail." _Plus it's an excuse to visit you._ The words although real and sincere went unsaid on his tongue for fear of rejection. Oscar was under no illusions about his feelings for Yang, this crush had been around for a very long time but he was never brave enough to say a word.

"You broke it Again?!" Yang's brow rose and she put a hand on her hip smiling down at the shorter man. She pointed at a chair and her voice took on a vesting ordering tone. "Sit you! I want to see what you've done to my priceless automail."

Oscar grinned and sat, pulling up his pant leg showing Yang the leg. Yang looked at it from several sides, her eyes focused and taking in every detail of the metal leg before grabbing his booted metal foot and lifting the boot off. "Tisk tisk Oscar, you warped it again! Magic?"

"Yeah, I still suck at ice magic sorry." He curled his metal toes for her, he watched as Yang grabbed his big toe and moved it around. Yang hummed and pursed her lips. "Well I've been working with carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys lately. So I think I'll be able to make something new for you, it will be lighter and better with dealing with temperature but it won't be as strong so no transmuting it."

"So maybe I'll finally get taller without it weighing me down?" The teenager asked looking over at Yang, she was dressed casually in an orange t-shirt and brown pants tucked into her boots.

"Na I think you're forever doomed to be short." Yang smirked letting go of his automail foot. "You are so lucky I figured you'd need an upgrade soon. I already have all the parts, I just need to take your measurements again." She glanced over Oscar's shoulder the smile broadening.

Just as Oscar moved to look over his shoulder, a large hand was ruffling his hair. "Hi pipsqueak!" Oscar bounced out of his seat and clobbered Taiyang. "Tai!" He hugged the large man tightly, though his arms didn't reach all the way round the broader man's chest before letting go and bouncing back. "And stop calling me a pipsqueak!"

Taiyang put a hand on his hip with a smile and said. "Never." He looked Oscar up and down and said. "Minus the leg, you are looking good. Pyrrha still shoving extra food down you?"

Oscar blushed and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, she says I'm still growing and being on the road all the time does not contest to the healthiest of diets. But enough about me, how have the two of you been faring? Back in Vale we heard reports that things had started getting rougher up here."

Tai gave a loud sigh scratching at the back of his neck. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. Every time we head off one pack another one or sometimes two take its place. There aren't a lot of fighters in this area so for now we've been working on the local Grimm. Trying to keep them from the farmers. The fort itself is protected enough to ward them off for now but if they keep increasing in numbers then I'm not sure how long we can effectively fend them off for. Hey since your here we should team up, between the five of us I'm sure we could finally beat them back! Yang and I weren't planning on heading home till Fall, so we can keep on the move with you three." Tai said and leaned on the table.

"I'll ask Jaune and Pyrrha when they get up but coming to offer the two of you help had been one of main plans." Oscar looked over to the menu above the bar and tired to decide what to have for lunch, his stomach rumbled loudly over the chatter around them. His cheeks flushed a little pink when Yang suppressed a laugh. "Hey do you want to join me for lunch? I admit I'm rather hungry."

Yang planted herself into a seat, her arms stretching over the back of the chair. "Sure! I could eat."

Tai laughed loudly and pulled out the seat next to her but a loud creak coming from the stairs just outside had him turning his head. The blonde man slowly came to a halt mid sitting down as he stared into a face he hadn't seen in over twenty years. "Qrow." His lilac eyes blinked rapidly trying to gauge if he was seeing thing or if his best friend and brother in arms was in fact stood a few feet from him.

Qrow's eyes widened as he froze like a deer in headlights. He took a step back on the stair eyes locked with Taiyang, he bit his lip then turned tail and ran. "Qrow!" Tai took off after him chasing him up the stairs. If anyone cursed the racket they made running on the old creaky stairs it fell on deaf ears as Tai reached the top of the stairs, just catching a glimpse of Qrow round the corner. He added as much speed as he safely could, chasing down his friend.

"Qrow stop!" Tai reached out just miss the tip of Qrow's red cape as the thin man bounded up another flight of stairs. They were halfway up the narrow stair case when Tai managed to grab a fistful of Qrows cape and pull him into a halt. "Damn it stop!" The blonde yanked the other man back and pulled him to the wall, pinning him there with a shoulder. "Qrow." He said softly as the other man refused to look at him.

Qrow looked at the ground pressing himself tight against the wall. "Let go Tai, Raven wouldn't want me talking to you." He muttered, he hadn't seen Tai since the day Raven had walked away from the blonde man after announcing his uselessness to their tribe and ordering Qrow to return with her.

Taiyang let out a long sigh, he had hoped by now after all these years Qrow would have wiggled out from under Raven's thumb. It seemed he was wrong. "You still working for Raven?" He watched Qrow shiver and push away from him again. "Qrow, why? That place is not where you belong, all it ever did was make you miserable. Why did you go back to them Qrow? You could have stayed, you were always welcome in my home, you know that right?"

The garnet eyed man shook his head softly and whispered. "She'd have known where to look for me. I can't just leave her Tai, she's my sister, my twin and the leader of the tribe. I have no right to go against her wishes."

"No Qrow, she's used you for your whole life, you know it and I know it. I don't understand why you won't leave the Tribe." He looked up the down the hall but they were still alone. Talking of Raven no longer pained him so. It use to, back when he was young and fresh from the Huntsmen Academy with a tiny blonde child in tow. The whispers and accusations, they had hurt him but what hurt most was the little support he'd had from Raven, the woman he believed he could love turn on him in the cruelest of ways. No talking about Raven didn't hurt him anymore because he was free of her manipulative ways. However looking at the downtrodden way Qrow held himself against Tai he just wished it could have been Qrow who was freed from her hold. "They are terrible people Qrow, I can see it in you. You didn't want to go with her with them but you did. You never called or texted or wrote. Don't lie to me Qrow Branwen, you could have left them and I can see it in you, that you didn't want to go with them, so why did you?!"

"Stop it Tai." Part of Qrow wanted to push him away, the other part just _couldn't,_ he had missed Tai. The blonde man had been his first friend outside of the Tribe. He was like a bright beam of sunlight that Qrow had just wanted to bask in. Their friendship had meant more to him then he thought possible and Raven had let him talk too whenever he wanted. That was until she decided he was no longer important to her plans. "Raven-."

"Is not your keeper Qrow! She does not 'own' you. Come back my friend, please. You deserve more from your life then to be chained down at her beck and call like a caged beast." Tai knew from the cold look that passed through Qrow's eyes that he was not going to get the answers he wanted, at least not today. They both knew this was a very old argument, one that was going almost the exact way it had back when Raven had first declared the child made from their union worthless and left. Tai had tried to free Qrow from his sisters grasp back then, only for the man in question to shake off his hands and walk away, returning to a tribe that hated and mocked him. Returning to the life where he was treated more like a shameful secret that needed to be quashed of any thoughts of freedom and independence.

Qrow pulled the wolf forth, letting his features changes and warp. The shirt he wore stretched tight over his torso, the faint sound of ripping echoed as his wolf rose slowly. "I have a duty to my Tribe.."

"Oh Fuck Duty Qrow! This is your life we're talking about. You know the one _you own,_ not Raven." Tai wasn't afraid of the wolf and he could see Qrow's heart really wasn't in it. Sure enough within a few moments and being unable to scare Tai away with the threat of one of his other forms Qrow let the lupine features fade away.

The Garou finally pulled his gaze from the ground. "I have to stay with her Tai, you know that. She-."

"Isn't here." Tai said firmly, this was where it had all fallen apart last time. Raven had been there and had not been very impressed at Tai's attempt to pull her brother away from her. He remembered how she had blamed him for making her fat during her pregnancy and then when she hadn't got the child she wanted Raven had ensured that he was left alone to raise the child she deemed as useless as the father. Realizing that she intended to leave and take Qrow back with her Tai had chased down his friend and attempted to open the young Garou's eyes to his sisters manipulative nature. Only Qrow had known of Raven's true face and after being ordered to leave and return to the tribe Tai's best friend had left him.

Qrow shook his head, he understood what Tai wanted but Raven was his family, even if she hated and wanted nothing to do with him. "I don't have anyone without her Tai. She and the Tribe are my family." His voice was low and the words were muted and flat, like he didn't really believe them.

Tai wet his lips and his grip on Qrow loosened whilst he thought. He hadn't given up on wanting to help Qrow free himself from the Tribe, but Mistral wasn't built in a day and Qrow was stubborn. Tai would need more time and firepower to help convince his friend. _Wait, Firepower. . ._ Tai framed Qrows face between his hands, tilting the Garou's head up so he could see his red eyes. "Would you at least come and meet my daughter Yang. She's never even met you and you're her uncle." Tai said softly, it hurt that Qrow might run away again but he knew if there was anyone who could help convince him to get Qrow to stay it was his daughter. "I did marry Raven remember, so that makes us family too. You've got more then just her, no matter what she has said to you. Why don't you come down stairs and meet Yang."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Qrow said softly, he had caught a quick look at the other blonde next to Oscar, recognizing her straight away. Yang looked so much like Raven just with Tai's blonde hair and lilac eyes. Her skin more tanned then his sisters but not near as much as her fathers. It had been a bit weird in a way, seeing what Raven and Tai had produced. Qrow couldn't help but wonder what her personality was like.

"Qrow you want too, I can see it on your face." Taiyang smiled softly and moved so Qrow was free of the wall. "Come on." Qrow moved slightly away from the wall and Tai fell in behind him so Qrow couldn't flee, feeling like one of the many walls Qrow had built up to protect himself come down like rain on a hot day.

Qrow bit his lip and headed back down the stairs, pausing just out of sight of the dining room. Yang and Oscar were eating lunch, smiling and laughing. It was an utterly normal picture to Qrow and yet one he was personally unfamiliar with.

Tai stepped to his side and clapped him on the back pulling him forward, closer to the table. Tai took equal time keeping an eye on Qrow in case the other man bolted and the other on his daughter who laughed and popped a tomato in her mouth. Keeping his hand on Qrow's shoulder he waited until Yang had noticed their presence before grinning widely. "Yang this is Qrow Branwen, your uncle."

Yang's jaw hit the floor, her eyes as big as sauces as she looked the lean man up and down. He looked like her mom, the few pictures and from the stories her dad had told her just thinner and taller, the hair was the same even if he kept his short. "That's my uncle?" She asked her voice a breathless whisper.

* * *

Whitley Schnee stood in place for his father watching the proceedings, the amount of Lien that had been put down and the secrecy required to put this together had been enormous. Thankfully Jacques Schnee had put aside a considerable sum for Weiss's dowry, most of which went into the former Generals upgrade to automail but given the life they were forced to lead the Lien was well spent. The true challenge came from maintaining secrecy and when to have the operation and this arrangement. The Camarilla still wished James Ironwood dead, he had far too much power for a mortal and they disliked that immensely. Removing him from his roles as Headmaster and General, had been their focus for years. Whitley wrinkled his nose in distaste, the vampires were the ones with far too much power in Atlas in his opinion.

Saving James's life had been the best they had been able to do and where his sister came in. He watched the priest wrap a ribbon around her wrists and Ironwoods, listened to the softly spoken words. His sister was a mage and had saved the former General life from an attempt at poisoning and had been his bodyguard ever since. Whitley mused that this was a favorable match, Winter had shown more interest in the fairer sex and would never have agreed to this alliance. Jacques had been very pleased when Weiss came to him with her request, though with James standing beside her, they were more telling Jacques they intended to marry. With or without asking him for permission.

Still it worked out in the end, he watched with a small smile as his sister rose up onto her toes. James bent down and gently cupped her head, the kiss was sweet and tender. The plain platinum rings they wore shined in the soft light. Whitley couldn't help but be happy for his sister, this match would benefit the family and the fact that she was happy was just a bonus. Weiss descended the steps to where her brother awaited her.

"Thank you for all your help Whitley." Weiss stepped away from her husband and embraced her brother.

Whitley hugged his sister back, knowing it would be sometime before he saw her again, if he ever saw her again. He had half a mind to remind her of her duty, to secure the lines of Schnee and Ironwood, however with how the two were being forced to flee to live, he knew that they would not rush into anything. Instead he said hugging her gently and with kindness in his tone. "Stay safe my sister, from the reports I've received I'd recommended heading south. I've arranged a room for you both in the tavern, it's not what you deserve but it is the best I could find."

"Thank you Whitley and give your father and mother my most sincere thanks." James dipped his head and took Weiss into his arms as she parted from her brother. "Now we must part company, the hour grows late."

* * *

James undid the zipper of Weiss dress, then pulled it slowly down uncovering milky white skin, the white dress pooled around her feet like a silken puddle. She wore nothing underneath and he couldn't help but dip his head to press a kiss to her smooth neck. The tall man wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, a hand resting over her stomach, the other cupping a breast. "How lucky I am to have you, dearest loveliest Weiss."

Weiss giggled softly, laying a hand over his and gently petting her husband's warm metal fingers. She was very grateful that her father had gone to the trouble to make her dowry into something truly useful to them. Falling in love had been a surprise on her part, they had been in each other's company for a year before they felt it. Now they were married, though they still needed to keep moving, but that was a worry for another night. Tonight was her honeymoon, though it was not what one would expect from a Schnee, it was quiet and private. After so long on the road, both were things she appreciated immensely. She turned slowly, leaning on onto her toes and slowly kissing James.

Her fingers found there way to his buttons and his clothes slowly hit the floor. Weiss purred softly pressing a kiss to the new red scars joining automail to flesh, she could feel both twitch and had to smile. Now he could feel everything she did, she stepped away from him. James reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, platinum locks tumbled in a straight white waterfall as he set it aside, he couldn't help but smile as Weiss drew him into bed with her.

* * *

James cradled his wife to chest, the morning was creeping up on them and they had made love late into the night. Enjoying the abilities of his automail, the fine room and the small but precious time where they did not have to worry about the doom nipping at their heels. He stroked up and down her back, tracing along her spine.

Weiss purred and slowly stirred against his chest. "Good morning, we should get moving shouldn't we?" She really didn't want to move, she was warm and comfy. The white haired woman reached out and traced along the muscles of James's chest, he was on the thin side but then they both were.

"We should, your brother said south. Verdant is the largest settlement that way, I don't know what sects are that way. Can you listen, there is bound to be something echoing." James watched as the woman in his arms closed her eyes for a long minute. He reached up and stroked over her cheek, tracing the curve down to her jaw. The blue eyed man loved her skin, even the scar below her eye. Weiss opened her eyes again and said. "It's pretty quiet, I can hear echos of suffering coming from that way, like flesh screaming as it's forced out of shape. I think we should investigate, something is horribly wrong and whatever it is _will_ bleed out to the people living there."

James smiled the Weiss Schnee he first met would not have cared about common people, her wish to become a Huntress stemmed from wanting to restore honour to her family name even as Jacques tarnished it. This one had come so far, grown so much in the last few years. First as a student at Beacon she had to learn to work with and respect others, that the views she had grown up with weren't the whole truth. Then she returned to Atlas and saved him, he had loved watching her grow, she was not as cold as her sister and he had encouraged that as much as he had been able. Now wishing to help people came a second nature to her and he loved seeing it. "Fort Verdant it is then." James said dipping his head to kiss his wife.

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "In a little bit." The chuckle from her husband was well worth the delay.


	8. Chapter 8 - To Thrall or Not to Thrall

**For anyone wondering why I haven't tagged Ozpin/Ruby with the events of this chapter, its because Ozpin is playing with his food. He has no romantic intentions.**

To Thrall or Not to Thrall That is the Question

Qrow tried his hardest not to shuffle restlessly as he watched Oscar yell, the lad gripping the chair under him. Yang gave the automail leg another pull as gently as possible, slowly separating the leg out of the joint that sat high on his thigh. It came away from his flesh with a wet sound and once no longer connected to his body Oscar sighed in relief. The nerves that remained in his stump twitched painfully but it was thankful reminder that he 'could' still feel. The young mage pressed his slightly sweating head down on the cushion as Yang carried the leg over to the table. Qrow shifted again keeping himself between the others in the room and the door out. He looked over the workshops small place, though it clearly saw a lot of use. It housed two worn tables and more tools then even he knew what to do with it, they littered over every available surface. Even the wooden floor were scuffed and burned in places though mostly blackened and few of the boards were missing.

Taiyang looked over to Qrow he was leaning against the wall by the door, every few moments he would move slightly. _Ready to run._ Tai thought with a sigh, he pulled the crutches he had over one shoulder off and walked over to Oscar with as natural a grace as possible. He didn't want to chance scaring Qrow off or even hinting that he was observing him. "Yang's gonna be in the zone for a while, you might as well find something to do." Oscar took the crutches and stood up with them. "I'll head back to the inn, I should probably go study my book or something."

Yang pulled her eyes away from the old automail, she was just itching to take it apart and see where it had broken. "Yeah see you later Oscar." Oscar could see she was already in mechanic mode, her head returned to its bent over position staring at the desk and tools in hand. Her long hair pulled back with a purple ribbon. Oscar smiled sweetly at her back, with another soft bye he hobbled out of the shop on the crutches. Qrow watched as Oscar hobbled by, without the leg he looked smaller almost child like. At least until one saw his too old eyes, stepping back slightly he pushed open the door to the workshop for Oscar who nodded his thanks before heading back towards the inn.

Yang pushed the her sleeves further up as she started taking the leg apart, then looked at her new uncle out of the corner of her eye. He reminded her of a fox cub she had taken care of as a kid, it loved it's cuddles but was never brave enough to ask for them. "So Qrow… where've you been?"

Qrow shifted uncomfortably, Yang remind him painfully of her mother. Though Raven had never been the patient tinkering type. "Uhh, I mostly work for your mother and as a Huntsman." It seemed like a good enough answer, he didn't really know what to tell her. Yang hummed and started to take apart the leg and he couldn't help but wander over, he peered at it over her shoulder. "That's really interesting." The inner works were complex but he understood the basics of it.

Yang looked up at her uncle, now noticing his pale red eyes that danced over the automail. "I'm glad you like it, Oscar is one of my most constant customers. It's been really interesting updating his automail and seeing where he stresses it out the most." She turned her attention back to the automail and finished taking it apart, while Qrow picked up a stool and sat down beside her.

Taiyang smiled as Yang slowly chatted with Qrow, pulling the raven haired man out of his shell bit by tiny bit. Normally he'd help Yang make the new limb but he had a feeling that she'd be busy with Qrow for a while. "I'm going to head back to the inn, see if I can't learn anything from Oscar."

Qrow looked up to his old friend and then remembered. "Ruby's there too, I brought her with me." He wondered if she was still sleeping, he probably should have checked on her before leaving. Red eyes narrowed at the thought of Ozpin spending the whole night alone with her. Sure he was Salubri and an independent, but he was still a blood sucking leach.

Tai grinned though he wasn't sure which made him happier, that Ruby was here or that Qrow knew of her, even better brought her here. "I'll go find Oscar and look for her too then." As he headed out Yang quickly drew Qrow's attention back to automail. The blonde man shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts, a cool blew through his vest and he shivered. He quickly caught up to Oscar who was taking his time wobbling up the cobble paved street. "Want a hand pipsqueak?"

"Stop calling me a pipsqueak." Oscar grumbled taking a step forward with this crutches. "And no, after all these years doing this I can manage." Tap, step, tap, step, Oscar would rather use the crutches then be stuck in a wheelchair.

"When you're not a pipsqueak, I'll stop calling you one." Taiyang ruffled Oscar's hair fondly and the smaller man looked over to him with a smile. "I blame lugging that steel for the last seven years."

Tai put his hands back into his pockets. "Well with luck Yang will fix that now, so how have you been kiddo? Besides the usual running for your life?" They turned around the corner and slowly made their away around the corner.

"Well my book keeps changing, so something is up. It seems to think I'll need to change my education. Then we met Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin on the way here. Ruby's so cool! I've read about Silver Eyed Warriors but never met one before and Ozpin is a Salubri vampire but he seems pretty nice." Oscar had to pause his rambling when Tai abruptly stopped, he grabbed Oscar around the much smaller mans waist and picked him up moving them off the street and into the shadow of an alley. A stray can was kicked further in by Tai's feet as he glared at Oscar.

"Ruby's been traveling with a vampire?!" He hissed in a harsh whisper, why would Qrow let that happen? The Garou and Vampires in general didn't get along. What was going on? If the Vampires were aware of Ruby's existence then she was in more danger then any of them realized.

"Yeah, I don't know why but she was with Qrow and Ozpin when I met her. They seemed to be running just like us, though I don't know why." Oscar fixed the position of his crutches under his arms, he didn't have answers for Tai. "Come on Tai I don't know, why don't you just go talk to her yourself?"

Taiyang rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart, the thought of Ruby being anywhere near one of those creatures terrified him. He had taught her well, but she wasn't the fighting type, she didn't have that same fire and drive for combat that Yang did. Then with her magic she never went to a combat school, choosing to stay home and learn from him instead. "You right, I'm sorry let's go."

Ruby was already up and slowly working through her lunch with an extra tall glass of orange juice on the side. She had left Ozpin sleeping and used her Aura to replenish her lost blood but she was still trying to eat as if she had lost some. The silver eyed woman looked up when she heard the door to the Inn open and upon seeing a familiar head of blonde hair abandoned her food in favor of leaping into Tai's arms with a clobbering hug. "Dad!"

Taiyang had to take a step back as Ruby tackled him and squeezed his little girl tight, even if she wasn't a little girl anymore. He put her down and looked her over, checking for signs that the Camarilla had gotten to her. Though she was a little paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes which that could just be sleep deprivation she seemed fine and well. "Are you okay? I thought you were trying to find someplace quiet to practice your skills."

"I was but I was ambushed by Grimm, Qrow saved me and told me I had to leave. So here I am." She stepped away from her father and hugged herself. "So what about you?"

"Here helping with the Grimm." Taiyang said and gestured with a hand for them to head back to her table.

As they headed over Ruby let out a soft. "Oh." She just wasn't the Huntress type, she liked creating things more then killing them. They sat down at her table and she had a drink of her juice.

Oscar sat down as well, he was very used to hobbling around on the crutches. Still it was nice to sit. "Did you never train to be a Huntress? With your magic you'd be amazing at it."

Ruby shook her head. "Only with Dad, I wanted to practice my magic privately. Going to an Academy would have made that impossible. Why haven't you gone?"

"Sorta the same reason, only Vale is currently being fought over by the vampire Sects of Camarilla and Sabbat, being a mage on top of that puts a target on my back. Without Jaune and Pyrrha I doubt I would live long enough to learn anything." Oscar rubbed the side of his leg where his stump was bothering him.

"Then I guess it's extra good I didn't go." Ruby finished her lunch as the conversation lulled, eventually Taiyang said.

"You are traveling with Qrow now and we'll likely stick together for a while. Qrow and I, could start to teach you again you know. From what I've noticed using magic to solves problems only makes more problems in turn. Having other options would be good for you." Tai said.

"That would be so cool! Pyrrha is really good at the history and first responder side of it and Jaune is really good with numbers he could go over the law and other more paper side of the curriculum." The prospect of having someone to learn with had Oscar all but bouncing in his seat.

"I guess," Ruby said, she still didn't think of herself as much of a fighter but with the world she lived in, it would be wise to learn. "Okay, I guess now is as good a time as any." She glanced out the window and saw the sun had started to dip. It was fall and the days were getting shorter. "I'll be right back I need to check on something."

Taiyang saw her glance and asked. "You're vampiric friend?"

"Yeah." She resisted the urge to rub her neck. "Be right back."

Ruby walked up the stairs and to her room, Ozpin was just stirring as she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

The vampire looked over to her. "You look very edible, but I'm better then last night. What time is it?"

"Almost four in the afternoon, if you want to replace your clothes you still have time." Ruby looked over to his tattered shirt, blush dusting her cheeks.

Ozpin had completely forgotten about his nude state. _Oops,_ he thought and walked over to his clothes, he did need replacements and spares. He had a feeling traveling with her was going to reek havoc on his wardrobe. He didn't even have the ability to create an Aura to help on that front.

As he dressed Ruby asked. "Are you hungry? My dad is here and if you need to drink, it would be better to do it here."

"Are you offering?" Ozpin asked after last night he hadn't expected her to be alright with him drinking from her anymore.

Ruby thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Yes, last night was my fault too. I didn't think to ask and you have been protecting me, I should have been thinking about your needs as well." She shifted nervously on the spot. "I don't have a knife though."

Ozpin licked his lips then forced himself to swallow. "Your wrist then, and I'll try to keep my saliva to myself." He moved to the end of the bed and knelt.

Ruby tried to calm her pounding heart as she walked over and offered her wrist. Her pulse jumped again when Oz gently held it with two fingers and started to lick over the pulse point. "What happened to keeping your saliva to yourself?"

"It's also numbing." Ozpin murmured then turned his head barring his fangs and slicing the skin open. He sealed his lips over the and did suck lightly, if only in an attempt to keep his saliva from seeping into the cut.

Ruby shivered and her legs trembled, it didn't feel as good as before, part of her wished he'd bite her properly, hold her, caress her like before. Ozpin moaned, he could taste her arousal, his copper eyes shown with gold as he looked up to her. He licked over the cut healing it and stood fluidly. "Where is Qrow?" He asked, his inner Beast making a appearance as he wrapped an arm around her waist, a finger pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Not here." Ruby moaned softly, clenching her thighs tight together.

"Are you sure? Three times makes a blood bond, though you aren't human." He stroked her back in a wide circle, he could feel the flicker of Aura as Ruby used it to heal herself again. "This would only be twice."

Ozpin smirked and with the tiniest fraction of his strength tossed her on the bed. The shocked giggle Ruby let out made his smile widen as he prowled over to her. "You know, every vampire has a monster within us. I have no soul, I can't produce an Aura. You really should be more careful," He stroked down her neck with a finger. "Tempting me is unwise and I've never had a thrall. You're making me curious."

Ruby shivered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, his words turned as smooth as silk. "Once upon a time, I used to be a bard. I could sing my way into many a bed," Another lingering kiss, this time to her neck. "I was always told I was rather talented in that respect." Kiss upon kiss to her neck, his free hand crept up her inner thigh. "Even though I can't fuck anymore I still know my way around a woman's body." His finger teased her gently and Ruby let out a sighing moan. "That is something that translated over to being a vampire nicely, seducing gets the consent required by my vampire clan and it makes my food taste better."

Ruby heard what he said, knew he was telling her exactly what he was doing and why. He didn't care about her, this has no romantic intention behind it. He was playing with his food and making that clear to her, but damn if it didn't feel good. His knowing fingers in her core, his weight hovering over her. She shivered in pleasure as he sank his teeth into her neck, why did that feel so _good._

Ozpin never stilled his hand as he drank, he just couldn't get over how good she tasted. If this kept up he might get addicted to her, rather then they other way around. He kept it slow, wanting to prolong this pleasure, it made him a little sore he had never made a thrall or ghoul, but then normal Kine did not taste this good. He didn't notice the ache that started in his chest, or the warmth that seeped from his skin.

Ruby grabbed at his shoulders as she came quietly, trying to muffle the sound behind closed lips. She felt Ozpin jerk and withdraw his fangs from her neck, he licked the wound closed. "Feeling better now?" He asked with a purr, it was so nice to be well fed, it was almost a strange feeling. Oz shifted to rest on his side and petted up and down her stomach. If Qrow wouldn't rip him limb from limb, he would consider making her into a thrall. Which was the nice word for a blood doll, or a ghoul but undying admiration wasn't really his cup of O positive. That was the downside to feeding from Kine repeatedly, they changed. Ozpin did not want to her to change.

Ruby stretched with a purr, she felt all floaty and warm. "Yeah," She blinked up at him. "You look better too, not so pale."

"Ruby as I said before, I am not capable of changing." Ozpin made a face, he'd like to be able to change.

"Go look in the mirror, you look different." Ruby got up and stretched calling on her Aura again to calm the dizziness of blood loss.

Deciding to humor her he got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror then blinked a few more times, she wasn't wrong. There was a healthy pink tint to his cheeks, a pang of pain went through his stomach. He bit his lip and rubbed at it, on one hand he felt good, on the other new little aches were creeping up on him. His hand trembled as he pressed two fingers to the pulse point on his neck. Dull silence greeted him, he wasn't sure if that was comforting or not, he was changing.

Ozpin looked sharply over to Ruby, she was sitting on the bed rubbing a hand over her neck. Was this why everyone was scrambling to find the new Silver Eyed Warrior? Were they walking, talking, rather fragile cures to vampirism? Could the curse even be cured? Or did her magic just twist it into something new? He swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure what to do with this information.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked and got up again, there was no sensation of rushing blood this time.

Oz strode from the mirror and looked down at her. "I don't know." He reached out and cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her lips. What to do, what to do… He let his hand slid down over the back of her neck and pulled her up by it. The little sound she made, would have aroused him if he had been capable. Those silver eyes darkened as she looked up to him, he almost smiled. She was already becoming enthralled, just a few little touches as she was wetting her knickers for him.

The vampire reached up and brushed a finger beside her eye watching them flutter closed as he studied the curve. A few drops of his blood on her tongue and she would be his forever. He hesitated, would that remove whatever was breathing life back into his corpse of a body? He was sure Silver Eyed Warriors had been captured and thralled or turned into ghouls in the past. Yet he had never heard of a vampire being cured in that time.

Ozpin dipped down and breathed deeply of her scent. She was glorious just as she already was and if he could get her attached to him that would protect him from Qrow and he'd get a constant food source. That sounded like the best bet, it was the least likely to end in Qrow killing him and it wouldn't change her. Oz brushed his lips over her cheek and kissed her soundly, letting his saliva mix with hers. Ruby moaned and grabbed his shirt balling it into her fists.

The copper eyed man let his hand roam the curve of her back to settle on her hip, he held it tightly and she moaned. He parted his lips coaxing Ruby to follow his lead, slipping his tongue into her mouth to stroke over hers. Ozpin felt her legs buckle but he held her in place. Yes he could seduce her, he had over a hundred years of practice at that. She was food and protection wrapped up in one _pretty_ little bow and in return he'd make her feel good. Bring her to sweet pleasurable heights and who knew, if she really was a cure to his unlife, then maybe someday he'd fuck her too.

A knock sounded at the door and Jaune called out. "You up yet Oz?"

Ozpin pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, holding Ruby up as she slumped against his chest. "I am and will be out shortly." He listened to Jaune walk away before addressing Ruby. "Can you stand?"

Ruby pulled away and he let her go. "Yeah I'm okay." Her voice was breathy as she walked away with unsteady steps.

The Salubri followed her downstairs and found that everyone else had gathered. Yang had already fitted Oscar with a his new automail, watching him try to balance with it was moderately amusing. Qrow looked like he wanted to fade away into the woodwork, though his eyes narrowed and he snarled as the scent upon Ruby filled his nose. Ozpin smiled at the Garou and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out.

Pyrrha was quickly eating her breakfast while Jaune and Taiyang were discussing the Grimm activity. As they approached Taiyang looked over had pursed his lips. "Vampire." He greeted coldly.

Ozpin pulled out his cocky smile and mock bowed. "Ozpin of clan Salubri at your service." _Alright at your daughter's service but you don't need to know that. Servicing your daughter? Hehe, I crack myself up._

"Can you fight?" Tai asked.

"Better than you Kine." Ozpin said and rolled his shoulders looking at the assembly of armed Huntsmen. "I take it we are going to be thinning out the Grimm?"

"For a few hours at least." Taiyang said.

"I'm coming with! I am not going to stay her all alone." Ruby said firmly.

"You don't even have a weapon pipsqueak." Qrow growled making her jump, he could smell Ozpin all over her. It was taking all of his willpower not to attack the vampire.

"I can help there." Oscar said as Yang let him stop testing the leg. "Do you have anything you were trained in?"

"A quarter staff and spear." Ruby said turning her attention to the other mage of their party.

"Okay then." Oscar clapped his hands together like he was praying then dropped and touched them to the cold stone. It warped under his hands and a long spear followed up out of the ground. It was a simple design but it would be perfect for a beginner. Oscar grabbed it and spun it around a few times testing the weight and balance of it. "How's that?"

Ruby took the weapon and tested it a few times, going through a few forms that Qrow had to begrudgingly admit were perfect. "Good, thanks Oscar."

"Let's get going then." Taiyang said, he was worried about letting Ruby fight, but he'd just have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Qrow sliced a Grimm in two with his scythe, grinding his teeth the entire time. Ozpin was fighting with Ruby, the damn vampire hadn't left her side since they left the inn. He could smell him all over the Silver Eyed Warrior, the thought that he had been touching Ruby made his blood boil. The filthy blood sucker had no right to touch her. A fresh pack of Beowolves broke through the treeline racing for Ruby. Before Ozpin could take them out, Qrow burst into action. Slicing them to bits before the vampire had even moved, _Aura One, blood sucking demon Zero._ He smirked at Ruby who was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

Ozpin scowled at the Garou and called on his powers, he raced forward into the fray as Ruby called heavily on her Aura to keep up with them. Her sister and dad were off to her right, blasting through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. Jaune, Pyrrha and Oscar were the team with the most unity. Jaune flanked Oscar covering for the mage as the young man fought with this own spear a more Gothic and complicated design then the one he made for Ruby. While Pyrrha cut wedges into the Grimm lines that Jaune and Oscar moved steadily into.

Taiyang watched his youngest child out of the corner of his eyes. The Garou and Vampire were taking out almost everything around her and she was hard pressed to keep up. He sighed as he collapsed a Beowolves rib cage with a single punch. They two were partially measuring their dicks, only with a count of dead Grimm rather than a ruler. He didn't miss Qrow perpetual scowl or how Ozpin would break off and fall back to defend Ruby. It was clear that Qrow was killing out of sheer spite for Ozpin, rather then in an actual effort to keep Ruby safe. Oddly the vampire was doing a better job of that and letting the occasional Grimm get close enough to her for her to practice.

A thunderous crash had everyone spinning to the north. A small Goliath bellowed into the clearing, everyone readied there weapons only for a large white glyph to suddenly spiral into existence right under the Grimms feet. It was launched up into the air at least twenty meters and they saw another glyph appear above it, a man blasted off of it and sent his metal fist into the side of it's neck. He grabbed it with his free hand then extended a lean flat metal sword out of his forearm just above his wrist. James Ironwood swung down with all his weight cleaving half way into the Grimm's neck. Weiss's glyph appeared under his feet just as he fell off the Grimm and launched him back up into the air. He whipped out his pistol and blasted a barrage of bullets into the cut.

The Grimm roared in pain only for it's head to fall off a instant later and hit the ground with a BOOM. James landed on the ground as Weiss zoomed into the clearing, dancing upon her white glyphs as she cleared up the last of the Grimm in seconds. Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor as she took in the white goddess of battle. With her shimmering dress and long flowing white hair, utterly stunning. "Wow~."


	9. Chapter 9 - Scouting For Verdant

**I've mentioned that IS going to be creepy yucky and disturbing right? Seriously now, I'm not kidding when I say things are going dive head first into the 'Darkness' part of the world of darkness. It's only gonna go down hill from here.  
**

 **Thank you to Guest for your comment, chapters are fixed.**

Scouting Fort Verdant

Black dust floated away on the breeze as Qrow swung his scythe out behind him glaring down the newcomers. "James… Weiss."

Weiss turned to look upon him in the pale moonlight. "Branwen."

The rest of the party was looking between the three in shear bewilderment. Ozpin tapped a finger on his chin trying to jog his memory. "James, James Ironwood? Didn't the Camarilla try to have you executed? I think I remember hearing something about them bringing in a Tremere assassin for the job when I was last in Atlas." Oz turned his attention to Weiss, understanding dawning on his features. "Ah, a mage of a more traditional form." He bowed low from the waist though it had a almost mocking feel to it. "That explains what happened. Tell me what did you do the Tremere. I have a rather personal vendetta against their kind."

Weiss looked coolly upon him. "Turned him inside out, who are you?"

Ozpin brushed his bangs out of his way and placed a finger under his third eye, opening it letting her see the solid golden glow. "A friend to any enemy of the Tremere."

James instantly raised his metal hand a blade snapped out of his forearm. "You Sabbat? Antitribu Salubri?"

"No, I am an Independent." Ozpin clarified.

James disengaged his weapon but did not relax.

"Great now that we've got that cleared up. What the fuck are you two doing here?" Qrow asked. "I thought that you James were going to stay out of Camarilla territory?"

"Well if you want to get technical Vale isn't Camarilla territory." Weiss said. "From what I've heard it's still a war ground between Camarilla and Sabbat with the Independents caught in the middle." Weiss said smiling thinly.

Qrow grumbled but didn't contradict her. Taiyang spoke up. "Just who are you two?"

"I'm James Ironwood, former Headmaster of Atlas, this is my wife Weiss Ironwood formerly Schnee. I'm just a mundane Huntsman but she is a mage." James said moving to stand by his wife.

Jaune spoke up. "Well you're not wrong about Vale being rather a mess right now. It doesn't explain why you are here?"

"James and I have taken to traveling to Sabbat and Independent territories helping out where we are able. They are safer for us and staying in one spot would draw the Camarilla to us and neither of us are in a position to treat with the Sabbat Archbishop for permanent residence in one of there cities." Weiss said.

"So in short, you and Jimmy here are wanders." Qrow said crossing his arms.

Weiss pursed her lips. "You are Qrow Branwen? James has told me about you and from my understanding you are no better. We are here to help with the Fort, something is very wrong here and we will mend it."

Pyrrha decided to speak up before Qrow could. "Well we'd be grateful for your help. Why don't we retire to a more secure location and we can compare notes."

* * *

They large group ended up on the battlements of the fort, beside the mountain out of the way of any guards. Between; James, Weiss, Yang, Taiyang, Oscar, Pyrrha, Jaune, Qrow, Ozpin and Ruby the group was getting too large to just hide out in a inn room.

Qrow leaned against a merlon. "So Weiss what do you know?"

The former Heiress sat upon a box. "Through my magic I can hear flesh screaming from within the fort. We all know that Grimm levels in the area have been very high for several weeks."

"The bounty went up two months ago, Yang and I have been her for almost that entire time. I haven't even been able to figure out where they are coming from, a hunt lowers the numbers for a few days but more always come." Tai said.

"Which means a constant source of pain or fear." Jaune said starting to pace.

"We should try to learn how long the Grimm problem was going on before the bounty was posted. Flesh screaming does limit the clans we could be dealing with. There are only three clans that are really good at manipulating flesh, Tzimisce, Tremere and Salubri. Though if it's an Independent Salubri, then I find it unlikely to be the cause at all. An Antitribu and all bets are off. Hmm there are also the Giovanni but they are more the necromancer type and they are Independents and I don't think they'd let the Grimm levels get high enough to call for help. Plus zombies are dead, there flesh wouldn't scream." Ozpin said casually flicking his fingers.

"I'm sorry what does Antitribu mean?" Jaune asked. "That's the second time you've used it and I've never heard of it."

"Right a Thin Blood or Caitiff like you wouldn't know. Antitribu means anti-clan, usually applied to a vampire of a clan that goes against their sect. Take a Venture in the Sabbat, you would call him a Antitribu Venture, for going against the nature of his clan. The Sabbat's numbers are honestly much higher than the Camarilla's and they have a great deal more diversity in there sect." Ozpin said.

"So we figure out when the Grimm really came and we can narrow down which sect we are dealing with?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. An Independent would probably just move house or take care of the Grimm itself. A Tremere Camarilla would post the bounty as soon as a problem arouse and gotten help from the sect to address the problem. Their precious Masquerade and all that fun. A Sabbat Tzimisce would probably only address it when it got out of hand and started endanger the Kine population more directly. Given their appearance and nature they wouldn't bother to deal with the Grimm themselves." Ozpin said.

"That should be easy enough to figure out. I'll go ask the innkeeper." Taiyang got up and ruffled Oscar's hair as he left.

Qrow watched Ozpin as Tai left, the vampire looked uneasy, more so then he'd ever seen. "What's eating you?"

"The situation. We are only a few days from Vale, I find it unlikely that it's a Camarilla Haven. If the Camies are known for one thing, it's _not_ making a mess. The Sabbat… well frenzied assholes is the polite way of putting them." Ozpin got off the wall and walked to the other side looking down into the fort. "The Giovanni keep largely to Atlas and Mistral, so unless this is something new… I find it unlikely it's them. Though I think I'd prefer the horde of zombies to whatever horror a Tzimisce cooked up." Ozpin shuddered violently.

"You think it's Sabbat? You just sent Tai to be sure?" Qrow said.

"I do. Worst case it's a Cathedral of Flesh, which would explain what you hear through your magic little white one." Ozpin address Weiss.

Weiss scowled but Qrow spoke before she could. "I'm not afraid of any Fiend."

"Well you're not the only one here Branwen. As you are so fond of forgetting." James said.

Qrow growled a very lupin sound at James, his shoulders pulling back.

"If it is Tzimisce, we should send scouts first." Pyrrha said. "As much as I'd like to avoid unnecessary conflict with a sect, we can't let this continue or the region will lose any human presence. Or worse Vale will send Huntsmen into the fray, I'd rather not have their deaths on my hands."

Taiyang returned. "The fort was having Grimm problems a full month before the bounty was posted."

"Sabbat." Ozpin said with a hushed breath. He mulled it over for a moment then said firmly. "Pyrrha is right, we need to scout the inner fort. A small group would have an easier time sneaking in."

"Why not just ask to be let in further?" Ruby asked.

"If there is a Cathedral of Flesh, then any higher up human in the area is probably a Ghoul. Asking would alert the vampire in charge. No we must play is much more carefully." Ozpin said.

"I'll lead the scouting party." Weiss said looking over to James, who gave a slight nod. "With my magic we'll have to explore less and thus shorten the amount of time we have to be there."

"Agreed. I will go as well, my knowledge of Kindred lore is the greatest and if we run into Vozhd or Szlachta I stand the best chance of fighting them off." Ozpin said.

"Vozhd, Szlachta?" Oscar asked.

"Monsters created through the flesh crafting magic of the Tzimisce." Ozpin said.

Oscar turned very pale and covered his mouth.

"I should go as well. My kind are the best at this sort of thing." Qrow said.

Weiss was the one who spoke up. "No, you should stay behind with the Silver Eyed Warrior. While I respect the phoenix you are our heaviest hitter, you should stay by the most vulnerable of us. This is scouting not war."

"I'm not some babysitter!" Qrow snarled moving towards her.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

James reached over and grabbed Qrow's shoulder. "No offense intended but a Tzimisce would probably smell you coming from a mile away Garou."

"He is right Qrow. The Garou and the Tzimisce do have a long standing history of war. If anything they'd be prepared for one of your kind. Let the mage and vampire go first, both have an edge and the common sense to run away." Taiyang said.

Qrow jerked his shoulder yanking James hand off of it. "Fine. You keep your Scrolls out and call the instant you think you might need help." He staked over to Ruby and sat beside her crossing a leg over the other as well as his arms and hunching over.

Ruby edged away from him, she could feel the anger rolling off of him. Beside her Oscar spoke up. "I'll go too, my magic's pretty versatile at the very least I should be able to help us run away if we need it." His guts felt like a tight knot but he knew that logically he was the perfect candidate for this type of thing.

Yang looked over to him surprised, vampires weren't her thing so she hadn't said anything yet. "Are you sure? I know vamps scare you."

Oscar looked up to her smiling cheekily. "Yeah but I'll never learn if I avoid them."

"Then it's settled. Weiss, Oscar and I will explore and keep our Scrolls handy the rest of you will remain back till we give the word or return." Ozpin said.

"It's a solid plan." James said with a nod, reaching out to Weiss who moved to him. The pair embraced while Ozpin moved over to Ruby. "May I feed?"

"Pyrrha can I borrow your knife?" Ruby asked thinking she really should get one of her own.

Pyrrha walked over and handed Ruby her spare knife, then with a little nod walked away drawing Jaune to her. He went to her for much the same reason Ozpin went to Ruby.

Watching Jaune's fangs sink into her neck made envy rise in Oz's chest. Saliva gathered in his mouth just watching what he wouldn't give to be able to do the same to Ruby whenever he wanted. Ruby cut her wrist. The sweet scent snapped Oz's attention back to her, she held her wrist up and Oz held it kneeling before her and angling it so the blood would flow into his mouth without getting his saliva on the cut.

Ruby waited till she was starting to get faint before sealing the cut with Aura. Something predatory flashed in Oz's eyes and she got the feeling he hadn't been done with her yet. He took the knife from her limp fingers and licked the edge clean of blood.

While this occured Oscar got up and walked away wringing his shirt between his hands. Yang followed him. "It's yucky I know, I don't think I could ever just _let_ a vamp feed off of me. But I get the feeling Ruby likes him."

"Well he does seem to be nice, he helped me with my leg once." Oscar was grateful for the distraction.

"Still gross though." Yang punched him lightly in the arm.

Oscar giggled and rubbed at it. "Yeah."

"Are you sure about going?" Yang asked stopping to lean against a merlon.

"Not really no, but I know it's the right thing to do." Oscar said looking up to her.

The blonde opened her arms and Oscar lept into them, he hugged her tight. His face in the middle of her chest. Yang rested her cheek against his head and softly said. "You'll be fine and you can tell me all about it later."

"Ready to Oscar?" Ozpin asked with Weiss at his side.

Oscar reluctantly drew away from Yang. "Yeah lets go."

* * *

Ozpin lead their little band through the stone corridors, his nose helping them avoid any humans. Weiss had taken off her heels and was wearing a glove like stockings upon her feet, she had folded her dress and tucked it into her belt. Meanwhile Oscar was wondering what what the stockings were made out off. Oz sniffed and drew them around another corner, it lead down into a dead end. The walls were devoid of any source of light. He walked over and touched the wall sniffing. "I don't get it. I smell flesh, but there's nothing here."

Oscar walked over and touched the wall closing his eyes, then he lifted his hand and hit it lightly. "Secret entrance." He walked down the large wall over a meter in width. "Button is right… here." He pressed on a duvet in the wall and it smooth slid away into the floor with a quiet grinding of stone on stone. What was under it made him jerk away so fast he almost fell.

Ozpin steadied him grabbing him by the shoulders. "More to you than meets the eye." Oz tried to keep the praise warm, but he was so out of practice he wasn't sure if he managed it.

"Well, it seems you were right about the Flesh Cathedral." Weiss pulled a pair of white gloves out of a pouch, they were made out of the same strange tough yet flexible skin like material as her stockings. She pulled them on and they went well above her elbow.

The wall was a mess of bones, muscle and skin sewn together intricately like the perverted craftsmen took pride in his work. It was undoubtedly a door bits of hands making up the hinges.

"That's what flesh crafting looks like?" Oscar was fighting to keep his dinner down.

"Some." Ozpin said rubbing up and down Oscar's back, it seemed to work better than his words to calm the teenager.

"Shh." Weiss said and placed her gloved hands on the door, stepping close to it and hovering with her ear almost touching it. After a moment of listening she started to humm softly under her breath.

The other two waited in silence for a full minute before the door opened inward with a squelch. The ground within it was covered in the same sewn flesh, and it was pitch black. "Ozpin you lead, I don't dare risk a light."

Ozpin nodded and took the first few steps, the ground made a mushy wet sound under his shoes. He sniffed again and covered his nose. "Gods above that's rank. Come on make sure to close the door behind us."

They progressed into the hallway and the two mages used their respective talents to close the door. Though Weiss's humming only took a few seconds this time. As they walked light started to filter through the air, Oscar walked with a hand over his mouth his eyes wide. The walls pulsed, victims suppurating them. Whole villages of people woven into the walls, the torch sconce were skeletal hands holding fire ever burning and renewing.

Oscar looked down to his shoes to see them edged in red. Bile shot up his throat, just as he moved to throw up Weiss reached out and touched his stomach it instantly quieted. "No evidence." She whispered.

Oscar wasn't the only one feeling like they might hurl. Ozpin bit his tongue to keep his own meal down, he really disliked Tzimisce. They were a point of shame for him. Make no mistake through his long unlife he had waged that enteral battle for his humanity and on more than one occasion lost. Still that was behind him now, he refused to let past deeds distract him from the present.

They came upon a great hall, Weiss had to help Oscar again. There were corpses impaled on stalagmites, faces were crafted into the walls high above them and they wailed out an eerie song. There was a single table in the middle, like everything else made of people twisted and ripped out of their proper shapes. The chairs were humans merged together in a sitting position.

Here all three of them could feel a heartbeat to the Cathedral, but they progressed no farther afraid to be seen by the faces. At the end of the wall was a huge creature, though they could see very little of it for it was covered by a knit of flayed skin. The could however see the torso of two vampires at the middle of the mass of flesh. Their backs were to each other and they seemed to be joined at the hip.

The one facing away from them was silent and appeared to be sleeping. The other however Ozpin recognized to be Malkavian as it wailed out suddenly in chores with the faces upon the walls. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!" It's torso thrashed back and forth, it's breasts were huge but clearly crafted together through the same twisted magic. It's belly was cut open and Oz could just see the tiniest suggestion of a fetus within it. It's blue eyes were wide, it's nose had been reshaped over and over like the sculptor couldn't make up it's mind what 'beautiful' meant. Lastly a intestines hung from her head in a mockery of hair. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL."

Ozpin signaled the other two back and they retreated into the corridor.

"I couldn't see anything." Weiss whispered.

"You really don't want to." Ozpin said. "We need to head back there is no way we can take that thing by ourselves. I only saw half of it, I have no idea what the other Kindred is."

"Well, well, well what have we here?" A voice sounded from behind Oz oozing out of the darkness. It was succulent and smooth. Oz didn't have time to turn before a hand hit him square in the back, the familiar feeling of the Discipline Blood Purge raced through him. Ozpin couldn't even warn the other two as he violently vomited his entire reservoir of blood upon them. Pain racked through his body as he fell to his knees.

Weiss and Oscar barely had enough of their wits to jump back as the most powerful member of their party was taken down with a touch. A man materialized out of the shadows, he was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, perfectly handsome with glowing red eyes. "The Master will see you both later." The ground before them opened up like a giant mouth and they fell into darkness.

"No!" Oz lunged forward at the sounds of their twinned screams. Pain ripped through his stomach, he looked down to see a thin black blade sticking through it. It was ripped out and Oz clenched at the wound trying to keep what little of his blood reserves he had left within him. He rolled away getting to his feet. _Tremere, great just great._

The Tremere looked up and down and laughed. "Ohh, the Great Unicorn Ozpin. Well it's an honor to met you." He waved his hand blood curling around it. "My Master will most definitely want to met you first."

The Blood Purge hit him again and Oz vomited again this time falling to the ground. Even against his undead nature he gasped for breath. A Szlachta melted from a wall, it appeared mostly human only with the claws of a wolf grafted onto it's fingers. It was nude though with blood smeared all over its body. "Bring him." The Tremere ordered and started walking down the hall. Ozpin felt the clawed hand grab him by the collar of his shirt before he passed out.

* * *

Ozpin awoke to a finger being shoved into his mouth, he coughed and spat. The finger vanished and a voice grated his ears. "Hmm Silver Blood, what morsel have you bought into my domain? All without paying the courtesy of announcing your arrival." Oz blinked and found what he was quite sure to the Archbishop of the Cathedral standing above him. He bore very little resemblance to a man, his face was twisted with decorative bones, risking out of the back of his head like a crown. He wore a long red silken robe that wafted around a thin twisted from.

Ozpin looked around the room, it was that same flesh crafted walls as the rest of the place only the ground was covered in a thin layer of blood. His mouth watered and he could feel his Beast rising up. He swallowed thickly dread coiling in his guts, he'd played the line of retaining his humanity very finely over the last few decades, this was the last thing he needed.

"It is rude to ignore your host." The Tzimisce said.

"I beg a thousand pardons, I was unaware that this was your territory Archbishop. I came to investigate the Grimm problem." Ozpin said and looked down his body, manacles of bone and sinew held him to the table.

"Ah Grimm, such lovely creatures." The Tzimisce sucked on his finger again. "Where is the Silver Eyed Warrior? Did you bring her with you?"

Ozpin sealed his lips together.

"Is she you're ghoul? Will she come looking for you? I have never had the pleasure of meeting one." It's rumbling voice hurt Oz's ears.

Again Ozpin favoured silence, looking up thin spidery legs were starting to slink down from the ceiling.

"You must be hungry Sebastian has always wanted to see what Blood Purge would do to one for your clan. I can sense your Beast just aching to be let out, to fall into frenzy." The Tzimisce strode around the thin table, the blood pulling on his robe. "Did you know you have a reputation Unicorn?"

"I have been around for a while." Ozpin said through grit teeth staring at the spider legs slinking down.

"What Caste of Salubri are you? In the havok you reap, you've made it clear you have very little in common with the healers which leads me to believe you are of the warrior caste and yet." He paused gesturing a one with a finger. "You still cling to the self indulgent illusion of being an Independent. Give up Unicorn, join the Sabbat your brethren will welcome you with open arms. Considering your hehe… reputation." The vampire purred.

"Not interested." Ozpin said firmly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. You are as well known for being stubborn as you are for your habitual bloodbaths." The Archbishop turned to leave then paused looking upon Oz. "I've half a mind to force you to diablerize me." He smiled and it made Oz's skin crawl. "Just to see what you'd turn into."

Horror, it was all that Oz felt, his eyes widened and he called on his powers instinctively to aid himself. Only without blood this triggered every vampire's alter ego, the Beast. Ozpin roared his mind gone as the need to feed consumed him, he fought against his bindings but they held fast.

The Tzimisce smiled and addressed the ceiling. "Have fun my darling. Call for me when he exhausts himself."

As he left the room from the ceiling dropped the upper half of a woman. Her breasts had been cut off and her abs split open, as she came down the flesh of her abdomen opened. The edges lined with hundreds of little fangs, her arms had been replaced with black spindly spider legs with cutting edges. Her mouth opened straight down the middle of her chin and a tensile tongue slithered out from some unknowable place in her throat.

Already exhausted and starving Ozpin's frenzy faded, just as she settled over him. Oz barely had time to scream.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Cathedral of Flesh

Qrow glared silently at Ruby, he wasn't some glorified guard dog. He should be with the scouting party, hunting for information was something he had gotten very good at. Instead here he was playing babysitter to Ruby, Gods he really hoped that wasn't going to be his life from now on. Maybe he could just take her to Raven and let his big sister figure out what to do with her. Then he could get back to what he was good at, rather then this stupid guard detail.

Ruby got up and moved away from Qrow as subtly as she could. The aura he was giving off made her feel small and guilty. Her sister and dad had walked down the wall and were talking softly. While Jaune and Pyrrha had also broken away, that just left James sitting alone on another crate looking out beyond to the farmland. "Soo, what's up with your arm? Watching you take out that Grimm all by yourself was really cool."

"My right side is all combat automail." James reached up and pulled his tie undone. He pulled his coat and shirt off showing her the sleek, corded metal muscle.

Ruby's eyes widened into silver sauers. "That's so COOL!" She reached out and touched his forearm, the metal closely mimicked the human shapes. "It's warm."

"Hmmhmm, complete sensations as well." James chuckled when she removed her hand and blushed. "It's fine, it's nice to be touched. For years I didn't have any sensation but pressure."

"Sweet!" Ruby reached out and traced over the gleaming black metal.

James turned his body and offered his hand, Ruby took it and examined the tight joints. The metal was molded into human shapes layered over strains that made up muscle and tendons. Though she would never admit it allowed, but she really liked the metal.

Qrow lifted his head and sniffed. He rolled his eyes, of course she'd be a metal head like Tai, getting all randy over fucking automail.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Ruby turned his hand over, her eyes traced up to his chest and she blushed. He looked _good,_ her heart gave a little flutter. She had thought Weiss was badass and beautiful, her husband was a perfect match for her.

"Cutting edge Atlas technology with Schnee money backing it's research and development." James explained, finding the colour in her cheeks very amusing.

Ruby whistled in awe. "You should show my sister and dad."

"Perhaps when we have more time, if I let them at it I get the feeling I won't be allowed to move till they've studied every inch of me." James said.

Ruby's brain took that to directions he hadn't meant at all. Qrow scoffed and got up grabbing her by the arm and pulled her away. "I think that's enough sight seeing for you."

"No, Qrow. What the hell? Let me go!" Ruby pulled at her arm but got nowhere.

James grabbed Qrow's wrist and yanked him away from Ruby. "The lady said to let her go."

"Ha, she's no lady. Just looking at you was getting her all hot and bothered. I don't feel like smelling it for the next hour." Qrow glared up at James ignoring Ruby.

Her jaw dropped. "YOU ASS!"

James drew Ruby behind him slightly as he put himself between her and Qrow. "I understand you are not happy with the current arrangements but that's no excuse to make such vulgar comments about your charge. She is a young woman. I am flattered and don't mind at all. If you have that much of a problem with her scent, you can move up wind."

"Flattered? Don't you have a wife?" Qrow growled with a sneer.

James was stunned for a moment but then he smiled. "As a matter of a fact I do. She likes playing with women as well though and I am not against changing things up on occasion. Though I bet you don't even have barest grasp of how to play beyond where to put it."

Qrow turned red though if it was anger or blush, Ruby found it very hard to tell. Before he could retort James's Scroll rang.

* * *

Weiss and Oscar slid down a twisting path, before falling out into a black pit. They both splashed into the darkness and neither really wanted to know what they had landed in. Weiss gathered her wits first standing up and reaching into a pouch, she then pulled out a light stick she cracked it and held it up.

Oscar looked at himself coated in blood, sitting in a pool of blood and this time Weiss let him throw up. Weiss studied the large room, she couldn't see any walls in sight, but mounds of body parts reached up all the way to the ceiling. Multiple chutes filled the ceiling randomly opening and dumping useless body parts. The scent of rot filled the air, for flesh crafting the parts still needed to be alive. These were all dead.

"Oh my Gods." Oscar groaned pushing himself to his feet. "We're going to be stuck in here aren't we?" He gulped. "Till he comes and gets us."

Weiss reached into a pocket and pulled her Scroll out, amazingly it was clean. She hit the quick dial and put it on speaker. It was picked up instantly. "Are you okay?" James's voice came rapidly from the Scroll.

"Defiantly been better. We got to, I guess the main hall before we were ambushed. A vamp used something on Ozpin that made him vomit, knocking him flat and dropped us into some sort of refuse dump."

"Sounds like Blood Purge, nasty Tremere Discipline." Qrow said.

"He said he had a master so there must be other vampires in the fort. Oh and it's definitely a Cathedral of Flesh." Weiss said.

"So there is no point in trying for stealthy." Qrow said.

"Definitely, the entrance is a dead end hall, through the east and north tunnels. Ozpin just followed his nose." Weiss said.

"Do you have a way out?" James asked.

Weiss looked to the ceiling again. "I think so. I'll call you when we get out, though I think it will be a while."

"Alright, we'll find our way and call you when we get there." James said. "Love you, stay safe."

"Love you too, stay safe." Weiss hung up.

"So what is your idea?" Oscar asked.

Weiss pointed at a chute. "We climb the tallest mound and then I use my magic to open a chute and we climb up that."

Oscar's eyes widened. "That's a lot of climbing."

"It is, we should get going." Weiss put her Scroll away and started walking toward the middle of the room and biggest mound.

The ground squished under their feet. After a minute Oscar asked. "How are you not grossed out by this?"

"My spheres of magic are flesh magic and plant, living magics. You know part of the process to learn any magic is to grow intimate with your element." Weiss said. "Though I'll admit, I've never seen anything on this scale. The Tzimisce sure know their stuff."

"That almost sounded like admiration." Oscar said.

"This is well beyond my skills, I'd be stupid too not try and understand it." They came to the mound and Weiss shoved the light stick between her breasts. "Stick close."

The mound was a great pyramid, so the climb itself wasn't difficult. However all the limbs and bits, human and animal made Oscar feel sick. The smell alone got worse the higher they climbed, it forced Oscar to breath through his mouth, which got almost the taste of it stuck in his mouth. At least there weren't any insects, which was rather odd all things considered.

Weiss pressed on with determination, she didn't fancy waiting for someone to find them. She had half a mind to use magic to cleanse the both of them off blood but she hated using magic in such a vulgar fashion. Maybe she could 'create' a magic washcloth in one of her pockets to clean themselves off with. She kept an eye on Oscar as they climbed. His gloves and boots weren't as suited to the slowly decomposing mess as hers were. She had made them herself out of… well a few different things.

It was slow going but they managed rise to the summit. Weiss reached up and she could just brush her gloved fingers against the oozing ceiling. Oscar was more then a little glad the light stick didn't extend more the a few meters around them. After a long moment Weiss took a deep breath and started to sing. There were no words, it was more a mournful sighing song.

The ceiling slowly split open, Weiss grabbed the lip and pulled herself up with just her upper body strength then braced herself in the chute and offered a hand to Oscar. Without stopping her song.

Oscar didn't interrupt her, he had ever met someone who used song for magic before. Well there were spells that were 'chants' but those were different then what she was doing. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with a heave. He grabbed the moist walls and dug his boots in.

Weiss song changed and Oscar could feel hand holds forming in the wall. Back to back they climbed Weiss's song grew smooth and eerie almost a lullaby. Oscar grew really sick of the smell and feel of the fat and muscle forced out of shape. By the time they reached the top he was ready to kill something.

In response to Weiss's song the chute opened and they finally had a breath of 'fresh' air. Weiss crawled out first then pulled Oscar out of the hole. He looked around the room, it looked like a surgery room out of hell. "So what do we do? Look for everyone else or Ozpin?"

Weiss pulled out her Scroll and hoped James had remembered to turn it to vibrate. Sure enough his voice was hushed. "We are just getting in now. Where are you?"

"No idea, some sort of torture chamber." Weiss got up from the ground and reached into a pocket. _Pulling out_ a clean white cloth she started to mop down her face and then the rest of her.

"This _is_ a Cathedral of Flesh. That doesn't really help." Qrow groused having grabbed the phone.

"Can you sniff us out?" Weiss asked.

"Hell no, I can't smell anything other than blood. How did Ozpin stand it?" Qrow asked.

"Not a clue. Oscar and I will start exploring. Hopefully we'll find something to help us orientate ourselves." Weiss finished cleaning herself then returned to cloth to her pocket then _pulled out_ another one and gave it to Oscar to clean himself with. The teenager grabbed it like a desperate man.

"Leave your Scroll on." James said.

"Talk to you when we get something to work with." Weiss tucked her Scroll into her pocket. "Feeling better?"

Oscar had cleaned his face and all his other crucial bits. "As best as I can."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Qrow, James and Jaune took point, Ruby was in the middle with Pyrrha beside her while the Xiao-Longs brought up the rear. Ruby clutched her spear to her chest, everyone but Qrow had already emptied their stomachs shortly after the smell of the place hit them. The Garou had mostly stripped only in boxers, with a belt for Harbinger and shifted over into his Glabro form. It made him bigger with many of the changes that would fully form when he moved over into his Crinos already present. He was growling softly, his eyes flicking around.

The red eyed man was leery of the lack of resistance they had met so far. He was following Ozpin's scent as best he could, only to be stuck with the overwhelming scent of Ruby ... the scent of Ruby's blood. He broke away from the group and walked to the corner of a wall and knelt sniffing the ground. It was covered in well over a liter of flesh blood. "This must be where the Tremere took Ozpin down. It's Ruby's blood."

"Can you smell him out?" Ruby asked, worried for Oz.

Qrow sniffed around, lowering his body further to the ground. "Yeah, something dragged him." His ears twitched and he pressed a finger to his lips. "Something in the next room." Keeping crouched he slinked forward, disturbing everyone but Tai with how easily he moved like a wolf even in this partly formed shape.

He stood fluidly up and strode into the great chamber. It was just a grotesque as last time but this time the flesh crafted woman looked instant open them. The Malkavian side was turned toward them, it lifted it's arms in jerking motions and cried out. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!"

Then it SCREAMED the shock waves were visible in the as it sang out it's scream. Everyone's hands flew to their ears and Qrow's bled, he was forced back into his human shape. The monster caste off this skirt of flesh and stood, massive towering at least fifteen feet tall. A great black spider head with covered in white Grimm bone, was revealed under the two vampires hips replacing their legs. It's glowing nine red eyes, shifted around looking everywhere at once. It's maw opened in four sections splitting open to reveal row upon row of teeth. It reared back and four of it's six legs, they were a twisted mix of wolf and spider. The last two were thick like gorilla arms with human shaped hands. It's back also appeared to be a spiders behind all made of black Grimm. The Malkavian screamed again leaping forward, smashing the table to bits as it raced towards them at a call. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!"

"SCATTER!" Tai yelled, grabbing Ruby and dashing to the left with Yang.

James whipped out his gun and started firing, running to the right. Though it didn't even seem to notice the bullets.

Pyrrha looked over to Qrow who was still holding his ears. She pulled out her sword out her sword and shield, standing her ground. Jaune formed up beside her, his own weapons at the ready. The monsters bared down on them raising two of its arms to SMASH down on their shields. Even with their Aura's up, Jaune had to call upon his Fortitude Discipline to keep his arms from giving out. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL, I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!" The Malkavian torso screamed pounding on the shields in a clumsy rhythm, like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Qrow Get up!" Pyrrha yelled through the pounding on her shield.

Qrow shook his head his Aura healing his ears. He staggered to his feet and took several steps back. "Hold it for a second longer!" He called on his wolf and _RIPPED_ his way straight into his Crinos. He hallowed in pain as his limbs changed faster than his skin. Fur growing before skin had fully formed. He grabbed Harbinger as he changed and as soon as it was through he leapt into the air and drove his blade into the Grimm monsters head.

It grabbed him and tossed the massive werewolf aside. The Malkavian grabbed Harbinger by the blade and ripped it out of itself, then dropped it. "I MUST BE BEAUTIFUL!" It took a deep breath, it's whole body expanded and it screamed again with concussive force directed solely on Qrow.

His Aura did not help, he covered his ears and cowered. Pyrrha looked to Jaune who nodded and crouched raising his shield above his head. Pyrrha jump upon it and Jaune tossed her up into the air. She jabbed at the Malkavian with her spear and it lifted it's arms to shield it's face. Pyrrha landed on the top of the spider head and raced around the back.

The second vampire behind the Malkavian stirred in a series of violent twitches with the sound of bone grinding on bone. It was male, with it's mouth sew shut big baby blue eyes stared out at her. Then it raised a hand and blasted her with a Discipline, sending her flying off of it's body. Pyrrha felt the Discipline seek her blood but her Aura projected her.

Jaune ran straight for the Grimm, the spider head opened it's maw with a shrill scream. Jaune dropped to the ground sliding under it intent on stabbing it's belly. Only as he slid the Grimm rose higher on it's legs and it's belly opened like a zipper. White Grimm bone lined the sides as human arms reached down from around the sides, the middle of it was one gaping maw of gnashing teeth, human and animal alike. Jaune couldn't keep in the scream as the Grimm descended.

James dove for the Grimm, rolling onto his back and catching the Grimm with all his limbs. "GO, GO!" He grunted as he held it up, the arms pulling at him.

Jaune raced out from under only to turn on his heel and cut at the arms grabbing James with Pyrrha.

The Xiao-Longs entered the fray, Taiyang raced through the hall leaping into the air. Distracted the Grimm turned away from three Huntsmen. It screamed again the force knocking Tai from the air, Yang came in dodging and weaving her way through the stalactites. Firing from her Ember Celica, the shots had negligible effect though. The Grimm dropped to all six legs again and raced towards Taiyang like a large centipede. It rose again on its hind legs reaching out to grab Tai.

Only for Qrow to hit it.

It staggered to the side as several hundred pounds of muscle smashed into it with the force of a freight train. The torsos of the vampires twisted with crunching sounds so the Malkavian was facing it again. It opened its mouth to scream again.

Pyrrha and James opened fire together, filling it's mouth full of bullets. The second vampire woke again, it lifted its hands and blood poured out of the monsters skin. Red human blood, it coagulated into a thick shield that the bullets _bounced_ off of. Qrow backed away and covered his ears as the Malkavian screamed again.

Ruby watched from behind a stalagmite, her father had told her to stay put and she wasn't going to disobey. She watched pain warp Qrow's lupine features the whole room groaned in pain as the concussive power of the scream affected everything. She didn't know any magic for this, she wasn't trained to fight near enough to be helpful. Tears collected in her eyes, _what use is there being in a Silver Eyed Warrior when I can't help?_

The Grimm twisted around the torso's moving with it, the monster pounced on Qrow. It's spider mouth opening wide. Thick fangs slide out from the mandibles and it bit down. Qrow raised his arms to protected his chest, everyone could see his Aura glow red as the teeth cut into them. Yang bolted forward just as Qrow's Aura gave under the enormous pressure exerted by the mandibles. The Malkavian watched him with glee as the fangs jabbed forward piercing deep into Qrow's chest.

Yang jumped blasting down shots upon it's back. The second vampire twisted around to look at her, it flicked it's hands out Discipline after Discipline in the form of red ords struck Yang. The blood shield twisted and turned becoming acidic. Yang stumbled back falling off of the monsters back.

"Yang!" Tai ran forward, as the Grimm turned and brought it's fists down on the huntress. Everyone else save Ruby was already in movement. But they were all much to slow, it pummeled down on Yang. She rolled out of the way as her Aura started to fail, rising to her feet. She punched out at the Grimm arm and it made a satisfying _crunch._

The Malkavian screamed and the torso's turned so the second vampire was facing Yang. It's blood shield had failed but it raised it hands - Yang jumped back into it facing down it's back to punch the vampire. It let her get within range, her right fist flew. Then all Yang knew was pain.

"YANG!" Taiyang screamed blasting forward and catching her as she fell from the Grimm's back. Red quickly stained his clothes as blood gushed from the stump of her right arm. Tears collected in his eyes. "Pyrrha why don't you just barbecue this bitch!"

At the word barbecue the Grimm rounded on Pyrrha and charged. Pyrrha raced away jumping over bloody table bits. As the fireballs flew from her fingertips, the Malkavian paused and gave it's a hug. Black Grimm icor raced up from the body to coat the vampires protecting them from the fire.

"It's very intelligent." James said running with Jaune to strike at it's back legs.

The spider rounded on them, just as Oscar and Weiss burst into the great hall. Oscar saw the monster and clapped his hands together then dropped to the ground. Stone ruptured from under the Grimm in massive pillars, bursting up straight into it's belly. Weiss pulled out her sword and flicked her fingers white speed glyphs forming under her feet as she blasted into the fray. She stabbed at the Grimm, blasting around it upon her white glyphs.

"That is quite of enough of that." The voice was grating.

Oscar's summoned rock crumbled the whole hall groaned as what had been damaged pulled itself back together. Weiss landed and saw Yang she raced over and started humming.

Everyone else looked to the end of the hall. The Archbishop stood in the middle of the hall, with the Tremere that had knocked Ozpin flat beside him. To his left was a horrible flesh crafted monster with the arms of a spider, it's lower half was distorted muscles mimicking a snakes body. It's torso was split down the middle and it's mouth was split her chin.

Within her was Ozpin, his body was completely covered by the monsters torso, it's lips were wrapped around his cheeks and jaw in a perverted form of kiss. It held him almost loving inside of it.

"Come my dears." The Archbishop said and the Grimm monster raced to his side. He addressed the group. "Where are you hiding the Silver Eyed Warrior?" He was met with silence and he sighed, he lifted a hand elegantly. "This one is your friend yes? I will trade him for her."

Ruby lurched to her feet but Tai glared at her and she dropped back down. Pyrrha and Jaune traded a long look and Pyrrha stepped forward. "I am the Silver Eyed Warrior. Let my friend go and I will come to you willingly."

Pyrrha looked over at Ozpin as she walked, she knew what she was doing. She knew that Ozpin would probably frenzy as soon as he hit the ground.

"You're eyes are not silver."

"I wear contacts." She stopped well away from the Archbishop, she dearly hoped he didn't know what Ruby smelled like.

Thankfully neither vampire could smell her through the scents of all the other freshly spilt blood. With another wave of his hand the flesh crafted monster, slowly opened it's torso from the bottom up, it pulled Ozpin out of it and drew back from the 'kiss' they could see it's long tongue and been down Oz's throat and no one really wanted to think about how much further it had gone. Ozpin dropped to the ground and crumpled a whimper escaping him. His clothes were in tatters, his body covered in bites as if hundreds of rats had been nibbling on him. He hugged at his insides before in his starved state he unlike the other well fed vampires smelled Pyrrha.

Pyrrha braced herself and closed her eyes when she saw Oz fall head over heels into frenzy. His teeth at her neck wasn't even a unwelcome sensation, he bit down harder then Jaune ever did and sucked ever harder in his desperation. James moved to stop Oz but Jaune raised a arm stopping him.

The Archbishop watched on amused, he planned on Embracing the Silver Eyed Warrior so he did not care if Ozpin drained her of her blood.

Pyrrha felt that familiar fire in her heart as Oz took the last drops of her blood. Ozpin drew away from her neck sanity returning to his eyes. Pyrrha saw his look of horror and despair and smiled. "Go. Protect them for me."

Ozpin backed away and nodded, he ran down the hall to the rest of them. "We should go, respect her wishes."

James and Weiss were surprised when, Tai, Oscar and Jaune all nodded. "Qrow needs help. Don't forget Harbinger." Tai said picking Yang up, Weiss was still humming the blood from Yangs arm was slow and sluggish.

Ozpin grabbed Harbinger from the floor as he walked over to Qrow, the huge Garou still lay where the Grimm had bit him. He labored for breath as Ozpin knelt beside him and reached out putting a hand on the fur covered chest. The Archbishop was right, he had no gift for healing others, still he reached out with his Obeah Discipline and looked for the poison. He found it quickly, and tried to stop it. Pyrrha's blood coiled around his fingers and he changed it into healing energy and poured it into Qrow.

The red eyed man groaned and reverted to human, his blood pooling around him. He blinked up at Oz, his vision slowing coming back into focus. "Oh, it's you."

"We need to leave, can you stand?" Ozpin asked, ignoring Qrows tone.

Qrow tried to sit up but his muscles were in shock, Ozpin helped pulling him to his feet. Qrow whined in pain and didn't turn down the help. The group walked for the exist, Ruby only running over to join them when she was sure the vampires were still focused on Pyrrha.

As soon as they were past the doorway. Jaune said. "We need to run, she won't be able to hold it back much longer."

* * *

"Come to be then, be Embraced." The Archbishop said extending his arms to her.

"No." Pyrrha said and let her fire out. She burned and tossed her arms open wide fire blasting out of her in waves. "I am a phoenix, burn in the fire of my rebirth."

* * *

The group only just hit the road as the Keep of the fort exploded in fire. They looked up at it and it was Weiss that spoke. "We all need to leave, this is a serious breach of the Masquerade. Camarilla and Sabbat will be crawling all over this place."

"Where can we even go?" Ruby asked, they had come here for a place to hide.

Taiyang looked at Qrow, leaning on Ozpin bleeding from to nasty bites on his chest barely lucid. He looked to Yang, Weiss was bandaging the stump of his daughter's arm, he could think of only one place they could go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll, it took him a minute to find her number. It rang several times before picking up. "What?" The word was snapped.

"Your brother is dying of blood loss and poison, your daughter just lost her arm, Ruby is here with me as well. We're at Fort Verdant and just broke the Masquerade. Raven we need your help." Tai listed each thing calmly.

There was silence on the call for several long seconds. "Why should I care?"

"We're your family."

Silence again, then a long suffering sigh. "Get out of the fort, I'll come get you." Tai could feel her shaking her head. "Family only showing up when they need something." Raven ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11 Spoilt Kindred

The trees flew by as the heavy truck bounced along the road. Ruby shivered curling up as Qrow lay beside her in his human form with a sheet over him, he wheezed with every slow labored breath. Ozpin was curled into a ball and hugging himself his eyes wide and unfocused. The pool of blood was steadily growing under Qrow.

Weiss pulled herself away from her husband and put her hands on Qrow's chest and started to hum. She was tired but she tried to focus on encouraging the poison out of the Garou. Her actions startled Ozpin into motion, he moved sluggishly. The others in the back of the truck watched Oz's hands shake. He bent over Qrow and licked over a small cut, it healed. Weiss sat back exhausted but didn't stop Oz as he moved from one cut to another licking till they healed.

Ozpin looked down at the fang marks, he couldn't steady his hands, didn't even try as he picked up the bleeding limb. He sealed his lips over one of the larger punctures and started to suck, he could taste the poison mixing with his blood. He drew back and spat the blood away he went back to licking. Qrow groaned in pain and Oz lifted dull eyes to look at Qrow who reached out and put a hand on Qrow's chest.

Weiss watched blood well up from Oz's skin and sink into Qrow. She could feel the magic of the Obeah Discipline as Qrow fell asleep again, his pain soothed by the Discipline. Ozpin returned to drawing out poison and healing the Garou. Lick after lick.

Ruby could only watch as Oz worked, his hands continued to shake and his eyes were dull. Feeding on Pyrrha had healed his body, but his eyes were the dullest she's ever seen and he couldn't stop shaking. Just what had that monster done to him? She shifted and crawled around Qrow and reached out putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oz? Are you okay?"

Oz looked over to her, his eyes slowly widening. She was completely unprepared when red started to pool in his eyes and he _cried_. Everyone stared shocked as the vampire cried red streaming down his face. Oz curled over and covered his face with his hands. Ruby moved over and hugged him, petting through his hair.

Jaune and Oscar sat curled together, they watched the scene silently. They weren't angry with Ozpin, Pyrrha had made her choice and she'd be back. She'd probably be in better shape then he was right now. Oz didn't need to breathe so there was no coughing but he did jerk on occasion, like his body wanted to cough and sniffle but couldn't.

Taiyang looked out through the back window as he sat up front beside Raven who was driving. He was surprised by the vampire's state. The _thing_ that had been holding him, well that had been disturbing and to be a creature without an off switch like fainting. Tai didn't even want to imagine what it had been like for Ozpin. He glanced away at the dash looking at the clock. "We'll need to stop before dawn. Ozpin needs a dark place and we all need sleep."

Raven looked back and scoffed. "Yeah sure whatever. We'll set camp at the next clearing. Dig a hole for the leach."

Ozpin pulled away from Ruby and looked down at the blood on his hands, then back to Qrow. He set his hands on Qrow and scowled pulling on his Obeah Discipline again, he really did need to get better at this. A few more of Qrow's cuts closed using up yet more of Pyrrha's blood. He bowed his head, he was as tired as a vampire could be and he ached all over.

Ruby watched Oz's shoulders sag. How low his eyes were, like he was tired. She reached out and pulled him away from Qrow. "Take a break." She sat down and pulled him so his head landed in her lap. Ozpin didn't think he'd sleep but as soon as he settled his eyes slid shut and he slept.

* * *

A whine woke Oz with a start, he sat up slowly and found that all but him and Qrow had left the truck. He pushed himself up, he felt hungry and _tired_. Ozpin blinked once and put a hand on his temple, since when could he feel tired? Qrow whined again and Oz reached out once again calling on his Obeah Discipline.

Qrow opened his eyes. "Don't put me to sleep again."

Oz nodded and touched him, taking away the pain again. Qrow blinked again and said. "You don't look so good."

"You're a fine one to talk." Ozpin looked out to find everyone else had set up camp.

Taiyang walked over seeing the two had woken. "Help me get Qrow to the tent and Oscar dug a hole for you Oz."

Oz curled his lip at the prospect of having to sleep in a hole but it was better than burning to death. Qrow tried to sit up but neither of his arms were anywhere near healed. Sweat gathered on his brow but Oz moved then wrapped an arm around Qrow's back. "Don't. I worked on removing the poison but I don't think I got all of it."

Tai reached up and helped Ozpin get Qrow out of the truck bed. The Garou found that he couldn't even help himself stand. His body having stopped was not going to get moving again in a hurry. Raven looked over as her brother started to bleed again. "Good, you're awake, I want a full report on this monster."

Qrow looked up at her. "It was Grimm with two vampires merged in. My guess is a Malkavian and a Treme-."

"Stop Qrow. I'll tell her later." Taiyang pulled and Ozpin helped him move.

"I asked Qrow." Raven growled.

Tai stopped and glared at her. "Fuck off Raven. And don't you say a word Qrow." He and Ozpin helped Qrow away and to the main tent, he would need to be watched for the next twenty four to ensure the poison wouldn't steal him from them. The fact that his twin was demanding a report while he all but hung between Ozpin and himself, weak and injured just served to remind him what a bitch she would always be.

Weiss and Ruby were already in the tent, ready with hot water and bandages. Tai and Ozpin laid Qrow down and he let out a relieved sigh. "Oscar has made a place for you outside, we'll wake you though if we need you."

Ozpin nodded once and left, hunger gnawed at his belly. Aches filled his body, he glanced around and saw Jaune. He stood alone, against one of the trees with a look of sorrow on his face. The fact that he had been separated from Pyrrha was his fault and he couldn't think what to do to help the young Kindred "Jaune." He walked quickly over to the other vampire. "I… need to apologize."

Jaune just raised a hand for him to stop. "It's okay Ozpin, Pyrrha will be back, she knew what she was doing."

Ozpin pursed his lips and rubbed at his stomach. "Something to do with her being a phoenix?"

"Yeah, Oscar and I will summon her tomorrow. You hungry?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah and… hurting. It's weird, I'm used to pain when something is broken but Pyrrha's blood healed me. There shouldn't be anything wrong with me." Ozpin said.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I get that all the time. I thought it was just a Thin Blood thing."

"Maybe it's because you feed on a phoenix. I feel strange when I feed from Ruby as well. Both are magical, maybe there is a further effect on us Kindred. When I drank from Qrow even a few drops made my inner Beast rise up unlike anything I've felt, short of a full blown Frenzy." Ozpin's brows knitted together.

"I've never Frenzy'd but I'll ask Raven or Qrow for a drink tomorrow. Maybe we can test your theory." Jaune grimace and shook his head. "Errr maybe not Raven, she kinda scares me." He said and gestured behind the main tent. "Oscar made us a coffin."

Ozpin only nodded and followed Jaune back and found the stone coffin. It was half buried into the ground and big enough for both him and Jaune. Oz looked his clothes over and decided finding out who had grabbed his bag would be a task for tomorrow. He and Jaune climbed into the coffin and pulled the heavy lid over them. It settled with a muted boom.

* * *

 _The long tensile tongue slid down his throat, it was sharp and twisting. Teeth sank into his flesh, that tongue twisted in his insides. Oz could only stare into those eyes, as she started to eat him from the inside out._

Ozpin woke with a scream, seeing only darkness he lashed out, the lid of the coffin blasting apart as he hit and he scrambled up only to get struck with bright direct sunlight. He shrieked in his panic addled mind and tried to fall back, retreating and hitting the back of the coffin. The smell of burning flesh woke Jaune who saw what was happening and grabbed Oz by the shoulder. He fought to pull him back down into the coffin, back in the shadows where the sun no longer burned him, but ash was still falling from his blistering skin.

Jaune pulled off his cloak and wrapped up Oz up in it, careful to avoid the sunlight he shouted through the opening. "RUBY OSCAR!" He tried to grab Oz to keep him from going out into the sun again as the other vampire cried and twisted in his arms.

Ruby burst out of the main tent while Oscar took a bit longer to show. He came with a bit of tumble out of his tent, seeing the trashed coffin he clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. Stone walls raised up out of the ground in a triangle shape large enough that Oz would have been able to stand with only one opening in the walls and it faced away from the setting sun.

Ozpin shoved the cloak away and kicked Jaune, backing up into the corner of the coffin and curling up into a ball. His skin flaking as it still smoldered. Ruby slowly approached dropping into the coffin with them. "What happened?"

"Panic attack. Though I thought he was in torpor, I didn't even know vampires could have panic attacks." Jaune said softly.

Ruby slowly approached, the burn in Oz's skin made it look like he was burning from the inside out. "Oz." She watched as his tall form curled into a ball, shaking and smoking. Ruby licked her lips and tried to think of what to say. "We're most of a day away from the fort. It's about six in the evening. Try to breath, smell. We are in the forest far from fort, Pyrrha burned it out remember?" The stone grit under her shoes as she took another step closer.

Oz shivered his brown eyes staring into the rock wall. A breeze blew through the opening carrying the scent of forest, the ash from the fire the living people had used to cook breakfast and Ruby. His eyes glanced over to her, traveling up and down her body. She was only wearing sleepwear, her hair down. The sight of her, it helped centre himself though thoughts failed to form as pain started to take over. Every inch of his body wanted to curl into something small and tight, his lengthy nails dug into the soft skin of his palm as he wound tighter and tighter. Oz kept his eyes trained on Ruby as something deep inside him began to roar like a crashing wave or thunder.

Ruby slipped closer, her feet on either side of Oz curled up legs as he lifted his hands into his hair, she could see him struggle and cupped his hands with her own. She could feel the bone and ash that used to be his skin till the sun kissed it. "Jaune? Oscar? Can the two of you give us a moment?"

"Are you sure Ruby?" Jaune got up slowly and as non threatening as possible, he didn't want to leave the silver eyes alone with Oz but it was clear he needed space. Seeing her nod he climbed out of the hole. Oscar keeping his spell active stepped back towards the tent taking Jaune with him.

Ruby heard their footsteps fade and turned back to the shivering vampire in front of her. She lowered her voice until it was a near whisper. "Ozpin, hear my voice, listen to it. Focus more on the sound of my voice then the words, hear me." Ruby tried to recall all the times she when her dad had attacks like these, especially after her mom died. Yang was always so good at helping him through them, all she had to do was try to channel that. Without realizing it the sounds of the camp behind her fell away as she focused on Oz. "We are safe here, can you hear the birds singing? They sound so much more different in the day then at night. When was the last time you heard them, do you remember?" Wetting her lips she moved in closer, Oz's body had gone mostly still. "It's like they sing a different song every day, listen to them." Curling her hands over his ears Ruby leaned her head against his just quietly humming a tune with the birds.

Oz could feel the vibrations of her humming through his shivers, the sound of her quiet breaths as she hummed. Bird song reached his ears, the twittering noise hardly resembled any sort of song but Ruby's muted voice was resounding inside his mind. This close he could smell her earthly rose scent, morning dew and floral, it was sweet. Sweet …

Licking his lips he hardly noticed when the pounding in his head rose as he bared his fangs. His eyes popped open suddenly, seeing Ruby so close, he could see her flawless pale skin, pale pink lips moved with each sound. His throat went dry when his eyes dropped to her slender neck, he could see her pulse beating there, feel it like the blood rushing through her.

Ruby felt the difference and stilled, her humming stopped just as a smooth wet tongue licked at the base of her neck. "Oz?" Something sharp grazed over her neck right as she felt Ozpin's fang puncture through her skin. "O-!" It was different from what he normally did, only using his upper canines. This time she could feel the pressure of his bite, how easily he could rip her throat open. He closed his mouth, drawing two huge cuts then bit again sealing his lips over it and drinking her down.

The Silver Eyed Warrior covered her mouth with her other hand. Trying to keep any squeaks she made silent as not to alert the local Garou. It didn't feel good like before, she closed her eyes and let herself be limp. Oz's arms came up around her and held in her a steel grip.

The Frenzy faded as Ozpin drank his fill, Ruby expected him to stop. When he didn't she called on her Aura and hit his shoulder. Only for Oz to groan in pleasure as her blood resumed to flow more freeing with the healing of her Aura. His body only hurt more even as the sun damage healed, the panic of before had made it felt like his heart pounded in his chest. His chest ached, as his heart gave one slow beat and then another. The pain grew more consuming and Oz drank all the faster, his instincts so used to feed healing.

Ruby tried to call out, but she couldn't find her voice. Jaune looked into the ready made cave, seeing Ruby's state he reached out and grabbed Oz's shoulder. "Hey enough!"

Ozpin flung his arm out it connected with Jaune's chest and sent him flying. It returned to cradling Ruby and he barely noticed her heart slowing down. It was only Raven ripping him off of Ruby that put a stop to it. Ruby suddenly very weak fell limply to the ground her Aura quickly healing her neck.

She picked herself and looked at Ozpin, his cheeks pinked and completely healed body. "Leave him be." Ruby put a hand on her neck the area still hurt.

Meanwhile Ozpin was completely ignoring Raven. His mind now finally clear of panic and Frenzy was being clawed away by guilt. It turned him inside out looking at Ruby's usually lily white skin now pasty and ashen, blood trickled down her neck from his punctures and he wished he could clean it away. His chest heaved up and down, even as his body still hurt. He didn't understand and it took him a moment to realise he was… out of breath. That realization only made his breath quicken even more as he tried to understand, a hand flew to his own neck. Pressing two fingers to his pulse point.

Silence….. Thump…. Thump…. Thump. Ozpin's eyes widened, what on Remnant… His gaze flew back to Ruby. If she hadn't had Aura he would have probably killed her. Yet… she was, had. Oz drew his legs up and stuck his head between his knees. _Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods._ Panic rose again, just what was going on? He started to hyperventilate.

Ruby pushed herself to her feet and shoved Raven away. Though it only worked on making her take a step back. "Oz, calm down. What's wrong?"

He snatched her hand and put it on his neck, causing Raven to pull her out sword in the same action holding it close to his skin. It took Ruby a minute to understand, but then she felt it that slow labored thump. So very much slower than a humans. "You're not normal, it's slow. Are you sure you need to breathe?"

Ozpin forced himself to stop and within twenty seconds he had to take another gulp of air. "Yes."

Taiyang shoved his way into the cave. "What is going on?!"

"Oz's heart is beating." Ruby said, still measuring his pulse.

Jaune spoke up from the other side of the cave, where he had been kicked away. "Ruby kicked me out before Oz started to feed. When I checked in it seemed like he was taking too much so I tried to stop him."

Raven furious that the Silver eyes had been put into a mortally dangerous situation put her sword to Oz's neck. "Give me one good reason not to kill you. You almost killed her!"

Ozpin looked up at her, could he be easily killed now? "I-."

"Qrow." Ruby responded. "Oz is a Salubri vampire, a healer. He's been healing Qrow for the whole trip if you kill him you kill your own twin."

That made Raven slowly lower her blade though she didn't sheath it. While finding a replacement to fill Qrow's role would be easy. Qrow was her twin and as powerful as she was. He was the best candidate for her plans. She growled lowly. "Fine! You get to live, for now but Tai, if this blood sucker you've brought hurts any of my people I will not hesitate to kill it." She finally sheathed her blade and strode off. "Since its up put it to work!"

Ozpin slowly stood leaning on the wall, he did feel very strange. Jaune stood in the weakening light and while it made him tired, it wasn't deadly. Ozpin walked and poked just his hand out into the sunlight. There was no instant burn but his skin did start to smoldered after a moment, unlike Jaune. He snatched his hand back and looked over to the tent Qrow was in. "If you could open the door to the tent, I'll bolt it."

"Right." Jaune moved and did as asked.

Oz bolted a grand total of seven steps though direct sunlight and was only smoldering rather then turned to ash when he entered the heavy brown tent. He stopped burning at all, which was odd but decidedly would return to later. He looked down to find Qrow sweating, fluttering in and out of consciousnesses. He quickly stepped over the small army of backpacks his own among them. Weiss was changing a bandage. "How long as he been like this?"

"About twelve hours. The fever started shortly after you went to sleep. I've been trying but I'm not much of a healer and his flesh fights my every song. I think it's the poison, maybe Grimm in nature." Weiss said.

Oz sat down and put a hand on Qrow's head measuring his temperature. He could feel the poison through his Obeah Discipline but was not near skilled enough to directly combat it. The Salubri focused again using his blood reserves and the Discipline to set about healing Qrow. Now with a clear mind he focused first on Qrow's chest healing the large holes from the Grimm's fangs. Then turning his attention inward trying to heal the tissue being damaged by the poison.

Ruby found it every unsettling watching blood wave and dance over Ozpin's hands as he worked but Qrow did heal. Weiss mopped down the areas as Oz worked, cleaning away old blood and sweat.

Ozpin found the aches and pains in his body started to fade as he worked. He eventually stopped before using all the of the blood he drank from Ruby. Oz reached up and pressed a couple of fingers to his neck and couldn't find his pulse. He moved his hand to his chest but his heart was still and cold again. He sighed and guessed that life would only come when he was full of Ruby's blood. He looked up to Ruby his gaze graviting to her neck. How many times had he fed on her now?

Three. Twice at the inns and this would be the third. Was she enthralled to him now? Worry twisted in him, he was dead meat. "Ruby how are you?"

"Fine. Why?" Ruby asked surprised by Oz's question.

"You don't feel any different than normal? If I order you to come here, would you?" Ozpin asked.

"No~." Ruby cocked her head. "Something up?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if you are thralled and it doesn't seem like it." Ozpin looked back to Qrow. "At least the fever is down."

"Thank you. It's been very frustrating trying to heal him." Weiss put her hand on Qrow's head and did find the fever had dropped to much more natural levels. "Do you think his body will burn out the poison?"

Ozpin shrugged. "I am not knowledgeable on Garou biology. There is less in him then when I went to… sleep. I think he is combating it on his own. I will just have to hold him together till he wins." He rubbed at his eyes. "It's strange being up in the day time."

"Yeah how is it that you aren't falling over with the need for torpor?" Weiss asked.

"I'm extremely skilled at the Discipline of Fortitude, an aspect of that is being able to function in the day time. So long as I don't end up in the sun." Oz yawned and it made both girls smile. "That said, I think I might rest for a bit." He laid down where he sat beside Qrow and tried to rest without going into torpor.

Meanwhile outside Jaune had approached Raven to test the theory of his and Ozpin's. It was understandably not going well.

The flap to the tent swiped open as the female twin flew inside. "You want to WHAT!?" The sound of Raven's voice bellowed through the tent as its occupants turned to Jaune who was requesting to feed off the Bandit chief.

"I'm not asking to actually feed on you, when Qrow allowed Ozpin to drink from him he stated his inner Beast went on a rampage, or tried to. I just want to rule out if Garou blood is non-compatible." Jaune skipped over to the tent flap to observe the sun finally start sinking behind the tree line. "I know it is a lot to ask but it's worth checking and who knows maybe the Garou's blood is too strong for us 'lowly leeches' to drink." He appealed to the Garou's ego and pride.

Raven took a few moments to think about it, it would be beneficial to know that her people would be moderately safe from being fed on. She was also just a little too intrigued by the Kindred's 'inner beasts' and wanted to see up close what it was like. The kid acted much more like a Thin Blood rather then a full vampire, meaning he was weak and more human like then other Kindred. Raven sighed and removed her glove and knife. "Just a few drops, any more and I'll not hesitate to turn this knife on you. Got it?"

Jaune watched the older woman brandish the blade in her hand and make a small cut over her index finger. Almost immediately it a drop of crimson welled up from the cut and she offered it to him.

Jaune gratefully lowered his head to catch the drop, the taste and scent being absorbed into his body. To everyone in the tent Jaune suddenly made a squeaking noise, his eyes popping open as he threw his head away from the Branwen woman. "Oh My WORD! That is DISGUSTING!"

"Eh?!" Raven watched as the young Kindred made a show of himself, he stumbled several steps away spitting and hacking like he was trying to be sick. Her face went bright red with embarrassment when he literally pinched his tongue and started wiping it with a hand.

"Gross gross gross gross. What the hell was that? It didn't even taste like blood but mud and sewage and wet dog! YUCK!" Jaune almost danced around the tent trying to get away from the awful taste in his mouth and heaved again. If there was any stirring of his inner Beast it was lost to his ridiculous reaction from drinking Raven's blood.

Ozpin couldn't help it, something bubbled in his chest and his straight face wrinkled as he forced back a chuckle. The others had less control, Weiss's shoulders shook with smothered giggles while Ruby openly pointed at Jaune and laughed, one hand cradling her side as she lost herself to the laughter. Even Qrow who was still unconscious had the tiniest smile printed on his otherwise stern face.

Raven however only got redder and redder and just as angry as she watched the ridiculous boy dance around. How dare he! "What a child!" With that she stormed out of the tent, red all the way up to her ears.

Jaune grabbed his canteen and poured water over his mouth to wash the taste from him before he registered the growing ripples of laughter in the tent. Everyone was now openly laughing at him and he grinned sheepishly. "I guess I must be a bit spoilt."

Ozpin got up and walked over and patted the youngsters head. "Well you've been feeding on phoenix blood since your Embrace. Wait till you start feeding from rats and drug addicts though 'that' reaction," He pointed to the entrance of the tent where Raven had stormed off too. "May have been a bit much and not to mention incredibly rude. Did you at least feel anything? Or did you woos out too soon?"

"Yeah a little, like I said I have never Frenzy'd but I did feel something stir." Jaune said.

"You should try Ruby and see if she tastes different to you." Ozpin said. "She's the best that I've ever had."

Ruby sighed and got up slowly. "Fine, just a little bit though." She offered Jaune her wrist.

Jaune walked over and very carefully cut her wrist with a fang and sealed his lips over the cut. He purred at the Silver Eyed Warrior's blood, it was just as good as Pyrrha's blood. It was different however, it didn't make him feel as warm. It did still taste of magic, like drinking from a sparkling pool of water, drenched with magic and something pure. He sucked a little harder and Ruby yelped. "Hey!"

It was Oz who moved and shoved Jaune away. "She said only a little fledgling."

Jaune who was flat on his ass licked his lips. "Sorry, it's good though. As good as Pyrrha but different."

Ruby healed her wrist with a flare of Aura. "Well I am NOT supporting two vampires. So you'll just have to wait till Pyrrha comes back."

Jaune couldn't keep the pout off his lips. "But that won't be for ages yet!"

"Till we get to a big enough fire won't be ages Jaune." Oscar crossed his arms and fought down a smile.

"You are defiantly spoiled." Ozpin said and looked at the dark horizon. "We should get going, make use of the night."


	12. Chapter 12 Last Ditch Efforts

Last Ditch Efforts

Yang looked out the window as her 'mother' drove again. She hadn't and didn't intend to speak to Raven, she knew that Raven had abandoned her. She even knew why Raven had abandoned her. In short she and Raven had nothing to talk about. The blonde looked out the back window, her uncle on the other hand. They had lots to talk about. Though he was steadily giving her the kicked puppy vibe, seeing how Raven treated him she was even more sure that she was right about him.

Ozpin was kneeling beside Qrow again, healing him. Helping the Garou hold on to those ever fragile threads that the Norns played upon. The trunk jerked and Yang looked out the front as it slowed. The village of the Garou Branwens was large and from the outside look just like another village. Those who were not Garou or family to a Garou didn't even know about them. Yang looked down to the stump of her arm. She hadn't had a chance to ask Ozpin to heal it yet.

Raven pulled in behind a large wood log longhouse. "Everybody out." She called out as she turned off the trunk.

Ozpin tried to clean the sweat off Qrow's face again. The fever had returned and with the loss of sleep he wasn't doing so well either. Maintaining Fortitude wasn't cost free. James moved to Qrow's other side and together they got him out of the trunk bed. Everyone followed Raven into the house as she lead the way calling out. "Bring a bed roll down and called for the healers!"

Several humans that had been awake scattered to obey their leader. Yang and Ruby picked places as the bed roll was set out and James and Ozpin set Qrow down. Ozpin looked at the large hearth-fire with no small amount of scorn. He took a few steps away from Qrow and leaned against the wall. They had traveled for the whole night and he was near asleep on his feet. Yang looked up to him and asked. "Can you heal my arm?"

Oz looked at it once and slid down to sit against the wall. "No. I'm not very skilled at Obeah, keeping Qrow ticking is really the best I can do on someone else. I can regenerate my own limbs but doing that for someone else is beyond me."

"Oh." Yang said her voice downcast as she looked to the stump of her arm. "I… I guess I will just have to make use of my automail designs."

She sounded so dejected even as she tried to make light of it. "I'm sorry, I will try to practice with the Discipline maybe some point in the future I will have the skill. I just…" Ozpin sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Never had a reason to practice with it before."

Oscar came over. "Yang you're mom said that there is a space we could sleep upstairs. Would you like help?"

Yang looked down at the short boy and smiled. "Sure, I think it would be fun to have the roles reversed for once."

Oscar smiled and offered his arm, she took it and they made there way up the wood stairs in the far corner of the longhouse. The stairs were that type that always creeped Yang out, the ones you could see through. The second floor of the longhouse was a tight maze of rooms. Some doors had tiny claw scratches under the handle. Yang guessed something about the room beyond was specialized to a Garou. Oscar led her to down a hall were none of the doors had this mark and opened the first one.

Within were two single beds and a connected bathroom. Oscar stepped away and put each of their bags on one of the beds. "Do you want help with anything? Or just for me to rebind your arm when you're done?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks Oscar." Yang grabbed her back and headed into the bathroom. Stripping down with one arm was horrendously awkward. She looked at herself in the mirror, dark circles under her eyes, messy hair that she was going to need help taming. Lastly the bandages that were still tinted red where her arm should be. She reached for it but then stopped, to touch would hurt and she wasn't sure she could take anymore pain right now. She pulled on her pajamas, a shower would have to wait till her father or Ruby could help her.

When she headed back out she found Oscar changed as well. "May I brush your hair? Before it turns into a extra tangled mess."

Yang smiled putting her bag down and pulling out her brush. "You read my mind farm boy."

She offered up the brush and sat down on the floor between Oscar's parted legs facing away from him as he said. "I haven't been a farm boy in a really long time." He gathered up Yang's hair and draped it over a thigh so he could brush the ends more easily.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Yang hummed resting her chin on her drawn up knees.

"I guess." Oscar brushed very carefully, he knew that pulling Yang's hair would bring about his destruction.

"Sooo… how are you holding up? I mean that place was insane." Yang desperately wanted to talk about something.

Oscar shivered violently. "I just really want to forget it. I don't think I ever will though, I mean Weiss and I fell into a refuse pit and had to climb our way out. I'm so glad we only had glow sticks and couldn't see beyond."

"I can't get the walls out of my head. The singing faces twisted into them, I can't help but wonder how long that cathedral had been there. How many people died to make it."

The hazel eyed teen didn't speak for several minutes trying to just focus on brushing the golden locks in his hand. "I don't know. I am glad Pyrrha burned it out and I hope to never have to see anything like that again." He was most of the way finished with Yang's hair.

"Sorry we probably shouldn't be talking about this right before bed. I just need to talk it out, it doesn't want to compute in my head." Yang hid her face as the brushed moved over her scalp.

"I get that. Maybe we could talk about something else? Otherwise we aren't going to be able to sleep till we drop." Oscar asked now only brushing her hair for how it relaxed both of them.

Neither could think of any topics that weren't mentally disturbing or about life and death. Yang eventually got up off the floor and Oscar changed the bandage on her arm. She went to her bed as Oscar used the washroom and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Oscar returned and ended up in much the same position. Staring up into the darkness unable to get the images of twisted flesh out of their minds. Eventually Oscar said. "Goodnight Yang."

"Night Oscar."

* * *

"GAAAA!"

Qrow screamed as the shaman poured a antivenom into the wounds on his chest. The healers were clustered around him fancily working with little success. The poison was of Grimm, that was identified quickly and they were not accustomed to healing such wounds. Frankly Ozpin and Weiss's efforts had been more effective. It was down to a game of endurance, the stamina of the vampire and mage or the poison.

Ozpin was still sitting against the wall as far away from the fire as he could get. Weiss had showed her hand as a mage and was singing softly trying to ease Qrow's pain. He looked over to Ruby who was sitting in a wooden chair padded with many cushions curled up into a ball flipping rapidly through a book. He recognized it as the book she had with her when they met. He found it likely that it was her manual, all mages had one.

 _Come on come on! There must be something in here!_ Ruby's book like Oscar changed based on what she needed. _Come on give me healing stuff!_ Finally the pages changed and healing spells appeared. They all made Ruby blanche, they all required blood. Hers. Some used runes that she had no hope of understanding. They were all well above her level of skill.

"AHAHHAA!"

Qrow's screams would keep everyone in the town awake at this rate. Whatever the shamans were doing wasn't helping and Weiss looked ready to pass out. Ozpin was no better and unless she fed him again would be useless. Jaune had already run away following Oscar and Yang unable to stand the screaming.

She found a spell, a network of runes that would force the poison out of Qrow. She didn't understand even a third of them but she got up and called out. "Ozpin I need your help."

Ozpin heaved himself off the wall and followed her to Qrow. Ruby sat beside Weiss and pulled the little knife off of the heiress's belt, she was to busy to even give Ruby a look. Ozpin loomed over her the Garou shaman not letting him get close. He looked down at the pages that Ruby had opened and frowned. It was advanced stuff, he did understand some of it but far from all. Sabbat libraries had some interesting reading. "I don't think you have that much blood left in you, you'll pass out before you finishing drawing."

"You draw then, I'll just bleed. He may be a jerk, but I don't want him to die and you and Weiss are tapped." Ruby cut her palm open, she felt queasy at the sight. She was used to it now but having been vampire food so much lately was making her feel a bit anemic.

"Move!" Ozpin harshly shoved one of the shaman assistants away. Dabbing two fingers in Ruby's palms quickly not wanting her to waste any blood as he started to draw. He grabbed Ruby's book with his free hand to use as reference as he went.

Taiyang went to his daughter and held her up and against his chest. He felt so helpless and it was frustrating beyond belief. Qrow was fighting for his life and losing, they all were losing and the magic being used seemed like it was a the last resort type.

Weiss's strength finally gave out. She fainted with James catching her and drawing her away so there was more room around Qrow. Qrow's face twisted in agony as his body convulsed blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

The shaman had caught on to a few of the runes and had backed away taking his assistance with him. He couldn't read all of them either. Ozpin frantically drew, having to draw through the open wounds was a experience he hoped to never have to repeat. It really irked him that he didn't even know all of what he was drawing but he could hear Qrow's heart slowing. He closed the circle of one last pentagram and this time it was Ruby who screamed before contorting.

She vomited blood.

Qrow twisted his back clear off the ground, his face warped in analogy. His chest gushed blood tinted white for a long second before the gaping fang holes mostly closing up. He fell to the ground with a wet spat.

"Move him!" Raven shouted, she could smell the poison in the air.

Ruby's ordeal on the other hand was not over. Blood streamed from her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head, her body spasmed as if she was having a seizure. Ozpin could hear her heart and he feared she was having a heart attack. Her legs kicked out flaying as Taiyang could only hold her, his eyes wide with fear and panic.

All at once the Silver Eyed Warrior went still.

The silence hit Ozpin like a tank, he stared at her for a long moment. Those silver eyes were already going glassy and the silence. "NO!" He lunged for her snatching from Taiyang. The heat was leaving her body. "No no no." Oz didn't think he bit down on his wrist and pressed it to her lips. "No no you can't. Please don't."

What had happened hit the others. Ruby was dead. "What are you doing?! Don't you dare Embrace her!" Raven raced at him sword out.

Taiyang punched her cheek sending her flying. "Stay away." The dragon growled putting himself between Raven and his daughter. "I'll take her anyway I can have her. I won't let you kill her for your own stupid idealism."

Ozpin ignored them. He couldn't replace an arm but he could jump start a heart. He put everything he had left into Obeah and shunted the magic through her calling on the blood he was dribbling down her throat to help.

Fire burned through Ruby as she blinked and gasped, as Oz forced her tired heart to move. Everything hurt, Ozpin's blood on her tongue taste foul and coppery. He looked thin and starved above her, he saw that she was back and slumped cutting off the flow of magic. "Thank the Gods." His eyes dropped and he toppled to the side unconscious before he hit the ground.

Taiyang spun upon hearing Oz's words to find the two in a pile together both too weak to move. "Raven, please say you have a place we can put all three of them?" Taiyang moved to the pair and gently pried a shivering Ruby from Oz's embrace.

"Yes. You four get Ozpin and Qrow. Bring them to the guest room for Garou families." Raven ordered to the shaman's group and walked over to Ruby, she knelt and put a hand on the young woman's head. Cold, clammy but she was alive. "You can put her with them. Seeing as they seem to need each other to just keep kicking right now but you feed the vampire. I don't care if he's not even aware I won't have him Frenzing first thing when he wakes up."

"Fine." Taiyang picked Ruby up as the shaman and his men did the same for Ozpin and Qrow. James lifted his wife up and followed the others upstairs while Raven remained behind and barked out orders for this mess to get cleaned up.

* * *

Taiyang sat beside Ozpin, he was the only one in the room conscious. Ruby lay on a large pallet beside Qrow, green blankets tucked up tight around both of them. Pillows surrounded them and beside Qrow lay Ozpin lost to torpor. Taiyang looked at the clock, it was almost dusk and Ozpin would wake soon probably to fall into a Frenzy. Which Taiyang couldn't have, Ruby's Aura was up but after a point only food and rest would help her and he couldn't have Ozpin feeding off of her when she was on death's door herself. He reached over to a plate of food that had been left for when she awoke and picked up the dagger that had been left on it for him courtesy of Raven.

Carefully he cut his wrist and pressed it against Oz's lips. The trickle of blood neatly vanished between the parted lips. At this rate Taiyang was in no rush to heal himself, instead watching the colour return to Ozpin's cheeks.

"You know, the smell of your blood is not what I thought I'd wake up too Tai. If I woke at all."

Taiyang's gaze flew to Qrow who was watching him from under exhausted eyelids. He tried to smile but failed, he hadn't slept yet. Instead watching over them all. "You almost didn't come back at all. Ruby worked some magic and died." He croaked the word out, Qrow tried to move but found his limbs refused to obey. "Ozpin saved her and she's not turned. You three are just all in really rough shape."

"Which explains why you are feeding him before he wakes up. You are trying to make sure he doesn't Frenzy. Smart." Qrow looked up to the ceiling, he felt so heavy. It was a monumental task to turn his head to see Ruby beside him. She looked like death warmed over, why had she risked her life for him? They didn't even like each other. "Stupid girl." He muttered exhausted.

Taiyang could hear the endearment in Qrow's voice. "More like too kind for her own good."

"Mhmm." Qrow put all his willpower into raising his hand and touching her cheek. Those dark circles under her eyes taunted him and she felt feverish.

Ozpin woke with a start instantly leaning up and sealing his lips over Tai's wrist. Tai grunted as he felt fang graze his skin and that euphoria started to seep into him. Qrow growled but could barely move his hand away from Ruby much less rise to attack Oz.

The door opened and Raven walked in a sneer on her lips at her former lover feeding the vampire and taking pleasure from it. Instead she addressed Qrow. "You're awake."

"Barely. Can't move." Qrow said working to flop his head towards her.

Raven scoffed and walked over to Ruby kneeling beside her and checking her temperature. "Just what magic was that?"

Ozpin forced himself away from Tai's wrist the Huntsman healing it on his own. "I don't really know. It was in her manual, I'd be surprised if she knows. I can read most sand script but was making up that spell was something else altogether. I bet she was just reading descriptions and not caring about the small print."

"Will she turn?" Raven asked her hand moving unconsciously towards her sword.

"No. There is more to the Embrace then what I did. From what I've gathered she can't even be made into a Ghoul." Ozpin said moving slowly to get up and seek out his backpack.

"Good. She's of no use to me undead." Raven relaxed marginally.

"What do you want her for?" Qrow asked, he knew that Raven wanted her for something.

She looked over to Taiyang and Ozpin. "Why don't you go check on your other daughter. And you there is a communal shower a few doors down, I'm sure you'll be able to find it. You still smell like blood and ash."

Both men glared at her but couldn't find a good reason to stay and left. Only when the door had shut did Raven reach out and pet through Qrow's hair. It was sticky with grime and sweat but the action relaxed her brother so she put up with it. "I want to see what happens if she is mated to one of our kind. If the magic in her would ensure that our own comes through in the child. If so and she has a few children we could work to spread the bloodline through future generations of the clan. No more guesswork when picking mates."

"And how did you intend to do that?!" Qrow tried to rise but found he couldn't.

"Thorough you dear brother, why did you really think you were sent above all others. You are my strongest wolf, furthermore you are probably every sheltered girl's dreams come true. I frankly expected her to love you before you brought her home, ideally she would already be pregnant but it seems your luck has struck your party a few times." Raven spoke softly and kindly, still petting.

Qrow's stomached turned at the thought. "You're nuts! You've barely let me mate at all much less in my Garou shape, I'm not near experienced enough. I'd probably cripple her!" Again he tried to move, as his breath picked up his chest hurt more intensely.

"I did think of that but human woman have been crippled by our kind before and still have bore children for us. At worst if you did lose control it would only help her stay out of trouble in the long run. If you want I could ask a few of your clan sisters if they would be willing to teach you. Lessen the chance of you breaking any human woman." Raven raised a brow.

Qrow really wanted to be sick, he couldn't believe that Raven treated this so casually. Offering him teachers now of all times. "No, I won't touch her. She is not interested in having kids and anything would be rape at this point."

"Fine, then you are free of your assignment to her and I'll give her to team CRDL instead. I'm sure they'd have fun with her." Raven smirked as Qrow went even paler.

Cardin and his team were Raven's second force after himself. They were loyal to her to a fault and they would hurt Ruby and not give a shit about it. "No wait, don't I-."

Raven patted his hand and stood. "Good boy. We'll talk more when you're able to move. I'll have the kitchens send up more food."

Qrow bit his tongue rather then respond as she departed closing the door tight behind her. He looked over to Ruby and said. "Please tell me you heard that."

Ruby cracked an eye open, it had been so hard to keep her heart rate the same. "I did." She forced herself up on shaky arms and crawled over him to the tray of food that had been left. A glass was sitting upon it still full of orange juice. She heaved herself up into Tai's chair and took several long drinks from the glass.

Someone had stripped her down into a sleeping bra and panties but it was everything beyond that made Qrow stare. She looked emaciated, like someone had taken every gram of extra fat from her body and probably a lot of blood she couldn't have spared. Had the magic she worked to save him done that to her? She winced as she had a sip of the juice, even her lips were cracked. "What happened? What did you do?"

Ruby tried to smile and pressed a hand to her lips as they bled. "I don't really know. I just looked through my book for something to combat poison."

"That was stupid you could have died." Qrow said finally gathering up the strength to get his arms under him and prop himself up on the mountain of pillows.

Ruby handed him the end of a bread loaf. "Maybe, but the shaman couldn't do a thing for the Grimm poison, Weiss was tapped out, Ozpin was tapped out. I was the only one with energy left, if I hadn't tried something you would probably be dead. So you're welcome."

Qrow chose to rip into the bread rather then answer. His mind turning over what his sister wanted of him, no it wasn't going to happen. "What Raven said, I won't do that. It's wrong, I get why she wants it for the clan. But I don't care, we need to leave as soon as we can."

"Thank you."

Qrow glanced up to her from the floor. "Sorry?"

"Thank you. I thought you'd obey her, no offense but from what I've seen of you I figured you thought you had to obey her." Ruby spoke softly her throat was starting to protest.

"There is such a thing as asking to much. I won't hurt you, as small, annoying and fragile as you are. I wouldn't wish that on you." Qrow grumbled reaching over to grab a bowl of stew that Tai hadn't touched.

"Why do you think you'd cripple me? You mentioned that as your biggest point of protest." Ruby asked, there was still so much she knowledge she lacked.

"Mating in human form very very rarely results in an Garou child. Use your imagination." Qrow grumble sipping from the edge of the bowl.

Ruby did and had she had any blood left in her ashen cheeks it would have fled. "Oh."

"Yeah."

The Silver Eyed warrior finished her juice before refilling the from the pitcher and offering it to him. "Well I guess we should both focus on healing and make our escape as quickly as possible."

Qrow finished the stew and juice and sagged back into the pillows. "Yeah, but I image we'll have a few days before we have to move. If need be I can always play a being ill for a bit and you look like you're going to do nothing but eat and sleep for a while."

Speaking of more food a woman game in laded with another heavy tray. She dipped her head to Qrow and zipped over, setting the new tray down and taking the old one before fleeing again. Ruby handed Qrow another bowl of stew and started on her own. "What was that about? She looked scared of you."

"I am the resident bad luck charm. Makes for one hell of a Semblance when you mix it in with volatile Garou." Feeling a bit better from the first bowl of stew Qrow much more swiftly ate the another.

Ruby refilled it from the large pot and returned the slowly eating hers. How casually Qrow said that hit on her nerves, there was something very wrong here. However she had learned that Qrow was to used to doing what he was told and it was unlikely she'd get an accurate answer out of him. She decide to ask her dad when next she had a chance, he seemed like he knew a lot about Qrow.

The click of the door sounded and Taiyang returned with freshly washed Oscar, Ozpin, Yang, Jaune, James and Weiss in toe. Qrow suddenly understood why he had been given such a big room. There was more then space enough for them all to settle on the large platform bed.

"So what did Raven say?" Taiyang asked walking over to rub Ruby's shoulders who hummed appreciatively. Taiyang was very gentle, her state made fear and worry turn in his guts and short of secreting her away back to Patch he didn't know how to help her. Even then he didn't know if Patch was safe for her anymore.

"That she wants to see if Silver Eyed line will bring out the Garou in offspring constantly. She figured Ruby would have fallen for me by now and that I would just blindly obey. Which is not happening here. So we need to leave as soon as we are able." Conviction made Qrow's voice stronger.

"Damn straight you aren't obeying." Taiyang snapped.

"You two are in terrible shape though." Weiss interjected.

"And we need to summon Pyrrha. As much as I imagine she's enjoying the break the sooner we bring her back the better. She'll need some recoup time as well." Jaune spoke up.

"Maybe Raven would let us do that in the big fire downstairs? We could do that now she left me a feather." Oscar said and opened his book bag pulling out a red and gold feather as long as his hand.

"Then you two go do that now." Taiyang said. "While the rest of us work out a plan."

"Okay." Jaune and Oscar headed out and back into the hall. They could hear a small army of people away now and when they headed into the main hall it was bustling with people. Some clearly not entirely human, others that were and seemed to be running errands. Most were sitting at a long table eating breakfast.

Raven stood at standing at the end of the long table next to a large burly man. The man bowed and left as Jaune and Oscar approached them. "Can we summon Pyrrha? We need a big fire to do that and figured your hearth-fire would best."

Raven nodded, she was very interested in meeting this phoenix. "You can now. Everyone here is aware of magic."

"Thank you." Jaune said and they made there way around the crowded hall. The hearth-fire had burned low but had been freshly fed.

Oscar help up the feather to Jaune. "Do you want to do the honors? She's your lover."

"Sure." Juane took the feather and kissed it uttering. "Pyrrha Nikos." He cast it out into the flames, it burned slowly away and they two took several long steps back.

FWOOOSH! The fire exploded upwards a regal phoenix rose made from the flames itself. She flew around the room once before passing through the raging fire and swirling into the nude human form of Pyrrha. The flames licked lovingly at her body as she stepped out and reached for Jaune. He wasted no time embracing her, uncaring that the raw flames licked at his cloths. "Missed you." He uttered against her neck.

Pyrrha held him tight breathing in his earthy scent. "How long have I been gone?"

"Two days." Jaune said and kissed her chastely. "We should get you some clothes."

She looked down only just noticing she was nude. "Oh right." Pyrrha drew her long red locks forward to cover her breasts. Oscar glanced around only for Raven to walk over and offer Pyrrha her sash.

"Thank you." The red head took it and wrapped it around her hips. "You must be Raven."

"You've heard of me?" Raven asked.

"You look fuller then your brother and your eyes are darker, but the hair is the same." Pyrrha said and looked around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Talking with Qrow and Ruby. They've had it rough since you passed. The spider Grimm had some nasty poison that was eating Qrow alive." Oscar said. "They've food up there too there is probably some left."

"Then let us go join them. I would like to see that everyone is alright." Pyrrha bowed to Raven. "Thank you for allowing us to use your hall to rest in."

Raven returned the gesture. "It is an honor to have a phoenix among us. Please ask if you need anything."

"Thank you. Jaune if you could please show me where everyone is?" Pyrrha asked threading an arm around Jaunes.

They headed back upstairs and Pyrrha was shocked by Ruby's state when she saw her and couldn't help but rush away from Jaune to the Silver Eyed Warrior. "What did you do?!" She asked cupping Ruby's sunken cheeks.

"Uhh." Ruby glanced around and found her book by the pillows. "My manual-."

Qrow passed it over quickly he also wanted to know just what Ruby had done. Ruby quickly flipped through it, wondering when it had gotten so heavy? She found the spell and showed it to Pyrrha. "This one."

Pyrrha glanced at it and facepalmed with a loud smack. "Well that's just _great!_ "

"What?" Ruby asked panicked by Pyrrha's reaction.

"This isn't healing Ruby this is transference! You died right?" Pyrrha pointed a line that Ruby could read.

"Yes~."

Pyrrha sat with a flop. "Just dandy." She flipped through a few pages reading. "Well that sucks."

"Pyrrha speak already." Qrow said.

She tapped the pages of the book. "This is last ditch life saving attempt. Either it works and the recipient lives, or you both die. You're both are NOT supposed to live. For all we know the spell will decided the toll wasn't properly paid! A life for a life!"

"Meaning?!" Ruby asked reaching for her book.

"Either of you could die at the drop of hat! You don't just circumvent this type of magic!" Pyrrha tapped the pages again.

"But Ruby did die. I brought her back though my magic but she was dead for at least twenty seconds." Ozpin finally spoke up.

"Hmm." Pyrrha flipped back and forward again. "Well we will need to watch you both. It could be that everything you lost as the toll Ruby. It also wouldn't surprise me if it took a long time for you to recover, it could take anything you've got left for a while till it's satisfied."

"Do you have any idea how long that might be?" Taiyang asked sitting down beside Ruby and pulling her into his lap. Yang came over and sat down beside her father.

Pyrrha frowned more and tapped the pages for a second. "Probably till Qrow is all healed. It wouldn't surprise me if he heals faster then her. I mean I could try to undo some aspects of it but it might be better to just let it run it's course."

"Well that would be good. We need out of here as quickly as possible." Qrow said the idea that he was responsible for Ruby's state made him feel sick all over again.

"Hmm." Pyrrha looked between the two of them. "I don't think… hmm. Let's just see what happens, I'd really rather not mess with this kind of thing." She traced over a chain of runes. "Why are we in such a rush to leave?"

"Your guess about Raven's plan for me and Ruby was spot on." Qrow said completely deadpanned.

"Ah, well that explains it. Well then Ruby you eat and sleep, Qrow you do the same thing. I have a feeling that Raven will at least hear what I have to say. I'll play nurse and we'll all get the time we need to lick our wounds." Pyrrha said and flopped into the bed with Ruby's book.

"Sounds like a good idea." James said, Weiss was sitting in his lap with her own manual. She addressed Pyrrha. "Maybe we could compare notes, try to understand just what Ruby did. Or want might happen."

"Ruby dear, why does your book even have _this_ level of life magic in it?" Pyrrha asked looking back to the tiny Silver Eyed Warrior.

"I just asked for it." Ruby said and helped herself to more juice.

That got the phoenix to groan. "Of course you did. When you're better we are having a long talk about the importance of self preservation."

Ruby giggled at that. "Sure why not." She yawned and crawled out of her dad's lap and put herself between Qrow and Pyrrha and snuggled down. "Though I think it's nap time again."

Ozpin, James and Weiss all got up, the first saying. "A wise idea. We will find other things with which to entertain ourselves." They left the two family groups and Jaune sat down beside Pyrrha. She had since rolled over and was engrossed in Ruby's manual. He laid his head on her lower back and purred a sentiment that Pyrrha shared.

* * *

 **One day I'll stop forgetting to update this site. I've a question for people, I do have more sexual situations that aren't romantic. They aren't non-con or anything like that just really embarrassing awkward stuff for the characters. So they aren't technically ships but do people want some sort of tag for that?**

Taiyang, Yang and Oscar broke away to a low couch to eat more of the food. Relaxing into soft spoken conversation. Qrow looked down at Ruby drawing the blanket's up to tuck around her chin. He really hoped that whatever she had done would run it's course swiftly and that she'd be safe again.


	13. Chapter 13 Out of the Frying Pan

Ozpin slinked through the town, Pyrrha was still with Ruby. Trying to help her through the course of whatever spell Ruby had used. Though he would not dare admit it, he was hunting. Taiyang was staying with Ruby, Yang was busy and Oscar was too small to even be on his list of potential food. It was easy to tell that what he was hadn't been made common knowledge and he could smell the difference between Garou and humans. Wood burning street lamps dotted the dirt roads as the night pressed in on the village.

"You know I've read about you. Sometimes when I ask Weiss's manual shows me things."

Oz spun to find James leaning on a lamp post. "Are you sure you are without magic? I did not hear you."

"Ozpin, a Templar of the Sabbat. Antitribu Salubri. You've got a lot of blood on your hands vampire." James crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Oz narrowed his eyes.

"Hardly, if you take me for that level of fool clearly I shall have to work on that… Fury." James taunted with that last word.

Ozpin clenched his fists. "I am not a childe of Adonia, my time with the Sabbat was motivated by revenge. I left when I had my vengeance."

"And how far did you sink into the Beast? How much of your humanity did you let go? I'm still trying to figure out who you are Blood Bonded to." James fired off question, he wasn't going to work with a vampire he didn't have some idea of.

"I am unbondable. It's how I got out of the Sabbat in the first place." Ozpin said looking James up and down. He was an adult, though he wasn't sure if there was any unnatural additions to his blood.

"Lucky, I can think of a few people that would kill for that." James pursed his lips. Being unbondable was a pretty big deal, it also meant that whatever Ozpin's motivation was. It was entirely his own.

"I am aware." The vampire said emotionless. "Are you going to continue to question me? I am hungry and you are getting in my way."

"I'll feed you, I'd rather not get on Raven's bad side. She no doubt sees us as part of your band thus making you my responsibility." James moved off the lamp post.

"You're putting a great deal of trust in me." Oz moved out of the light picking a dark alley.

"If you hurt me, there are a lot of people here that will take pleasure in reducing you to ash." The Atlassian followed the darkness swallowing them up. He quickly lost any sight and only had Oz roughlying grabbing him and pushing him against a wall. James pulled his tie undone and the collar of his shirt out of the way. He felt Oz stop and hover. "You need permission don't you. Curse of the Salubri, must have gotten you into trouble with the Sabbat."

"Just be quiet and give it." Oz near snarled.

"Go ahead." He sucked in a harsh breath as Oz didn't stand on ceremony and stank his fangs into his neck. The pain was quick to fade as the warmth spread through the bite, he closed his eyes and let Oz feed. Weiss would probably be cross with him for letting their local vampire have a meal of him but he had already noticed something. While Ruby couldn't be blood bonded, she was also only one small woman. A vampire of Oz's age would need a great deal more blood then Ruby could provide. Especially now.

Ozpin drank but took no pleasure in it, James's blood was bland compared to what he had become used too. There was no high to be found in it, it was just food. He shifted freeing an arm and stroked down James' front.

James's eyes shot open when Oz stroked over his crotch. The pleasure from the bite shifted to a more encompassing one. "Fine." He uttered and gasped a harsh breath as Oz yanked his belt open and pushed his undergarments and trousers down. Stroking him in a tight purposeful gestures.

Oz purred, there was the high. It was a bit awkward but between his hand and Kiss it didn't take long for James to find his pleasure and Ozpin finished his feeding as James blood was filled with the endorphins. Enjoying the pleasure that echoed through James' blood. He withdrew letting James' heal his neck with Aura and pulled out a cloth to clean his hand with.

"You've got a clear preference. Do you do that with Ruby?" James fixed his clothes without missing a beat.

"Sometimes. I've developed a taste for a person in sexual throws, given my clan curse it works out rather well." Oz licked his lips and swallowed a few times, trying to get the appearance of blood off of his lips. "I should go and help heal Qrow or Ruby. Whoever I can help more."

"Doesn't that drain your reverses? Making so you have to feed again." James asked.

"Yes, why did you think I was looking for someone to have a one off with. Lets me heal them without directly draining our group." Ozpin looked down the alley, thankfully they seemed to be alone.

"Then I won't keep you. I need to check on Weiss as well, all the magic of the last day has taken a toll on her as well." James said and after a pause added. "Don't hesitate to ask me when you need to feed. I am the best suited to feed you, aside from Taiyang. At least till Pyrrha is ready and Ruby healed."

"I'll keep that in mind. Don't tell anyone that I _was_ a Templar, they'd never trust me again." Ozpin turned on his heel.

"Don't do anything that will make it relevant information then."

Oz grit his teeth and headed back to the longhouse. Now he was stared at, the Garuo able to hear his silent heart, he bared his fangs back at them. He wasn't stupid enough to get into a fight with a Garuo ever, Templar or not, Fury or not. In a fight of vampire against Garuo. Garuo always won. He took the steps to the guest rooms two at a time and walked silently to Qrow and Ruby's room.

The door creaked as he pushed it open. He pursed his lips at the sight of Ruby drifting in and out of consciousness while Pyrrha sat beside her with her hands on the pale woman's chest. He could hear the shallow breaths, she looked as fragile as a kitten. "How is she?" Oz asked crossing the distance to stand at the foot of the low bed.

"Worse, but that doesn't surprise me. I think the spell is syphoning her life force away to heal Qrow. If you want to help work on Qrow, my hope is that the link will break if he is restored." Pyrrha said without looking up from her work.

"Leach." Qrow greeted Oz with a snarl.

"Puppy."

The rage that sparked in Qrow's eyes was pure gold to Ozpin. Ozpin knelt beside the pallet and set his hands on Qrow's chest. The other man growled but didn't otherwise protest. Ozpin summoned up his Obeah Discipline and set it flowing into werewolf. Qrow closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the blood weave through his skin, he could feel more of his strength returning. His body healing, it went much faster now with the poison out of his system.

Pyrrha could see Ruby's breathing get easier as Qrow's wounds sealed up. She mused that maybe Ozpin was improving with the Discipline, he was getting plenty of practice in and under blood restraints that had to be forcing him to be efficient.

The door opened again and James and Weiss came in. The latter was leaning on her husband and wearing a long white housecoat that looked miles too big for her. She was almost as pale as Ruby. "How are they doing?"

"Better." Qrow pushed himself up with both arms the blankets falling away to reveal skin healing right before their eyes. "I think we can get out of here soon." He shoved Oz out of the way and stood up with a stretch.

Weiss blushed and averted her eyes. "Have some modesty please."

"Whatever." Qrow rolled his eyes and walked over to his backpack and pulled out a set of clothes.

Ruby noticeably flushed with colour and became lucid again. Her head fell to the side to see Qrow pull a pair of pants on. "You're all better?" Her voice was so soft they all strained to hear her.

"Yeah stupid girl. We need to get going, my playing ill plan won't work now." Qrow finished getting dressed.

"I'll go find the rest of us." James left and Weiss picked her way over to the bed and sat down beside Ruby.

"I'm glad you are looking better. You scared all of us, even Qrow." Weiss rubbed her tired eyes. "I'll go get dressed as well. We should go as soon as we have an escape plan."

Pyrrha helped Ruby to sit up, while she looked less pale she was just the same otherwise. Translucent skin, her muscle mass gone and bones that reminded her of a baby bird. "Let's get you dressed."

Ruby still felt so weak that it took Pyrrha's help to even make it so she could stand and even then she wobbled. Ozpin walked around and set a hand on the small of her back. So different then just a day before, feverish skin, so delicate. He couldn't help but wonder if she bruised more easily now, if he bit her would it hurt? A part of him he tried so hard to deny of late wanted to find out.

Qrow by this time was dressed and he wasted no time approaching and growling at Ozpin. "She doesn't need your help bloodsucker."

"And she most definitely doesn't need yours, given that it's because of you she's like this."

The red eyed man opened his mouth to retaliate but Ruby cut in. "She is standing right here and doesn't want either of your help. Go find somewhere else to bicker at each other."

Oz let her go and crossed the room to sit on the couch fluidly. Qrow flopped down onto it as far away from Oz as he could get. He glared at Ruby arms crossed over his chest as he hunched inward. He just didn't get her. Why would anyone go to such lengths to save his miserable hide. They didn't even like each other and now who knows what she actually did to save him. He really hoped this link wasn't permanent.

Qrow couldn't help but look her up and down. Pyrrha had gotten dressed ages ago in her Huntress gear. Now it looked like they were having to makeshift some of Ruby's clothes because nothing fit her anymore she had lost so much mass. He didn't find her as pretty as he had before, guilt burned him. However much it was her own fault, he was the cause of this.

Everyone else returned just as Pyrrha was guiding Ruby back down to lay on the bed. Tai was across the room in an instant to hold her hand. "Well what's the plan."

"I think we should split up." Qrow said before anyone else could.

"Why?" Oscar didn't like that idea at all.

"Yang is hurt, Pyrrha and Ruby are targets and when we run my sister will send someone after us. On top of that we need supplies, Mount Glenn is the closest city and we are ten. I don't see how we could smuggle that many people without getting noticed. You, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune and Tai. You guys go home to Patch. You're a target Pyrrha so we split you from Ruby, hopefully it will drawing whoever chases us into two groups. However I think between, Pyrrha and Oscar you two will be able to keep the normals safe. Meanwhile Ruby, Ozpin, James, Weiss and I will go to Mount Glenn and try to lay low till Ruby is in better shape. That way we have one mage per group and one bigger gun." Qrow grumbled the whole way through this speech.

Ozpin blinked surprised to hear Qrow speak so much at once. He however didn't want anything to do with Mount Glenn. "A sound plan, but Glenn is a no go. It's a Sabbat city, we just escaped them once and running back to the frying pan doesn't seem wise. As you said we are ten, how are we even going to escape from Raven?"

"My songs. I have one that will make us… Not noteworthy. I think it is a good idea, it even splits us to one vampire per group. We can meet up somewhere after Yang has a new arm and a chance to rehabilitate." Weiss said pulling out her manual to review the song.

"No offense by why are you even sticking around with us?" Ozpin asked. "Meeting you was a fluke."

"We are trapped into the same lifestyle, we can defend each other better together than alone. There is quite frankly no reason to seperate. Mount Glenn works for us because at least there we won't have to worry so much about Camarilla Justicars. It is an easy equation Ozpin." James said he already had an idea of why Oz would want to avoid Sabbat territory as strong as Mount Glenn.

"Then it is settled. Weiss will get us out and we will split up." Taiyang hugged Ruby as tight as he darned. "How are you feeling?"

Ruby snuggled into her dad with a yawn. "So not up to more running for my life."

Pyrrha grabbed a blanket that Ruby had been laying in. She folded it up and wrapped it up around her chest like a sarong. "There hopefully I can draw some away by your scent."

Weiss pulled away from her husband and grabbed another blanket. She muttered softly under her breath, then walked over and offered it to Ruby. "If we bundle you up in this, it will hide your scent."

"I'll carry you. Out of everyone in our group I am the least use offensively." James strode forward as Tai help Ruby stand again.

His hands lingered as he wrapped the black blanket tight around his precious silver eyed daughter. Tai kissed her forehead and glared at the three other men who were going with her. "You keep her safe, or I will kill you."

"Understood." James stooped drawing Ruby to him who curled into a ball on his flesh side as he picked her up.

At that everyone shouldered their packs and Weiss began to sing. Like most of her songs it lacked formed words but instead was a carrying lulling sound. They pulled in tight around her and headed out of the longhouse. Qrow watched amazed as they walked past other Garuo but they didn't seem to see them. It was easy to get out of the town like this but as soon as they were out of hearing range. The two groups split apart and Tai's group ran as fast as they could west while Qrow led the charge south. They hadn't been running for more then five minutes before Raven's enraged howl echoed through the dense forests.

Qrow could hear the pounding of footsteps behind them. "James, Weiss keep going! Ozpin stay with me, they're coming!"

Ozpin jumped through the air activated his Fortitude Displine at one of it's highest levels. "Ready."

Qrow had stripped in an instant, tossing his bag at Weiss who caught it and took off running. He pushing himself painfully quickly into his Crinos from. It made Oz's skin crawl the huge black bipedal wolfman with his great red stripe upon his neck like a streak of blood in the dark. That snarl on his lips, Oz imagine how it was the last thing many a vampire had ever seen.

Team CRNL consisted of four early twenties werewolves. Like Qrow they were already in their Crinos forms, had Ozpin been able he would have paled. Going up against four werewolves was unheard of in vampire circles. He swallowed thickly and glanced back, James and Weiss were still within sight.

The biggest wolf broke off and started to flank them to the right. Qrow roared and charged. The other wolf was brown to Qrow's black and Oz had to pull his eyes away and brace himself as one of the other wolves snapped forward to close it's jaws over his shoulder. Within Fortitude at the last moment Ozpin called upon 'King of the Mountain', the fangs of the wolf unable to pierce his skin. As the wolf withdrew confused Ozpin lashed out with Valeren's 'Samiel's Vengeance'.

Russel Thrush's shoulder exploded from the impact of Oz's hand empowered by the Discipline. He howled in pain and Oz blasted forward after him, punching another blow this time with the 'Vengeance of Samiel' behind it. It wasn't as strong as the other power but 'Samiel's Vengeance' could only be used after a hit was dealt to him and only to that one attacker. Worse yet maintaining Fortitude was costly and he didn't want to use it when he didn't have too.

Russel swiped out with his other side, Oz dropped back only for Sky to lung forward and snap his jaws around Oz's forearm. Ozpin saw the jaws close down and activated 'King of the Mountain' again and followed with the same strike as before. Sky reeled back staggered holding his neck but by then Russel's shoulder had healed. The vampire jumped twisting just over a long slash that would have cut him in two. _What I wouldn't give for Celerity right now. Next time I see a high generation Toreador I'm diablierizing it, I don't care who it is._

Qrow and Cardin were locked in battle, two titans hammering at each other. Cardin was feral in his attacks; Qrow on the other hand fought with more human strategy. As claws swung out to strike his head, Qrow blocked them on his forearm and struck straight into Cardin's throat. He ripped his hand back out with a piece of windpipe. Cardin stumbled in thunderous steps grasping his throat. Qrow lunged forward pinning him to the ground and snapped his jaws shut around Cardin's neck and gave it one solid shake.

Russel got his teeth into Oz's shoulder as the SNAP of Cardin's neck filled the air. Russel tossed Oz like a rag doll at Qrow who caught the vampire in a lazy gesture before dropping him into the dirt. Ozpin ducked his head as Qrow strode over him, Russel and Sky flanking him. Ozpin was almost tapped out on his blood reservoirs and the smell of Cardin bleeding out before him was too good a chance to pass up.

The vampire crawled over as the lycans started to do battle yet again and his fangs found a still pulsing artery. His eyes widened as he drank, it was potent blood, different then feeding from Qrow had been while he was in his human form. He could feel his own Beast rise up with a roar. Auspex came to him naturally and he could see the aura of the last member of team CRDL as the smallest werewolf ran after James. Ozpin closed all three of his eyes filling his body on Cardin's blood before ripping himself away and charging after Dove.

James heard a roar that was not lupin only just in time to see Dove pounce on him. James's Aura flared as he shifted to take the hit on his metal side shielding Ruby to his chest. He pivoted and raised his fist to strike at Dove. The cocky young wolf didn't even hear the blade slide from the back of James's hand till it was buried in his snout. James jumped away and turned to run as fast as he could while Dove clutched at his nose. While Weiss set a gravity glyph at his feet holding him down. Only for Oz to collide with him.

Dove's mass was much greater then Oz's but fueled by Garou blood. Oz almost as strong, claws had grown from his nails thick and sharp. They tumbled together a mass of tooth and fang, Oz only using Disciplines that made him more durable. Somehow through their tussle Oz got his fangs into Dove's neck. The small werewolf howled.

Russel and Sky's heads snapped over at their weakest members cry of pain. Only for Qrow to smash Russel's head into the ground. He growled at Sky and the other werewolf dropped to the ground and went as still as a frightened rabbit. Qrow huffed satisfied and let Russel go only to charge to Dove.

Oz barely had time to feel the hand around his waist before he was ripped off Dove and held like a misbehaving child. Qrow growled at Russel and Sky, they cowarded but collected Dove and Cardin. Qrow took off at a run only looking back once to see the four retreating with their tails between their legs. Qrow dropped Oz as he caught up to James.

Ozpin shoved his face up out of the dirt only for Qrow to step on his back between his shoulder blades. He could feel claws poking holes in his shirt. "Get off me!" He snarled.

"No. What were you thinking? You know Garuo blood makes you Frenzy." Qrow snarled baring his canines, in this huge form his words rumbled.

"I was thinking that I was gonna die! Now let me go!" Ozpin pushed up with his arms but couldn't move even an inch.

"Qrow, let him up we don't have time for his!" James ordered. Ruby was looking out from under the blanket but the dark circles under her eyes made it clear to Qrow she really couldn't handle much more.

The huge Garuo growled once but moved his foot off of Ozpin. He took a step to James and the Huntsmen only swallowed and handed Ruby over. Her silence stunned Qrow as he cradled her in the crook of his arm then set off running. Weiss and James were hard pressed to keep up, Ozpin was faster running on Garou blood and Qrow stayed in his war form.

They ate up the distance, with no thought to pacing themselves. The city of Mount Glenn was comparatively close at this speed to Raven's camp and they made it to the outskirts well before dawn. Qrow shifted back and got dressed as they hid behind a large oak, Ruby lay curled up against the wood.

"What is the plan? Hotel?" Weiss asked as she knelt to check Ruby's temperature.

"Motel." Ozpin said the lie came easy as he peaked around the tree to look at the heavy gates and walls. They were well over thirty meters high, they always reminded him of a prison. "We will want to stay as close to the walls as possible. We shouldn't go through the gates, they are monitored by the Nosferatu."

"Do you have a better way in?" James asked.

Oz pushed a lock of hair back, worry twisting in his guts. "Yeah." He turned to look at them. "Let's go, the longer we linger the higher the chance of someone seeing us."

Qrow picked up Ruby again glaring at Oz as they followed him back out through the woods. It was not a long walk before they came to a rocky outcropping. Ozpin knelt and brushed a few twigs off a heavy manhole cover, easily half a meter in diameter. To small for any Grimm but more than big enough for a towering Brujah. "This will take us into the runoff system. Just give me a moment to check it for cameras." Ozpin grabbed the manhole lid by some very convent finger holes and ripped it up out of the ground and set it beside the black pit. He jumped straight down vanishing into the darkness.

Ruby peeked out from her place against Qrow's chest and shivered. It was so dark down there, she could smell mold that wafed up from the hole. After a minute they heard Oz call out. "We're good! If someone has a light stick drop it down please."

Weiss pulled one out of her backpack and dropped it into the hole. A quick snapping sound later and the hole was lit with red light. Oz was standing at the bottom holding the stick up so it illuminated the rungs of the ladder. "Great more decay." Weiss pulled her gloves on and started down the ladder.

"I take it you didn't have fun at the flesh palace." James followed his wife down, he always admired her guts when she just dived into situations like this.

"It was like this but living flesh that I had to sing to." Weiss stepped down onto spilly concrete.

"Charming." James said as he followed her out of the way.

"Arms around my neck, legs around my waist." Qrow ordered Rudy, adjusting the blanket so she could move more easily. He knelt and grabbed the lid, then jumped down the hole pulling the lid back into place. Ruby shivered and buried her face against Qrow's neck. Beyond the red glow she couldn't see a thing. "It's cold." She mumbled and snuggled even tighter to Qrow.

"Which way Oz? I'm assuming you have a place in mind?" Weiss asked as Oz took a few steps down the sidewalk, water rushing beside it.

Again Ozpin pushed a lock of hair back, on the one hand they could just go to a motel. However it was going to take a long time to get Ruby back to strength and none of them were made of Lien. "I've a haven in the city. I haven't been back in… well a long time but it's a quiet spot and big enough for all of us."

"Why would you have a haven in a Sabbat city?" Qrow growled as they followed Ozpin through the system.

"Better then having to talk to the local ducts every time I come into a city. This city is ruled by the Cardinal Ambrosio Luis Moncada, a Lasombra. Fanatically religious, hiding Ruby's power will be our top property. A Cardinal is but one step away from the Regent. We are just lucky enough that the Regent of the Sabbat hangs out in Vacuo." Ozpin turned down a path to the left.

For the humans it was already starting to feel like a maze pressing in on them. "Who's the current Regent?" Qrow asked, pushing past James to be closer to the vampire.

"Gorchist, a Tzimisce. He's held Vacuo for the Sabbat for the last five hundred years. I'm surprised you don't know about him." Ozpin glanced over at Qrow.

"Before I met you I didn't have much interest beyond killing vampires. How you lot structure yourselves I couldn't care less about. Now it seems that I should know more." Qrow felt Ruby shiver against and wrapped his arms around her. A hand cupping her butt so she didn't have to hold onto him by her own strength as much.

Ozpin didn't answer instead made another turn and they came upon a steel door. He tried the handle but it was locked. Oz pressed his ear to the door and listened for a long minute. Then he grabbed the handle and broke the lock with a sharp yank. "Perhaps not the wisest way to go about it but we aren't likely to come back this way for a while."

They headed out into a back alley of Mount Glenn. A parkade was to their left over six stories high. Beside it was a warehouse building that had been converted into lofts four a building on the narrow side. The building itself was old red brick. With large black framed windows, the one nearest to them was all boarded up. Ozpin set off down the back alley and up a small flight of stone stairs. "Well here we are, prime spot. Cost a small fortune when I bought it." He keyed in a code to the padlock and let everyone in. "Should be safe enough, if a but err inhospitable."

The hardwood floor creaked as Weiss took the first steps into the apartment. It was maybe twenty meters long and half that in width. The ceiling was of the same make as the floor and beside the entry door was a spiral staircase. There were only two couches and a table, the kitchen took up one wall with only a moderately sized island to prep on, refrigerator and a one unit oven and stove mix.

"Bathrooms are upstairs. I only have two guest bedrooms, so we'll have to double up again or someone can take a couch." Ozpin didn't bother trying to turn on the lights as he crossed the empty space and pulled the dust covers off of the couches.

How old fashioned they were made Weiss gag. Flower print fabric with colours that looked their age. "When did you buy those?"

"Err about a hundred years ago? It's nice and dry in here so nothing molds." Ozpin folded up the covers and set them on the table. "There is a laundromat down the road so I imagine a trip there will be something to do tomorrow."

Qrow set Ruby down she wobbled on the spot, he grabbed her and rewrapped the blanket around her again. "I want to go to bed." Ruby whispered her voice muted.

"Right, you'll stay with me tonight." The red eyed man glared at Ozpin daring him to contradict him. The vampire was wisely silent and watched as Ruby walked carely up the stairs. Qrow took his and Ruby's bags from James and Weiss then followed Ruby. Staying just a step behind her gently catching her when she wobbled. The second story had three bedrooms right next to one another and a bathroom in the last space. Ruby walked down the hall to the one farthest from the staircase and pushed it open.

The squeak of rusty hinges filled the space between them as Ruby ghosted into the room. The white plaster was cracked with age and the brass bed blacken with neglect. There was no dresser or wardrobe. The space was clearly not meant for human occupation, even the windows had plywood boards over them. Qrow could see the shake in Ruby's hands and for once felt bad for her. Sure she had brought some aspect of this onto herself when she started to practice magic, but she had tried to hide. She had just been too ignorant to do it well. The Garuo could see she was on the verge of tears. The place was lifeless, he really couldn't blame her.

Qrow stepped up and pulled the dust proof cover back. Thankfully the bed underneath looked like it had never been slept in. "Well have to get some blankets and pillows tomorrow." He stepped over to her and gently took the blanket from her. "Come on get changed, you don't want to sleep smelling like a sewer."

Ruby nodded and weakly set the blanket over the end of the bed. Qrow spun on his heel as she started to pull her clothes off. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered which deity was so mad at him to put him through this. It would have been easier to just do as Raven asked, but it wasn't right to put Ruby through that. Now he had no tribe, no friends as none of his current companions counted as a friend and was saddled with protecting the world's only Silver Eyed Warrior for probably the rest of their lives. He heard her rummage in her bag and a small choked whimper.

"Qrow, all my clothes are dirty."

 _Whoever you are out there that is mad at me. I'm sorry._ Qrow let out a huge sigh. "Then just got to bed nude. It will be fine, I'll sleep on the couch."

Ruby pressed her nose to the black blanket Weiss had enchanted it had no scent at all. She climbed onto the bed with it, it was very soft almost to much so. "Please don't go. I don't want to sleep alone. I don't feel safe alone anymore."

Qrow rubbed a hand over his face and longed for a drink. "Fine, I don't have any clean clothes either so you better be ready for some commando action." He heard Ruby turn away and then set about striping.

When he turned around after tossing his dirty clothes on the floor Ruby was still turned away from him, tiny under that heavy blanket. Qrow cautiously climbed into bed, it was awkward to lay back without a pillow. So he put an arm behind his head and counted the cobwebs in the corners of the room as he waited for Ruby to go to sleep so he could make his escape. Only it was not to be when Ruby rolled over and snuggled into his side using his nearest pectoral for a pillow and tossing the now too small blanket over his body as well.

 _Ohhh, I just can't get a break with her can I? On the other hand I really just should get used to sleeping with her. I made this bed, now I have to sleep in it whether I like it or not._ Qrow quietly facepalmed. _Yeah great wording there bozo, sleeping with her. Why can't that just mean sleeping? Stupid undersexed brain._ Ruby nuzzled his chest as she drifted off with a purr. _This is Mount Glenn, maybe I should just visit Vesuvius or the Sin Bin. Not like Raven can chew me out for it anymore if she finds out. Then again those are often vampire haunts, but then only the stupid ones would bother me. Hmm pretty ladies._ Qrow ended up smiling in his sleep imagining the fun he could have now that he was free of Raven's yoke.

Meanwhile James and Weiss had retired for the night leaving Ozpin alone in the main room. He was sprawled out over a couch in a rare moment of relaxation. As much as he'd rather be cuddling Ruby it was pretty damn clear that Ruby wanted Qrow. Plus filled up on Garou blood as he was being around someone as tasty as Ruby was not wise. Instead he pulled out his Scroll to a blank text channel. His thumb hovered in hesitation before he punched in the address. :Btung : Just punching it in felt damning.

:Hey Tung, guess who's back in Glenn?:

:You son of a gun.:

:Well that's one way to say hello.:

:You might not be a fledgling anymore but you've got another thing coming if you think no one will notice you. Seriously though my friend. Not wise, you back is going to be one juicy little morsel that is going to spread down the grapevine like wildfire.:

:Tell me something I don't know. I need to lay low and Mount Glenn is my only option right now. You once told me you'd look after my haven, think you can arrange power and water? I've got a few mortals with me and they need a working place.:

:Careful, you should know better by now to be that free with information by now. I'll get your place set up, you can email me the Lien at this mail.:

:Thanks.:

:You better keep your head down unicorn. You pissed off a lot of higher ups when you ran.:

Ozpin turned his Scroll off, that had been a mistake but he sent the funds anyway. Tung would keep his word and Oz just dearly hoped he'd keep the information that he had returned to Glenn a secret as well.


	14. Chapter 14 Embarrassment and Naivete

**Ardy: Okay kiddy gloves on the bonfire! That said, I am having a problem figuring out how the heck to tag this. There is going to be a very sexual situation between Qrow and Ruby, however it is not romantic they are not being shipped in this story (the sequel all bets are off). So this leaves the scene very embarrassing and then followed up by a very unlucky Qrow with an imagination of a horny teenager. So if people have a preference as to how to tag this I'd like to hear it. I will say it again though THEY ARE NOT BEING SHIPPED!**

Embarrassment and Naivete

James woke up with a crick in his neck, not the best way to start one's day. On the other hand his wife was out cold softly snoring on his chest. So this was definitely a morning with it's ups and downs. Her white hair was flowing down over his metal side in a lovely cascade. He reached out and wove a lock around his metal fingers. It was still strange to feel it so accurately, to have it flow smoothly over his new skin. Afternoon light warmed the room and James sighed. The bed devoid of anything to make it comfy for a human needed to get fixed as soon as possible. Last night James had found out that there was no power, heating or water to the place. So today they would need to make the flat livable and to do that they need to be up when the sun was.

As he stroked over her bare back Weiss slowly woke up. She pressed a sleepy kiss to his chest before leveraging herself up on her elbows. "Remind me the next time a vampire offers their place to stay at. To tell them no."

Her husband laughed and settled his hands on her bare waist. "I shall remember that. That said we should get up and set about getting bedding, food and to see if the water and electricity is on yet."

Weiss yawned covering her mouth with a hand. "Good idea, I am hungry and I think I will try to pour food into Ruby." She stretched like a cat and then flopped back onto him. But you're so comfy too~."

"Come on, let's go find something to eat before you crash." James slowly sat up drawing Weiss up with him.

"Fine and we need to hit a place to wash our clothes. Didn't Ozpin mention a one down the road?" Weiss yawned again and slipped off James to stagger over to her bag and rummage through it.

"He did." James got dressed in just a pair of slacks and a black t-shirt. Weiss was equally stripped down to just a skirt and blouse. A quick trip to the bathroom found, water and power restored. So feeling much fresher they headed out into the city in search of the laundromat.

Mount Glenn took densification to a whole new level. Buildings were as high above the walls as they dared and most of the city was additionally developed below ground. What had started as a subway system to Vale had exploded into a whole additional sub-city. Roads were narrow and already littered with hundreds of passing humans. Despite what should have been fresh mountain air the city was filled with a plume of grey smoke that drifted from the underground to swirl lazily above their heads. The smell was oily which was made worse from the heavy throng of people, the stench of too strong perfumes and sweat was masking the natural air.

James tightened his hold on his wife as they waded through the crush of human bodies towards a building bathed in weak light. The sign 'Lucy's Laundromat' was unlit but open, as the pair entered the thick smoke from outside was replaced with chemicals and bleach. Washing machines rattled on the floor, the sound loud and filling the room. Weiss went to the furthest away machine and opened it, dumping all of the lighter clothes in first while James grabbed the darker and coloured washing.

Weiss flopped down onto one of the benches, grimacing when she felt something sticky under her hand "Yuck." then wiped it on an abandoned wash cloth. When she felt James sit beside her she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Mount Glenn is not what I thought it would be."

"Every city is different. From what I know Mount Glenn is pretty isolated from the rest of the Kingdom." James spoke quietly, scanning the area around them. "While it is said to be rich in Dust and lumber it doesn't have many open trades with other parts of the Kingdom. Its suppose to be a self sustaining city but … I don't know. Something doesn't quite feel right."

"It's a Sabbat city, they are generally like this. Low human quality of life and high crime rate. It wouldn't surprise me if it's because of the Sabbat that Mount Glenn survived it's early months." Weiss closed her eyes and listened to the city for a moment. "It's worse than Verdant but better hidden then it was. It's just sick throughout." She opened her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired of cities like this. Atlas wasn't perfect but it wasn't this bad either."

James hugged her to him. "Till the Camarilla get bored of hunting us we are stuck with Sabbat cities."

While they sat there in relative silence the sound of quiet mutters grew louder until Weiss glanced over to the other side of the room. Two men and a woman stood staring at them, one of the men not so subtlety hurried out while the other two angled their bodies away, the woman gesturing to Jame's metal half which was currently on show. Weiss lowered her head whispering. "I think we've been spotted."

James lifted his head over glaring at the two humans until they turned away. "Pay them no mind."

"Can we go get something to eat?"

Standing James offered his arm for Weiss to loop hers through with a smirk. "As my lady wishes."

* * *

Ruby woke warm and secure, she took a breath and found it a little hard to do. She wiggled a little bit and froze when she felt the very hard morning wood of her sleeping companion. It pressed against the back of her thigh and bottom and every time she wiggled her butt only teased the hard length more. She notice his other hand had somehow managed to get under her body and was over her stomach occasionally petting her in his sleep. Arousal boiled a foreign sensation in her belly, leaving her inner thighs already damp and slick from the prolonged sensations. The band around her waist led up and one of Qrow's hands cupped one of her breasts snugly. When she moved those arms tightened and the hand shifted slightly, thumb brushing over her nipple.

The sudden flush of heat burned under her tummy and she shuffled again, this time angling up. Only when she did the tip of Qrow's wood slid between her wiggling thighs. Ruby froze as she felt the hot head rest outside her lower lips. It pulsed against her adding to the sensations growing inside. A grunt from behind her broke through the silence as Qrow shifted in his sleep, one of his legs laying over hers effectively trapping her legs. Not only that but it left his cock laying against her much smaller but quivering slick entrance.

Like a subconscious instinct Qrow started to move, not much but the rocking of his hips sent his length gliding between Ruby's lips. The redhead let out tiny whimpers, her throat still too sore to make any real sound. Her cheeks burned a fiery red that flowed down the column of her neck and chest. Qrow seemed to grow between her legs, his hips moving slightly faster. She had to stop this!

The speed of his ruts grew making her entrance open wider in invitation and Ruby felt the bulbous head slip inside of her with a little push through what firm resistance her body retained. She wailed loudly. "QROW!"

The hoarse yell in his ears woke him from a very good dream, his eyes snapped open and he froze in the same instant. It took him a long moment to compute what was going on. That he had Ruby trapped under his body, how close they were pressed. How hot, tight and wet that straining rose of her body was stretched around him. His heart raced as he fought the urge to pull away and flee. Qrow took a few big breaths and as gently as he could pulled out of her. Her whimper resonated in his ears, only when he was free of her did he fly out of the door as if hell hounds were nipping at his heels.

Ruby shifted onto her side and curled up into a ball. Her sex burned painfully, unready for him as it had been even that little bit had hurt. She hid her face in her hands, gods why was it always so embarrassing with him? Why did they always end up in some compromising position? She sniffed and sat up, she couldn't just lay here. He'd have to come back eventually, Ruby glanced around and found the black blanket she wrapped it around herself and debated what to do. There was nothing to eat downstairs, Qrow was in the only bathroom. With a sigh she laid back down and closed her eyes, she was just so tired all of the time, maybe it would be easiest just to go back to sleep and pretend it never happened.

Qrow turned the water on to full hot, it poured harshly down over his skin first in ice cold then slowly warmed. As it did he turned it down to just warm enough to endure. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to get the sleep dust out of his eyes. "FUCK!" He screamed though the water drowned out the sound. His member throbbed eagerly between his legs not at all dissuaded by the cool water. Why did this always happen with her? She wasn't even pretty! His unhelpful mind showed him the last time he had seen her undressed then his imagination filled it in to when she was healthier. His cock bounced with enthusiasm at the imaginary Ruby.

 _No, no, no._ Qrow hit himself in the forehead. "She's not cute, she not pretty, she's an annoying little mage that can barely fend for herself. Stupid little pipsqueak, tiny…" The Garuo bit his bottom lip hard. _Tiny little vagina that was letting me in._ He drew a shaky breath as the feel of her was etched into his mind, how the primal part of him ached to go back there. Qrow took himself in hand, hard and ready as ever. Downside to being a Garou he guess, cold showers didn't do a thing. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine another woman, VV he had seen her in a magazine once. She head red hair but a brighter red then Ruby's rather than just red highlights. Her eyes had been silver but it was her tits that had drawn his attention to the magazine. She had big ivory orbs to die for and an ass that didn't belong on a human body.

Yet even as he constructed the imagine of the stripper in his head, it slipped away replaced with silver doe eyes. Black hair tinted red and the image he had woken up too. Ruby trapped under him, the tip of his throbbing member inside her heat. Qrow groaned but couldn't conjurer VV so he turned up the water temperature and let the fantasy play out.

 _Qrow froze above her, she was panting softly into the bed. Her sex was baring down on him for all it's worth. He wondered if she had ever been like his before, or if he would be her first. Slowly, carefully he moved not parting from her, he moved his legs straddling her and pulling her hips up with a hand. He could see how her vulva stretched so very tight around him. He could feel the slickness her body provided for him._

 _The Garuo dipped his head down to her neck and breathed deeply of her scent. He wrapped his arm around her hips and lowered his body back to her. Qrow could feel her quivering, slowly savoring the moment he pushed his hips forward. Drove himself into her silken virgin heat. Ruby cried out into the bedding, her voice smoother like it had been before the spell had almost killed her._

 _His mind supplied the feelings to him from trashy romance novels, how she'd cry out when he bottom out inside of her. How her walls would tighten around him, drawing him ever deeper inside. Qrow gave into his instincts and rutted like the soul of the wolf within him demanded. The impact of their hips was loud and Qrow groaned into her ear as she panted._

 _The pleasure was unlike anything Qrow had felt, so much better than his hand. It made his mind blank as his wolf rise, he was barely aware as he let it out. His ears tapering back to a point, he gained in height and mass, his hair lengthened as his legs changed to a step between human and his Crinos shape. He could feel himself swell inside of her as his body settled into his Glabro form._

 _Qrow pulled away and released her hips only to grab the brass headboard and let himself really rut into her. The force pushing her into the bed. Ruby screamed in pleasure her back arching as she pushed herself up and her hips back towards him. It was all so good, he came with a roaring howl spilling himself into her core._

Qrow opened his eyes to find his seed running slowly down the shower wall. With the deed done he couldn't help but snarl at himself. Why did it have to be her? Little annoying mage that had turned his life upside down. He didn't even like her, she was so naive. _And fragile, innocent, lovely…_ Qrow shook his head, no he hated her. He was only going to look after her because it was the right thing to do. He'd never forgive himself if she ended up food for some vampire.

With a heavy sigh he turned off the water and stepped out only to find that there were no towels. "Of course there is no towels, vampires wouldn't need them. Heck I don't know if I've ever even noticed Oz shower." He headed out and back to the room, praying Ruby had left. The red eyed opened the door and peeked in, his brow fell. _Of course she's still here._ He blew out softly and walked heavily into the room, red eyes saw her stiffen and curl in tighter upon herself. Qrow winced and coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Came a mumble from the bed.

"Okay." Qrow walked over to his bag and grabbed a dirty shirt to dry himself down with. "Are you okay with me doing your laundry?"

Ruby's cheeks burned at the thought of him seeing her underwear but it would get her clean clothes. "Yeah, my backpack smells like blood too."

"Alright, I'll give that a wash too. Oz will be asleep for a while yet, uhhh. I'll see if I can't find something to eat as well… Power and water are back so you can have a shower if you want." Qrow dressed in his least dirty stuff and grabbed their bags. "I won't be back for at least a couple hours." He left with that, after that morning he didn't expect a response from her.

Ruby stayed still until she heard the door to the flat close. Only then did she roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom, the shower was heavenly even if there was no soap of any kind. After her shower she wandered down into the rest of the flat. She looked through the cupboards to find them barren and dusty. Save a few wine glasses and a black iron pan. The fridge was sterile. "At least we won't have to clean much beyond dusting."

With what little to explore, well explored. Ruby headed back up the stairs now air dried she ventured to the bedroom at the end of the hall across from hers. She cracked it open to reveal perfect darkness. So her guess was right and this was Oz's room. It took her eyes a minute to adjust but she could just make out a wardrobe and that Oz had a pillow and a sheet. It was strange to see him sleeping on his side. It made him look more human.

Just looking at him made Ruby sleepy, though when she thought about it her mornings with him were almost as bad as Qrow. Only Oz saw it as breakfast in bed, rather than a humiliating accident. She wasn't sure if she was up to being breakfast, on the other hand after all the running and horror. Ruby did not want to be on her own at all. So with a sigh and knowing he wouldn't mind she crawled up onto the ancient bed and snuggled up to his side taking over a small portion of his pillow.

* * *

James and Weiss returned to the laundromat to find Qrow up to his elbows in suds scrubbing a backpack. Weiss walked up and tapped on his shoulder. "You know it's much easier to just spot clean bags."

"Yeah but Ruby said she can smell the blood on it." Qrow drained the water and started to rinse the bag.

"I imagine she will be very sensitive for a while. When I first started exploring life magic I couldn't stand the smell of so many things. Ruby's been through a lot of trauma in a short time, she is going to be like this for a long time. I hope she gets better, some never do." Weiss moved to the drying machines and started to pack her and James' laundry back into their bags. Her husband took another machine and helped her out.

"She made me sleep with her last night. I really didn't want to do that but she's hard to say no too." Qrow squished as much of the water out of the backpack as he could. He was just grateful it simple but sturdy canvas.

"I bet that didn't end well." James said voice tinged with humor.

"It really didn't. I'm going to enjoy having many layers between me and her. I'll be surprised if she can even look at me for a few days." Qrow rung the bag with a bit more strength then necessary.

"What happened?" Weiss asked glancing over. "It can't have been that bad."

"We slept nude as both of our clothes were past the point of no return. We ended up with me on top of her and my morning wood between her legs, I am sure you can fill in the rest." Qrow slapped the bag back into shape sending water splattering against the sink.

James and Weiss winced in sympathy for the bag as well as Ruby and Qrow. "Yeah that's gonna take a bit to mend between you two." James said. "When Weiss first saved my life and we started running we had a few times like that." Blush tinted his cheeks. "Gosh it was horrible but we got over it and when we decided we were good for each other. Well now that kind of thing is a fun way to start the day."

Qrow chuckled as he started to pack both Ruby and his clothes into his bag. "Never thought I'd have the former General of Atlas trying to make me feel better."

"Get used to it, we are going to be stuck together for a long while." James said finishing the last of the clothes and shouldering his bag and grabbing Weiss's. "You done?"

"Yeah, Ruby and I don't have much left. I threw out some stuff that was just blood soaked." Qrow clipped his bag shut and shouldered it. "I should check on her, might as well go back now."

The road was just as packed as they got back and with the sun still up they found the flat just as they had left it. They all went upstairs to change and Qrow was surprised when Ruby was absent. He quickly changed into his favourite grey tailed dress shirt and trousers. The blessing of wearing socks again was amazing and a lovely reprieve from the cold floor in of itself. Then he stepped out and sniffed the air. At where her scent took him he glared. _Why can't she just stay away from dangerous people!?_

Qrow grabbed the door handle to Oz's room and had to take a breath to calm himself so he didn't warp the metal in his anger. With more control then he felt he quietly opened the door to find Ruby tucked tight to the chest of a still sleeping Oz. The Garou growled, stupid girl and her stupid tendancy to cuddle anything that was sleeping even if it would try to eat her when it got up. He strode over and grabbed Oz's arm that was wrapped snugly around the Silver Eyed Warrior.

Only it didn't move and copper eyes snapped open. The two glared at each other. "Go away." Ozpin hissed under his breath.

"One, how are you even awake. Two let her go, you're probably leaching the heat out of her." Qrow growled.

"Pay some attention puppy. I didn't wake when you got in."

At that Qrow did pause, as he did feelings started to make themselves known. Oz's wrist was warm, he was breathing and Qrow could hear a heartbeat. "How the fu-"

"It's called Blush of Life, all vampires that haven't totally given into the Beast can do it. It's costly but it makes us appear human. Now go away, I'm enjoying the cuddles and I will not bite her. As tempting as it is, it would go against why I am even here." Oz closed his eyes again and relaxed back into the bed.

The red eyed man wanted to ask what the heck Ozpin meant by that but Ruby was still sleeping, getting pissed and waking her up seemed like a really bad idea. So instead he quietly closed the door behind him and stormed back downstairs. James and Weiss had found some paper towels from who knows where and were cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh good you're back. I've decided to take you shopping this us. More arms to carry bags and all that jazz." Weiss tossed her very dusty towel into the garbage. "We were just waiting for you to come down. How's Ruby?"

"Snuggling Ozpin out cold. Apparently he's doing this Blush of Life thing that makes it so he doesn't make her cold." Qrow grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well at least she is looked after." Weiss made her way back over to the door and James followed grabbing Qrow by the collar of his shirt as he went. "Come on, don't you dare think sulking is going to get you out of helping."

"I was not sulking!" Qrow yanked his shirt away but followed without kicking up a fuss. "Where are we even going?" He shut the door behind them assuming Weiss or James knew the pass-code.

"The map says there is a grocery store about a fifteen minute walk away. We need some staples at the very least. How much do you even eat?" Weiss asked as James settled on her left side and Qrow on her right. The shielding of the two large men was a welcome one from the thick throngs of people that never seemed to dwindle.

"The chiefs of the Tribe said I eat like a teenage boy." Qrow said, beyond that he really had no reference.

"So anything not nailed down, got it." Weiss said with a giggle. "Wait how old are you even? You don't look any older then me."

"Physically about twenty three. I've been around the block for thirty four years, not all that relevant when you don't age once you hit maternity." Qrow grumbled looking around but no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

"Hold up, didn't you go to Beacon with your sister? They don't let fourteen year olds in." James remembered reading it on Qrow's online dosser.

"We lied, being Garou it was easy to pull off. Look can we just drop it? Talking about how my sister ruled my life isn't appealing."

"Fine." James glanced over at the younger man. He felt bad for him, from there interactions already he guess Qrow had some pretty huge gaps in his upbringing.

They came to the grocery shop, it was not a large one but still bigger than a convenience store. Qrow hung back as Weiss led the charge, James was equally in the know. Qrow's eyes on the other hand strayed toward the restaurant section. His culinary skills didn't have much beyond making eggs behind them. His attempts at roasting rabbit on the road ended in failure so if he caught something he just ate it raw.

Following James and Weiss around was weird, how she knew which of half a dozen different types of oatmeal to get was beyond him. Dried things, vegetation some of which Qrow had never seen before.

Weiss caught Qrow sniffing a peach with a suspicious tilt to his head. She covered her mouth stifling a giggle and pointed her husband towards Qrow. "Have you never had a peach?" James asked, Qrow jumped startled the peach flying up into the air. He took a step to the side and caught it, putting it back before he could further embarrass himself.

"Uh no. I don't really come into this section and the Tribe doesn't really get a lot of the foreign foods."

"Where do you go?" Weiss asked.

"The premade stuff, my Semblance makes cooking almost impossible." Qrow eyed the peaches again, they sure smelled good.

James and Weiss shared a long look, Weiss then smiled. "Qrow pick one of those paper bags and get five slightly soft peaches." When Qrow did as he was told without a word, the pair started slowly to give him instructions as they went. They were both careful to always include a detail that would help Qrow learn what to get if they ever sent him after groceries on his own.

* * *

Ruby finally woke to someone petting her back as she was all warm and cozy. With a little stir she looked to go find Oz's copper eyes slowly slightly in the dark. "Finally awake?"

The petite woman yawned and stretched. "Yeah sorry, bad night and you looked cuddleable."

"I do not mind however maintaining Blush of Life is difficult for me so if you don't want to be my breakfast I recommend getting out of _my_ bed." Ozpin was not stern he made the act of staying sound so tempting but Ruby knew better as nice as it was when he fed off of her. She hadn't eaten in the better part of a day and she wasn't in great shape to begin with. "Fine." Ruby crawled off the huge bed. "I need to go put some clothes on anyway."

Ozpin watched her go on silent feet before getting up and putting some clothes on himself. Thankfully when he left this place he sealed up anything moths or other bugs could get at. So his usual green and black suit was in perfect condition, he left the coat behind as he was not going out and the cowl green sleeveless shirt and vest were more than enough.

By the time he was ready for the night he found that Ruby was also dressed and dozing in the corner of a coach. As he stood at the bottom of the stairs he heard the lock having it's numbers punched and a quick sniff told him all he needed to know. He walked over and opened the door while blocking any further view into the flat.

Beyond it was a man both horribly disfigured and mostly definitely not human. From his oversized mouthful of fangs, to the lumps on his brown-orangey skin. He wore a black if grubby suit. "Looking good boss, if a bit peaky." Bertram Tung held up a rucksack. "I brought snacks."

Ozpin warred within himself for a moment then let Tung in. "My ghoul is dozing on the couch, leave her be." He warned with just a touch of growl to his voice.

"Wouldn't dream of nibbling on a Kine you've picked out boss. I rather like me head on my shoulders." Bertram sniffed the air. "Busy place boss."

"And they are all off limits. Are you going to drink with me?" Ozpin strode over to the kitchen.

"Yeah maybe just the one. I only brought you blood so you didn't have to go get it yourself. That would blow your cover in no time. Oh by the way the Anarchs have been given this Barony, with the Cardinal out of town Roman Torchwick and his little Malk have taken over. Roman's clawed his way up to being a Priscus and the Archbishop doesn't have the stones to stop him." Bertram sat down on a couch as far away from Ruby as possible. "You know Roman he's always played both sides." He tossed the bag onto the table.

"Fucking pair of brats." Oz snarled and set two freshly cleaned wine glasses down in a sharp action.

"Watch it Boss, a lots changed since you left and they aren't afraid to come barreling at your chest with a shotgun full of Dust." Bertram stretched and looked at mortal, he found it more than a little odd she hadn't even looked up. His own ghoul Knox worshiped the ground he walked on, to have no reaction to her masters close presences was strange.

Oz snorted. "Like a shotgun full of Dust would even tickle me. I'm not afraid of some Toreador with an inflated ego… Neo on the other hand, well I shall avoid her. I'm rather fond of my sanity." He opened the bag and pulled out a blood bag, he gave it a tentative sniff. "They stink."

Tong chuckled, it sounded gravely and wet. "What do you expect. Not like I can go parading through the city looking like a mutated bat."

Ozpin grimaced and tore the seal of one open with his fangs. "At least they're sealed. Thanks Tong." He poured the bag into the two glasses and offered one to Bertram.

"Only time it's gonna be free boss." He sipped the blood.

"Why am I not surprised." Ozpin had a long drink and grimaced. "This is nicer stuff, the resonance stinks though."

"I doubt there are mortals that get off on donating blood Oz." The Nosferatu rolled his eyes.

"Siren in life, Siren in death." Ozpin had a sip, did help tame the urge to have a drink from Ruby. _Smart girl hiding her eyes._

"Lucky sod."

"So who is the baron here then?"

"Isaac moved over here from Mistral, with Velvet. Word is he's working with Roman to make a permanent Anarch barony here, with how much influence Roman has on the Cardinal I think he'll pull it off." Bertram said having another sip, as a Nosferatu he mostly fed off of rats. So even a cold blood bag was a nice change.

"Which explains why you are here, even the Sabbat won't bother a professional information broker like yourself. Given that you're an Anarch last I heard." Ozpin reached over and wrapped an arm around Ruby pulling her into his lap. He set about idly petting her hip, Ruby snuggled and hid her face against his neck. She took the hint and let Bertram see her nibble on Oz's neck.

"Free living dead as Nines likes to say. How's being an Independent treating you? Not many Havens open to you, traveling must be rough."

"Better as of late."

"That why your ghoul looks like she needs to eat her own body weight at least once over? You were never good at treating your toys well." Bertram savoured the blood.

Ozpin bristled snarling. "I was never that bad!"

"Oh yeah? Name one blood doll that lasted a year with you." Bertarm purred in his raspy voice.

Ozpin sneered but was silent he finished his glass and grabbed another blood bag and sank his fangs into the seal. He ripped it off with a savage but well practiced motion before sucking the vitae straight from the bag. Only when it was finished all of twenty seconds later did Oz speak. "You can't pin all of that on me, I wasn't taught any better."

"Probably saved your ass when you were only a False Sabbat. Otherwise you would have been staked and felt out for the sunrise." Bertram said, quietly impressed at how much Oz consumed and by how hungry he still looked. "Still we haven't caught up in near fifty years. You look good, strong been practicing your Disciplines?"

"I've two that I've almost mastered. My Obeah is coming along and my Auspex is still rubbish." He could feel Ruby's heart race against his skin, her finding out like this that he had been Sabbat was far from ideal. Oz only hoped she kept it to herself.

The door opened and Weiss, James and Qrow came in with arms laden with large paper brown bags. Qrow sniffed and growled dumping his bags on the island before storming over. Ozpin was up in an instant but maintained his hold on Ruby. He held a hand up for Qrow to stop. "Qrow, this is Bertram Tung." He gestured to the relaxed Nosferatu on the other couch. "Bertram this Qrow Branwen, Weiss Ironwood and James Ironwood."

Bertram finished his drink and stood up. "Pleasure to meet you all, but I can tell when I'm not wanted. We'll chat later Oz, keep your head down."

"Thank you for the blood Bertram."

As Bertram saw himself out Ozpin put Ruby down on the couch just in time for Qrow to punch him across the cheek. "What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" The Garou roared.

Ozpin staggered a few steps away and clicked his jaw back into place. "I only introduced her as my ghoul, she wisely hid her eyes for the whole visit. We are fine."

"You gave all of our names!"

"Bertram is an Anarch, pretty much as close as you can get with some system of support to being an Independent. He won't care who you are and he will keep it to himself. I have known Bertram for all of my unlife." Ozpin kept calm even with Qrow's canines lengthening. "I trust him Qrow."

"Well I don't!" Qrow growled and stormed away. "I'm going for a walk."

Ozpin raced after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Leave Bertram be!" He didn't see the claws till his forearm hit the floor.

"Don't touch me you fucking leech." Qrow snarled. "Or I will take your head." He slammed the door after him and Oz could only sigh and hold the stump of his arm to keep it from getting blood everywhere.

Quiet footfalls distracted him and he looked down to see Ruby picking his arm up. She offered to him and together they pressed the cut sight back together. A quick heal from Oz later and his arm was back to normal. He nodded his thanks and then washed the blood off his hand in the kitchen.

Ruby gazed at the door and wondered where Qrow would go. "Do you think he will be okay?"

Ozpin looked up from the sack of blood bags he had been about to store. "Not a clue. He can fight and defend himself but he's just as naive as you are."

"Hey!" Ruby's voice squeaked.

That got James to laugh as he handed his wife foods to find places for in the kitchen. "He's not wrong though. Qrow doesn't seem to know the first thing about how us regular mortals live. Raven has definitely done him no favours, cultivating his skills and denying him the simple experiences of life."

"With that in mind." Weiss took a cereal box from James. "Go see if you can follow him, at least try to keep him out of trouble."

James' smile fell but quickly returned as he leaned down to kiss Weiss's cheek. "Alright, if only to make you happy. Plus he's kinda cute in his naivete." He headed out to chase down their resident wild Garou.

Ruby perched on a stool on the far side of the island watching Weiss finish unpacking. "Do you need help?"

"No, I was thinking stir fry for dinner? Covering all of our nutritional bases." Weiss, pulled out a freshly brought and huge frying pan waving it like a sign.

Ruby giggled and nodded. "Sounds good. I'll wash the vegetables."

Ozpin was a bit stunned watching the two women launch themselves into making dinner. He had squirrelled his blood packs away a corner of the fridge. Then had just stood in a shock has his kitchen came to life, he of course had never used any of the appliances beyond heating up a pack of blood. Now all sorts of sounds came from it, giggling, chopping, the sizzle of water in a pan. He sat quietly just to watch them, it was a nice feeling. To see something that only humans did.

A smiled pulled at his lips, well he prepared his food too but it wasn't quite the same thing. He doubted you could tickled a carrots clit or pet a peach's bosom. He set his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. This was why he had sought out human companionship, something so bascily to humanity. The sights, sounds and smells of people making food. It helped him remember just a little bit more of what it had been like to be human. How he had failed to hold into his humanity when he had been turned. Still this battle to remember was one he was beginning to enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15 VV and Cause and Effect

Qrow prowled in a storm of indignant anger, that Ozpin had the gall to let another vampire that close to Ruby. That they had a drink together like they were having afternoon tea! He had an easy time cutting through the crowds, but he had no destination in mind. His mind turned in endless circles, how could Ruby trust Oz so easily. They didn't even know what Oz wanted, why he was helping them. He didn't buy Oz whole protection thing, something about it stank of a lie. He probably just liked feeding on Ruby, one day Qrow would wake up to find her dead in the vampire's arms.

However her waking up in his arms seemed just as bad, he couldn't be blamed for what his body did while he was asleep. He grabbed at his pure black hair and growled, a unfortunate can found itself kicked into a brick building and flatten by the force. _Fucking stupid vampire, charming her left and right so she doesn't even notice she crawls into bed with a predator… Like you're any different._ Qrow's growl earned him a few scared looks. _Actually I am! I don't want to sleep with her! It just seems to keep happening! It's not my fault she's battered and beaten down, I've done my best but it just seems like getting into trouble is second nature to her._ Qrow flopped onto a bench the bus had just left as was just his luck, he pulled his Scroll out of an inner breast pocket and loaded a map onto it.

The map came with underground levels too, which was a bit odd to navigate but he quickly figured it out. None of the shops had any interesting names so he scrolled through the index instead. One name jumped out at him. Vesuvius. Qrow bit his bottom lip hard, he could barely believe that the Vesuvius was here and that it was so close! Maybe he'd get to see Miss Velvet Velour in person!

His mind made up he set off for the strip club known as the Vesuvius. Last he had heard it had been located in Mistral to have it move to Mount Glenn was a nice treat. It was a longer walk but he moved out of the stink and to a nicer part of town. The Vesuvius ended up located on a strip that held a jewelers shop, a corner store called the Red Spot, a hotel and a fine Mistral restaurant. It had other places, like a theatre and church but Qrow didn't have any interest in those.

Vesuvius was a simple dark building with it's name in lite green upon shining metal. Below it a pair of red doors, it presented itself as a bar but Qrow knew better. He stepped inside and paid his Lien. The decor was volcano themed with dancers in the middle on a stage themed like molten lava and a wide table around the entire thing preventing anyone from getting to close. Around it were red sofas and behind them private rooms. The music was a slow eroctic beat carried by a metal guitar.

Qrow was a bit stunned by how classy it all was but quickly recovered to walk down the couple steps onto the floor and pick out a couch. There were three women on the stage, one of which danced sensually on one of the poles while the other two moving around the stage in a slow circuit dancing however it pleased them. He swallowed thickly at the bare breasts on display swinging freely. Otherwise the girls wore only g-strings and heels.

The Garou found himself with his hands clasped tightly together as he stared unabashedly. He had tried going to a place like this once before but of course Raven had found out. Oh the verbal lashing, he shivered just remembering it. After that he had been careful to keep his voyeuristic curiosity strictly to magazines and pornhub… the latter one on someone else's Scroll. He had really gotten very good at 'borrowing and returning' Scrolls with their owners none the wiser and their internet browsing history wiped.

Seeing first hand was a completely different experience. The music purred through his bones and he already wished that places like this didn't have an extremely strict no touching rule and no exposure. Qrow tried to content himself to memorizing details, the smooth skin how breasts swayed in motion. So enthralled he was that he completely missed the person sliding onto the couch beside him till a honey voice caressed his ear.

"My don't you look wound tight."

Qrow shivered and looked over, his heart leapt into his throat as he took in the woman beside him. Silver eyes with shadow dusted round them giving them a smoky look, long crimson hair done up in a bun, soft ruby lips, perfect to her ivory porcien face. His eyes flowed down the slender neck complete with red velvet choker. To those breasts that too perfect to be real, the very low cut of thin fabric did nothing to hold them in place and the corset underneath had a core of black lace that was almost see through. It matched the red thong and stockings. Qrow heaved his eyes back up to her face, swallowed again and managed to croak out. "Miss Velour."

Velvet Velour giggled pressing a finger to her lips. "Call me Velvet. It's been months since I've seen anyone new walk in here. I was starting to take it personally. And who should finally walk in but a real celebrity Huntsman. I've heard a lot about you. So, uh… won't you like to know about me?" The last words were sin upon her silver tongue.

"Very much so. You are a goddess." Qrow could hear her heart pounding, see the blush to her cheeks.

"Flatterer. No, I'm just a dancer. Maybe you'd like a private show?" Velvet teased her hand up his thigh again.

"Yes please." Qrow uttered utterly enthralled by her Presence.

Velvet took his hand hers and drew him along with her to the VIP lounge. It was a small space with a large red couch, hot tub and another lava stage with a pole. The walls were cozy made to draw the space in with the appearance of rock. Velvet turned to him sliding up close and a hand down his shirt undoing the buttons as her warm hand played over the perfect muscles of his chest. "There now isn't this better? You looked so pent up down there."

Qrow's hands twitched as he fought to remember the no touching rule. "It's very cozy." Just looking at her made his mind glaze over with pure lust.

"You can touch me, I am the owner of this club after all. I call the shots." Velvet kissed his neck while her hands teased along his belt line to cup his crotch. "Aww this for me? You poor man." She undid his belt and popped the button of his pants. The slow pull of his zipper down made Qrow groan. She slid her hand into his underwear and purred. "Hmm what a treat."

Velvet withdrew admiring her handy work, that big cock standing free and tall for her. This was going better than she thought it would have, she had expected him to recognize her for what she was right away but it seemed her Blush of Life was doing the trick marvelously. "Come have a seat with me." The subtle sway of her Presence Discipline was probably helping too.

Qrow obeyed without a word as Velvet reached behind her and pulled the lacing of her corset slowly undone. She held the article to her coly with a little tilt of her head and a smile upon those delicate lips. The beautiful woman let it drop as she came towards him. Watching him suck in a breath at her now completely exposed breasts was treasure to her. Slowly she pulled the bows of her thong undone and with a little suggestive wiggle of her hips let it fall too. Qrow reached for her as she straddled him. Her skin was so smooth under his rough hands, the slope of her back the most fascinating thing.

The Garou dipped his head to kiss a nipple, to swirl his tongue over it like he had imagined doing so many times. She sighed in pleasure and he drew his hand down her back to hold a butt cheek. The meat of it fit into his hand and he gave a cautious squeeze just to really feel it. He gasped as Velvet wrapped a hand around the base of his erection and lowered herself slowly down onto it. He felt his body try to change, to shift through to his first wolf shape as the pleasure of being inside her blew his mind. The wet silk, wrapped tight around him was exquisite. He had to shake his head in a little twist to keep control. "Oh Gods." He moaned his eyes closing as she took all of him inside her.

Velvet pet under his chest, such amazing muscles, such a perfect body it was hard to believe he was among the living. "You respond like a virgin." The fogged look that he gave her with just a tint of something else in his eyes. "Oh you poor thing, what a life you must have led till now. Well let's cherish this moment." She purred in that silken voice as she rolled her hips leaning back a little so he could view her better.

Qrow did, he trailed his hands over her body taking in how every curve felt, how her muscles moved as she rolled and danced her hips around his member. His wolf cried to be let out as the pleasure mounted. He tossed his head back and couldn't keep the growl in as his ears started to change. Velvet moved closer to him her tongue teasing his ear lobe. "Let it go."

He had just enough of his mind left to kick off his shoes before he shifted to his Glabro form. Claws bit into her skin and he came just as her fangs sank into his neck. Velvet moaned as his hips bucked up into her on reflex, most humans quickly became tranced when she bit them. He moved like a wolf possessed, his hands gripping her hips bucking up hard and fast with force that would have fractured a human pelvis. The growls that streamed from his chest as she fed, she liked this the reaction. Garou blood was potent and it was only because she was so in touch with her humanity that it didn't entice her to Frenzy. She felt him come again and drew away licking the wound shut. Only for a metal hand to grab her by the back of her neck and tossed her into the hot tub.

The splash made Qrow snap out of her trance, James stood above him with a look of murder on his face as he watched the vampire. "I think that is quite enough of that. Are you alright Qrow?"

Qrow's cheeks burned as he activated his Aura to restore the lost blood. He quickly shoved his cock back into his pants and his shoes on after ripping the remains of his socks off. Returning to completely human quickly. "Yeah I'm fine." He quickly did up his shirt and tried to get his cheeks to stop flaming.

Velvet had moved to lounge against the side of the hot tub, her breasts exposed to them but now Qrow couldn't hear her heart beating. "Was that really necessary Ironwood?" She purred. "Hmm? I caught your scent when you came in, you let me get that far and I was just about to stop."

"I was more worried about what you would do after feeding. I figured Qrow would have caught on to you, seeing as that hadn't occurred yet. I decided to step in." James was much better than Qrow who was silently staring at Velvet's breasts. He had the will to ignore what the vampire was trying. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out."

V.V pouted when her Presence didn't work on James, she kicked back and settled on the far side of the tub her breasts floating at the surface. "Because you have too few places to hide as it is. Because Isaac would hunt you down." She traced a finger over the curves of her breasts.

James sneered but only raised his human hand and snapped his fingers right in front of Qrow's nose startling him out of the trance. "Come on Qrow." He grabbed Qrow by his arm and pulled him along.

Velvet waved at Qrow. "Don't be a stranger darling."

James yanked Qrow around so he couldn't see Velvet anymore and out of the club. It was only the sound of the roads that snapped Qrow out of it. "Ah hell." He rubbed at his eyes, finally slowly getting his wits back.

"That's one way to put it." James pulled him along to walk with him. "I'm still trying not to laugh that you just had the first sex of your life with Velvet Velour of all people. I don't know if you have the worst luck in the world or the best. Or that you couldn't keep it together and that a vamp is the only one you could sleep with… well okay Weiss has got some tricks that could help with the need to be sturdy part."

"Oh Gods please stop." Qrow covered his ears. "And don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Which part? That you're thirty four and you've never had sex before, or that you just got charmed by a vamp into sex and you totally lost control?" James smirked.

"Either! And neither of those things are my fault!" He glanced around sheepishly but no one heard his outburst.

"That sure explains why you act like a teenager nine times out of ten. You really don't know any better." James reached over and patted his head.

Qrow opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it with a click, he crossed his arms and pouted. While he'd never admit it James patting his head felt good, if only he'd stroke behind an ear.

James smirked and did let a finger tease behind an ear just to see Qrow's surprised jump before dropping his hand. "Come on, let's find us a bar to have some man to man talk in."

* * *

Ruby yawned her belly stuffed with yummy stir fry, Weiss was an amazing cook. "Oh I could just food coma so hard right now."

"Oh no you don't! You've already burned at least fifteen hours sleeping today. I'm not going to let you lie down till you've done something for exercise!" Weiss put a hand on her hip and was armed with a dish towel in the other which she pointed at Ruby like it was some frightening weapon.

"But I'm tired! Just eating was exhausting." Ruby flopped leaning her arms onto the table.

"And you won't get any of your conditioning back if you laze about all day." Weiss set the towel aside. "Come on we'll do some very gentle stretches."

"Hey Oz you think this is a bad idea right?" Ruby let Weiss pull her off the stool.

"I'm just going to sit back and watch so I think it's a very good idea." Ozpin followed them into the room proper and sprawled back into a couch.

"You're such a perv." Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should have seen me while I was alive. I would have gotten into your knickers several times and into Weiss's at least once. Maybe James as well, I get the feeling he swings both ways." Ozpin idly tapped a fang. "Might have even given Qrow a try by now, or at least I would have been working at him."

"You'll sleep with anyone won't you?" Weiss asked while demonstrating a stretch for Ruby to copy.

"I believed in living life to the fullest. I sang, danced and fucked like every night was my last. Do keep in mind this was when the expected lifespan of a person was considerably shorter then it is now. I don't regret any of it, considering I had my life stolen from me when I was only a couple years older than you are now." Ozpin admired the curve of Weiss back. "I fucked whoever I chose and out of everything I miss it the most. So yes Ruby I am a proud pervert and I will visually enjoy any human form offered to me. Even if I can't have sex anymore."

"You hear that Ruby? We are going to be 'visually enjoyed'." Weiss giggled reaching down to touch her toes.

Ruby blew a raspberry and they worked through stretches with Ozpin happily watching them without comment. However within half an hour Ruby started to feel hot and flushed. "Sorry Weiss I need a break, I feel odd." She ran for the stairs before Weiss could tell her off and for the bathroom. A sharp prick stabbed at her neck and she grabbed it with a whimper. However when she pulled her hand back to look at it there was no blood. Nothing was wrong with her, she looked up into the mirror and against nothing was wrong with her neck. Her heart hammered in her chest and her body flared with heat much of it centered on her sex. She bit down on her hand trying to keep quiet as the strange feelings flared twice and she felt the pleasure peak with a tiny squeak.

 _What was that?_ Ruby wondered and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She still felt hot and flushed, her heart was still pounding in her chest. The Silver Eyed Warrior took several more long breaths trying to calm her heart. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out in her roughened voice.

Ozpin opened it and stepped in. "Weiss was going to charge in on you but I volunteered to check on you. Are you alright? You smell…" He trailed off and looked her up and down confused.

"I have no idea why but…" Colour bloomed anew in her cheeks.

"You are aroused." Ozpin took a step towards her. "From seeming nothing, how odd would you like help?"

Ruby swallowed and then slowly nodded. "Can we go to your room?" Ozpin stepped to her and picked her up. "You never have to ask that." Ruby snuggled into his chest, he was warm again. She guessed he was using that Blush of Life for her again, she had been just awake enough when Qrow had come in before to hear about it.

The bed swallowed her up as Oz set her down, her heart felt like it was trying to get out of her chest as Oz looked at her. Ozpin tilted his head and then gently moved onto the bed with her drawing her up to lay with her head on the pillow. "I think perhaps it would be wiser if you tried to calm down. I haven't actually heard your heart race like that before. It can't be healthy." He reached out and pet over her stomach, very softly and gently. Trying to calm her rather then work her up.

Eventually she did calm and found herself very tired all of then sudden. Weiss came in and saw her. "What happened?"

"Not sure, her heart rate was extremely high the better part of five minutes. She was aroused as well, with no real reason to be." Ozpin was still petting Ruby, though she had mostly drifted off.

Weiss climbed onto the bed and sat with her legs off to one side. She reached out and slipped her hands under Ruby's shirt and set them over the petite woman's heart and breasts. The former Schnee closed her eyes and was silent for a couple minutes. After that she withdrew her hands and smoothed Ruby's shirt down. "Aside from everything we already know. She seems fine, her heart is healthy and doesn't seem at all strained. She's still got a low level of hormones still pumping through her, which is a little odd. It might be worth if she's okay with it to work her up again and see it through just to see if it resolves whatever happened that's got her worked up like this."

"I could just bite her, that's more of a high then anything else." Ozpin offered in a hopeful voice.

Weiss glowered but sighed and nodded. "Probably the quickest way to work through this without embarrassing her. Ruby wake up." Weiss gently shook her.

"Mmm?" Ruby woke back up a bit. "What?"

"You're body is still off, are you okay with Ozpin biting you? Try to trigger a resolution. I'll be staying here, to make sure you're okay though it." Weiss reached up and started to pet through Ruby's hair.

"Yeah sure, just let me sleep after." Ruby uttered softly.

Ozpin was a bit too eager for Weiss's liking as he wrapped and arm around Ruby. He nuzzled her neck with a content humm and sank his teeth into her neck. Weiss tensed up at Ruby's whimper and set her hands on her back this time. She could track how Ruby's whole body quickly became charged with pleasure. Felt her come and them snapped to Oz, who was purring as he drained her. "Enough Oz."

It took enormous effort but Ozpin pulled his fangs from her neck. He licked over the spots and purred. She was always _so good_ , it was so hard to stop. After all the human blood and blood bags, she was the blood of the gods. Oz didn't deny the idea that he was hooked on her, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Ruby had fallen asleep against him as soon as he had withdrawn his fangs. Weiss was already healing her with her invisible magic. Oz reached up and stroked Ruby's cheek with a thumb.

Mostly out of curiosity he turned Obeah onto her, without an injury to mend it didn't do much. A bit of colour came back to her cheeks, the bags under her eyes faded slightly. Still without any real improvements he quickly cut the Discipline. "Shame I can't just heal her."

"It's tricky magic. Pyrrha explained a bit of it to me. She was supposed to die and she did, but for whatever reason the… aura of the magic is still all over her. I've noticed it on Qrow as well, so whatever is going on. It's still going on, but maybe it's changing. Some magic can do that, if enough variables are messed up. Bringing her back might have been enough to totally mess with the magic." Weiss withdrew her hands. "I really should go buy more bedding, I don't think James will be back for at least another hour. He likes Qrow and has probably taken him out to dinner."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Ozpin yanked his eyes away from the Silver Eyed Warrior.

"Yeah, Qrow reminds him of a puppy. Just needs a bit of training before he stops biting, is how James put it." Weiss smiled as she spoke.

Oz full on laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right. Our resident puppy, snapping and snarling. Hasn't learned any manners yet and needs potty training too."

"Oh don't be mean." Weiss shook her head. "Though you are right about the manners bit." She put up and smoothed down her skirt. "Just leave Qrow to James please. I'm going to go get more bedding before the shops close."

"I am sure I could help Qrow as well." Ozpin said indignant.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but I don't think he's ready for anything you've got to teach him." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Perhaps you are right about that." Ozpin laid back down to pet Ruby. "I'll stay with her, makes sure nothing irregular happens while she rests."

"Keep her warm, from what I've noticed her heat regulation is awful right now." Weiss left them be. Ozpin forced himself to breath but didn't use Blush of Life again. Using it was still hard for him and hard on him. Still the blanket that Weiss had charmed was still here and he wrapped her up in it. A much lower level of Obeah that he often forgot about, he used instead. Sense Vitality was one of the first skills to be learned in Obeah and he forgot it as he rarely ever did was Salubri were supposed to do and heal other mortals. It quite simply let him monitor her as she slept. He could feel her healing, the digestion of her food and something else that he couldn't quite grasp. It was almost like she was getting pure energy from something else.

* * *

The bar the two men ended up in was homely as bars went and they managed to find a corner that smoke of various substances didn't bother them. The food however was really good and the dark beer managed to keep the scents out of their noses. The Vale puddings filled with beef and gravy were being demolished by Qrow in a spray of food. James on the other hand had only three. He had ordered two extra plates for Qrow and was very amused at how quickly and efficiently Qrow ate. 'Spray' maybe wasn't the best word for it, James mused. More like systematic annihilation. "You defiantly eat like a teenager that has perfected destruction without waste."

Qrow paused around his mouth full of dipping beef. He chewed a few more times and swallowed in a big gulp. "I'm always hungry, Garou thing I think. More so lately though. These are good." Qrow's clipped sentences were quickly cut off again as he took another big bite of hot bread puddings.

"Must have spent a lot of time hungry while roaming for your sister." James causally poked.

The younger man visually stiffed and slowed down how quickly he ate. James's eyes narrowed as Qrow took the time to savor the food more. His lips thinned as he suddenly remembered a rescued puppy he had gotten as a child. How no matter how much you feed a rescue they always acted like they were starving. Ate like they expected the food to get snatched away from them at a moments notice. He remembered how carefully he had to feed the puppy. Put the kibble in a ball, make it play with it, eat slowly so it noticed when it was full rather than eating so fast it made itself sick. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to wring Raven's neck. He watched as Qrow fought the urge to shrink in on himself.

"Yeah." Qrow whispered staring at the food, suddenly less hungry.

James clenched a fist under the table trying to figure out what to say. "Well that is behind you now. No one is going to take it away and I think Weiss is conspiring to teach you how to cook." Qrow started to eat again at that closer to his original pace though still slower. James guessed he said the right thing and took one win for him.

"I'd like to learn, but with my Semblance it's probably not a good idea." Qrow eventually said finishing his second plate and starting on the last much slower but still at least as fast as a regular hungry human would eat.

"Weiss is a queen of the kitchen with enough eyes on the lookout I think we'll be able to catch any bad luck. Better you learn to feed yourself real food, so you can make it and have something whenever you want." James sipped his beer, trying to stay casual. He really wanted to kill Raven right now.

"Alright, better be armed with a fire extinguisher." Qrow finished the food down to the last drop of gravy and happy sipped at the beer. He sighed happily and sagged into the leather cushions.

"I'm sure we will be fine." James nursed his beer.

Qrow felt for a moment an odd prick on his neck, he reached up and rubbed it then looked at his hand. Nope nothing, within the next minute he suddenly felt very tired. He yawned and rubbed the corners of his eyes. "I don't know why, but I'm exhausted all of a sudden."

"Then let's head back, I'm sure Weiss has jobs for us."

By the time they got back Weiss still hadn't returned from her shopping. James pulled out his Scroll and sent a check text to make sure she was okay.

:I'm fine, I'm just getting a taxi to help me carry this stuff back. I will have a job for all you boys when I get in.:

:Oh dear, I don't like the sound of that.:

:It shall be funny to watch.:

Qrow crashed on a couch while James exchanged texts and by the time James walked over the Garou was snoring. The Atlassian raised a brow at that, it was definitely odd. Out of curiosity he headed up the creaky stairs and found Ruby sleeping with Oz. "Now that is odd."

Ozpin lifted his head. "What?"

"As soon as we got back Qrow crashed and burned on the sofa. When did Ruby crash?" James leaned against the battered plaster.

"About half an hour ago. When did Qrow start to fade?" Ozpin carefully shifted and drew Ruby to his chest.

"Half an hour."

The two men shared a look and Ozpin scooped Ruby up and they headed down stairs. Oz set Ruby down on the free sofa and knelt between them. He placed a hand on both of their temples and used Sense Vitality again. He frowned as he tried to pin down exactly what it told him. "I… think they are still tethered together. Only it's the reverse now… or maybe mutual? I noticed earlier that it seemed that Ruby was getting energy from an outside source. So I think maybe Qrow is eating and sleeping for her as well. I can't pin down exactly what is going on, but I think Weiss was right in her guess that the spell is very twisted up."

"Well that is going to make what I planned to work on with Qrow much harder." James leaned on the armrest and stroked Qrow behind an ear.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked, as far as he could tell this was probably a good thing.

"I think Raven abused him, more than just verbally. I've noticed he eats like a stray, like he's subconsciously afraid someone is going to take his food away. Weiss has plans to teach him to shop and cook but I think rewriting that subconscious reaction to having food will be much harder. I know with a stray you limit what they have an encourage them to slow down. If he's eating for Ruby as well we can't do that."

"Well I could probably work out how much he should eat, especially with Weiss's help. Still if the spell has inverted and he's helping to heal Ruby any type of limitations would be a bad idea." Ozpin lips thinned. "Remind me to jump Raven and drain her dry the next time we see her."

"You'll have to get in line. Weiss is going to be furious when she finds out." James shook his head. "We can assume that Raven probably started to control what he got when he was a least thirteen. Maybe even younger, Beacon would have helped a bit on that front but that's still only four years out of his lifetime. Sure he worked a lot as a Huntsmen on his own, but I think that would have only fostered bad habits. Like eating more before returning to his Tribe because he knows Raven would control his intake again."

"Gluttony before famine is a common survival tactic in animals. Even I am guilty of that one, if I know I have a string of clubs to hit I will feed till I can't fill my body with another drop." Ozpin withdrew his hands and set them in his lap. "His metabolism must not help either, I imagine it's very difficult for him to achieve a full feeling."

"I think Weiss and I will have to adjust our dinner plans to include more raw proteins. It definitely won't hurt Ruby either and he is a wolf. I'm noticing that more and more, feeding him like one might help." James mused.

"Oh how so?" Ozpin got up and sat on the couch with Ruby to pet her.

"He ended up in Velvet Velour's _loving_ embrace. He turned to his first form in the throes of pleasure, he doesn't seem to have much control over his wolf aspect. It seems to rise at the drop of a hat."

"He had sex with V.V?" Ozpin jaw dropped then he laughed. "Ohh I would have paid to see that. His expression when he figured out she's a vampire would have been priceless."

"He didn't till I ripped Miss Velour off of him and tossed her into a hot tub. Even then she had him enthralled till I got him outside. I'm more worried he'll go back to her."

"Why would he do that?"

"Cause he hasn't had sex with anyone else. As I said he lost control very quickly, as much as he hates vampires I am sure that his horny brain will draw the connection to Velour as someone he can have sex with. I think he'll get over his prejudice for a place to stick it."

Oz had to slap a hand over his mouth as he laughed so hard his whole body shook. "I knew it!" He whizzed trying to keep quiet as he laughed. "Daww little bitty virgin puppy! Well not a virgin anymore." The vampire sniggered. "I mean V.V is good at faking it but vampires can't actually feel pleasure from sex, situmation sure, but we can't orgasm. Blood is the be and end all for us."

"Don't you dare tease him about this. My point was she's probably not a good idea, given that it's artificial no matter what he does." James attempted to scold the laughing vampire.

"Oh I won't mention this, I can promise to be good. Now messing with him in other ways is totally fair game." Ozpin finally managed to constrain his giggles, he rubbed his hands together with glee.

"I don't even want to know." James facepalm.

The door opened with a shove and Weiss came through holding several huge bags. "Ohh Beasts of burden!"

Ozpin and James went to her right away and Qrow lurched looked around with his hackles up before understanding what was going on. Ruby also stirred though she woke up much more slowly.

"I've got bedding so we don't all freeze. But first!" She pointed towards the taxi. "Bring everything in them everyone but Ruby is going to scrub those beds down till they shine."

"What I am going to do?" Ruby asked for her spot on a couch.

"Make peach crisp." Weiss grinned as the men grumbled but obeyed her. The rest of the day was filled with scrubbing, vacuuming and working on making the flat another step towards more homely and livable.

* * *

Roman Torchwick lit a cigar, Isaac's jewel shop was very tasteful. Deep red walls, oaken furnishings. He was leaning against the wall closest to the door as he smoked. That first long gratifying drag, even if he couldn't feel the physical pleasure anymore of smoking the mental habit was still pleasing. "I hate it when the old man makes me wait."

Neo was laying over Isaac's desk, her voice sickly sweet filled the room. "A unicorn has come back."

Roman paused mid drag a brow raised. "A Salubri? Which one?"

"The Singer."

"Ozpin. Ozpin is back?" The Toreador had many decades to learn to speak Neo's version of Malkavian.

"With a wolf, a half man." Her voice went soft. "An heiress and a jewel."

"Great, I really wish you weren't a Malkavian sometimes." Roman took another drag from his cigar. Neo had used unicorn often enough but the rest would take some detective work. "Still that Malk network does seem nice at times."

A door to a backroom opened. Isaac Abrams walked in and glared at the Malkavian on his desk. His grey suit was pristine, he was a handsome man if older in years. He looked completely human, he was a Toreador after all. "Get your toy off my desk Roman."

"Neo if you'd be so inclined." Roman gestured to his side.

Neo hopped off the desk and bounced over to Roman twirling her umbrella. She snuggled up to Roman resting her head on his chest.

Isaac turned on his computer before addressing Roman. "So report."

"The archbishop is still being a spineless weasel and I'm arranging an 'accident' for him. Neo is going to Dement a couple Pack Priests, that will in turn stir a few of Ductus that are itching for a fight. I think we'll clear out at least two packs in the next couple weeks." Roman took a draw from his cigar again and blew the smoke up to the ceiling.

Isaac wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Good good. Velvet just called me and reported that we have a Garou in the city, he seems to be a very young and inexperienced one."

"Do you want me to summon some Templars? Set them on this Garou?" Roman asked then something clicked. "Wait you said Ozpin came back with a wolf. You meant a Garou?"

Neo smiled and cocked her head.

"Ozpin, Ozpin is back?" Isaac's shock was even greater then Roman's. "He's been avoiding Glenn for years, why would he be back? Has he checked in at all with any Sabbat members?"

"Nope, not a Ductus or Priest. I take it he hasn't seen you either?" Roman asked.

"No. Not that such a thing surprises me. Ozpin has always been rude when entering a barony. I bet he has been visited by Bertram, perhaps I will call that filthy Nosferatu in." Isaac pulled up his email with a hit of a key.

"You do that. I'm gonna go stir the pot some more. Neo darling." Roman offered his arm and Neo took it. The door shut softly behind the pair and Isaac sat down. "Those two are always out to make trouble. I just hope this plan of their doesn't end with us all staked out for the sun."


	16. Chapter 16 Rarrrrsy

Cleaning the apartment had taken longer then they estimated. For one, even though all of the furniture had been covered by sheets of cloth they still required a good scrubbing once uncovered. A century's worth of dust littered everything and the bathroom- Weiss nearly gagged at the state of it. Thank goodness she was the only one with enough brain cells to buy all fresh and strong cleaning supplies.

When Qrow had protested that it seemed fine he was treated to what James referred to as the Schnee look of disgust. The thought that the Garou had showered in that filth of a bathroom set the heiress off and Qrow had little choice but to shower again once it was clean or be subjected to a bath. From the look on the other man's face Qrow didn't doubt she would do it. Still he was sent off to help Ozpin. Qrow was just glad to get away and he was pretty sure that Weiss hadn't bought a cattle prod. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be afraid to use it if he didn't find himself having another shower when they were done. One the other hand her sword lit up with fire Dust, that would probably work for her too.

Oz had been put in charge of cleaning and polishing all of the beds. A task that seemed calming enough if time consuming, each needed several scrubbings of turpentine and salt to rid the layers of grime from the brass frames. Then polishing with sheer elbow grease with a scrap of cloth. The mattress had been taken out into the hall for it was cleaner than the rest of the house. Weiss had bought a vacuum cleaner as well, but Oz was a little worried about the state of the plaster and reluctant to use it so he and Qrow were scrubbing Ruby's bed first.

Qrow was having a great deal more trouble then Oz, with a rough short horse hair brush scrubbing away. He was rubbish at guessing how much force to use. Thus the black bed was starting to come clean on one side and well… not so much on the other. The Garou was really getting to hate that suppressed smile from Ozpin. "Don't you dare say a word." He grumbled.

"I can't blame you too much, when I learned how to do this it was considered women's work." Ozpin wet his bush in the turpentine and dipped it in the large bucket of salt before going back to scrubbing in long strokes.

Qrow grunted but stole a few sneaky glances at Ozpin, watching how he cleaned before slowing down his own rushed movements. The smell of the turpentine was disgusting and overwhelming in the room. His overly sensitive nose twitched again and again from the potent stench but had to admit after a few minutes it seemed to be working. He glanced up at the vampire again only to see Ozpin's eyes on him and growled. "What?"

Ozpin smirked "So how was your first taste of Velvet? Was she as smooth and luscious as you expected."

Qrow's hand stalled mid action as the entirety of his face bloomed in a bright red glow.

 _"_ How did you know about that!"

"Other then the fact that you got her scent on you, James told me. I feel it's only fair to tell you that she and I had some mutually beneficial times and I know her tastes." Oz purred eyeing Qrow up and down. "You could say we share those same tastes."

The Garuo's face soured. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ozpin leaned over and purred. "To create pleasure before the act of the Kiss. To touch and kiss, to stroke desire before the true Kiss. To feel the pleasure of another through it. To make an act of mutual pleasure. It must have been fun, to let that control you so desperately cling to go."

Qrow's checks were flaming as Oz lathered his words in honey. Sweet seduction at it's finest, making his body do all sorts of things that had never come from a males words before. "Shut up." He snapped, the confusion this was inducing was the last thing he needed.

"Have you ever had oral sex? Or anal? You strike me as the time to enjoy the last one especially. It can be such fun to not have to lead, to simply enjoy. Maybe you should ask James, I get the feeling he'd be happy to instruct you. For as fun as V.V is our kind need the Kiss to have any pleasure." Oz has slipped around the side of the bed, closing the distance. "And she's a bit of a traditionalist, doesn't really do anything _fun_." He purred the last word into the red eyed man's ear as he slid his hands over Qrow's side to his love handles. A gentle knead made the touch starved Qrow purr for a long minute and lean back before his brain caught up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Qrow shoved Oz away who landed on his ass.

Ozpin burst into laughter. "Oh Gods! You should have seen your face!" He howled his laughter all the harder as Qrow's cheeks got brighter.

"You collasal ASS HOLE!" Qrow yelled pouncing on Oz to punch him in the face. Oz retaliated and they ended up half boxing each other as they rolled and tumbled on the floor. Qrow managed to pin the vampire down, straddling his hips and holding his wrists down to the floor.

Oz smirked and purred. "Kinky~." He drew his legs up and bounced Qrow on his lap suggestively.

Qrow was up and across the room the instant later, he hit the plaster as he went and it crumbled off the brick beneath. He charged out of the room and down the hall hissing under his breath. "Asshole, fucking asshole!"

James poked his head out from the washroom as Qrow went by and stormed down the stairs. "Oh no, I think Oz did something."

Weiss sighed and pulled her cleaning gloves off. "Why does that not surprise me. You go check on Ozpin please, figure out what he did this time and I'll keep an eye on Qrow. Ruby's downstairs so we'll see what happens."

"Alright, why is it we always end up with the strays?" James rubbed a temple with a deep sigh.

His wife stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "It's because you're so magnificent with them."

"Hmm, just wait till we can have children. Still it seems like Qrow will be good practice." James kissed her properly and headed out. He found Ozpin still laughing on the floor, that shit disturbing grin was one that James would become very well acquainted with. "What did you do?"

Oz snorted and waved a hand dismissively. "Just flirted a little."

James rolled his eyes. "And did it never occur to you that just maybe Qrow wasn't at a good experimentation phase yet?"

"Hey I offered, he's the one who stormed off." Oz finally sat up. "Besides it was just in good fun."

James rubbed a hand over his face. "Your good fun and his good fun are probably two very different things."

"Probably, but I'm not worried. He is a grown man, he can deal." Ozpin grabbed his brush again and went back to cleaning.

"I have a theory that Raven abused him in at least two different ways. Three if you count controlling his sexual development." James reached down and grabbed Oz's arm and yanked him up to his feet so they could make eye contact. "Don't fuck with him. Give us a chance to work out just how messed up he is."

Ozpin glanced away. "Fine, when he's cooled down I will try and talk to him."

"Good, just try and show some tack. Weiss and I are going to be working on him, we haven't told Ruby yet and we probably won't. I get the feeling Qrow will appreciate someone not in the know." James let Oz go.

Ozpin watched James go and looked up to the ceiling whatever happened to just flirting for the fun of it?

* * *

Ruby's hands were chilled and sticky as she peeled the peaches Qrow had picked out. The were frankly perfect with just that little bit of give when she held them. Weiss had almost fully stocked the kitchen on her last shopping run. Ruby wondered if she'd forward Ozpin the bill, but then she was a Schnee maybe she could just afford it. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to just stock a house at the drop of a hat. Her head snapped up as the stairs exploded into creeks as Qrow stormed down, he was very red in the cheeks. "Qrow are you alright?"

"What is it to you?" Qrow's gaze snapped to her as he snarled.

"You just look unwell, so I figured I'd ask." Ruby finished with the peach and flicked a piece of the fuzzy skin off her knife. She started to cut the peach into sixteen pieces. When she glanced up again she found that Qrow had appeared across the island and was watching her hands like a hawk.

The silver eyed woman quickly finished that peach and started on the others. She went a little slower, showing Qrow how to peel the peaches. She discreetly showed him now to pinch the skin without cutting into the flesh. The easiest way to turn it in ones hand. When she finished the third one she offered the knife and one of the last peaches to Qrow.

Qrow hesitated but took the slightly sticky knife and peach, very carefully he started to peel it. After the first few scraps of skin he could already guess how sore and cramped a hand could get doing this. "Have you done this much?"

"Yeah, peaches and strawberries are my two favourite fruits. I've got a recipe for crisp memorized, I offered to make it when I saw the peaches. Plus I don't think Weiss wants me doing any hard labour like fixing this house up yet." Ruby washed her hands and found another knife to work on the last peach while Qrow worked on the other.

Qrow managed to cut the peach without incident and he watched Ruby mix the fruit together with sugar and spices, put on topping and dust her hands off. "Could you put it in the oven please? The cast iron is too heavy for me."

"Sure." Qrow barely noticed the weight as it was put in. Together they did the dishes and after a while he found himself calming. It was stupid of him to just storm out like that, Qrow worried his bottom lip. "I should get back upstairs, I kinda left in a huff."

"Okay, I'm going to take a break. Maybe a nap, though I should try and not sleep so much." Ruby stretched and yawned.

Qrow nodded and headed back upstairs and he found Oz working on James and Weiss's bed. Ozpin looked and stood. "Uh Qrow, uhh. Sorry if I was out of line before. I was just…"

"Having _fun_. Yeah, I figured. I was just helping Ruby out thinking it over. I," Qrow winced. "Overreacted."

That left Ozpin speechless, he hadn't expected that at all. "I wasn't expecting that. I was a bit insensitive to your… level of experience. I apologize, if you do ever want to talk about." Oz shrugged. "Sex, don't hesitant to ask. I might not be able to have it anymore, but I was very err adventurous when I could."

"I'll keep that in mind." Qrow said blush returning to his cheeks. "So show me how to do this properly so we aren't here for the rest of the night." He pointed to the bed.

The vampire smiled at that. "Alright then."

* * *

It was about two in the morning before Weiss and James had taken the chance to get out of the house. The peach crisp had been demolished and now Qrow, Ozpin and Ruby were playing King's Glave together. The two mother hens decided they wanted some time to themselves. A quick look on a map had found them a garden complex. Unlike a park space it was more like a leveled building broke up into parts for maximum sunlight. Flower gardens, grass spaces that raised just above the walls of the city. They ended up taking a turn through the levels.

"I don't like it here." Weiss stared up at the sky, she couldn't see any stars, between the light pollution and fog it was disgusting.

"I admit it's not the most pleasing of cities." James said. "Makes me miss Atlas, at least there the skies were clear."

"It's not just that. Something ... something is off here. The air is denser than the fog should be and there's too many shadows." Weiss said and shook her head.

"Do you think we should move on?" James pulled her gently to him as they got to the top.

"No. Maybe. It's not as heavy like back in the fort but there's trouble here." Weiss shrugged. "We should just be extra careful. I like having Ruby to look after and she needs more time."

"Speaking of trouble. Qrow is… well how much have you put together?" James asked.

"He's tempertal and volatile." Weiss said. "And he's kinda cute and seems to like to follow Oz around. Whether he notices it or not. Oz has all this experience, knowledge and for Qrow it's probably both infuriating and relieving to know that someone knows what they're doing."

"He is a bit of a puppy. I think Raven controlled his food, defiantly his sex life. He eats like a stray, I'm wondering just how much Raven damaged him. He's immortal but I don't think his mental development for lack of a better term is at how old he is." James hummed. "It's stunted, that for sure. I mean we have no idea how the Garou tribes operate. This could be considered normal for them. Still … without serious consequences he can't go back now, which leaves him physically an adult but without the skills needed to survive without his pack."

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit." Weiss pointed out.

With a huff James crossed his arms. "He eats like a teen, sounds like one and behaves like one. Garuo or not he's still a child!"

A soft head gently nudged his metal arm, white hair showering his side as Weiss leaned against her husband with a smirk. "You like him."

James bumped her slightly. "So do you."

The two stayed like that for a while. The faint sound of the subway ran somewhere beneath them breaking up the silence. Weiss stifled a yawn with her hand. "We should head back."

* * *

"Noooooo!" Ruby let out the long whine as once again her hero was destroyed. The Scroll shook in her hands and she sent a nasty glare at the vampire sat next to her. "You totally did that on purpose! I demand a rematch."

Whilst she was distracted Qrow took the opportunity to finish off her last remaining character. The woeful cry from the red head only made his grin wider. "This is payback for not showing me any mercy."

At first when Ruby suggested they play a game Oz and Qrow had been adamant in their refusal but the moment Oz heard Qrow he goaded the other man. Afterall Qrow had probably never even played a video game in his life, how _sad_ it was. The carrot on the stick approach never seemed to fail with the Garou as he sprang up in denial. From there it had been pathetically easy to kill him in the game over and over.

However the moment Qrow learned 'how' to play the game he became a true opponent and his current victim of choice was the pretty little mage sat between them on the long couch.

With the back of her hand against her forehead Ruby settled back into the couch. "You've taken all that I know and love and turned it against me! Oh what did I do to deserve such a fate!" A dramatic death followed by Qrow's outburst of laughter made getting owned at the game worth it though.

Ruby peeked through half closed eyes at the genuine smile taking over Qrows face and she was stuck again by how handsome he looked. With that smile it took away years from his face, leaving it almost boyish, the slight crinkles at the corner of his lips. Eyes scrunched up in concentration but cloudless. Yeah it was worth it.

Something warm twisted in her chest when he smiled again. His simple happiness spread through her like a warm blanket and her own lips curved upwards.

Now that he had destroyed one enemy Qrow could focus all his remaining attacks on Ozpin and gave the vampire a feral smile, complete with teeth. "Ready to go down."

"Oh please." Oz shrugged and settled more comfortably in his seat. "You may have had the element of surprise but I have years of experience, you shall not defeat me." Tapping the screen he sent out his characters to attack Qrow but the Garou was waiting and cheered in triumph.

"You've activated my trap card!"

Oz's smirk grew. "Negated! … and you're dead. I win."

The room went deathly silent as Qrow watched his characters die , his eyes wide as the words 'You Lose' appeared on the tiny screen. It took a moment to register then he was launching to his feet. "YOU CHEATED!"

Seeing Qrow's normally light red eyes boil over Oz tucked his Scroll away. Giving the still silent Ruby a peck on the cheek he swung himself over the back of the couch just as Qrow launched at it, tipping the whole thing plus Ruby backwards. Ruby let out a squeak as she was toppled over and flushed a bright red. Qrow's lower body was hovering above her, unintentionally trapping her. Before she could process and move the Garou jumped again leaving her upended to attack Ozpin.

"Oooof!" Ozpin was knocked to the ground. He tumbled head over heels and Qrow pinned him to the floor. Oz lunged forward and nipped Qrow's neck.

Ruby rolled over and laughed as vampire and Garou tumbled in a battle of tooth and claw. Only it was pretty clear that Oz was enjoying the brawl. Qrow rolled them over smacking into one of the walls sending her into squeals of laughter. They bounced around the room each trying to pin the other down. It reminded her of the time she watched some puppies wrestle and play together and soon it became apparent that Qrow was enjoying it too. The smile had returned as he twisted Oz onto his back legs locked around the vampire's hips but Oz was able to get his hands underneath them and push back, toppling Qrow onto his back still holding Oz.

The Garou still had his arms pinned at his side so Oz did the only thing he could think of. He licked him. One big wet slimy drag of his tongue over Qrow's fist and wrist.

Qrow felt it and his hands immediately released the vampire. "GROSS!" The distraction was perfect and in seconds Oz pinned Qrow, using just a little of his strength to hold the pup down. Qrow started kicking his legs out to break the hold but Oz had him tight and gave him a shit eating grin before slipping his tongue loose again. This time on Qrow's cheeks.

"Noooooo-pfftahahaha! Get OFF!" Qrow would never admit he was ticklish but he couldn't stop the chuckles that left his mouth as the vampire teased his weak spots. He could feel his cheeks burning up and tried again to break out of Oz's grasp.

The sudden burst of unfamiliar laughter finally called an end to the torture and both men turned to the returned Weiss and James as they chuckled at the scene before them. Qrow realizing how this must look felt his ears going red for a completely different reason now and was silently thankful when Oz at last let him free again.

Ruby who was now sat up smiled at them before glancing at the clock. "It'll be sunrise soon. Maybe we should all get some sleep?"

Mumbled of approval settled among them as Weiss and James retired to their room. Ruby glanced at Qrow who still hadn't moved. "Qrow?"

The smile that had transformed his usual scowling face dimmed. "I-I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

A little disappointment Ruby nodded and headed to her bedroom but not before waving the two remaining men a goodnight.

Qrow finally heaved himself off the floor and turned the couch right way up again. By the time he turned round again Oz was there, a blanket and pillow in his hands. With a mumbled thank you, his ears still red he accepted them.

Oz took in the still flushed face and stepped forward, just a few inches and he would be touching the Garou. "You know, even without teasing, you're a pretty alright person Qrow."

The rest of Qrow's smile finally faded away, almost as if it had never been. He sighed. "So are you."

Then a cold hand reached over and touched his heated ear. Oz smirking as he lingered over the warmth. "Maybe next time we can have some 'real' fun and I'll show you what my tongue can really do."

Like a flashing light Qrow went tomato red and stuttered. Oz seeing the effect merely chuckled and turned to leave. "Goodnight Qrow."


	17. Chapter 17 Anarchs

Ruby thumbed through her manual sitting on the sofa. Everyone else was upstairs renovating. Which was to say tearing the flackley plaster off of the walls, pounding it to dust, then mixing it with sand and water again and replastering the walls. With a little bit of hope they'd be finished in a few days and they'd have nice rooms to sleep in. She frowned a little, her manual had withdrawn the healing magic she asked for when Qrow was in dire straights. Now it was only showing her smaller magics, it was all subtle stuff about influencing rather then making or creating anything. Basically the stuff that the universe wouldn't bitch slap her with a paradox for practising. From what she had seen of Weiss's magic it was all small quiet stuff like this. As a Silver Eyed Warrior she hadn't ever been worried about a paradox before but now she was starting to see how the smaller magics were maybe better to use, certainly safer.

Right now she was learning about how to influence a crowd. It was easy stuff, that all she had to do was focus and she could make it happen. She seemed to lean towards the Time Sphere, having done a few very vulgar magics in the past twisting it around in some form. However in her vulgar use of power, she had lacked to develop the skills that other mages had to before hand. Ruby put her manual down and closed her legs, put her hands into her lap and closed her eyes.

She needed to see if she could develop the most basic skill of the Time Sphere, appropriately named Time Sense. The crashing and banging from upstairs continued, making it hard to concentrate, she tried for about five minutes before giving up with a huff. She just couldn't focus with this noise. With another huff Ruby got up and headed for the door. Weiss didn't want her going outside but they had been here for almost a week and she needed some breathing space.

Ruby slipped her boots on with her cloak and pulled up the hood to hide her face. She wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her, it was about eight at night. Thus the city was very much still awake, crowded and chaotic. The scent of sweat and smoke hung heavier making her all too aware of the sheer amount of people she was weaving towards. She hugged herself tightly and put her head down trying to merge into the crowd. Or as much as she could, the jostling bodies shoved her around as they hurried. She felt much like a leaf getting battered and bruised in the wind.

The panic was slow to set in but boiling she looked up for a brief second and saw the garden complex. She ducked again and pulled her hood down more, only for someone to bump into her. Her hood flew off her head, dark red tipped hair blew around her head. The noise raised in her ears and her heart pounded. She stood frozen in place, her eyes panning the crowd of people, none of whom looked up. Spying an opening Ruby ducked into an alley and raced behind a dumpster before the panic set it. She hyperventilated curling in on herself, eyes wide as the tears started to flow.

Noise, noise, noise, even without the bodies crushing her she could still feel them.

"Well what do we have here?"

Ruby barely heard the masculine jovial voice.

"Sure smells good."

A hand was on her shoulder and she was ripped up and shoved against the wall. The man holding her up with just one hand, he was dirty with a dirty black mane and full scraggly beard. He didn't wear a shirt but blue denim vest and jeans tucked into riding boots. His eyes were orange but she saw the tips of fangs in his mouth. In the same moment he saw her silver eyes.

"Oh Shit!" He roared and dropped her.

Ruby took off running the instant her boots hit the ground, reaching for her Semblance and rose-burst down the alley. She had no idea what hit her but the impact forced her out of her Semblance. She hit a brick wall and her head rung like a bell as she crumpled to the ground. Ruby blinked a few times as she heard the boots on pavement and tried to push herself up.

"Must be my lucky day, everyone's looking for you little mage." She saw a hand reach for her then heard one hell of a growl.

Ozpin hit the other Kindred like a bullet train. They slammed into the pavement, it cracked under the other vampire and Oz raised his hands to lay into his opponent but he didn't dare use any flashy Disciplines for fear of anyone seeing them.

The other Kindred's hands glowed blue as he punched Oz across the cheek. Ruby flinched as she heard the crack of Oz's cheek and he flew back smashed against the wall just where she had. Unlike her though he landed on his feet, splayed over her growling like a tiger. "Mine." He snarled.

The other vampire had leapt to his feet and they both paused. "Well, I'll be damned, you're back Oz."

Ozpin had to blink a few times to quell the Beast that had risen up in response to Weiss's cry that Ruby was hurt. "Jack? Smiling Jack?" He forced himself to slowly straightened up but he didn't move from his protective stance over Ruby.

"Bingo unicorn." Smiling Jack laughed the light in his eyes dulling.

Oz fought between flight and fight, Jack was an infamous Anarch over three centuries older then Ozpin himself. Once upon a time Jack had been a pirate and unlike Oz who had been a bard in a fight, the odds were ridiculously stacked in Jack's favour. With that in mind he reached into his pocket and hit the speed dial that had already been set up with Weiss's number.

She picked up instantly. "What's going on? Is Ruby okay?"

"She hit her head and will be fine. I'm going to take her to the gardens we'll be back in a couple hours." Ozpin said his eyes glued to Jack.

"Alright, call us if anything goes wrong." Weiss hung up and Ozpin returned his Scroll to his pocket. He took a step back over Ruby and knelt still watching Jack, a little Obeah around his fingers mended her body.

Ruby found the pounding in her body vanished and she carefully got up only for the bands of steel also known as Ozpin's arms to wrap around her and hold her tight to him. She looked up to find him still staring at Jack. She felt so tiny between the two predators, a Mistral doll in Oz's grasp.

Jack relaxed before Oz did, Ozpin was technically of a lower generation than him but he was much older. "Cool it unicorn, I won't touch your girl."

"You. Hit. Her." Oz snarled.

The Brujah raised his hands in a plaintive gesture. "My mistake, I didn't know she was yours. Your scent is different, I missed it on her." Jack looked her up and down again. "Pretty thing though, lots of people looking for her. I'm surprised you brought her here."

Ozpin spared a second to glare at Ruby and she wilted in his arms. "She was supposed to stay inside."

The Silver Eyed warrior tried to curl up, she hid her face against his chest and pulled her hood down so Jack couldn't see of any of her face. She let Ozpin pick her and cradle her to his chest with an arm keeping the other free.

"We should have a drink or maybe just a chat. Nines, Damsel and a few others have made a Haven out of the Last Call here. We have a lot to catch up on and it seems your little _Silver Eyed Warrior_ wants to stretch her legs. Maybe with Nines we can reach an agreement where we can keep an eye on her and keep her safe."

Ozpin got the message, _Bring her or we'll hunt her ourselves._ He sneered but controlled himself. "Fine, but no one touches her, no one so much as scents her and she drinks nothing."

"Agreed. Come on then." Jack turned and let Ozpin walk up next to him. They walked side by side neither given one inch to the other. No one looked at Ruby once and she did her very best tiny invisible ball impression.

'The Last Call' was a large bar and Jack brought them through the back door. The interior was a dark wood and glass. The music was low as Tv's showed sports from arena fights, or news channels. The Kine were restricted to the bottom floor while the Kindred commanded the upper level, a VIP lounge that was largely hidden from the Kine. Ozpin recognized many of the faces, Nines Rodriguez, Damsel, Skelter most here Mistral Kindred. Which begged the question in Oz's mind. What were they doing in Mount Glenn? Sabbat territory.

Jack took them to a corner booth, plush leather round chairs and the table already had coasters on it. Ozpin sat on the edge of the booth while Jack lounged into it. Ruby peaked out from under her hood, she saw other Kindred gather. All their eyes were on them, Nines and Damsel were pale and looked human. Skelter was dark skinned but the way he smiled showed off his fangs. She could see other vampires with various stages of looking human about them.

Nines Rodriguez sneered at Oz as he neared, he was a medium build with brown black hair, trimmed beard and Ruby could tell he was pissed off from a mile away. "You got a lot of guts showing up here Sabbat bastard."

Ozpin didn't even bother to glare. "I haven't been in the Sabbat for years. I fought to get out and I've fought to stay that way."

"Lay off Nines, I invited him." Jack said with a huge toothy smile.

"Yeah why?" Nines asked a hand on his heavy belt.

Jack pointed at Ruby and out of nowhere Damsel ripped down Ruby's hood. Ozpin snarled and moved in the same instant the hood came down but Oz's closed his hand around Damsel's wrist. It burned and Damsel screamed in agony and everyone but Jack exploded into movement. Nines had a gun pointed at Oz who had pounced across the room towards the exit. Damsel on the floor her wrist smoking. Skelter prowling to the side trying to flank Oz. Several of the other Kindred on the VIP lounge had zipped downstairs and were cleaning up the Kines memories.

Ozpin had already pulled up the 'Armor of Caine's Fury' the red medieval armour was focused on a round dense ethereal shield protecting Ruby.

Jack moved between everyone. "Now let's just all shimmer down, have a drink. Ozpin already told me that his companion is off limits. Don't Touch."

Now Jack was by no means a leader of the Anarch movement, however he was old and respected. So when Nines lowered his gun, everyone else slowly came out of their various combat stances. A vampire went to the small bar and pulled out glasses and blood bags. As the drinks were poured and passed around the tension noticeably eased.

Ozpin allowed his Discipline to fade and took the glass of blood. With Jack, Nines and Damsel he returned to the corner table as Ruby pulled her hood back down. Oz's arm was so tight that she couldn't even wiggle. She knew that the one, Jack had seen her eyes and recognized her power. Oz tried to take charge of the conversation and asked. "So why are you all in Mount Glenn?"

"Like we'd tell some Sabbat unicorn Lick." Damsel snarled at him, her movements as she spoke were very exaggerated like a savage wolf. As she cradled her smoking wrist to her chest.

"Oh fuck you Damsel." Ozpin almost laughed as he shook his head. "I'd rather be a unicorn then a junky Brujah rabble rouser."

Damsel snarled and rose again but Jack reached a hand out and shoved her back down into her seat. "Let's cut the insults folks. We're all uhh friends here."

The snorts echoed the table. Ruby found it funny how very clear it was that none of these people were friends at least to Ozpin. Jack spoke again. "We've got an agent nice and high in the Sabbat who's setting up for a coup. We are going to take this city from the Sabbat."

Ozpin finished the glass of blood in one go, then sent it down perfectly centred on a coaster. "You're all nuts." He stood up and strode towards the door.

"We could use your help Ozpin. Templar Fury that you were… Or would you like me to toss out the _Precious_ nature of that little bundle in your arms." Jack called out after him. "She does smell divine." 

Oz froze to an inhuman statue. _Fuck._ He thought and looked down to Ruby who peered up at him. She probably had no idea of what was going on. His mind raced, for once he was wishing Qrow was here. Ozpin reached up and took the longest bone of one of Ruby's pinkies between his thumb and forefinger. "Sorry." He mouthed silently and pinched it.

Ruby tried to pull her hand way but the bone broke in a neat little snap. She wanted to scream but instead she bit down on Oz's vest and whimpered. It hurt so much and Ozpin wrapped his hand gently around hers holding the bones perfectly in place but he didn't heal it yet. Then he turned back to the Anarchs. "I can't help you Jack, but I'll hear what you have to say. Till my friends arrive."

* * *

Pain lashed through Qrow's left pinky, he yelped and grabbed at his hand dropping the bag of sand he had just picked up on his foot. "Oww!" He yowled and looked at his hand. The bone wasn't broken, it sure hurt like it was.

Weiss was before him and taking his hand quickly checking it over. "Ruby?" She asked looking up to him as she tried to feel the aura around the hand.

"Must be, she's with Oz though why hasn't he fixed this?"

"Maybe he can't text and wants our attention." James had already dropped his stuff. "Weiss I take it you can track it?"

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

"Jack what are you on about?" Nines asked as Ozpin lingered but didn't come and sit with them.

Jacked pointed at Ruby. "There is the Silver Eyed Warrior everyone's been looking for. Right under our noses."

"Jack!" Oz snarled his blood boiled and his power rose he ached to kill them all.

"You can't hide something like that Oz and if you want to keep her you're gonna need all the help you can get. It just turns out that we need your help. Our agent isn't where we want him to be and can't control things like the Templars or the Black Hand. He's not the most capable fighter." Nines spoke instead.

"You on the other hand are very familiar with those subsects." Jack said pulling a cigar out of a breast pocket and lighting it.

"The chances of the Templar or Black Hand ranks haven't not changed since I left are next to none. A high turnover is just in the nature of the Sabbat." Ozpin said, still hiding that he had broken Ruby's finger.

"Not that high up in the ranks." Nines said staring at Ruby, he was very old and very extremely tempted.

"So what? You want me to give names, what I know of Disciplines? Packs?" Ozpin he glanced out, where were they?

"That would be a good start, help us when the fight goes down would be what we want most." Nines took a sip of his glass.

"Ha, no. I have no interest in getting involved in the politics of our world. I've worked damn hard to become an Independent, I'm not signing up with the Anarchs." Ozpin shook his head.

"You _are_ a part of our world, whether you want to be or not. Mount Glenn is the key to Vale, whoever holds it will take Vale. It's only a matter of time before the Camarilla send agents. So pick a side." Nines snarled.

"Hey no you guys can't come up there-." The shouted words cut off and the sound of a body hitting the floor followed by the sound of it ashing. The stairs creaked loudly as a very pissed off Garou strode up them. He had long since lost his shoes, pulled the buttons of his shirt undone and with every step up the stairs he lost human traits. He pushed past his Glabro form and half way into the Crinos, his clothes barely holding together.

"About time!" Ozpin released Ruby's hand and healed her finger. He strode over to Qrow to the amazement of the vampires. He carefully let Ruby down to finally looked out at the room of vampires. "As you can see my Anarch brethren, I don't need your help. I don't need your protection. I just want to be left alone, so keep the knowledge of where the Silver Eyed Warrior is to yourselves. Or my Garou friend here will rip you into tiny pieces and I'll help. I have a few different Disciplines I'd like to pick up and the Brujah happen to have them. So leave us alone."

"You sneaky little-" Damsel strode forward posed to attack.

Weiss stepped forward raising her Aura and her sword the tip alit with Fire Dust. "Give me a reason." She glared the vampire down, with her Aura they were on the same playing field. Damsel stared the Huntress down while James stepped out to flank Qrow's other-side, his huge hand cannon also filled with Fire Dust shells. They could smell it.

Ruby jumped when she felt one of Qrow's hands wrap around her waist. "We're leaving. Follow us and die." He growled around a mouthful of canines.

They left Weiss and James holding the near, Qrow pulling his wolf down as they came into view of humans. Ruby shivered as Qrow's hand never left her side even as the claws withdrew. Her heart pounded as her escort took her home, she could feel the fury boiling in Qrow. Tears started to gather in her eyes, all she had wanted was to get some space. Some peace and quiet, how had it all gone so wrong?

The door opening to Ozpin's flat felt like her doom, how it shut was a noose around her neck. Ruby reached up and pulled her hood down holding it tight. The growl that started up in Qrow's throat made her shrink back only to walk straight into Oz who steady her by her shoulders.

"What were you thinking?!" Qrow exploded.

Ruby shrank back and the tears flowed. "I-I-."

"Now we've got a whole sect that knows who you are! Where we are! We've got to go!" Qrow stormed away.

"Qrow calm down." Weiss flicked her sword a gravity glyph at his feet freezing him in place. "Oz what happened."

Ozpin rubbed up and down Ruby's shoulders. "Lets all sit down and I'll start from what I saw."

* * *

James was pacing by the time Ozpin finished the story. Hiding out in Mount Glenn sure got a lot more complicated, he looked at the little ball he knew of as Ruby. She had been sniffling as every time Qrow exploded with righteous rage at Ruby's stupidity. The tears ran anew and she strank in on herself smaller and smaller. "Was breaking her finger really necessary?"

"It got your attention." Ozpin said as he leaned against a couch arm. "I needed your back up and didn't have a better way."

Ruby got up as Oz dispassionately explained, she sniffed again and ran away up the stairs. James sighed and looked at Ozpin. "Really? I'll go… I don't know probably start with a hug. She seems to like physical contact. You three can figure out a game plan."

The Silver Eyed Warrior found her room had been put together and a wardrobe added. Everyone was mad at her, she could tell. Qrow was just the one who showed it and he was right. She had endangered their position in this city. Ruby opened the wardrobe and found it empty and big. Maybe she could hide for a bit, till everyone calmed down and forgot about her. She slipped inside and closed the doors behind her.

The darkness was bliss, she closed her eyes and took in the smell of new oak. It was soothing, between the door and wardrobe she couldn't hear them anymore. She was just so tired now. Ruby wiped her face on her cloak and snuggled down, her arms wrapping around her bent knees. She just closed her eyes when the floor creaked and she felt a weight settle against the wardrobe. Whoever was on the outside didn't talk for a couple minutes.

"Ruby. Weiss and I aren't angry. We know that you've been stuck inside since we arrived, the need to get out is very normal. This was just bad luck."

Ruby huddled tighter as James's voice was soft and soothing. "Please come out, Qrow won't bother you. Ozpin will clean this up, we'll be okay. We are going to stay in Mount Glenn. Ozpin is confident that the Anarchs will leave us alone and Weiss is going to start looking into other places to go."

The petite woman gently pushed a door open and stepped out, James helped her out and she settled into his human side. Her red noise and eyes made her look very cute. James reached up and pet her head. "You've been very unlucky, but it will all turn out alright."

Ruby didn't bother responding, instead just hung her head as Jame's held her. It wasn't going to be alright. It never would be.

* * *

Ozpin ran a hand through his hair. "So yeah, Jack wants me to help him out with the Sabbat."

"How do you even know of any of that shit?" Qrow asked still snarling.

The Salubri winced, so much for keeping this from Qrow. "I was… very early in my unlife… A Sabbat, I rose through the ranks quickly and spent several decades… when I was with the Sabbat, as a Templar. Part of the Salubri Furies sect." Oz covered his eyes with a hand, the shame burned him.

Qrow's jaw went slack as he tried to get his head around what Oz was telling him. His eyes went fiery. "You're a FUCKING TEMPLAR!"

"Wait I don't get it." Weiss interjected with a confused face. "What is a Templar? Oz?"

"Think of it as elite uhh, Black Ops for Kindred? We were usually packs that answered at minimum to a bishop or higher, so to put that in perspective there are only four rolls higher in the Sabbat. We're umm called Bloodhounds, if that helps at all."

 _Bloodhounds!_ Now that was something she had heard of before and her blood froze in slight fear. While she didn't know a lot about the Kindred she knew Bloodhounds were supposedly some of the most cruel and bloodthirsty vampires.

"Your kind hunt Garou." Qrow stood.

"Only the stupid ones." Ozpin took several steps away from him.

That show of retreat only beckoned to Qrow's beastly urges. His first step towards the vampire was slow and silent and held every inch of predatory instinct. "I'm gonna sever your head with my teeth. I should have known to not trust you!"

Before he could take another step, two dainty hands gripped the back of his ripped up shirt. Weiss held onto the fragile fabric. "Qrow no! Oz is a part of this group, we need to hear him out at the very least."

"Get off." The Garou growled, Weiss stubbornly held on only to hear Qrow's teeth grind. Not seconds later he ripped himself away, the last of his shirt becoming rags as he lunged for Ozpin. Skin and bones stretched as he shifted to his Glabro form, the intent to main and kill burned over his features as he came within inches of the vampires throat. Then froze.

With his body feeling like led and unable to inch closer to his target Qrow fought to move. A quiet humming seemed to take over the room and Qrow saw the thickly glowing black Glyph that held him still. "Weiss!"

Weiss patted her sweat beading forehead but held the Garou with a Gravity Glyph. "Qrow listen to me. You can't threaten to kill and fight someone whenever you have a disagreement. Whether you like it or not things have happened and we need to figure out a way to get through this. That's not gonna happen if you kill Ozpin." Weiss turned to the other man, Oz looking very relieved and a little hopeful now that Qrow was suspended and frozen but when she fixed him a glare his relief faded. "And you! When were you going to tell any of us this?"

"Uh, well James worked it out otherwise I never planned on it. There was a reason I wanted to avoid this city. It isn't who I am now and getting out was extremely difficult, I have no desire to revisit any of those memories." Ozpin glanced towards the stairs, but there was no help from James or Ruby.

The Atlassain sighed running a hand over her face. For a minute the only sound in the room was her humming Glyph and Qrow's not so quiet snarls as he glared at Oz, lips peeled back to show his teeth.

"Right okay." Weiss clapped once. "We need to come up with some sort of plan. Either we try to leave now and find somewhere else to lay low. Granted now we're known of it might not be easy to get out, plus it won't be long before they're on our tail."

"Or we stay." Ozpin heaved his eyes way from where he knew Ruby was. "Ruby's better but nowhere near ready to be on the run again. I'll… Hells Bells, fuck it. I'll help Jack and Nines out, avoid getting into a fight but I wouldn't be unhappy if the Sabbat lost this city. I'm sure either you or Ruby could work out some sort of wards. Heck, I might be able to work out something, maybe even find an Anarch Tremere to help out."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HELP THEM! YOU'RE A SABBAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Qrow roared straining against the Glyph.

Oz finally broke. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I EVER WANTED THAT! I WAS A WEEK OLD WHEN THEY TOOK ME IN! I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE THEM! I NEVER LEARNED ANY BETTER, WHAT I WAS IS NOT MY FAULT!" Blood started to gather in his tear ducs. "My Sire was murdered by Camarilla Tremere. They hunted her, it's because of them my Sire is dead. It's because of them I was MURDERED, IN A FUCKING BARN." The red tears flowed as his voice cracked, then the rush slowed. "I was murdered for no other reason then my Sire knew she was going to die and didn't want her bloodline to die out. By the time I woke up she was gone, I just had foggy memories of her apologizing to me as she killed me." He wiped at his eyes. "What would you have done? A fledgling that doesn't even know that they have options when the Sabbat come and 'rescues' you, feeds you and show you others of your kind?"

There was a shake to Oz's voice. "I got out, when I learned more. I will always hate the Camarilla, they are to blame. They are the reason I am undead, they took my life from me. With the Sabbat fighting the Camarilla so damn hard how else could I even try to get even?" He rubbed at his eyes as the blood kept flowing. "Fuck, stupid…" Again Ozpin looked to Ruby's room. "I am trying to be better, I heard about the Silver Eyed Warrior and thought who better to try and learn from. What creature could be more innocent, more human? I'm here Qrow, not because as I am sure you think because I like how Ruby tastes. I am here because being with you guys helps me regain my humanity. Helps me remember what it was like to be alive. I was so right about her, I am not Sabbat I will do everything in my power to stay that way."

"So do we leave or stay? Oz I'm sorry you've had to go through such a thing but we need a plan." Weiss struggled with her emotions, seeing Oz look so vulnerable, so different from the way he normally acted. Well it put some things into perspective.

"Or there is a third option." Both Oz and Weiss stared at Qrow as his snarl tipped into a feral grin. "Let me out and tear this undead monster from limb to limb and skip rope with his guts."

Immediately the gravity Glyph holding him frozen in mid air let up onto to force him onto the floor. Qrow growled and tried to get up but Weiss's Semblance only pinned him down harder until he was practically eating the floor.

The clip of her heeled shoes tapped over to where Qrow lay immobilised and she crouched. "Qrow this needs to stop. I don't agree with how Ozpin has handled these things but it is the way it is. We're never going to be able to stay safe without his help and guidance. So you need to buck up and play nice. I'm not saying you have to like one another but you DO have to work with each other. SO STOP BEHAVING LIKE A BRAT!"

Like that he shut up, his tail was pressed slightly between his legs. The fight seemed to drain out of his body and to be honest seeing Oz 'cry' like that, well nothing he had rung false to him. That alone was enough for him to just barely nod his head.

Weiss released the Garou and he returned to his human form nude. Ozpin strode past, the blood staining his hands, face and shirt. "I am just going to go clean up. Can we talk about this later, maybe with Ruby and James present too?"

"Hey Oz." Weiss stopped him and gave him a careful hug. "Thank you for telling us." She let him go as Ozpin gave her a weak smile and headed upstairs. Oz stripped and dumped his bloody clothes into the hamper, he turned the water on to hot and scrubbed at his face. Gosh he couldn't remember the last time he had cried like that. At least a century, he hadn't even let himself think about his Sire like that in a very long time. How he had been murdered.

Oz pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. A smile tried to pull at his lips, well if he could cry again it was safe to stay all his hanging out with Kine was working out like how he wanted. Those Camarilla fucks had been his real murderers, not his poor Sire. His poor unlucky Sire. He had gotten even but it had no way been worth it. He turned his head up and felt the stickiness wash away. His body warmed up to the water temperature slowly. "So much for getting out of the politics."

Ozpin shut off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel as he departed the room drying as he went. By the time he got to his room he was dry enough to put on a part of trousers. As he slung the towel over his shoulders he paused and listened. He could hear two heartbeats from Ruby's room. Oz swept a hand through his hair, he guessed he should apologize for breaking Ruby's finger.

The Kindred walked over and knocked gently on the door before opening it. Ruby was curled into James's side as they sat on the floor. "Can I have a minute alone with her James?" Oz asked softly. "Weiss probably wants to talk with you anyway, plus the puppy needs additional supervision."

James rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me. You okay if I go?"

Ruby nodded and pulled her hood down hunching over so Oz couldn't see her eyes. "Yeah."

James gently pulled away and walked over to Oz. "Be gentle." He whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear.

Ozpin nodded and walked over, instead of joining her on the floor he perched on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to apologize for breaking your finger and if I was callous earlier. We were in a tight spot and I couldn't think of a way out that would end well for both of us." At Ruby's silence he worried his lip. "James and I established that you and Qrow do share some connection and Weiss has been helping to track it. That's how she knew when Jack hit you. I just found you first."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you even in that alley in the first place?"

Ruby shivered and mumbled. "I'm not good with lots of people, I was panicking and needed a quiet place."

"Why is that? I noticed you don't like to be around a lot of people for long but is there a reason for it?"

She shook her head. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Oz cautiously reached over, taking her hand in his cold one. "I won't force you to tell me but it might help."

She was silent for a time, long enough that Oz was sure she wouldn't tell him until her voice washed over him like a whisper. "I don't like to be around a lot of people because it reminds me of something painful. When there's so many … bodies all crushed together, the noise…" Ruby trailed off her eyes taking a far away look to them, as though she wasn't completely with him. "I couldn't let anyone take me again because," Ruby took a deep breath, it shuddered a little as though she was forcing back a cry. "I-it wasn't the first time I was taken."

It took Oz a moment for the words to connect in his head. _It wasn't the first time?_ "How do you mean?"

The young mage turned to him, her lip trembled so she bit it hard. "It was when I was young. I don't remember everything but my mom …" She trailed off taking another breath to steady herself. "She took me to town with her. I must have been five or six at the time and had an argument with Yang. So in the interest of giving us some space mom and we went to a town just off the coast of Vale. It was very warm and noisy." A spicy scent filled her memory, the peak of summer, heavy with the sun. "I was carrying this little basket of fruits. Mom had some rolls of cloth, I remember she promised to make me something. Anyway, just as we passed the town's walls they appeared."

 _Four men surrounded Ruby and Summer, each had a weapon in hand and one held a gun pointed at them. "Well lookly here boys, two very pretty products." The others chuckled and stepped closer. Ruby felt her mother's hand cradle her head and she buried into Summer's hip shaking._

 _"Let us pass." Summer asked her eyes scanning for an escape._

 _The supposedly leader shook his head and the four penned the two females in tighter. "No can do love, you and your daughter are gonna be coming with us."_

 _Summer wasn't a fighter but the threat to her daughter triggered her need to protect. Throwing the bundle in her arms and hitting the man to her left she pulled Ruby to her. The little basket of fruit toppled to the ground, spilling its contents on the floor. Ruby screamed loudly as a bang echoed and her mother's body flew forward._

 _Had she passed out? Moments later silver eyes opened and Ruby found herself face down in the dirt, something wet and sticky coating her little hand. She turned her head to the side only to see her beloved mother's eyes glazed over. Red rivets painting the white of her eyes, a small bloody hole blossoming from her forehead._

 _"Mommy?" Ruby reached and nudged her body but it was heavy and lifeless. "Mommy wake up."_

 _Large hands gripped her body as she was pulled away. The child screamed and kicked, throwing her body back to escape as one of the men carried her away. "MOMMY!"_

 _The only response she got was the dark laughter from the men. "Damn it man, you killed her. Why didn't you aim for a leg or something?"_

 _"Fuck it, the kid will do, lets go before anyone reports the noise."_

 _Ruby continued to struggle as her body was pushed into a large sack, her cries went ignored as she was taken away._

 _When she next saw light she was being dumped on a dirty carpet. Ruby recoiled scrambling back until her back hit the wall. There were more of them now, some women as well though they looked tired and worn. One woman studied the child. "Fuck you guys are starting them young. She's pretty though, sure some sicko will want her. Throw her in with the rest."_

 _More hands picked her up. Ruby tried pulling away, biting one of the hands that held her. She heard someone shout "Shit!" before her body was flung into the wall._

 _Pain exploded in her head and she saw the darkness creep around her vision but couldn't put up anymore fighting as her leg was snatched up and she was dragged across the room towards a black door._

 _The moment it opened Ruby heard it. Cries and wails, begs and screams. Her body was thrown into the room enticing more pain to her already hurting head._

 _"Please let us out!"_

 _"I want to go home!"_

 _"HELP US!"_

 _Their pleas echoed in Ruby's head. She curled in on herself and opened heavy eyes. Dozens of young women and a few men were piled into the dark dingy room. Not a window in sight and the only light came from the faint glow at the single door she had been thrown through. Ruby tried to sit up but so many legs and bodies made it impossible to stand. Someone pushed into her back and she sprawled again. A foot stepped onto her hand gaining a pained cry from her but it went unheard._

 _The crush of bodies pressed in on her tiny body. It felt like all the air in the room was being sucked out making it hard to breath. Ruby whimpered as she was pushed again and again, her eyes wide and frightened, there were just so many people. Their cries and grief swelled in the room, fear built like a flaming tornado and Ruby found herself crying. She wanted her mom, she wanted her dad, she wanted her sister!_

Ozpin sat in shocked silence as she cried softly. He had never expected such a thing to have happened to her and it was humbling that she was still in one piece, still alive despite it. "I'm so sorry Ruby. No one should ever have to go through what you have. Thank you telling me." He moved off the bed and knelt beside her very carefully he drew her into his embrace and hugged her. "Were you ever… _hurt?_ "

"No, not like how you mean. The police found us before I was sold." Ruby nuzzled his neck. "I'm just so tired. I'm tired of being trapped by everything, I just wanted to stretch my legs but I've only made everything worse."

"I will talk with the Anarchs. Maybe I can convince them to protect you, or at least keep an eye out. Between myself and Qrow, well we are a scary pair. Enough that they wouldn't dare hurt you. Aside from Jack and Nines, I could have killed everyone in that room pretty easily and _they_ know it."

"But I-I made it harder on all of us. If I had just stayed put this wouldn't have happened!" Ruby teared up, pushing her face more into Oz, her tears slightly dampening his chest.

Oz's bigger hand came up to stroke the back of her head in soothing motions. "Hey, you didn't make things worse. They would have eventually found me if they didn't already know I was here. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you all about my history here. Maybe then all of this could have been avoided." Her tears were so warm on his chest, her face hot from crying.

Ruby continued to cry, her mind a mess of blame and worry. Eventually her tears slowed and she turned her head to the side, still resting it on Oz's chest. The coolness of his skin was soothing. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I'll work on the Anarchs. You'll have to protect me from Qrow," That got Ruby to giggle and Oz smiled. "And we, I don't know. Find a way for you to stretch your legs safely." Oz took the liberty of kissing Ruby's head.

"I'd like that." Ruby purred closing her eyes. After explaining her past and the nights events she suddenly felt drained. Her eyes shuttered closed for a moment just taking in the feeling of someone so close. It was a pleasant sensation and it made her feel safe but she couldn't contain the yawn that escaped her.

Oz chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. "Why don't you get some sleep." He made to stand again but a small hand grabbed onto his trousers.

Ruby looked up at Oz, her hand fisted in one of the loops of his pants. "W-would you s-stay? Please."

"I'm not going to be able to keep 'Blush of Life' up all day. Are you sure?" They moved towards the bed.

Nodding Ruby shifted back and onto the bed allowing Oz space to spread out beside her as they lay down. Once settled she shuffled closer into his arms. The warmth from his shower had faded but the coolness was welcome as Ruby snuggled into Ozpin, slowly shutting her eyes and drifting off.


	18. Chapter 18 A Girl's Day Out

Ruby awoke with the sun for once, well before everyone else as far as she knew. She dressed in what few clothes she had left and sneaked downstairs… Only for Weiss to already be there, armed with oatmeal filled with raisins and cream. She blinked owlishly. "You're up early."

"Well you need to go shopping and while we'll still have to worry about Ghouls and other threats. I thought this early would be safer and we'd be able to get you out of the house." Weiss served up the breakfast. "Come on eat up and let's go."

Well Ruby wasn't going to say anything contradictory to that, they ate quickly and headed out. She could hear the sound of the city long before they emerged onto the public street. Ruby was quick to pull her hood up and stuck as close to Weiss as she could without actually touching her. She was being to wonder if this city ever slowed down. There seemed to be just as many people during the day if not more than last night but thankfully they weren't paid much mind.

Weiss looked at her map again, they just need a mall. Ruby needed new clothes like it was going out of style. She would also like to hit up a quilting store and get more bedding for those who were among the living. Heck she had looked at Qrow's sizing the other day and planned on getting him more clothes as well. Mostly because she doubted he'd ever actually remember to go shopping on his own.

As they came upon a mall a passerby bumped into the red head besides her Ruby letting out a tiny squeak before she gave into her fear and grabbed Weiss hand. "Does this city ever slow down?"

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand, taking note of how it shook ever so slightly. "Not really, people are always coming and going to Vale through the subway system. I'd take you down into it but not all creatures of the dark need to sleep in the day. So we'll play it safe and stay above ground."

Ruby had never really gone to Vale or been in a big city before. So a mall was something very new and fundamentally frightening. Weiss pulled her through the swarming crowds to a shop entitled, 'A Huntress's Needs.' Ruby liked it right off the bat. It had everything from combat skirts to clothing for all seasons, some basic armor, belts and pouches. Everything a budding Huntress needed… Even MREs. Weiss giggled at Ruby's surprise upon spying the dried food. "We better pick some of those up for when we leave, just in case."

The Silver Eyed Warrior glanced around the maze of clothes, plenty of things were her style but there was just so much it was daunting. "Fall is coming, do you think we should just transition into winter wear?"

"Maybe not all at once, but sure lets get things we can layer up or down. Come on then. You need almost entire sets of clothes."

Things were going well but Weiss quickly caught on to Ruby's avoidance of others. When another woman came within a few feet of her friend Ruby spun on her heel and moved to a rack of clothes. Hands only lingering over the hangers until the other woman moved away, only then did Ruby return to the previous rack. At one point Weiss nearly slapped her forehead when she found the red head ducking behind a tall rack when a group of people walked through their section.

"Ruby will you just get out here!" Weiss hissed before reaching in and dragging the other girl back out. Quickly she dragged them to the corner of the store before whipping back round. "Look I get that you're not use to people, especially not in a city like this but you HAVE to learn and remain calm. How are you ever going to get people to take you seriously, to be self sufficient if you keep running away from the things that scare you!"

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby looked down at her boots, biting her lower lip.

With a groan Weiss rolled her eyes. "Look Ruby, I'm sorry for shouting at you, that was mean of me. After all I don't know why you are the way you are. Everyone has fears, including me and if someone was pressing for me to get over it I would probably struggle too. I just think that it's important that we learn to work through our fears. Instead of avoiding them."

"I know. I just haven't been able to help it. Before I lived in small towns where everyone knew each other. We didn't even live 'in' those towns. I could go days or weeks without seeing another person outside Yang or my dad."

"I understand." Weiss hummed, her frustration dwindling. "But do you understand why you should try?"

"Because I can't live in isolation?" Ruby's lip quivered.

"No, it's not that. While you 'could' be a hermit, live alone and I suppose off the land. Probably never have to interact with another human being again. I think that way of life would be a very lonely experience."

"Lonely?" The word rolled off her tongue with a puzzled look. Ruby had always been alone, even when she lived with Yang and Tai and friends …

Did she have any friends?

A weight seemed to press down on her chest as Ruby tried to pull out a name, a face, anything or anyone who resembled a friend. Without a word she looked around the store, for the first time her eyes scanning the area around them. Laughter bounced from a trio of girls giggling by shelves of shoes, their cheeks pinked. Two middle aged women chatted by the tills, hands and faces animated. One woman chuckled as she held her Scroll up to her ear, a grin spread from ear to ear.

They all … looked happy. Ruby dropped her head again in thought. The sound of Weiss's voice brought her attention back.

"Ruby, I understand you're afraid that someone might hurt you but there are more people who won't or simply don't care. You throw yourself back away from civilization and you'll miss out on what it can give you, there are things you can only experience when you're around other people. It's okay to be afraid. So long as you don't let that fear control your life."

Was she right? Ruby had only really experienced how cruel and evil humanity could be and yet here she was. In a store, in public and no one was there to hurt her. Had she really been letting her fear shape her whole life. _Mom would be so disappointed in me._

Maybe she had been looking at it all wrong. Rather than hiding away for fear of being hurt perhaps that fear was only increasing because she didn't try. The heavy weight on her chest slowly eased as her eyes burnt with unshed tears. Could she do this? Did she want to? Maybe not alone … but she wasn't alone right now.

Weiss kept an eye on the people around them, she didn't want anyone coming up and possibly startling the other mage. Without warning Ruby's body stumbled into her, Weiss only just managing to keep them both upright while Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist. Weiss felt a warm wetness slowly soaking into her shoulder but said nothing, only letting her arms drape around the other girl.

They stayed like that for a time but when Weiss started getting some annoyed looks from the employees she gently patted Ruby's back and separated them. She looked away while Ruby brushed at the remaining tears staining her cheeks. When she was finished Weiss nodded to the area by the shoes. "Shall we have a look at some new boots? Yours look ready to fall apart."

With a nod Ruby took up Weiss' hand and they weaved towards their destination. They ended up spending almost an hour in the store. Weiss quickly catching on that Ruby knew very little about shopping or the value or lack there of in items. There were a few times when a group of individuals got too close. Weiss could see the way Ruby's body froze up, her breathing a little quick. When that happened the heiress moved a bit closer, somewhat shielding her from potential threats and letting Ruby know she wasn't alone. It did seem to work and slowly but surely they had gone through each section of the store.

When it came to buying new underwear Weiss had chuckled with how red Ruby got, clearly doing her name justice. In the end both had fun and Ruby had been goaded into buying a black lace babydoll to sleep in as well. Weiss' argument was that she couldn't continue to sleep in the nude if she was sharing a bed with Qrow. However when Ruby had attempted to pick up some fluffy thick pajamas the other girl had been quick to convince her that the baby doll would be a better option and was much much nicer. Ruby had missed the mischievous smile crossing the Atlassian's face.

It was about five when they headed back and found the house was only just starting to wake up. While Weiss headed to the kitchen to grab a drink Ruby carried her bags to her room just as Ozpin stepped out of his. Their gazes locked and Ruby couldn't help but think he looked tired. She hadn't heard his confession but she could see he looked drained in more ways than one. "Are you okay Oz?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and pressed a thumb and finger to his tear ducts. "I'll be fine, just worn down."

He looked a little grey, concerned for his health Ruby worried her lip then asked. "Would you like to feed off of me? I've been feeling much better lately and you must be running low on blood bags by now."

No! Was on the tip of his tongue. Despite how good she tasted, how good she made him feel. She was that humanity he was trying to desperately to cling to, what right did he have to commit an inhumane act upon her. Yet she was all that and part of him just wanted to hold her tight, to sink his teeth into her neck and revel in her. There was humanity in the need to hold another, yet he was so hungry, worn and even coming out of torpor his was mentally tired. Holding her sounded like the best way to sooth his soul and satisfy the growing hungry he would 'have' to deal with. "Sure thank you."

Ruby headed into her bedroom and put the bags down. Then turned to him hugging herself, they had done this a few times but she was never really sure how he wanted to do this. Right now he didn't seem like he was himself, there was none of that playful light in his eyes. Or that want he usually showed her so blatantly. So instead she turned away and bounced up onto the bed making them closer in height as she sat.

Her movement snapped Oz into motion, he reached out and touched her jaw tracing along the curve of her bones. He struggled to work out what to do, now that things he hadn't been willing to address had been ripped out of him. Even if it had been him to say it, he felt a little lost. So instead of his usual teasing he kissed her gently, deciding to let some of his gravitas fade.

Ruby was surprised by the… respectful kiss. His lips were cold as was his hand, she could appreciate that he didn't just go straight for a vein. It made her feel a bit less like food to him. She let herself relaxed into his hand as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. She turned her head away and sucked in a breath when she felt his fangs graze once at her neck and then puncture through the skin. As always it felt good, but he went slower than usual. Made the pleasure traveling them almost achingly slow.

Ozpin could feel how calm she was, trusting. In turn he tried not to get lost in her unparalleled taste. He was carefully drawing away before he was full but still charged with her power. He licked the wounds shut and drew away, she was paler than usual again. The silver eyes were soft and they closed again as she drew on her Aura to replenish the lost blood.

Ruby sat up as the Kindred withdrew from her and reached up to rub her neck. "That was different, are you okay?"

Oz forced himself to take a breath. "I'll be fine, yesterday Qrow found out that I was a Sabbat. I told him… many personal things and it was emotionally draining."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to. Do that." Ruby ended lamely.

"It needed to be done, while I regret coming to Mount Glenn. It is nice to have it off my chest." Ozpin looked at her bags. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, Weiss said she'd take me to a library after dropping our bags off. I should get going, I hope you have a good night." Ruby gave him a shy smile and headed back downstairs to find Weiss already ready to go again.

Together they headed out and the streets were finally slowing slightly. However the sun was almost gone and that alone made Ruby nervous. Still they hopped onto a tram and headed up to the high class section of Mount Glenn and the enormous brick building made Ruby's heart soar. As soon as they walked through the doors the scent of old paper filled Ruby's nose and she looked up at the several levels of the building. "Ohhh, I'm in love!" Ruby sung out spinning on her heels to take it all in.

Weiss smiled pressed a couple fingers to her lips, she looked so cute like this. "Well where do you want to start?"

Some of the joy fell from Ruby's features. "Actually I've been thinking about how hard it's been to find places to hide. So why not look into historical structures? Places that have been forgotten and abandoned. Quiet places." She watched Weiss grin and almost preened. It was nice to see someone already liked her idea.

"It would be an enormous amount of work, not only to find a place to settle but to make such a place livable. James and I are familiar with restoration and building, as having a place of our own has been a dream of ours for a very long time. Your father and the others would likely be interested as well. I have a few other contacts as well." Weiss walked up to her looking out into the library. "Yes, a bastion for us misfits. A wonderful idea Ruby."

Ruby beamed and put her hands on her hips. "So shall we starts on the computers then? After that it's probably going to be the categories of lost settlements and whatever else down into the archives once we find a few options."

"Wow, you certainly know you way around a library. After you Ruby."

* * *

Ozpin evaded the sleeping Garuo slipping out of the house before he awoke. While he could have gone straight to the Last Call, he hated the idea of going into a situation he knew nothing about. So a visit to his favourite Nosferatu was in order. So he had to do one of his most hated things.

Descend into Mount Glenn.

Most of the city was underground, to Oz it always reminded him of a hive. Not a nice beehive either, more like a dung pile. The network of tunnels woven throughout always being expanded upon beneath the fortified bunker of a city above. It was only due to enormous amounts of planning that they didn't have to worry about weight restrictions on the surface. He knew that the Sabbat planned and held the entirety of the undercity.

Bertram being the Nosferatu preferred the undercity, plenty of dark corners for him to hide in. People to prey on but more then that there was never any sunlight to worry about. Ozpin could feel eyes on him the moment he stepped off the escalator and made quick tracks down through the side streets and into the barracks.

The housing units in total were about three meters in width, two in height and three in length and they were crammed one next to another with thin walls between. The halls between them could fit a maximum of two people. Ozpin couldn't help but sneer as he eyed Kine looking up to him in fear and got out of his way. He checked his Scroll again and found the "Employee's only" access door Bertram had texted him about last night. After all he only did house calls once.

While it remained cramped he didn't see anyone through till he found yet another door that lead into what passed for a Haven for a Nosferatu. Which was to say, hooked up into the CCT small, stinky and cramped. Ozpin blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness maybe Bertram just hadn't found a better place yet. "Bertram?" Ozpin called out into the small room, a dingy mattress was shoved in one corner. There was no response. "I'm not going to play this game." With a roll of his eyes he activated his Auspex and sure enough he could see Bertram sitting at his computer on the swivel chair. He walked over and grabbed Bertram by his coat labels and lifted him up.

Bertram let his Discipline end and appear in Oz's grasp. "Hey now no need to get violent, just a bit of Nosfi fun."

Ozpin let him go. "And I just got pulled into a dozen political games that I don't want anything to do with! So forgive me if my temper is a bit short."

"What exactly happened? You were vague in your texts." Bertram tapped an earring in one of his warped pointed ears.

"Long story short I've been forced to work with the Anarchs. Something about some hair brained scheme that they've got to take the city from the Sabbat. I have plans to go to the Last Call tonight but I wanted to speak to you first as I really have no idea of what is going on in this city." Ozpin rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Well I just got word that Cardinal Ambrosio got dusted on the way back from Vacou. They are sending in some new Tzimisce to take over the city." Bertram hit the enter key on his keyboard. "There Nines has been informed as well."

"Great Tzimisce, I've had enough of those Fiends just in the last week to last me several lifetimes." Ozpin was not looking forward to reporting that to his party. "So what is the political climate in this city right now?"

"Well there are several Anarch Baronies, thanks to our inside man. The undercity is held exclusively by the Sabbat, so far there hasn't been any open skirmishes. Nines is going about this slowly letting our insider destabilize the Sabbat before all out war. You'll have to ask him for details, my job has just been to keep him up to date on the coming and goings of the Sabbat. You'll probably help them establish which targets to hit first. We aren't aiming for war, more a calculated assassination of the Sabbat forces. Cutting of the head then culling the masses."

"That is so not helpful." Oz grumbled.

"Nothing is for free unicorn you know that. Besides I don't have much for you, I get you don't trust Nines and I really can't blame you but if you stuck helping out the Anarchs you'll just going to have to learn to deal with it."

The Salubri ground his teeth, this was a situation he really wished to avoid. He was going in blind after being practically blackmailed he didn't believe for a moment the vampires of the city would just ignore him and Qrow. Nevermind the mess that was Ruby in being seen. "Fine this has been a waste of time, I'll go and speak with Nines. Could you text him and ask him to go to the top of Garden Complex Three, I refuse to do this on his terms."

"Sure thing lick."

Ozpin saw himself out and headed back out the way he came. The garden complex was several blocks away from his haven and he only had to wait a few minutes before he heard the Brujah join him. Oz was sitting on a park bench looking up at the dark sky.

"You've got some guts ordering me out here." Nines crossed his arms standing before Oz.

He didn't look from the sky. "And you are as crazy as a Malkavian if you think I will meet with you surrounded by your hot headed rabble rousers. We will not be overheard here and I feel less confined. Besides you brought Jack with you, so you can't complain about coming alone."

Nines pursed his lips. "Forget you soulsuckers have Auspex."

Oz brushed his bangs back relieving his solid gold eye it shone slightly the brightest thing in the garden like a star. "I don't trust you Nines, you're a fool to think I'd have a conversation with you and not use every tool at my disposal."

Jack walked out and sprawled on the bench beside Ozpin. "You got guts unicorn, not many of your kind broadcast it so blatantly."

"Given that most of us are Sabbat, I think it's safe to say you know nothing of my clan." Ozpin sneered.

"What generation are you by the way?" Jack asked off hand. "It's always so hard to guess with your kind."

Oz vividly remembered the blood ritual one of his brethren had used to determine his generation. He had been a seventh generation of the Healer Caste though that hadn't lasted long as soon as he proved useful he had been forced to dialberize an elder and had taken the Valeren Discipline on. For the Furies had no need for one of the Healer Caste and wasted no time in turning him into one of the Warrior Caste. However much to all of their surprise Ozpin hadn't taken on the curse of the Warrior Caste. He smiled thinly. "Sixth generation." The satisfaction in watching their brows lift warmed Oz's cold heart.

"Hot damn. That explains a lot." Jack said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"It's normal for one of my clan to be at minimum eighth generation and the childe often dialberize their elders to keep our generation low. We never make Thin Bloods." Oz almost sneered. "Still what do you want to know of the Sabbat?"

"Where is the Black Hand stationed?" Nines asked.

"Vacou."

"The Furies?"

"Vacou to the extent of my knowledge."

"What was the mess that happened at Verdant?" Jack asked. "We just got word of it being burned out."

"It was a Cathedral of Flesh, I made friends with… a powerful sorceress and she burned it out. Grimm levels are likely still very high in the area as we had to leave in a hurry and didn't have a chance to clean it out."

"Hmm, we should find some volunteers and take the Fort before the Camarilla do." Nines said to Jack.

"Yeah I'll look into it."

Ozpin was reading their aura's through Auspex, so far they had not lied to him. "What is it you want?"

"To know more about the Sabbat." Nines said neutrally.

"You're lying." Ozpin said watching the aura flare.

"We want you to join the Anarchs. You're powerful and well known for getting your hands dirty. Even having you in the city on our side would make other Elders in both Camarilla and Sabbat slow down and think." Jack said taking a drag off of his cigar.

Ozpin got up rashly. "No. I have no interest in getting involved. I'll prepare to leave if necessary."

"Just where do you think you can go? How do you think you'll be able to outrun all of the sects once they hear you've got the Silver Eyed Warrior. You don't have a choice." Nines snarled.

Ozpin clenched his fists. "I could just kill you both here. Between my Garou friend and my skills I'm not worried about any gun slinging Anarch that could come and avenge you." He hissed under his breath.

"You're bluffing." Jack hadn't moved. "Even if you in theory could do that, you have made a point of wanting to avoid attention… Help us take Mount Glenn and we'll help you keep the Silver Eyes safe, your haven will be off limits. We'll have to let it be known we have her and we can take that heat once we have the city."

Oz closed his third eye. "Who is your mole?"

"You don't get that information!" Nines snapped.

"They are Neo and Roman, aren't they? I wonder what would happen to your plan if I let a priest or bishop know that? Roman is just a Toreador, Neo might survive but I don't think they'd last long against the nutjobs of the antitribu Toreadors. Long and slow final death the Sabbat is very good at that. Leave us alone, I don't have to approach the Sabbat to tell them they've got rats in their nest."

Nines moved to chase after Oz as the Salubri walked away but Jack stopped him. "We've got time." His arm was pressed against Nine's chest. "He's young, stubborn and with the power to back it. You can't be as ham handed as you are with the fledglings. We should have a chat with Bertram."

* * *

Neo lay on her back on a rafter, twirling her umbrella out to the side as she listened to the music from below. The warehouse she was lurking in was a Sabbat Haven with a complete pack. Or it had been complete, a severed arm hit the ceiling beside her with a wet splat. She leaped nimbly to her feet and opened her umbrella. She jumped down and landed lightly in a pool of blood. All around her a pack destroyed itself, lost to her Dementation Discipline. Bits flew as bodies were ripped apart in great slashes of blood before reducing to ash.

She skipped through the carnage to the heavy steel door. Neo looked at her handy work once more and smiled. The door closed with a bang on the newly minted tomb.


	19. Chapter 19 Alliances

The smell was rancid in that sickly sweet way, the Malkavian faunus breathed it in deeply with a satisfied sigh. The rot had set to the walls itself, the fire hadn't reached the depths. Tyrian spun on his heel and smiled broadly before dynamically pouting. "It's too bad that we missed it when it was living."

Hazel wrinkled his nose, he had never been in a Cathedral of Flesh before. Even one that was burned out like this, as a Justicar of the Camarilla he had travelled the world serving the Inner Circle. He had hunted Sabbat before but his work mostly stayed within the Camarilla, this favor of hunting the Silver Eyed Warrior was not just for Cinder but for the whole Inner Circle. She was a valued treasure.

Tyrian pet over an upturned smashed table. "Such a shame."

They heard a bang and spun on their heels to face the four Kindred that had just entered the hall. Each was armed with swords and the lust for a fight in their cold dead eyes. Tyrian's smile widened into a feral grin, head tilted with an unnerved silence broken only by the clicking of his tail before he raced down the hall, blades extending from his wrists.

Hazel turned away and walked to the middle of the hall, the stone was burned in a perfect circle. He frowned and logged that way for future reference as Tyrian finished with the intruders.

Hazel watched Tyrian flick the blood off of his weapons. "Anything of note here Malkavian?"

Tyrian let his eyes glaze over, "Well the Archbishop escaped. He's left though, not sure where too. Not hearing anything useful from the network." He said.

Hazel grunted straightening his large body as his Scroll beeped, he finished it out and reviewed the text message. "It seems the Silver Eyed Warrior has been spotted in Mount Glenn."

"Oooohoohoo, that's terf I know." Tyrian rubbed his hands together with a giggle.

* * *

Qrow woke up groggy to the sound of the doors closing. Ruby had slept with Ozpin last night and he had taken the spare bed. He got up with a groan and wandered into Ruby's room which was still doubling as his and found bags sitting on the floor. One was grey and had a little note with 'Qrow' stuck to the side. With a shrug he opened it up and found jeans, underwear, socks, shirts, seven sets of outfits. He winced not wanting to know how much this had cost. He grabbed a set of clothes and hit the showers.

Qrow let the shower run hot over his body, hot water had been something of a luxury in the tribe. Now that he wasn't with them anymore he planned to take advantage of the soothing heat for a bit longer. As he stepped out and grabbed the clothes he was faintly surprised to find everything fit so well, plus the material was softer then anything he had worn before. He had to give the girls props for the style as he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast. On his way he found James sitting on one of the couches with this back to Qrow. "Hi."

James looked up from his Scroll as Qrow made his way to the kitchen. "Morning or evening, I see that Weiss's shopping paid off."

Qrow flinched at that but tugged gently at the sleeve of his jumper. "Uh yeah, how much do I owe you?"

"Call them a gift, we still get a monthly allowance from Weiss's family. Running doesn't lend to working very well." James waved him off.

The Garou helped himself to some cereal. "So where is everyone?"

"Ruby and Weiss should be returning soon from the library, Ozpin mentioned he was going to meet with the Anarchs again. He is worried that they won't keep their mouths shut about Ruby." James said.

Qrow poked at his food. "Did you know Ozpin was a Sabbat?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Qrow asked looking up in surprise.

"It didn't matter, he's unbondable so his motives are his own. We don't have to worry about someone pulling his strings." James turned his attention back to his Scroll.

"How can you not care?" Disbelief filled the younger man's voice.

"I don't have personal biases against the Sabbat. Sure their cities are always worse for humans but they've never had a reason to go after Weiss and myself. Why do you care that much?"

Qrow paused, why did he care so much? He was bred to fight the likes of Kindred to protect the spirits, humans and _better_ things of the planet. That however didn't mean any of those things were inherently good. He needed to look no farther to his own pack to see that. A frown took over his lips, oh right he didn't have a pack anymore. The thought made his insides twist, to have that support base gone. "Because the Sabbat are the worst of the vampires."

"Given that Ozpin has freed himself from the Sabbat would that not suggest he has a consciousness? That he became aware of just what the Sabbat are seen as from the outside? That he saw the horrors and turned away?" James said not looking up. At Qrow's silence James turned off his Scroll and gave Qrow his attention. "I heard Oz's story. From what I've seen Ozpin has been a product of his upbringing as a Sabbat but unlike most Sabbat came to an understanding that the Sabbat way was not his path. I think that says a great deal about Ozpin's character that he was able to turn on his pack, those who raised him as a vampire and the support that came from it. Not unlike yourself."

"We are nothing alike!" Qrow snarled.

"You're welcome to keep telling yourself that. Just keep in mind he's already gone through the loss of his family, while you just lost yours. Maybe apologizing to him and trying to understand him might help you in the long run." James turned away and opened his Scroll again.

The red eyed man wasn't sure about how he felt with James able to both command his attention and dismiss him so easily. He knew the Atlassian was older then him as well, had been a prodigy at Atlas Academy and had burned through the years at an accelerated rate. He couldn't guess just how old James was but seemed to know the world a lot better than he did. Qrow shrugged it off and finished his breakfast.

He wandered over and laid on the couch pulling out his Scroll to review the news. It looked like what James was doing, he glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. He had never bothered to really look before. Those blues eyes were sharp, face without a single wrinkle. His hair was just as dark as Qrow's and not a grey hair to be found. He looked to be in his twenties but Qrow knew that wasn't right. Weiss was the same age as Ruby and James had been the general of Atlas for a few years before they met. He was willing to bet their marriage was a new thing given how often James fiddled with his wedding ring.

Qrow fidgeted, the human news didn't interest him. The stupid being stupid and the blind leading the blind. Same as always. He shoved his Scroll into a pocket and asked. "Where did you say Ruby and Weiss are?"

"The library, Weiss has been trying to cheer her up. We're pretty sure she feels guilty about the mess with the Anarchs." James turned off his Scroll and stood up with a stretch. "It's getting late I'm going to go check on the girls, do you want to come? See if we can't spot Oz."

Being around that leech was less than appealing, but it beat staying in this house. Or going out alone, he had already messed up with V.V so chances were good the local Kindred knew he was staying in the city. "Sure."

The night was quieter than the last time they had been out, though the sound of music blaring from a bar they walked passed still made his ears twitch with annoyance. Qrow only made it a block before having to cover his nose with his sleeve. "This is foul."

"It's just the city air, perhaps a little smoggy but the mountain air is fresh." James did have to admit it was worse than usual.

The Garou shook his head. "You can't smell it but this city is rotten. Worse than year old apples. The stench of it will be clinging to my senses for weeks." He rubbed at his nose.

James laughed. "Well I guess I shall be glad that I don't have your sense of smell."

They pair had just come to a tram stop when a finger tapped on James's shoulders. He spun around and then relaxed. Qrow glared because his senses were so muddled that he hadn't heard or smelt Ozpin join them.

"So where are we going gentleman and puppy." Ozpin sing-songed out while he slung his arms over both of their shoulders stepping between them.

Qrow growled wanting to shove the offending arm off but he was almost used to being called puppy, so it didn't quite have the usual malice behind it. "Leech."

"To the library, checking in on the girls. How was your little meeting?" James asked glancing over but not moving Oz's arm from his shoulder.

"Not as I would have liked and my guess was right. They want me to fight. In other news, I think I know who their moles are. So if we really want, we can stop this mess in one go. However, a few of the Anarchs here are of the very sturdy types, I find it unlikely that the Sabbat could kill them. We might have to do that ourselves." Oz purred.

"Yeah~ no, no wanton murder Oz. I thought you were trying to be more human?" James said.

"Self preservation is the most human instinct of all."

"And why would we help the Sabbat out?" Qrow growled.

"As far as we know they don't know about Ruby verses the Anarchs that do. That is why we'd string the Anarchs up." Ozpin explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"This normal for you leeches?" Qrow asked, finally picking up on the tone. "The back stabbing."

"Yup."

The tram arrived and they got on, Qrow fidgeting as the crowd of people closed around him. James glanced at him from the corner of his eyes then up to Oz. He gave a tiny nod towards the Garou. Ozpin rolled his eyes, but shifted to shove a Kine way from Qrow. He figured a scent Qrow knew would be better when one he didn't. The red eyed man did see the move for what it was but only crossed his arms and pouted. He had been such a cockhead and yet here was Oz being nice-ish… for him.

Qrow had to assume which building was the library because he had never been in a public one like this before. The library at Beacon had just been another big room, so the theme of a public library like this was totally different. He sniffed the air and found that it didn't smell of humans but rather musty paper with just enough of Ruby and Weiss's scent in the air for him to catch it.

As he strode forth the other two just shrugged and followed. Ozpin couldn't smell either women but then it was clear Qrow could. They walked softly the carpeted floor absorbing the sound and were surprised when Qrow walked away from the computers or shelves and straight for the basement. Beside a door was the label of 'Archives' the other two shared a look while Qrow head straight down.

The closed stairway lit by yellow light made Ozpin nervous. He kept to the rear as Qrow led and they ended up into a cramped space with large racks of boxes and filing cabinets filled the room. Dim lights dotted the ceiling and they quickly heard pages turning. As they turned into the middle of the room they found Weiss glaring at a stack of papers while Ruby was going through a filing box.

"What are you two doing?" Qrow asked.

Weiss looked up and checked her Scroll. "Uh, how did you find us so fast?"

Ozpin walked forward and pointed at Qrow over his shoulder with a thumb. "We've got a bloodhound." He peered over Weiss's shoulder, he recognized a handful of names. "Those are all defunct."

"That's the idea." Ruby pulled out a thick file. "We're looking for a good place to hide." She dropped it onto the table and it made a loud THUMP.

"How's that going?" Oz asked coming to lean against one of the wooden tables close to Ruby.

With a sigh Ruby began pouring over the documents her head cushioned with her free hand. "Not as easy as we hoped. While there are a lot of places we could go to most of them are either in or around some of the larger cities or prime locations for high Grimm activity. We've begun spreading out towards the coastline and less populated areas buuuuuuut~ we don't know how much space we're going to need."

Weiss took half the sheets from Ruby. "I think something similar to a ranch size would be most suitable. The Fort was too big to rebuild even if they are better to defend."

Ozpin wrinkled his nose. "Uh no ranch, we shouldn't waste time on livestock and I am not living in a cellar. I doubt we'd have the time or inclination to create a good farce for anyone that might run into us."

"Right nothing that needs any farming." Weiss flipped through a few pages.

"So Forts maybe, villages are out. Farmsteads are too." Ruby pawed through the folder and took the papers when Weiss gave them back. "So this one is useless."

Weiss rubbed the corners of her eyes. "I think I'm done for the day. I haven't done this much reading in months."

Ruby had drifted over to another box and pulled open and browsed through the names. "This is actually pretty nice, Patch's library has this one the ground floor though."

Just as Ruby turned around to replace the last file a large hand cupped her shoulder. Glancing over she saw Oz's face, his usual smile gone, his stance lower. Qrow also seemed to hunch over, head tilted as if listening. The rest of the room fell into silence.

Weiss skirted to her husband, hand clinging to his shirt, a sense of dread slowly sinking into the room. The sound of skittering had the two supernaturals on edge when a moment later the drain exploded upwards with a flurry of cockroaches. Ruby barely had time to blink before Ozpin had scooped her up and they all were charging up the stairs. Weiss had her sword out and ice Dust ready but when they turned back the roaches hadn't followed them up the stairs. The mass of black and brown bugs set out a foul odor as they crawled like a living carpet over the floor.

Ozpin set down a pale Ruby as she tried to catch her breath. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Ozpin glared down the stairs. "Probably Kindred."

"So that means the Anarch's haven't kept their word." Qrow growled.

"So it seems, for now I think we should take this someplace else." Ozpin clenched his fists.

* * *

Tyrian and Hazel walked through the main gates of Mount Glenn. They had run throughout the night and the moon was past its prime now. "Lets split up, I have some work to attend to. See if the Sabbat have any further information about the Silver Eyes."

"Fine~." Tyrian waved him off and left Hazel, quickly picking his way to the city centre. Roman had moved the headquarters of the Sabbat out of the flesh palace to a penthouse suite. Which was to say that was where he spent most of his time and there and forced others to come to him. Tyrian had spent a great deal of time in Mount Glenn and knew his way to the Giovanni tower. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of it, those necromancers had held a brief section of the city in its early development of the city. The tower remained even when they decided the city wasn't worth the effort.

Oh how he loved to remember those days, when the blood was plentiful and the souls of the damned screeched in anguish. The loving shade of red painted every wall with the stench of iron rising through the air. For a moment those voices returned, their whispering malice trickling between his ears, touching every part of his cold dead body. Tyrian treasured each and every word as it filled him up, some informant, some rambling while others … others were just so _pleasurable._

He strode through the pristine stone entrance and down the lobby to one of the six elevators. The odd Kine barely looked his way while some of the bolder beings stared, their faces pale as he meandered to the bank of lifts. Tyrian hummed uncurling his tail and swishing it back and forth in tune with the dull music. One of the elevators arrived with a hollow ping and he strode in and hit the penthouse level.

The ride was so dull to him and the room he arrived into was equally boring to the Malkavian. It decor was done in warm golds and red, so very unlike it had once been and Tyrian couldn't help the pang of nostalgia. A cough pulled him out of his stupor and crazed yellow eyes landed on the Toreador. Roman Torchwhich stood at a massive window looking out over the city. "Hello Tyrian. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Tyrian did a mock bow, swishing his tail to the side. "Well you've been having fun in this little city. However it has reached the ears of the Regent that you've got the Silver Eyed Warrior in this city. Even the Camarilla Prince of Vale Cinder has heard about her." The faunus strode towards him hands clapped together with a sick grin. "So what do you know? I've been charged with bringing her to the Regent." Tyrian giggled. "Camarilla and Sabbat working together, what has the nights come too."

Roman was used to Neo's brand of insane but knew he would have to tread cautiously with the Faunus. Tyrian was different in that he could speak in a way that made him seem almost normal but there was always something in those eyes that gave him away. He didn't wear his insanity on his sleeve like most Malkavians. Rather then answer Roman pulled out a cigar and lit it, taking a long drag. The Toreador blew out a smoke ring towards the Sabbat vampire. "I don't have her location, but I know the Anarchs do. Something stirred their hive, something fierce. However, here's something juicy bit for you that I'll give for free. Ozpin has returned."

The recognition made Tyrian's eyes clear. His tail snapped tight around his waist squeezing his middle like he was imaging it around Oz's neck. "He would not be in a city without a very good reason." Tyrian straightened himself out. "He must have the Silver Eyed Warrior, but why would he risk her in a city?"

Roman took another drag. "That is the question."

The whispering voices filled Tyrian's ears as the hate for the Salubri calmed his mind.

 _He's lying._

 _He knows._

 _Maggots love you, trust me._

 _Tick tick tock tick tick tock._

 _The sewers will rise up and eat eat eat eat._

 _This city is doomed. Apathy is death._

 _She's sick and broken, frail. Tied forever to her wolf._

 _The torch is two faced._

 _Bone rattle melodies and worm-laden rains._

 _The soul sucker will devour him whole._

 _Cemetery runoff congealing at the door._

 _Muslin shroud and the moon is melting._

 _Souls draped in rotten tatters and the Father dances in the dark._

 _He dances better than the jester queen. Liar liar, ambition without limits. Steals skins without carving them first._

Tyrian blinked slowly, cocking his head to the side. "What's the whole truth?"

"I don't know what you mean."

 _Home is going to die, power is shifting it's all going to decay. Ask him about it._

"You're not being truthful." Tyrian gestured to his head. "Home is going to die and you know something about it."

"I don't have time to work out your insane Malk mumbling." Roman took another drag to calm himself, talking with Malkavians was always a risk.

Tyrian unwound his tail and approached, eyes murderous and flashing purple. "What are you doing to my home?!"

"Cool it Tyrian I don't understand!" Roman snuck away from the windows.

 _Liar, liar liar! He KNOWS, he's in cahoots with the Smiling One._

Tyrian froze, the network spoke of the Smiling One often, he knew it meant Smiling Jack. "You're an Anarch."

Roman's jaw fell open and his cigar into the cold floor. He backed up more and raised his hands. "Now Tyrian, I don't know what those voices are telling you-."

"SPEAK! SPEAK ANARCH." Tyrian lashed out with his tail and pinned Roman to the wall.

Roman kicked out but his strike was ignored and grabbed at the leathery stinger. "We are taking this city, the Regent is weak and I won't let the Sabbat take Vale!" He activated his Celerity and rained down kicks.

Tyrian swung his tail around slamming Roman into the ground and strode onto him pinning his arms down by standing on his wrists.

 _Don't do it! We need him, home is going to die, they are coming and they'll come and come and come. Our way is going to die, his kind are the best to hide in._

"I want to be an Anarch." Tyrian growled out.

Time took a moment to stand still as Roman froze. Out of all the Kindred he'd had the pleasure of meeting; and many killing, Tyrian was the last one he expected this from. "Why and why now, and what the hell?!"

Tyrian pulled his stringer out of Roman's shoulders and picked up the fallen cigar. He handed it to Roman as he stood up and lit it again. He ignored the hole in his shoulder and took a drag.

"The voices say the Sabbat are going to die. I'd rather get out before that happens. Shall we do business?" Tyrian grinned coiling his tail.

Roman blew another smoke ring and leaned on his desk. Well tonight was shaping up to be an interesting one. Still the Malks had a way about them and if the Faunus was serious then Roman might just have gained a powerful ally. With a smirk Roman eyed up the now 'former Sabbat. "Absolutely."

* * *

The return to Oz's home came with it a most unwelcome sight, Smiling Jack was sitting on a couch finishing Oz's last blood bag. Qrow had his hackles up and growling in an instant. Ozpin only glared and said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe. Nines isn't the best negotiator." Jack tossed the empty bag onto the coffee table. "Figured we'd have a better shot of reaching of an agreement with him out of the picture."

Weiss crossed her arms, her first instinct was to send Ruby away. She had a feeling that Ruby would listen to what she said but then it would just mean they would have to fill her in later. So instead of speaking she quashed the instinct and strode into the room like she owned the place, drawing her sword. "By what right did you let yourself in?"

"Well ain't you a fresh catch?" Jack smiled lazy.

Weiss flushed but didn't back down. "I will set you on fire."

Jack laughed at that full bodily. "Hahahehehe. Come on let's not do this. Maybe altogether you'd have a shot but you'd make an enemy out of the Anarch movement."

Ozpin walked forward and took a seat across from Jack. "Fine let's talk, I should get something out of this given that you're eating my food."

"You do look a bit peaky. Have you even had a drink tonight? Someone as old as you must need a few people a night."

Oz bit back a snarl at the rude assessment that he wasn't capable of feeding himself like some fledgling. Qrow reached out to stop Ruby as she slipped out from behind him and walked up to Oz definitely and straddled his lap. She could barely keep from quivering as she offered her neck to him.

Ozpin locked eyes with Jack as he bit down on Ruby's neck with no preamble. She let out a sharp gasp and he reached up to hold her head while petting the curve of her spine in apology. He watched Jack suck in a breath, how his fangs started to shine. He felt Qrow sit down beside him, from the squeak of the coach he was sure Qrow had shifted into his first form. He took his time and felt Ruby's pleasure, the undertone of trust that reflect through it.

Ruby shivered as he finished with her and withdrew his fangs. He let the punctures bleed for a moment before stroking his tongue over the wounds. He relaxed his arm and was surprised when she shifted in his lap to rest her head on his chest. "Does he look better now?" She purred in a cheeky tone.

"She's not thralled." Jack couldn't keep all the awe out of his voice.

"I can't be. I like my Salubri, he doesn't need your… type of substance." Ruby smiled sweetly. "So rather then insulting my ability to provide for my protectors. Why don't you get on with why you are here."

Jack laughed again. "Damn, I like her. Well girly, this is a Sabbat city. Second to only Vacou, we the Anarchs don't have the manpower to take it if the shit hits the fan. We want Ozpin to help in the circumstance that there is war." He looked over to the Glabro shifted Qrow. "You'd make a nice addition too."

"So what, you leave us ALL alone till a war comes around?" Qrow growled around his canines.

"Yeah, we'll have to work out a story to say that little miss red there is his property so no one tries and gives her a nip." Jack said calmly even as his body language screamed that he wanted to bite her.

"I'll leave that to you, she can't be thrawled or turned into a Ghoul from what I've observed. I doubt a blood bond or any other time of manipulation would work on her either." Ozpin growled. "So make your lie a good one."

"Deal unicorn. Are the rest of your little party in agreement? We'll leave you alone and keep your location quiet and you'll help us with our war?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes but nodded once.

"We are in agreement." James said. "Now get out."

Jack chuckled. "Sure, sure. Nice talking you yeh." He waved over his shoulder and walked out closing the door with a sharp loud action.

Everyone let out a collective breath. Weiss sagged and sat down, weak in the knees as she set her sword down on the table. "Let's not do that again."

James sat down beside her and pulled her to his chest. "Yeah, we really need to work on a way to keep vampires out."

"Agreed. I don't want every few centuries old vampire with an axe to grind able to just waltz in." James pet her back more to calm his racing heart.

"Well I don't know Thaumaturgy." Ozpin huffed, even he was on edge. Smiling Jack was someone he was afraid of.

"Ruby and I will have to look into it." Weiss shifted and drew her legs up putting her head between her knees to try and calm.

Ruby looked between them all, she was surprised to see everyone but Qrow frazzled. "What I am I missing?"

"Jack is older and stronger than me, by a large margin. The older we are the stronger we are and the more we can do and need to feed. Jack is big, old and I don't want him in my haven." Ozpin shivered. "No, this was a power play Ruby and we lost by a landslide."

Weiss put her legs down and clapped her cheeks twice. "Okay, lets gather our brains here. We need to make this haven more of a Haven. Do you have any ideas Ozpin? I can ask my book but without a good question it's largely pointless."

"Well… I've been in a Tremere Chantry once. It was magicked so no matter what hall you went down you'd always end up where they wanted. It was actually really annoying. That won't work here though, umm. I mean you mages have wards, Elysiums often have some sort of magic in them, usually making it impossible or at least very hard to use Disciplines. So far as I know that kind of magic only effects Kindred. I still think a ward would be best, something to keep everything out. Maybe it would be possible to key it to our blood."

"Okay, that's a start." Weiss got up and her legs wobbled. "I'm going upstairs, Ruby do you want to help?"

"Sure, I feel so ignorant right now." Ruby hopped off the couch and took Weiss's hand to help her upstairs even if the former Schnee tried to hide that she was shaken.

James got up and went with them. "You two don't kill each other." He pointed at them. "I'm going to try and help, I need to relax too."

When the humans were gone the Garou and Kindred gave each other a long look. Qrow couldn't take how still Ozpin was and got up. He pulled off his shirt and walked away into the large empty space beyond the couches. He dropped to the ground and started to do one armed push ups.

Ozpin shifted to the end of the couch closest to Qrow and leaned on the armrest watching him. "Is this how you cope with stress?"

"Not like I have a better option." Qrow said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I feed when I'm stressed." Oz watched the sweat start to bead up on Qrow's skin. "Physical exertion isn't satisfying anymore."

Qrow caught now to how sad Oz sounded in that sentence. "What you miss being able to get sweaty and stinky?"

"Yeah."

That made Qrow pause. "Seriously? I thought your kind were above such things."

"Most, take the Sabbat for example. They revival in the Beast. I remember being human though, more then what I think is average for my kind. Feeding is good, it's the best high but it's not the same. Not like that feeling after a good long fuck, or run, or fight. Don't get me wrong, I still love killing things, that sensation of flesh ripping under my hands. But when you get really good at it, it's not as much fun." Ozpin said tipping his head to rest it on the fabric. "When things aren't challenging it's not fun."

Qrow stopped and turned to sit on his butt. "I take it you were a big Grimm hunter? You sure sound like one."

"Na, well… a bit. I was travelling bard, I fought and fucked my way across the planet. I had to be good at killing Grimm, I used to have a sword but I lost it when I was turned." Ozpin frowned trying to remember more. "I miss Aura, it felt different then the strength of being a vampire."

"Did you know your Semblance?" Qrow asked.

"No. Never worked it out. Sometimes I swear I had something but yeah no, it was never clear to me." Ozpin closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of making his lungs move in a deep breath.

Qrow was struck with how human he looked for that one action. "Uhh, sorry about trying to kill you yesterday."

Ozpin didn't open his eyes but he smiled. "It's fine, I did expect it. I've tried very hard to bury that part of me but I should have known better than to think that it was stay buried." He opened his eyes and sat up. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "That's the unlife for you."

"Tsk, that's life. I've gotten pretty good at hiding things from… Raven." Qrow's smile fell away. That dread rose in his gults again, it was never far from his mind now.

"Don't have to hide anymore." Oz said then turned his tone softer. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Not really. I've never even heard of the idea of being without a pack. Without orders. It's weird, I don't know what to do most days. I don't like not having any direction. My last order was to protect Ruby, well knock her up but that's not happening ever." Qrow turned over and started to do push ups again.

"You are your own man now. Aside from being tethered to Ruby you really could do whatever you want."

"Na, I'm an ignorant little shit, that gets into trouble just sneezing."

Ozpin laughed. "Well you're not wrong there, if you want. I don't see why I couldn't educate you."

That was met with silence for a couple minutes, the sound of Qrow's breathing filling Oz's ears. Till he could hear Qrow's heart beat, that steady pound that was _so_ distracting. Eventually Qrow said. "I think I'd like that."

"Great." Ozpin said his voice thick, pound pound pound, of Qrow's heart in his ears.

"You okay?" Qrow asked not stopping.

"Not really, Ruby is good. Her vitae is unique, filling I guess would be a word. However Jack was right about those of us who are older needing more and Ruby does temper that a lot. But the couple pints that I took are not enough to not… well notice how your heart pounding."

Qrow stiffened. "I thought I was yucky to you."

"Oh you are, you're like the Beast bottled. But you are like Ruby, you do have extra kick and the last time I tried to feed off of you I was… not as good as I am now. I couldn't even use Blush of Life." Ozpin stared at the ceiling.

"Basically you're saying your hungry and are tempted to risk me now." Qrow dropped and rolled onto his back. It was kinda funny to him, that he'd be suddenly on Ozpin's radar as more than just someone to mess with.

"Yeah. I know you're not interested. I might have to bug Ruby again, Jack was such a dick drinking my last bag." Ozpin pushed his bangs back, they were irritating his third eye.

"Did seem like he was trying to get under your skin."

"Well he succeed, Ruby did surprise me with that but I don't risk really losing control with him there. Jack is scary, I know you don't see it but he is. Worse yet he was right, I haven't been drinking like I should since I met you guys. Less and less every night, aside from when we ran I haven't fed properly since I met you. Cups, careful bloodletting bah. It was better when Pyrrha was with us, but we can't really be full without draining a mortal to their last drop. I haven't touched a mortal like I used too since I met you. I don't think you get how it is to always be hungry."

"I know." Qrow looked away, he reached up and rubbed at his neck. "Can I even feed you? That whole blood bonding, thrall thing?"

"I don't know. For all I know you're like Ruby or like a Mage or some other mortal thing!" Ozpin waved his hand casually. "It's not like there is a precedence for freely given Garou blood!" The Beast was far to interested in this conversation for Ozpin's liking.

"Well." Qrow shoved himself upright. "We can bond over knowing what it's like to go hungry. So… fuck it. Feed on me. If you feed on Ruby some part of it is going to go through this twisted bond thing we have. Better you feed on me, cause lets face it I am sturdier, bigger and all around a better meal option then Ruby. If anything your "Beast" will rise up and you'll have to practice getting a hold on it will help with that whole 'regaining your humanity' thing back, you're all about."

Ozpin rose without thought, the movement startled both of them when Oz pinned Qrow back do the ground. "Oz?" Qrow's heart started to pound. "You okay?"

Oz's fangs glinted as his eyes glowed. "Please. Stop talking like that." The words were slow.

"Why?"

"Because, I am hungry and you are just… fuck." He growled he lunged only just curtailing the action away from Qrow's neck. "My clan curse is that I need your consent. Hell, it's only through sheer dumb luck I'm not cursed to take it by force." He dipped down and scented Qrow. "I want to fucking kiss you and make you feel better then V.V ever could. I'm trying really hard to respect your disposition right now." He could hear Qrow's heart beat going like a fearful rabbit. The Beast was enjoying this, getting off on having a Garou under him offering itself to him.

Qrow dropped his head to the side. "Just go for it, wait better idea."

Ozpin gathered enough of his wits to move his hands off of Qrow's shoulders as he moved into his Glabro form. "There now if you go to far it will be easier to throw you. I stayed lucid when V.V bit me-."

He gasped as fangs sank into his neck, that pleasure was quick to spread. Qrow had seen Oz sip from Ruby earlier, but now he understood that it had only been a sip. This was very different, this time Oz didn't just bite down but dragged his fangs through his neck creating two long gashes. Then bit again sealing his lips over them. Qrow shuddered and grabbed at Oz's shirt, his claws biting into the Kindred's back. Blood welling up but it was the _moan_ in Qrow's ears that made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Fuck!" Qrow kicked out and thumped the ground with a clawed foot. The room got very bright as Ozpin growled and wrapped his arms around him holding him tight. The high of pain from Qrow's claws, the franic mix of desire, pain, pleasure, excitement. It all pounded through Oz the blood made his Beast roar but it was so good. Having Qrow cling to him, like a desperate lover made it all the better.

Ozpin could feel it when Qrow succumbed to the pleasure of the Kiss. Part of him knew that it was a sign to stop, but he felt Qrow's Aura raise how the blood gushed anew into his mouth.

Qrow almost wailed when he felt Ozpin nibble at his neck. The Aura was instinctive the fresh bites were intense. "Oz-." His voice cracked as Oz made a glutton out of himself.

The voice was distant but Oz ripped himself away from Qrow's neck, before returning to lick and heal the wounds before Aura could do the job for him. He felt so high, filled to the brim and knew he would have killed Qrow had Aura not been a factor. "Oh shit, sorry."

"Uhhhhhh." Qrow as trying not to think about how he had come in his pants. "Now I get it."

Ozpin was busy swallowing licking his lips trying to get the sweet, potent blood cleaned. When Qrow had gone from foul to amazing he didn't know. "Sorry, I didn't mean...ohh this was a bad idea." Oz licked his lips again.

Qrow stayed shifted into his Glabro form as he sat up, he didn't feel light headed or really anything negative. "Now you can kiss me, cause that was better V.V." He didn't see the vampire lunge till his lips were stolen and hands in his hair. This was a whole new level of snogging to him. Their fangs click against each other as Ozpin dominated the kiss into next week. Though Qrow was a fast study and it quickly evened out.

James walked down a couple steps and saw the pair. "Oh." He mouthed silently and turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs. He returned to the girls who were both reading lounging on the bed.

Ruby looked up from her book. "So what was the thump?"

"Errrr, I think Ozpin and Qrow have worked out… something." James ruffled his hair as blush tinted his cheeks.

"Ohhh." Ruby bounced up off the bed. "This I got to see!"

"Me too!" Weiss followed her and James rolled his eyes. He followed the pair as they snuck to the top of the stairs and watched Oz give Qrow his first lesson on pleasure.


	20. Chapter 20 A Wizard is Never

The next few days were very funny for everyone but Qrow. Mostly because now with Qrow on Oz's menu that meant that Ozpin was putting the effort in to pay more attention to the Garou. In the morning he'd feed on Qrow, leaning on him more and more, letting his hands transverse further along the Garuo's arms, neck and chest. It amused everyone the colours that Qrow was after that. Then in the evening he'd sip from Ruby and she'd sleep off the fuzzy feelings. Still watching Qrow stutter, stumble and turn very impressive shades of red whenever Ozpin came close to him was both fun and endearing.

Currently Ruby and Weiss had taken over the living room and were drawing on the floor with chalk. They had been researching wards since Jack walked in on them. No one had gone out as a result. Ozpin was leaning on a couch watching the two girls build their draft. James was closing the massive wooden shutters and bracing them tightly shut. He wasn't wearing his coat but was armed and so was Qrow. Weiss had already gone over what they would be doing and the amount of blood going into this would be pretty absurd. They wanted no surprises while it was happening.

Weiss stood up and did a check of the circle. "It seems okay but if we mess this up it's gonna take days before we can try again."

Ruby jumped up from her spot wiping the chalk from her hands. "We won't mess it up!"

Qrow studied the unfamiliar runes and symbols written in chalk. Some of them appeared simple in design while others resembled a load of lines that appeared to make no sense to anyone other then the two mages. The circle was large taking up most of the room, they had even had to move the furniture to the edges so it all fit. Five white crystals sat on the outermost line with another slightly larger crystal sitting in the centre but this one was a grey black colour. Light from nearby candles flickered over its smooth edges.

Weiss nodded and snapped her fingers, the chalk transformed into a soft white light holding the shapes. It remained so they could see the draft but so it wouldn't meld with the blood. "Okay Ruby, you are the power house here. You bleed I'll draw. You to Oz, otherwise you won't be able to get into your own house."

"Right." Ozpin walked up and put himself a quarter of the circle behind Ruby.

Weiss drew out a long silver needle like knife, she walked over to Ruby and cut open the other woman's left wrist. "Remember nice and slow."

Ruby nodded and lowered her wrist so the blood flowed over her fingers and into a nice line. She took one slow step making sure the blood remained thick as it fell in rivets. Weiss then moved to Ozpin and took his right forearm. Then she cut open his forearm from wrist to elbow.

The flesh didn't bleed instantly and Oz had to will it up, he stretched it down like Ruby and took the same pace. Weiss moved behind Ozpin following the two the first runes she drew were in Oz's blood, with each rune the blood she used in it vanished. Eventually the two bloods merged and then when she drew it took on a red glow before vanishing. The blood collected on the crystals and they went from white to a ruby blood red.

Ozpin had to gnaw on his tongue gently to keep the frenzy in check. He had been full of Qrow's blood but now he was bleeding it all over his nice floor. The whole process took the better part of half an hour. He stepped up and caught Ruby as she sagged and almost fell over when the circle finally closed with a hum. Ozpin finished his donations shortly there after, letting the skin knit back together as though the cut had never been. Qrow glared at him, striding over to remove Ruby from his grasp but already the white glowing from the circle was fading. The remains of the chalk lifted and as though there was a breeze in the room drifted away.

Weiss finished the last few runes a few moments later, the whole circle glowed and vanished from sight. She flopped onto her butt and rubbed her legs. James walked over and helped her up."Thank you."

Ruby panted slightly from the exertion While it was not the greatest boon of magic she had used she still wasn't fully healed and there wasn't much left in her. Qrow held her up petting her arm. Gently he guided her over to a couch and set her down. Now that the ward was complete the only things left were blood red crystals and candles half burned. The smell of wax and gentle fire made the room feel warmer and Qrow was quick to pick them up, placing each candle on a safer surface where they wouldn't be knocked over.

Ozpin looked down at his arm the long cut, the magic had required almost all of his vitae. He used what little he had left and willed the rest of the wound shut. Ruby however was still bleeding in a slow tired pulse. The sweet scent of her blood tempting the Beast. He crossed the room in an instant, hunger driving him. The Beast so ready to just finish the job.

"Oz?" Ruby tried tugging her wrist free from the Kindred but he held her fast, gazing at the thin river of blood still seeping from her wound. For a brief moment Ruby was sure he was about to drink from her, his head lowered and she felt the cool touch of his tongue swipe over the trail of blood from her fingertips to her wrist. Ruby winced slightly when the tip reached her cut wrist but instead of his lips latching onto her skin Oz simply licked the cut before lifting his head.

Ruby lowered her gaze to see the cut completely healed. After all this time it didn't surprise her anymore and she just muttered a soft thank you.

Oz smirked before realising her hand, that tiny speck of her blood wouldn't calm his Beast but he held his control fast. "Anytime."

"So…" Qrow drawled as he thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Now that the ward is up I assume we won't be getting any surprise visitors?" He waited a beat while Ruby and then Weiss nodded. "In that case can we talk plans?"

"Well it will only keep Kindred out. Ghouls, ghosts just about anything else is still fair game." Weiss said. "And yes we should figure that out, we've been flying by the seat of our pants for weeks now."

"Aside from a run away plan, I don't think we can have much of a plan. Ruby needs to heal and I imagine practice her magic. It would be nice to leave before war breaks out. Any chance you two can do your research into a new place off the internet?" Ozpin asked.

"I think so." Weiss said. "Vale's systems are a bit better. It might be worth looking into those, definitely safer than Mount Glenns and probably more complete. Might be harder to sort though but we'll see. We really should leave as soon as we find something, maybe we can avoid getting any more involved in this inter-sect war."

"That would be nice." Ozpin looked over to Qrow, he had fed off him just a few hours ago but the Beast whispered such temptations in his ear.

James rubbed at his eyes. "So find a place to hide as quickly as possible. That the plan?"

Ruby had long since used her Aura to replenish her blood. "Not like we really have anything else to do."

"You do have a point there." James said.

There was a knock on the door followed by a sharp yelp. Ozpin got up and walked to the door, after peering through the peephole he opened it, hip leaning against the frame, mostly to block the stranger's view of the occupants inside. . "Hello, I don't know you."

The woman beyond had lovely tanned skin and dark blue hair. Her clothing was exquisite, a line that Weiss didn't recognize but then it hadn't been something she had time to pursue in a very long time. Still the woman's beauty was too perfect to be human. She brought the tip of her long red fingernails to her lips and scowled. "My name is Nelli and you have been summoned to present yourself to Baron Abrams."

Ozpin put his forearm on the doorway and leaned back cocking a hip. "Nah, I've no interest in being paraded around. I'm an Independent. I am not at any Baron's whim."

Nelli's eyes tracked inside the main room landing on James' sturdy form. Immediately her expression went from bored and faintly annoyed to hungry. "My oh my, aren't you the most delicious looking specimen of male genes. What say you step outside and we can get to know one another."

Weiss immediately blocked the older woman's view of James, arms crossed over her modest chest. "Well aren't we a presumptuous one. I'll only ask this once kindly, do keep your grimy undead hands off my _husband_ or you and I are going to have a bad time."

The female Kindred chuckled loudly. "Oh deary you must accept my apologies, didn't know his tastes ran towards wash boards with such urgh, second rated dress sense."

A low whistle could be heard from further in the room as Qrow and Ruby slowly backed out of sight. Weiss straightened coming to her full height which unfortunately still left her a few inches shorter than Nelli. "At least I'm not parading myself like some cougar looking for my next meal."

If Nelli had been alive Oz was sure her blood would be burning with the hot flash of rage she was directing at the mage beside him. As it was those long nails clacked together and Oz could see the overwhelming need to tear into Weiss' soft neck. Carefully so as to remain partially blocking the other Kindred from Weiss Oz cleared his throat. "Nelli was it? Well I'm sorry to say this has been a wasted trip on your end. Do send the Baron my regards but I have no intention of meeting a bunch of Kindred who would sooner rip me to shreds the moment I walk into their domain then wish to talk to me."

Burning crimson eyes locked onto Oz's. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you waltzed into Mount Glenn without even announcing yourself to the leaders of the domain. Tut tut tut unicorn. You're lucky they haven't sent orders to burn this place to the ground. Final death is not something our kind should take lightly."

"Oh believe me I would love to be _anywhere_ other then here right now but there was little option and besides…" Oz gestured to the ceiling. "This is and has always been my property and as far as I know no one has laid claim on this part of land yet so it remains mine. Not that that would have stopped me."

Oz noted that Nelli took several deep breaths, the rage he felt building up simmered. "It doesn't alter the facts. Baron Abrams expects you to present yourself and an excuse for this display of disrespect tonight. You may bring your companions but the mutt will have to stay behind."

Qrow snarled from the far hallways still able to hear the Kindred from where he stood, Ruby behind him for added protection.

Back at the door Oz felt more than heard the telltale sign of additional company. Sighing loudly, he spread out his senses but he was still hungry from bleeding for the ward and couldn't pinpoint where the other Kindred where hidden. "Very well, I will put in an appearance but let it be known that the Garuo 'will' be coming with me. I don't much care for being summoned and quite frankly I would be stupid to not bring some form of protection without guarantees for my continued safety."

The blue haired vampire tapped her heavily painted lips, her hip tilting in thought. Flicking her hand up she waved, "Fine. I shall inform the Baron, just make sure he is kept on a leash. A very short one." straightening her fur lined coat Nelli pushed up her dark tinted glasses and turned away but not before giving the former general a wink. "And I hope to see you again handsome."

Weiss all but slammed the door shut and let out a curdling growl. "How dare that overcompensating blood sucking undead HAG! Flirt with my man!"

James smiled, seeing Weiss's fury was one of two things to him, terrifying or funny. This was the latter. "Rather then getting angry about it, why don't you look into a way to protect ourselves from mind domination disciplines? She's a Toreador right? Isn't that one of their things?"

"Yes it is, that said I do have to go. Not to would be asking for trouble, Isaac has a different Barony then Nines so while we are working with Nines that doesn't mean anything to Isaac. So unless we want this place firebombed, I should go see what he wants." Ozpin said. "I'd appreciate it if you'd come with me Qrow but the humans should stay. Toreador have several tricks that will put us at a disadvantage the more of us that are present." He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. Hunger gnawed at him and it was rude to visit a Baron starving as he was. However feeding only once a day from Ruby and Qrow was a balance that was working and he didn't wish to strain that.

Qrow shoved his shoes on, thankfully he'd bought several extra pairs. They left together and headed towards high town Qrow wrinkling his nose at the stench. It never seemed to get any better. "Can't we wait till closer to dawn? I've seen you up at that time."

"Isaac is older than me but as a Toreador he probably doesn't have access to Fortitude. It's only through my skill in Fortitude combined with my age that lets me see dawn or dusk light without being dusted." Ozpin explained, he could hear the hearts pounding around him. He ached to sink his teeth into someone.

"Huh." Qrow looked away he could almost feel the hunger in Oz. He had gotten used to seeing Oz well fed the monster of all Kindred sated and content. Not the edge to Ozpin that hadn't been there even an hour before. He reached up and rubbed his neck. "Do you need a drink? You're kinda… prowling."

"Yeah but it can wait." Ozpin snapped his gaze back to Qrow and tried to keep his fangs hidden.

"I don't think that is a good idea, if I can see you're hungry one of your own kind will see it as well." Qrow said.

"Fine." Ozpin grabbed Qrow by the upper arm and pulled him off into a side alley. It was dingy and dirty, they made their quickly down another turn. Qrow almost grunted as his back hit the wall. He quickly pulled away rather to avoid any of the filth.

"Hey don't get anything on me." Qrow was quick to check his cape and missed the hand till long fingers were buried in his hair. He almost yelped as fangs buried in his neck, the pleasure of the Kiss was quick to spread but it was the feeling of his flesh being punctured that stuck with him. He grabbed Oz's shoulders balling up the heavy coat, the Kindred's cold arms held him tight. Having some practice at this now he maintained enough of his awareness to pull on his Aura to replenish some of the blood loss.

Ozpin could feel it and allowed himself to gorge a little more. To feed to the point that would have killed a person without access to Aura, only when the Beast was silent, almost fat and purring did he stop and pull his fangs free. Qrow's Aura quickly healed the punctures though his breath came uneven as the high of the kiss left his heart pounding in want.

Sounds from the city broke through the haze, Qrow shaking his head while Oz licked his fangs clean of his blood. After a few moments Qrow finally straightened and shifted towards the alley entrance. "So where are we going?"

"Up to the higher end of the city. Abrams has a store there that he preferred meetings to be held at." Oz's eyes studied the Garuo's form. "Yeeeeah this might be a little awkward." At Qrow's look he shrugged. "Like I said it's high end, meaning everything expensive, luxurious and designer. Nothing that you inspire my friend."

Qrow made a disgusted face at being called a 'friend'."Isn't it a good thing then that I don't much care for any of the politics around your precious masquerade."

"Don't knock it Qrow, the Masquerade is one of the few things keeping the rest of us from simply attacking the human populace and all out inter-species war. Speaking of, it might be better if you adopt a more hmmm non-verbal appearance."

"Huh?"

Oz traversed himself and Qrow down one of the busier roads, now that his hunger was sated the press of warm bodies and their vitae didn't tempt the beast within. "What I mean is while I don't doubt your skills or ability to take out more then half of Isaac's people the fact that you, a Garou is entering his personal domain won't go down well. The less attention you bring to yourself the more likely we'll get out of this in one piece."

Qrow scoffed. "Sounds like you don't have a lot of faith in me despite your insistent request that I come."

"There is a difference between having faith in your combat abilities verus your tried and proven ability to stick your foot in your mouth sideways. Don't think that Isssic will just 'talk' with me, this is going to be a verbal war with all the tactical maneuvering that entails. I asked you to come because if you're around my chances of survival should things go south are much higher, in addition to this being a good learning opportunity to you." Ozpin said tucking his arms behind his back as they came to a brightly lit street.

"Can't say you're wrong about my ability to say the wrong things." Qrow crossed his arms and grumbled.

"As I mentioned, take this as a learning opportunity you are about to meet a Toreador and they are very skilled at this sort of thing. Just be thankful they can't try and dominate your mind, but they can ensnare you with awe and make you do their will. Be careful."

"So what does that entail? You make it sound like I'll look at them like Gods or something."

"Unless you want to become their trained little lap dog I suggest remaining silent, stay behind me and don't speak unless necessary- no scratch that don't speak unless I cue you to. At the very least appear respectful, don't offer them any information and avoid eye contact as much as possible. Oh and one last thing." Oz turned to Qrow, this time the easy smile he usually kept up was nowhere to be seen. "It may be possible that there are more of them then you can see. While we can detect someone if they are more adept at hiding and don't wish to be seen chances are we aren't going to. So be aware that even if it appears we are alone we may not be."

Qrow only nodded, still very unhappy with the whole situation and now more on edge from Ozpin's warning his shoulders tightened with growing tension as the pair walked further into the city.

Had he been breathing Oz would have released a loud sigh at Qrows stance. He hadn't meant to make the pup so tense but at least if he was on high alert the chance of missing something was lessened. He really hoped Issic was in an agreeable mood tonight, he didn't want to get blood on this shirt.

As they got closer to their destination Oz began to see more and more signs of a vampire's feeding ground. The people here were more diverse in appearance and most had a look of contentment about them but what really gave it away was the faint scent of blood that perfumed the air.

Despite the late hour, most of the buildings they passed were still lit up. Mount Glenn really was like a city that didn't sleep, probably due to the more or less alive population. The building Qrow and Oz eventually stopped at looked at first like any other jewelry store until more observant eyes caught on the level of security detail stationed outside. At the door was one male, human from his scent and the only one dressed in a typical uniform. At first glance one would assume he was the only one but as they got closer Qrow noticed another three men in more casual wear pottering around the front. Each had the faint smell of blood on their skin and each had a bulge under their coats barely noticeable to anyone else.

Qrow looked over the glass window noting some of the sparkling stones women often wore. He could never understand the fascination with shiny rocks or why so many people adorned themselves with them or why it was supposed to be appealing. They were expensive, way WAY too much so. One could feed their whole family for a year at the cost of one item in that window. If a woman wanted something pretty to wear then there were flowers or beaded necklaces. Even decorative feathers looked good when they were weaved into locks of hair. Still he supposed tastes differed.

Qrow and Oz stepped towards the door, the former's eyes drifting to a red and white diamond barrette in the shape of a bird flying. For a brief moment he wondered what Ruby would prefer, would she like something like that? Then Qrow almost violently shook his head again. What the hell was he thinking?! There was no time for silly thoughts like that. Thankfully it seemed neither Oz nor the guard noticed his little lapse in attention before the burly human stepped aside and let them through.

"Mr Abram is waiting for you in his office. My associate will escort you."

Oz waved the human bouncer away as another slightly leaner and younger man gestured for them to follow him. Last time he was here there had been less 'traffic Isaac must be getting paranoid in his old age if he employed so many humans to work around this building only. His tastes hadn't changed though Oz thought with a grimace. Wine red walls and dark oak furniture. The lights weren't particularly bright and it left the whole space feeling rather dreary and dark. As they passed one of the closed doors Oz caught a whiff of blood before a startled shriek followed by a low moan penetrated the door.

"No accounting for taste." He heard Qrow mumble under his breath and snapped his head round with a glare. He didn't need to say anything, Qrow obviously got his look of 'Shut the fuck up' and fell silent again.

The door they were led to was stationed at the top of another set of stairs only this one was the only door on the floor. The guard knocked twice. "Mister Abram sir? Your guests have arrived."

Oz heard the muffled 'enter' before the door was opened and he with Qrow stepped inside. Much alike the rest of the building's decor Issics office was done in that same wine red, only his furniture was a polished black. The desk was large and neat, only a pile of paper at one corner marred the pristine wood. Two black leather couches sat at one corner of the room with a glass table between them and black rug. In the other corner was a large filled bookcase matching the colour scheme of the room and single armchair with table at the side. On the table was a single wine glass, empty but to Oz the scent was unmistakable. Blood.

Finally there sat behind his desk a familiar frown that seemed permanently etched into his face was Isaac Abrams.

"You're late."

Ozpin smiled and mock bowed. "A Salubri is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too."

Qrow suppressed a smile at the joke, he doubted anyone else here got it.

Isaac's expression didn't stir in the slightest. "Rude as ever. One of these days Ozpin someone is going to end your unlife and when that day comes I hope the last expression you make will resemble that awful smirk of yours."

"Intriguing but unnecessary. My plans for the final death are far _far_ in the future."

"Not if you continue the path you're on, I assure you." Isaacs snapped the book in his hand shut and stood. He was shorter than Ozpin and for the most part rather average looking. One might overlook what he actually was if not for the glowing amber eyes that hid his own beastly nature behind the facade of humanity.

"Why have you called me here? I do so loath beating around the bush, I've observed the formalities. I do have other things to do with my time." Oz said looking at his nails in a bored fashion.

"Several weeks late, I could have you staked out for the sun just for that." Isaac said in a cold stone tone.

"I am not in your barony, not till I was called upon. I have been doing my very best to stay out of everyone's hair."

"That's not what Nines said." Isaac smiled this time. "I think some tribute is in order, unless you want your haven burned down while you sleep."

The Salurbi pursed his lips and knew that was a very real threat. "Fine. What do you want?"

"It has come to my attention that the knife of the Tremere has appeared in a Cathedral to Terra has appeared. I would like you to acquire it."

Ozpin bristled. "Steal it?"

"I don't care how you acquire it. I only know that it is kept out of sight likely in the catacombs of the cathedral." Isaac said.

"That doesn't make any sense, you must have people better suited to the job."

The older Kindred sauntered to the desk and picked up the top piece of paper. "While that is true, those who possess the more suitable talent for this kind of job would be too easily traced back to my sect. So when I heard of your return I will admit I did remember your less than subtle ways did yield results in the past."

"One could hardly call dancing in a rain of blood as a distraction subtle. Still what makes you think I would be willing to do this … favor."

"Oh I wouldn't consider it a favor Ozpin as simply one that is due. After all when you ran off you did leave quite a mess, one that we had to clean up. Without my aid the streets would still be stained with the blood you spilled."

That smirk returned and Oz raised a hand as if he was holding a goblet. "I was a Sabbat then, making a mess was rather my job. You must have come after I left. After all, nothing I did would have fit under the Masquerade of the Camarilla and Anarchs."

Isaac sneered at Ozpin, his posture dipping as though the younger Kindred was a threat. Qrow had been especially quiet, taking Oz's words to heart. He so wanted to growl at the undead, something about him didn't sit right with the Garou. His teeth ground together to fight off the growl which only drew Isaacs attention to him.

"Ah, that's right, you must be the Garou Nines told me of. It's most impolite to not introduce yourself but I'll overlook it as your kind obviously have different standards."

Before Qrow could interject Oz shifted to stand slightly in front of him. "Of course. Qrow this is Isaac Abram, Baron of Higher Mount Glenn. Isaac, Qrow Branwen."

The look of barely concealed disdain on Isaacs face annoyed Qrow, the way he tipped his chin appearing to look down on him ticked him off. Shifting to Oz's side Qrow grinned widely showing sharp looking canines, his hand casually held up. Deliberately he allowed his nails to grow long and sharp, almost like talons. "Hey."

The older Kindred glared at the outstretched hand as though it offended him. Ignoring the gesture he returned his attention to Ozpin. "So Ozpin, do we have a deal?"

"Depends on the deal, so far all I've heard is you want me to steal a knife for you simply because I am here, like an expendable tool. What do I get out of this?"

"Either your hearing is going or you simply have not been listening to me Ozpin. Your precious space will go un-torched. Though seeing as you appear dissatisfied with that I will make you an offer. A generous one."

"We're listening." Qrow interrupted. Oz nearly hit the pup as Isaac glared again.

"My offer stands that if you should be successful in retrieving the knife for me I will not only ensure that none of my sect rain fire on your Haven but I will officially gift you that block."

"That is not your land to give Isaac. I may have been gone for many a year, enough that some change is to be expected but you don't honestly expect me to believe you can give someone something you don't have control over. Also, as I've said, multiple times, that place IS mine already. Every brick and window I own. So what right is it you have that you can 'give' me that which is mine?"

You are right Ozpin. At least about one thing." Abame lounged back on the couch, his arm resting over the top. "You have been gone for many years. I happen to know that the piece of land your little Haven sits on may on paper be yours but to the Masquerade it belongs to another. Now I can gift you that land. The one who controls it owes me a boon but I want that knife. So Ozpin, you have a choice to make, what will it be?"

"Fine. I'll be back when I have it… I will not give you a timeline on that, there is research to do first." Ozpin turned away and moved towards the door.

"Agreed, I will wait. You know you will be watched." Isaac let the younger rude Kindred take his companion and go.

Neither of them said a word till they were well down the road. "Soo… did that go well? I can't tell." Qrow asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Could have gone better but it's what I expected." Ozpin reached up and rubbed his temples. "Seems I will have to do some research."

"Do you want help?" Qrow asked.

"No, better I do this on my own." Oz sighed.

* * *

Ruby felt better now, her Aura had restored the lost blood and she was thumbing through her manual. Weiss reading her Scroll snuggled up to James, they were sprawled out on the other. James had discard his shirt as it seemed that Weiss preferred to read with her head on his bare chest. The Silver Eyed Warrior started to blush, admiring the muscles of James' torso. She was a little bit jealous of Weiss, to have someone like James. Not just handsome but someone how adored her, cared about her and protected her. Qrow didn't do that for her, he had gotten better at avoiding awkward situations with her. Well then there was Ozpin, he was undead so there was nothing to be found there. Nothing like what James and Weiss shared, nothing like the passion she heard them share through the walls.

The redhead sighed and tried to go back to reading her book. Was it possible to be lonely even when she was never alone? Ruby found herself looking back to the pair, Weiss had put her Scroll away had turned over and kissed the joining of metal and flesh upon James's chest. She almost jumped when James looked over to her and smirked. "Having fun?"

"My manual isn't being helpful, part of me wants to practice but it just _feels_ like a bad idea."

Weiss laid her head back down. "Magic is just doing battle with another reality, if you're getting a feeling that using it feels like a bad idea then you should listen to that feeling. You may not have to worry about paradoxes but I am sure other things can go wrong if you put to much into something."

"I've read about paradoxes. Magic is the act of drawing to realities together, one where the thing you want to occur can happen. They… do battle and if your reality loses you get hit with a paradox." Ruby frowned trying to remember. "Something about being a Silver Eyed Warrior lets me avoid paradox even when I fail."

"Lets you practice without _real_ consequences. You get to do vulgar magic LOUD magic and that would kill or worse to those unlike you. Try not to damage anything beyond repair Ruby." Weiss said with an almost tired tone.

"Hmm, I guess I shall listen when something says to not work magic." Ruby sat up and looked down at her manual. She remembered reading about this but hearing how jaded it made Weiss sound made her understand just how much power she really had. To do obvious magic without being harmed for it. "Don't vampires use magic without running the risk of paradox?"

"What we can do is infinite, what they can do is limited. A Kindred can dominate the mind but we can do things with the Mind Sphere that they can't even dream of." Weiss turned so she was staring up at the ceiling. "It's all in aspect of limitations. Kindred and Garou have one thing in common their magic is set to Paths, centuries of folklore have integrated their powers to reality. "

"This sounds like something that will get horribly conceptual. I like the magic I can feel, not trying to grasp why it's there. I have it, I believe in it. That is enough for me." Ruby said and closed her manual.

"Suit yourself, such a way to look at magic is not uncommon or wrong by any means. Just don't be surprised when other mages approach magic as a science not a system of belief." Weiss closed her eyes as James started to pet her stomach.

Ruby put her manual on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She really did wish for the casual imtancy they shared, still at least talking about magic had let her watching them slide. She opened the fridge and retrieved a glass jug of milk and helped herself. Part of her wondered how Weiss and James could just pay for the things that the mortals needed without batting an eye. She knew that they had an allowance from Weiss's father but they were still very liberal with money.

The door opened and Ozpin and Qrow walked in. "How'd it go?" Ruby was quick to ask as Weiss and James didn't move from the sofa.

"About as well as expected. Isaac gave me a job to do, rather a punishment for ignoring him for so long. It's nothing I haven't done before." Ozpin walked over to her to pet her shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Very much so, will you need any help?"

"No. Beside you and Weiss should be looking into places for us to go. The longer we stay the more I feel we are outstaying our welcome and tempting fate as a result. We should be ready to leave at a moments notice." Ozpin said smiling as Qrow glared at him.

"I agree with Ozpin, the sooner we leave the better. Before this war breaks out and we are pulling into helping a side." Weiss said getting off James with a yawn. "Ruby and I made up backpacks so should something happen we need only grab and go."

"Where would we go? Vale? Try their libraries?" James said looking over to the group.

"No, I just found an entry about the ruins of a castle several weeks walk north of us. It was a pretty big place with good defenses if it's not overrun with Grimm and doesn't have any back-doors to worry about it might be a good spot. I already messaged Lei and Nora asking them to scout it out." Weiss said.

James smiled. "I was wondering when you'd reach out to them. It will be nice to see them again."

"We merry band of misfits." Weiss grinned and leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Who are they?" Qrow asked sitting down across from them.

"A pair of Huntsman and Huntress, we met them in Mistral ages ago. They were on a team with Pyrrha and Jaune back when they went to Beacon but for reasons of their own decided to split up." James said. "We've been keeping in touch, they are looking for a place to settle as well."

"Cool more people, I wonder how Yang is doing." Ruby hummed.

"It's way too early for her to be up and about, she's got months of recovery ahead of her." James sat up and stretched. "If we've got a destination we should get going as quickly as possible."

"More traveling." The despair in the redhead's voice was palpable.

"Well we will have to stay a bit longer. There is no way I won't lose this place if I left after Abrams has given me a job but as soon as it's done we should leave. Weiss, James can you two looking into hiking gear for everyone but me? I have a feeling we are going to need it." Ozpin asked.

"I can do that." James said. "Might even look into a pack mule."

"Great excuse me." Ozpin departed up the stairs.

After he left Ruby asked. "It is just me or is something up with him?"

"He did expend a lot of blood today." Weiss shrugged.

"I don't think the talk with Abrams went as well as he wants me to think it did." Qrow stretched out over the couch.

"I think I'll go check on him." Ruby said and headed up the stairs. She knocked on his door gently before stepping in to find him lying on his bed Scroll in hand. "Hey you okay?"

"Fine."

Ruby walked over and crawled onto the bed. She settled beside him her head on a pillow. "You don't seem fine."

Ozpin pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over to her. He closed his Scroll and set it aside turn to lay akin to her facing her. "What makes you say that?"

"A feeling. You seem stressed, Qrow isn't very good at reading your body language but even he feels it." Ruby reached out to touch the cross on his cowl.

Oz let her tinker with it for a minute before grabbing her hand. Her body was so warm compared to his, he could feel her pulse under his fingers. He traced down over her pulse and Ruby shivered. "Have I ever frightened you?"

"No. You've never felt like anyone to be feared." Ruby could feel how dry his skin was.

"Not even when you learned I was Sabbat?"

"You're not now." The Silver Eyed Warrior said. "So I have no reason to be afraid of you now." She gulp as he moved sliding his body up to hers and bracing himself above her.

"Sound logic, but you have never known if I was playing you or not." Oz brushed her hair away from her neck.

"You aren't, I may just be food to you but I know you won't hurt me. I make you feel too good." Ruby shivered again as she felt his fangs trace over her neck. "Besides if you hurt me Qrow will kill you. You would never be able to get away from him."

"True. I do often wonder at your naivete, what made you this way." He spoke against her skin.

"I'm not naive. I have good observational skills, if anything being around you and Qrow has forced me to develop them." Ruby gulped and kept still. "I think I am better for meeting you too."

"You think you have changed?"

"Grown."

"Up?"

"Maybe."

"Interesting." Oz nipped her neck drawing blood. He drew his tongue over the tiny scraps oh the magic of her tasted so good. The finest wine, the purest honey, if life had a taste he bet it would taste like her. "How do you think you have changed?"

"I listen more, I've stopped using magic for trivial things."

Nibble, nibble, nibble.

Ruby sucked in a breath as arousal started to curl in her belly. "I'm… okay I'm still shy and afraid of crowds. Not I'm not afraid of individual people as much, I feel more like an adult. Able to do adult things."

"Like?"

"This, you're making this be more intimate then it needs to be and it doesn't frighten me. I've never been… intimate with anyone, yet you can play me like a violin and I'm not afraid of it." Ruby could feel her heart pounding in her chest but it wasn't fear she felt. A mix of anticipation and want, lust for his bite.

"Probably because you enjoy the bite, had I not seduced you into letting me bite you I suspect it would be a very different story now." Ozpin licked over her neck treasuring her quiver.

"Maybe, but my point still stands. I'm braver than I used to be."

"Hmm, still you should have left me alone. I fed on Qrow after we left even if that was some time ago now. You are also so tempting." Ozpin bared his fangs and sank them into her neck.

Ruby moaned and closed her eyes, it always felt so good. It wasn't as good as the first time but he went slow and the ecstasy of the Kiss seeped into her. Oz didn't linger withdrawing as soon as he felt sated and licking over the wounds. "I think someone is addicted." He purred.

The Silver Eyed Warrior shoved him away playfully and ineffectively. "I am not, it just feels good. Besides, we've already worked out that the magic in your bite doesn't work on me."

"At least for thralling and blood bonding, nor can you be made a ghoul which is very interesting." Oz kissed her neck once. "You should go, I have work to do and you are a delightful distraction." He moved off of her and laid back on his back.

Ruby giggled and kissed his cheek before bounding out of the room. Oz closed his eyes as the aches and pains he had started to get used to grew more intense for a moment before receding back to a manageable level. He was a little bit surprised feeding off of Qrow caused the same pain, he guessed that whatever made Ruby so special had bled into Qrow a little through the bond she had accidentally created.


End file.
